


Off The Record

by Nordremo



Series: Deadlocks et Dagues [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 104,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela commença avec un message, une visite tard dans la nuit, et un Dieu de la Malice dans le lit de Tony. Une histoire de confiance, de supercherie, d’aide réticente et d’inévitable attirance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Comme je l’ai annoncé précédemment à divers endroits, voici ma reprise de la traduction de la fic de Hella, avec sa permission ; suite à diverses circonstances qui m’ont menée à considérer ce projet, je me suis permise de lui faire part de la situation concernant les diverses traductions inachevées de son histoire en français, et elle n’a vu aucun inconvénient à ce que j’apporte ma pierre à l’édifice. Elle m’a également avertie que pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs aux lecteurs qui attendraient une suite hypothétique, elle a récemment supprimé tous les liens reliant les traductions inachevées avec sa fic, et ne compte mettre à disposition qu’un travail terminé, ce que l’on peut parfaitement comprendre et concevoir à mon sens.
> 
> Pour ma part, sachez que je ferai de mon mieux comme d’habitude pour vous présenter une traduction de qualité et des plus fidèles au texte original, car c’est ainsi que je travaille à la base. 
> 
> Je voudrais également saluer les diverses traductrices précédentes, à savoir _NipNip_ et _Minimosca_ , qui se sont lancées dans l’aventure et qui, pour des raisons qui ne regardent qu’elles, n’ont pas pu aller jusqu’au bout. Vos efforts ne seront certainement pas oubliés.
> 
> Maintenant, vous devez garder à l’esprit que ce que je vous propose là est une autre interprétation du texte en français, juste différente de celles de NipNip ou de Minimosca, pour lesquelles vous pouvez avoir une préférence bien évidemment. Il ne s’agit pas là d’une compétition ou de faire mieux, mon souci principal étant de vous proposer une version avant tout complète de l’histoire ; après, je ne puis en aucun cas influencer vos goûts en termes de styles ou d’auteurs.
> 
> Sur ce, j’espère tout de même que vous apprécierez votre lecture, et que vous passerez un bon moment.

Quelqu’un se pencha au-dessus de lui dans les ténèbres.

Emergeant à peine de rêves indistincts, Tony ne réagit pas lorsque le lit s’affaissa sous le poids d’un autre.

« -Réveillez-vous, Stark, murmura une voix de soie. J’ai besoin de vous. »

Même à moitié endormi, Tony enregistra la voix comme familière. Il n’était pas sûr qu’elle ait sa place dans sa chambre, par contre. Elle avait quelque chose de dérangeant, un murmure de menace qui l’incitait à aller enfiler son armure. Cependant, il était tard, son lit était chaud et réfléchir était un effort bien trop important. Laissant tomber, il commença à se rendormir.

« -Stark. »

Une main fraîche se referma sur son épaule, la serrant fermement.

« -Vous avez cinq secondes avant que je…  
-Non mais juste – tu m’le diras demain matin, marmonna Tony, se tournant pour mêler ses jambes à celles de la personne et l’attirer plus près. »

Un poids conséquent bascula dans ses bras avec une exclamation de surprise.

« -Dors maintenant. »

Que le Ciel le préserve des coups d’un soir bavards. Renfonçant son visage au creux d’un cou chaud, Tony soupira et glissa ses doigts sur la courbe mince de la taille. Inspirant profondément, il capta l’odeur légère du savon et la richesse de l’arôme du cuir.

Huh. Du cuir.

Pas normal.

Et n’était-il pas allé se coucher seul ?

« -JARVIS, lumières. »

Se redressant sur ses coudes, Tony cligna des yeux jusqu’à ce que la personne avec laquelle il était au lit ne devienne nette.

Eh ben, merde.

« -Comment, on passe la nuit avec l’ennemi, dit malicieusement Loki. Quel scandale. Que vont penser les Avengers ? »

Il était élégamment étalé sur les couvertures. Les couvertures de _Tony_. Son _visage_ s’était retrouvé…

A sa décharge, Tony parvint à rester calme. Majoritairement calme.

« -Est-ce que t’es venu ici pour me tuer ? »

Loki s’assit d’un mouvement fluide, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient très verts et très amusés. Il le regardait comme un chat regardait la souris entre ses pattes ; en tant que dîner et source de jeu, tout en un.

« -Pas aujourd’hui. Je suis venu vous apporter un message. »

Il fit sonner la chose comme s’il faisait cadeau d’un don. Ben tiens. Tony fit la grimace.

« -Et quoi, tu pouvais pas juste m’envoyer un mail ? »

Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« -Je préfère une touche plus personnelle.  
-Eh ben, mission accomplie, répondit Tony, n’essayant même pas de masquer l’irritation dans sa voix. Parce que c’était une touche pas mal personnelle là. Tu peux dégager de mon lit ? »

Une pensée lui vint alors et il vérifia rapidement que ses couvertures ne contenaient ni têtes de cheval, ni serpents, ni cadavres et - voir la liste en pièce jointe. Chez Loki, l’idée d’un message pouvait signifier n’importe quoi ; le type était complètement taré. Mais il était également le plus jeune frère de Thor, sorcier de son état et un enfoiré à qui il était particulièrement chiant de botter le cul. Il y avait toutes sortes de raisons pour ne pas se frotter à Loki. De plus, sans armure et sans rien d’autre qu’un pantalon de jogging en guise de protection, Tony était plutôt désavantagé.

Tain, il avait besoin d’un verre.

Il sentit les yeux de Loki sur lui alors qu’il sortait dans le couloir, se dirigeant automatiquement vers le salon mais ayant principalement juste besoin d’arrêter de voir Loki dans son lit. Tony Stark tirait sa fierté de sa capacité à s’adapter rapidement aux situations les plus stressantes, mais celle-là était pile en-dehors de sa zone de confort.

« -JARVIS. Quelle heure est-il ?  
- _Trois heures cinquante-huit du matin, monsieur. Je suppose que vous êtes conscient que votre invité est dans le top dix des criminels les plus recherchés par le SHIELD ?_  
-Merci pour le rappel, JARVIS.  
-Oh ? Quelle place j’occupe ? demanda Loki derrière lui, enfin hors de son lit. »

Il semblait poser sa question au plafond, ce qui améliora légèrement l’humeur de Tony.

« - _Monsieur ?_  
-Dis-lui.  
- _Oui, monsieur. Loki Laufeyson occupe actuellement la troisième place parmi les criminels aux superpouvoirs recherchés par le SHIELD._  
-Je vois. »

L’expression de Loki était pincée d’agacement, sa bouche formant une ligne mince.

« -Un méchant plus aussi super qu’avant ? s’enquit vaguement Tony. Y’a des traitements pour ça. »

Cela lui valut un sale regard, mais étonnamment Loki ne prit pas la peine de le menacer de mort. Cela le fit se demander ce qui se passait exactement bordel. Il ne semblait pas être là pour se battre, ce qui ne rassurait pas exactement Tony. Les dernières années n’avaient été rien que complots et batailles lorsque Loki était concerné. Mais une visite de nuit ? C’était nouveau.

« -Donc c’est quoi ce message exactement ? demanda-t-il en arrivant dans le salon, se hâtant vers le canapé. »

Que sa tablette se trouve sous un coussin n’était juste qu’une heureuse coïncidence. Peut-être qu’il aurait le temps de contacter les autres si cette petite visite tournait au vinaigre. En-dehors de ça, elle pourrait faire une arme improvisée décente.

Au lieu de répondre immédiatement, Loki étudia la pièce avec un intérêt voilé, notant le plafond haut et les vastes fenêtres couvrantes avant de jeter un œil au décor. Ses lèvres tressaillirent bizarrement, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Pour Tony, Loki avait l’air de sortir droit de l’Antiquité ou d’un film. Peut-être que c’était tout ce cuir noir et vert, ou les touches d’or étincelant sur sa gorge et ses poignets. Au moins s’était-il montré sans son casque. La mode asgardienne était flashy, mais ces cornes lui avaient donné des cauchemars à propos de chèvres durant une semaine entière après sa première apparition.

Loki ne s’assit pas, se dirigeant à la place vers les fenêtres sombres. L’aube ne serait pas avant plusieurs heures, mais il sembla trouver quelque chose valant la peine d’être regardé dehors.

« -Cela ne vient pas de moi, Stark. Laissez-moi rendre cela parfaitement clair pour vous. »

Loki ne parla pas avec une inflexion ou menace particulières dans la voix. Cependant, pensa Tony, il n’en avait pas vraiment besoin lorsqu’il se tenait _dans son salon_ et qu’il l’avait probablement regardé dormir. C’était plus qu’un peu flippant.

« -D’accord.  
-Les Avengers remplissent une fonction de récolte de fonds ce soir, n’est-ce pas ? Thor sera là. Une femme va l’approcher. »

Son expression se ferma et se refroidit.

« -Elle est blonde, avec des yeux verts. Elle favorise la même couleur pour ses vêtements. Vous la connaissez sous le nom d’Amora l’Enchanteresse. Ne la laissez pas l’approcher, de même que sa nourriture ou sa boisson. Je suggèrerais que vous l’empêchiez de venir tout court, mais je connais mon – je connais Thor. Donc je vous le dis. »

Tony fixa Loki durant un long moment.

« -Tu fais une faveur à ton frère ? dit-il, incrédule. Ecoute, désolé si je crois pas que tu…  
-Que vous me croyiez ou pas ne change rien, répondit vivement Loki. Vous le ferez. Echouez, et j’arracherai ce dispositif lumineux de votre poitrine pour vous le faire manger. Est-ce clair ? »

Tony savait que s’il disait exactement à Loki où il pouvait foutre son petit message, il mettrait probablement sa menace à exécution. Donc refuser n’était pas une option. Quand même, obéir à un criminel reconnu comme un gentil petit laquais obéissant ? Foutre non.

« -Si je fais ça, qu’est-ce que tu vas me donner en retour ? »

Loki cligna des yeux, juste une fois.

« -Eh bien, la prolongation de votre existence, bien sûr.  
-Ouais, désolé mais c’est pas… »

Mais bien sûr il avait disparu. Même pas un nuage de fumée ou un ricanement maniaque. Juste, parti. Tony se renfrogna.

« -Je déteste la magie. »

Attrapant sa tablette, il composa un email rapide pour Pepper.

_Hey Pep,_

_Ai reçu un tuyau anonyme pour le gala de charité de ce soir…_

Cela ne demanda pas beaucoup d’élaboration pour faire passer le message. Pepper ferait les arrangements. Envoyant le mail, il posa la tablette et se rassit, frottant une main sur son visage.

Attention aux blondes en vert.

Eh bien en tout cas, songea-t-il, assister au gala venait juste de devenir un peu plus attrayant.

* * *

Seize heures, une armure d’Iron Man et un maniaque à la hache plus tard, Tony décida qu’il allait trucider Loki et faire passer la chose pour un accident.

* * *

Un des inconvénients à garder jalousement secrète la technologie d’Iron Man était que lorsque son armure était endommagée au-delà de toute réparation, il dépendait seul de Tony d’en fabriquer une nouvelle.

D’une part, il pouvait installer quelques nouvelles améliorations auxquelles il avait pensé.

D’autre part, _au diable Loki._

Il pouvait utiliser les autres armures en attendant, mais le cœur de l’affaire était que son armure favorite avait été bousillée par un type avec une hache. Une putain de _hache_. C’était plus qu’insultant. Au moins Clint et Steve s’étaient bien fait défoncer la gueule aussi, ce qui n’aurait pas dû le réconforter autant. Ils étaient tous les deux rentrés au QG des Avengers, quelque part où Tony savait qu’il devrait probablement être. Il avait pratiquement vécu ici les premiers mois, mais avec l’installation de l’équipe et les dispositifs de communication complètement opérationnels, rester proche n’était juste plus aussi impératif que ça l’avait été.

Alors quand il pouvait, il faisait ses réparations à la maison dans son atelier. Il y faisait sombre et frais, l’entourant de l’odeur familière de l’huile de moteur, de câbles lourds et de cuir de voiture. Parfois il y allait juste pour boire.

D’autres fois, il y allait pour s’échapper. Tony serait le premier à admettre que passer de loup solitaire à membre du groupe le plus bruyant et le plus coloré de super-héros, d’assassins et de scientifiques avait été difficile. Non pas qu’il échangerait le fait d’être Avenger pour quoi que ce soit ; il adorait son boulot et ils étaient une putain de bonne équipe. Meilleure qu’il aurait jamais pensé qu’ils deviendraient, s’il était honnête.

Il triait méthodiquement les parties de son armure détruite qu’il avait récupérées, se souvenant de ses côtes douloureuses en se penchant au-dessus des deux piles, lorsque les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent. L’adrénaline envahit ses veines et il fit volte-face violemment, une poignée de composants saillant d’entre ses doigts à l’instar d’un poing américain grossièrement improvisé.

« -Et t’as le culot de revenir ici – putain de merde. »

Loki fit de son mieux pour présenter son habituel dédain intouchable, mais c’était ruiné par le sang peignant un rideau rouge sur une moitié de son visage. L’autre était d’une pâleur d’os, et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Une épaule était affaissée en un angle pas naturel, de toute évidence disloquée.

« -Soyez aimable et remettez-moi cela en place, voulez-vous ? »

Tony le fixa.

« -T’as vraiment l’air merdique. »

Il lâcha sa poignée de composants sur la table de travail dans une pluie de cliquetis et s’approcha prudemment de Loki, se demandant toujours à moitié si c’était une sorte de piège élaboré. Mais plus il étudiait Loki, plus il en doutait ; son expression était tendue de douleur à peine réprimée et il avait l’air d’être sur le point de s’effondrer à chaque seconde. Le connard arrogant que Tony connaissait et combattait semi-régulièrement au côté de Thor ne tomberait jamais aussi bas.

« -Merci de votre pertinente observation, aussi crue puisse-t-elle être cependant, parvint à répondre Loki d’une voix grinçante, baissant la tête. »

Du sang coulait de son menton, les gouttes brillantes s’écrasant sur le ciment lisse.

« -Vraiment Stark, bien qu’il me répugne de l’admettre, je requiers assistance. »

Tony n’en doutait pas.

« -J’ai pas vraiment – pourquoi t’as – non ok, t’as raison, ça peut attendre. »

Il se reprit.

« -Dis-moi quoi faire. »

Loki lui dit.

Le faire sortir de son cuir pour avoir correctement accès à son épaule fut la partie la plus délicate. Avec les plaques d’armure et les attaches peu familières, Tony abandonna rapidement et s’empara de son cutter laser de poche, ignorant les protestations de Loki. Comme s’il n’avait pas une armoire entière de l’exacte même tenue quelque part. Il fit Loki se pencher contre la table de travail et se mit au travail, se demandant ce qu’il foutait au juste. Et dire qu’il planifiait de se venger. Après, ce n’était jamais une mauvaise chose d’avoir un sorcier vous étant redevable.

Tony jura lorsqu’il enleva enfin l’armure, révélant le renflement pas naturel de l’os sous la peau, méchamment déplacé. Loki y jeta un œil et haussa un sourcil face à l’expression pincée de Tony.

« -S’il vous plaît, faites-moi la courtoisie de défaillir après m’avoir remis l’épaule en place, dit sèchement Loki.  
-S’il te plaît, fais-moi la courtoisie de la fermer, répliqua Tony, s’emparant du poignet de Loki et le pliant vers le haut, commençant le processus pour remettre son épaule en place. »

Cela prit plus longtemps que prévu, et ce ne fut pas joli. A sa décharge cependant, Loki demeura silencieux tout le temps, mais de la sueur perlait sur son front et sa mâchoire était serrée suffisamment fort pour manquer de casser une dent. Deux cycles de rotation de bras plus tard, Tony entendit un _pop_ répugnant alors que l’articulation se réalignait, et Loki libéra un long souffle de soulagement douloureux.

« -C’était désagréable, murmura-t-il, et Tony eut un reniflement ironique en réponse. »

Loki se redressa et palpa avec précaution l’épaule nouvellement remise en place, seulement pour commencer à tanguer dangereusement d’un côté. Il se reprit rapidement, clignant des yeux, confus.

« -Blessure à la tête, tu t’souviens ? rappela Tony, serviable. Et une vraiment pas jolie à mon avis.  
-C’est une petite coupure, rien de plus.  
-Vraiment ? Parce que tu viens juste de te téléporter dans la maison d’un Avenger pour demander de _l’aide_. »

La bouche de Loki se comprima en une ligne pâle.

« -Si vous vous étiez simplement occupés de Skurge et d’Amora comme je vous l’avais dit, je n’aurais pas été dans cette situation, d’accord ?  
-Cette salope blonde et son garde du corps à la hache ? demanda Tony, décontenancé. C’est eux qui t’ont mis une raclée ?  
- _Mis une_ -vous devriez savoir que je suis ressorti vainqueur de cette petite échauffourée. »

La lueur verte de la magie enveloppa la main de Loki, et il toucha de ses doigts le haut de sa tête. Donc il pouvait guérir les blessures mais ne pouvait pas remettre en place un os désarticulé sans aide. Intéressant.

« -Juste pour rappel, tu m’as dit de pas laisser une femme approcher Thor, pas de neutraliser un rocher avec des jambes pendant qu’elle se fait la malle. J’ai fait ma part. »

Loki le gratifia d’un regard bizarre.

« -Je suppose en effet. »

Un silence gênant s’installa alors que Tony attendait qu’il fasse son petit tour de disparition. Mais rien ne se passa. Loki se tint juste là nonchalamment, essuyant le sang de son visage.

Le type était plutôt dans un sale état. Dénudé jusqu’à la taille, sa peau pâle était striée de sang du visage jusqu’au cou, son épaule gonflée. En-dessous de ça, eh ben… Tony n’était pas un parangon suffisamment digne de ce nom pour ne pas laisser ses yeux vagabonder un peu. Le petit frère de Thor n’était en rien repoussant dans le département physique, bien qu’il n’ait jamais vraiment eu la chance de s’arrêter pour regarder avant. C’était habituellement menaces de mort et sales tours de magie.

Maintenant qu’il n’y avait aucune menace de mort et qu’il semblait, de manière sous-entendue, que les visites de Loki passent sous le radar, Tony décida que la vue ne le dérangeait pas.

« -Tu vas pas y aller ? finit-il par demander. Ou je devrais sortir l’argenterie ? »

Loki fit une moue écœurée.

« -Vos tentatives de répartie ne vous font aucune faveur, Stark. »

Mais son expression changea.

« -Je suis reconnaissant de votre assistance. »

Le mot gratta sur sa langue.

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Si t’étais vraiment reconnaissant tu me filerais les schémas de la dernière amélioration des Fatalibots de Docteur Fatalis, mais hey. De rien. Fais juste en sorte que j’me fasse pas tuer la prochaine fois qu’tu nous tombes dessus et on sera quittes. »

La bouche de Loki s’étira méchamment.

« -Mieux vaut ne pas faire de promesses que je ne peux tenir. Adieu. »

Cette fois il y eut un flux d’énergie verte lorsqu’il disparut, un lambeau déchiré de feu dimensionnel l’avalant.

Tony balança une clé anglaise dessus.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Loki ouvrit une boîte de glace avec un nom pompeux et devint aussi bleu qu’un schtroumpf.

Les Avengers luttèrent pour la refermer avant que New York ne traverse un âge de glace local, et finirent par réussir. Loki fut frappé d’un éclair si féroce que le SHIELD fut en mesure de l’appréhender véritablement pour la toute première fois.

C’est là que Thor fut rappelé à Asgard.

* * *

Pour un type venant juste de battre un joueur majeur dans le jeu du terrorisme magique global, Nick Fury avait l’air foutrement en rogne.

« -Il ne parlera pas, dit Fury d’un ton plat. Avec les drogues qu’on lui administre pour supprimer sa magie, on ne peut même pas le faire parler par la manière forte, ou il se videra de son sang partout sur le sol. »

Tony fixa son scotch de manière désintéressée.

« -C’est pas c’que vous vouliez ?  
-Ce que je veux, Stark, sont des informations. Loki est un enfoiré de p’tit malin, et il en sait plus sur les autres soi-disant ‘super-méchants’ que le SHIELD puisse espérer apprendre en toute une vie. »

Fury eut l’air sinistre.

« -Nous avons besoin de ce qu’il y a dans sa tête, pas dans son corps. Nous n’avons pas besoin que Thor revienne d’Asgard en tant qu’ennemi s’il découvre que Loki est mort en détention. »

Steve se pencha par-dessus la table, tendant la main vers un des dossiers de Loki. Sans son masque, Tony pouvait voir à quel point il avait l’air fatigué. Steve Rogers, ressentant la pression. C’était nouveau ça. Mais ils manquaient de gens et cela avait été de dures journées.

Banner était parti pour intervenir en tant qu’expert en radiation gamma, invité à une conférence quelconque à Prague – citant quelque chose à propos de renforcer les liens avec les nations étrangères, l’éducation et l’apprentissage et ainsi de suite. Tony espérait juste que personne ne le mettrait en rogne pendant qu’il serait là-bas. La Veuve était partie avec lui, heureusement, mais du coup il ne restait qu’Œil de Faucon, Cap et lui-même pour constituer les Avengers durant quelques jours.

« -Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez pensé que nous _pourrions_ le faire parler, dit Steve, réprobateur. Nous n’avons rien de ce qu’il veut. Son seul but a été de créer des ennuis à Thor, et Thor n’est même pas là. Et nous ne pouvons pas donner à Loki son frère, ou le marteau, ou la couronne d’Odin ou peu importe ce que c’est qu’il veut. On se tape la tête contre les murs avec ce type. »

Il soupira.

« -Si nous ne pouvons pas le relâcher… »

Les yeux de Tony se plissèrent.

« -Je pensais pas que les Avengers étaient à propos d’exécuter de sang-froid, Steve. »

Steve tourna brusquement la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien n’en sortit. Que pouvait-il dire ? Leurs mains étaient liées.

L’unique œil de Fury était froid.

« -Que proposez-vous que nous fassions, Stark ? Le faire promis-juré d’être gentil ? Ce type est le chaos incarné. Je ne veux pas risquer une guerre interstellaire en le tuant, mais l’unique autre alternative est de le garder ici, imbibé de drogues et retenu dans une chambre capitonnée pour le restant de sa vie. Et je pense que nous savons tous les deux combien de temps les gens de sa race vivent. »

Tony se retrouva à serrer la mâchoire plus fort qu’il ne le voulait, et prit une gorgée rapide de scotch pour le masquer. Cela le brûla tout du long jusqu’à l’estomac. Merde.

Le verre heurta la table avec un bruit sourd et il se leva, s’emparant du dossier sur la table et le mettant dans sa veste de costume.

« -Eh bien nous sommes à court d’options. Je vais lui parler. »

Steve le regarda, incrédule, mais Fury se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« -Faites juste gaffe à vos miches d’imbécile, conseilla-t-il à Tony. Il semble dopé à mort, mais il nous a déjà entubés avant. »

Résigné comme il l’était, il semblait que Fury soit ouvert aux suggestions. Il devait, pensa Tony, s’il allait le laisser entrer dans une cellule avec Loki Laufeyson, le troisième criminel à superpouvoirs le plus dangereux du SHIELD. Sur quoi ils basaient ça déjà, de toute façon ?

Tony se dirigeait déjà vers la porte lorsque Steve se manifesta.

« -Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?  
-Nah. S’il joue la comédie, avec mon historique de foutre en rogne les gens j’aurai besoin de quelqu’un pour m’écrire un éloge d’enfer. »

Steve commença à se lever de la table.

« -Tu sais, je pense que je vais venir quand même. »

Tony roula des yeux.

« -Je plaisante, détends-toi. Tu commences à ressembler à Rhodey. Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure, chrono en main. »

Il s’éclipsa et se retrouva en bas du couloir avant que Steve ne puisse faire son truc inquiet avec ses sourcils, le laissant avec Fury en séance de remue-méninges pour trouver quoi faire avec leur captif. Tout le monde savait que le SHIELD n’était pas équipé pour loger quelqu’un du calibre de Loki ; le droguer avec le mélange expérimental quelconque qu’ils avaient concocté n’était vraiment que leur tentative de contenir une grenade dégoupillée à mains nues. Lorsque Loki s’échapperait –et ce serait le cas- il détruirait la moitié de la base du SHIELD avant d’en avoir fini.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, non plus. Thor avait beaucoup de problèmes avec son frère, et il n’aimait certainement pas les tentatives de Loki contre sa vie, mais même Tony Stark, enfant unique et connard égoïste, pouvait voir que Thor fendrait le monde en deux s’il revenait et trouvait un cadavre à la place de son frère. Asgard pourrait même sanctionner la chose, qui savait. Odin considérait toujours Loki comme son fils, de ce qu’on disait.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, avoir capturé Loki était plus un problème que de le laisser semer le chaos. Les jours où les voitures explosaient et où il neigeait en été manquaient probablement à Fury.

Le trajet était long jusqu’à la cellule d’interrogation, avec beaucoup de barrages de sécurité sur le chemin. La plupart des agents du SHIELD le reconnurent en le voyant et le laissèrent passer, quoique sans quelques regards interrogateurs. Pas de Kevlar, pas d’arme, pas de… _Steve_ , pensaient-ils probablement. D’aucun n’entrait pas seulement pour rendre visite à Loki, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

L’Agent Coulson sortit juste au moment où Tony arrivait à la porte. Le type était d’une impassibilité de malade, mais il souriait juste un peu, ce qui, Tony était plutôt sûr, devait être un très mauvais signe. Les légers sourires de Coulson précédaient habituellement d’horribles menaces envers sa personne.

« -Vous avez obtenu quelque chose ?  
-Pas encore. Mais je peux être patient. Pas de nouvelles d’Asgard ? »

Tony secoua la tête.

« -Toujours rien. Je suppose qu’Odin n’est pas vraiment du genre à tirer la vie de son fils à pile ou face.  
-Nous l’avons depuis deux semaines. Odin doit travailler plus vite, dit Coulson, remettant en place le bouton de manchette d’une de ses manches. »

Il fit un signe de tête vers la porte.

« -Vous entrez ?  
-Me suis dit que je tenterais ma chance. Peut-être que je peux le foutre suffisamment en rogne pour qu’il crache quelque chose. »

Coulson acquiesça.

« -Si quelqu’un peut le faire, c’est vous. »

Tony haussa les sourcils.

« -Je vois ce que vous avez fait là, Coulson. Pensez pas que c’est pas le cas.  
-Bon après-midi, Mr. Stark. »

Il tourna les talons et s’en alla par où Tony était arrivé.

« -Bon polissage de taser ! lança Tony après lui, souriant largement. »

La porte du checkpoint se referma avant qu’il ne puisse entendre la moindre réplique. Emmerder ce type était trop amusant. Probablement qu’il allait finir par se faire tuer un jour, mais c’était fun.

Les deux agents devant la porte de la cellule de Loki étaient armés et avaient incontestablement l’air mécontents d’être là. Après, si quoi que ce soit tournait au vinaigre, ils seraient probablement les premiers à mourir. Ils étaient les chemises rouges du SHIELD, les pauvres diables.

« -Vous gênez pas pour verrouiller la porte derrière moi, dit Tony alors qu’ils le faisaient entrer.  
-Nous avions des ordres pour le faire de toute façon, monsieur, dit celui de gauche d’un ton plat. De même, si lors de votre sortie vous paraissez être mentalement ou physiquement compromis de quelque façon, condition ou forme que ce soit, nous sommes autorisés à user de force létale sur vous, par ordre du Directeur Fury. »

Eh bien, rien de surprenant.

« -Vous savez de quoi vous avez besoin les gars ? La foi, leur dit Tony. La foi et un ou deux valium. Sérieusement les mecs, votre tension artérielle m’inquiète. Accueillez la mort comme une vieille amie et tout ça. »

Ils pâlirent tous les deux. Tony ricanait toujours pour lui-même en entrant dans la cellule, refermant la porte derrière lui. Ses visites aux quartiers généraux du SHIELD étaient ennuyeuses habituellement. Il devait tirer le meilleur de ces instants.

« -Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, fit une voix faible. Je vous offrirais bien du thé, mais je suis un peu retenu. »

Si Loki avait eu l’air merdique la dernière fois que Tony l’avait vu, il devait être à l’article de la mort à présent. Sanglé sur une table d’examen inclinée vers le haut, il était attaché à huit endroits différents avec d’épaisses courroies de Kevlar renforcé d’aluminium. Cheville, mollet, cuisse, taille, poignet, partie supérieure du bras, cou, et front. Une perfusion de chaque côté lui administrait par intraveineuse une dose continue d’un liquide noir qui devait être la drogue neutralisant sa magie. De grosses aiguilles étaient plantées dans les veines au creux de chaque coude, de légères toiles d’araignée noires s’étendant en éventail depuis les points de ponction.

Loki lui-même était de la nuance maladive de la crème fraîche, ses yeux complètement dilatés paraissant aussi noirs que la drogue se déversant dans son corps. Une large brûlure sinueuse suivait la courbe de son dos à l’instar de lianes tordues ; un souvenir de l’éclair de Thor. Ils l’avaient complètement déshabillé, à l’exception d’un pantalon d’hôpital parcheminé, le genre qu’ils vous faisaient porter avant une opération.

Derrière son expression prudemment mesurée, Tony était consterné. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s’était attendu, mais ce n’était pas ça. Si Thor pouvait le voir maintenant…

« -Eh bien c’est ce que j’appelle un sacré changement de donne, murmura Tony, marchant jusqu’à la table. J’ai vu des animaux écrasés dans un meilleur état que toi. Mais d’un côté plus positif, ton épaule semble péter la forme. »

Les yeux de Loki glissèrent lentement, jusqu’à être en mesure de le fixer. De façon impossible, il parvint à quelque chose s’approchant d’un rictus.

« -Oui, eh bien, fit-il d’une voix rauque. Heureusement pour moi, leur petite concoction me fait saigner comme un cochon égorgé si je suis blessé. Je saignerais d’un effleurement de doigt en ce moment.  
-Vraiment ? »

Tony palpa le torse nu de Loki. En effet, un bleu de la taille d’un poing s’épanouit instantanément sous son contact, pulpeux et noir de sang.

« -Uh. Whoops. »

Loki feula mais ne prit pas la peine de hurler. Tony fut surpris de découvrir que dans les faits il se sentait plutôt mal.

« -Êtes-vous là pour me faire parler aussi ? Ils veulent tous que je parle. »

Tony secoua la tête.

« -Non, non, en fait tu as ce genre de voix très snob, irritante, tu sais ? »

Il sortit le dossier de sa veste et l’ouvrit.

« -Je préfère largement le son de ma propre voix.  
-Bien sûr que vous préférez. »

Les yeux de Loki glissèrent vers le haut puis se fermèrent.

« -Qu’avez-vous là ?  
-Ton dossier. C’est plus petit que je le pensais. »

Les yeux de Loki se fendirent d’une ouverture pour le foudroyer du regard. Heh. Cette blague ne s’essoufflerait jamais.

« -Donc pourquoi t’es devenu bleu lorsque t’as ouvert cette boîte de glace magique ?  
-Ce n’est pas dans le dossier ?  
-Nope.  
-Et vous n’avez pas demandé à Thor. »

Tony eut un reniflement sarcastique.

« -Nous avons tous décidé que c’était dans nos meilleurs intérêts de ne pas demander à Thor quoi que ce soit à ton propos. Il devient un peu grincheux.  
-Bien sûr. Il a honte, dit Loki avec une certaine distance. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« -Thor n’a pas honte de toi. Il veut récupérer son frère et il ne peut pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l’as renié verbalement et que tu continues d’essayer de le tuer. C’est suffisant pour mettre la pression à n’importe quel type. On a tous certaines choses qu’on garde pour nous. »

N’était-ce pas là la vérité. Pour Tony, c’était son père, ou Obadiah. Pour Steve, c’était Bucky. Et Thor avait Loki. Pauvre bougre. Tony arrivait à avoir pitié de lui parfois.

« -Peut-être que mon changement de couleur de peau est quelque chose que je souhaite garder pour moi. »

Loki le regardait intensément à présent, guettant attentivement sa réaction.

« -Peut-être que ce ne sont pas vos affaires.  
-Peut-être que t’as trop les chocottes pour en parler, le défia Tony. »

Puis il haussa les épaules.

« -Mais hey, peu importe. C’est pas comme si me le dire te libèrerait ou quelque chose du genre. Pour être honnête je pense pas qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit que tu puisses dire qui ferait le SHIELD te relâcher. »

Il put presque entendre les dents de Fury grincer depuis la salle de surveillance après avoir dit ça. Mais Loki était trop intelligent pour que la cajolerie marche. La dure vérité était ce qu’elle était ; le SHIELD ne le laisserait jamais partir. Pas à moins que cela ne soit pour Asgard, pour se faire exécuter. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas prendre le risque.

Loki ne répondit pas à ça, regardant à la place Tony de haut en bas, de la tête aux pieds, des pieds à la tête. Ils tombèrent finalement sur sa poitrine, s’y attardant.

« -Je pourrais vous parler du Coffret des Hivers Anciens, par contre. Si vous me parlez de votre…  
-Piercing ? coupa Tony avec un sourire. Bien sûr, je peux te parler de _ça_. »

Mais alors que sa voix était légère, ses yeux traversèrent Loki comme des lasers. _Ne mentionne pas le réacteur Ark_ , disaient-ils.

« -Mais pas aujourd’hui. Aujourd’hui, j’ai envie de te lire l’histoire fragmentée de Loki Laufeyson, prétendu Dieu de la Malice et troisième criminel aux superpouvoirs le plus dangereux du SHIELD. »

Loki fit une pause, son sourcil se haussant de manière interrogatrice.

« -J’ai tendance à penser que contre toute attente, je me connais. Mais parlez, si cela vous fait plaisir. »

Tony se rapprocha, appuyant sa hanche contre le bord métallique de la table à laquelle Loki était attaché. Retirant le trombone en haut d’une liasse d’un système de photocopies filigranées TOP SECRET, Tony s’empara de la télécommande de table dans son socle magnétisé et enfonça le bouton pour la faire s’aplatir de nouveau, plaçant Loki sur le dos.

« -Mieux ? »

Se penchant pour replacer la télécommande sous la table et hors de la minuscule portée de Loki, Tony plaça habilement le trombone dans sa main autour d’un des tubes souples de plastique, coupant son flux. Il se redressa aisément et sourit à Loki par au-dessus, lequel le regardait bizarrement. Il faisait beaucoup ça, vraiment.

« -Oui, c’est…mieux, répondit-il, hésitant. »

Il sembla se reprendre alors, et se renfrogna.

« -Je peux de nouveau sentir mes pieds, au moins.  
-Alors je vais commencer, répondit Tony, feuilletant le dossier. D’après le SHIELD, la première apparition de Loki sur Terre fut en avril 2012, bien que des rapports l’impliquent dans l’apparition de technologies d’armement non enregistrées au Nouveau Mexique plus d’un an avant son apparition physique sur Terre. Voir : Odinson, Thor. Voir : Destruc\- Oh attends, désolé, désolé. Oh hey, trouvons la partie où on s’est rencontrés la première fois toi et moi. Un jour très venteux, si je me souviens bien. »

Son regard pointu rencontra un fin sourire. Connard.

Tony était des plus sûr que son temps alla bien au-delà de la demi-heure qu’il avait promise à Steve, mais personne ne vint le chercher. Probablement qu’ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle de surveillance à l’écouter lire de l’information classée secret défense à voix haute, mais ce n’était rien que Loki ne sache pas déjà. Comme il l’avait dit, il se connaissait. Alors il continua, et si le bleu sur la poitrine de Loki commença à devenir de plus en plus petit, eh bien, il ne le commenta pas.

Tony commençait juste à lire la partie sur le sort du Tesseract lorsque Loki disparut. Lâchant le dossier de surprise, il fit volte-face pour appeler les messieurs muscle devant la porte. Ce fut là que Loki réapparut, à un cheveu de lui. Il se pencha vers Tony.

« -Merci pour l’histoire, murmura Loki contre son oreille, avant d’enfoncer une dague dans l’estomac de Tony. »

Le temps sembla s’arrêter durant un long moment, bien que seules une seconde ou deux soient probablement passées. Les lèvres de Loki étaient glaciales contre sa peau. Puis Tony sentit la chaleur mouvante de son propre sang se déverser hors de lui, et ses mains n’arrivaient pas à le contenir complètement.

Loki avait…ce fils de pute avait…

Eh bien, pensa-t-il quand Loki retira la dague et disparut dans un rugissement de feu vert, il aurait probablement dû s’attendre à ça. Tony vacilla en arrière contre le mur et glissa jusqu’au sol, agrippant son ventre alors que la porte s’ouvrait à la volée.

« -Que personne ne panique, mais je _pense_ que j’ai été poignardé, s’entendit-il dire avant que le monde ne se mette à tourner et que tout ne devienne noir. »


	2. Chapter 2

La vie ne fut qu’une série de bribes de conscience brèves durant un temps. Tony ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Des cris. L’odeur d’antiseptique. La lumière vive d’une salle d’opération. De l’oxygène. Le visage de Steve, aussi blanc que de la craie. Le bip régulier d’un cardiogramme. Des larmes sur les joues de Pepper.

Nick Fury et Thor.

_« -…enfoiré chanceux…a manqué tous les organes vitaux… »_

Tony se souvenait de Thor le regardant par au-dessus alors, une question brûlant dans ses yeux bleus. Il se rendormit avant de pouvoir déchiffrer ce que c’était.

La chose dont il fut vraiment conscient par la suite, était qu’il se réveilla dans sa suite au manoir des Avengers. Il avait l’impression d’avoir passé une année complètement stone ; sa tête le lançait et sa bouche était complètement sèche. Il semblait également y avoir une intraveineuse dans son bras. Génial.

« -JARVIS, parvint-il à dire d’une voix râpeuse. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
- _Vous avez été poignardé, monsieur._  
-J’avais pas remarqué. »

Grognant, Tony essaya de se redresser en semi-position assise. Une vive douleur dans son abdomen lui recommanda le contraire, mais il essaya quand même.

« -Je veux dire, depuis combien de temps je suis dans les vapes, qui est dans le manoir, qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Loki ? Est-ce que le SHIELD va bien ?  
- _Vous êtes au manoir des Avengers depuis approximativement douze heures, monsieur. Il a été estimé qu’il valait mieux vous garder sous surveillance après l’opération de l’équipe médicale du SHIELD. Par ordre du Capitaine Rogers, vous avez été déplacé ici approximativement trente-six heures après que votre blessure soit survenue._ »

JARVIS continua de le mettre au courant du reste. Le temps qu’il ait terminé, Tony était complètement réveillé.

Il avait été soigné aux quartiers généraux du SHIELD après que Loki ait disparu, mais Steve ne les avait pas laissés bricoler avec le réacteur Ark, ou le scanner. Puis il avait été déplacé au manoir dès qu’il avait été stable et Fury l’avait officiellement relâché. Steve putain de Rogers. Tony lui devait une fière chandelle.

Actuellement les seules personnes dans le manoir étaient Steve et Thor, qui était revenu pendant qu’il était dans les vapes. Inutile de chipoter sur les détails d’extradition lorsque le criminel s’était fait la malle, pensa ironiquement Tony.

Et Loki. Loki avait juste disparu sans demander son reste. La surveillance l’avait montré se téléportant hors de la cellule, seulement pour revenir une seconde plus tard et enfoncer un couteau dans ses entrailles. Après ça, il n’y avait eu aucun rapport sur son activité. Ca faisait sens. Il léchait probablement ses plaies quelque part et se fendait la poire en pensant à son cadeau d’adieu.

« -JARVIS, la prochaine fois que j’essaie de faire quelque chose de stupide pour le plus grand bien, gaze-moi jusqu’à ce que je me tienne tranquille.  
- _Je suppose que vous préféreriez une dose non-létale._  
-Ne fais pas ton insolent. »

Repoussant les couvertures, Tony mit de côté sa séduisante tenue d’hôpital et jeta un œil aux dommages. Sous la compresse de gaze, il n’y avait pas plus de dix centimètres de points de suture, cousus en une diagonale nette.

« -Eh ben, y’a pas de quoi être fier. »

Se sentant trop fatigué pour faire beaucoup plus, Tony se renfonça dans les oreillers, clignant des yeux en considérant le plafond. Il pensait à se rendormir lorsqu’on frappa à la porte.

« -Tony ? JARVIS a dit que tu es réveillé. Puis-je entrer ? »

C’était Steve, sonnant pour tout l’or du monde comme s’il était sur le point de demander une tasse de sucre. L’ombre de pas bougea dans la lumière passant sous la porte.

« -Bien sûr, mon pot de chambre doit être vidé de toute façon. »

La porte s’ouvrit, et Steve passa sa tête.

« -Tu n’as pas de pot de chambre.  
-Eh bien ça vient juste de devenir gênant là, répondit Tony. »

Steve secoua la tête et entra dans la pièce, tenant en équilibre un petit plateau d’objets sur une main. Un pied nu referma la porte alors qu’il allumait la lumière, aveuglant Tony durant quelques secondes. Steve ignora ses protestations et posa le plateau au pied du lit, se retournant pour surplomber Tony. Son expression n’était pas amicale.

« -Toi, dit Steve. Tu es le génie le plus crétin que j’ai jamais rencontré. Comment tu te sens ?  
-Assoiffé, ankylosé, fatigué, embarrassé. Fais ton choix. »

Steve prit le verre sur la table de nuit et disparut dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il revint, Tony s’empara du verre avec impatience et but une longue gorgée. Il avait l’impression d’avoir respiré par la bouche durant des heures. On lui fourra deux pilules blanches dans la main pendant qu’il buvait et il les avala avec les dernières gorgées.

Steve l’observait spéculativement lorsqu’il eut terminé, essuyant sa bouche du dos de son poignet. Il s’assit au bord du lit, passant le verre vide d’une main à l’autre.

« -Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Tony ?  
-Loki m’a poignardé, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules. Y’a pas de mystère, vraiment. »

Les yeux de Steve s’assombrirent.

« -En fait, si. »

Il lui lança quelque chose, un petit quelque chose de métal qui rebondit sur sa poitrine. Tony n’avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c’était son trombone.

« -Me suis dit que tu voudrais récupérer ça avant que Fury ne le voit. »

Tony cligna des yeux.

« -Donc, il ne… »

Steve secoua la tête.

« -Non. Il pense juste que Loki a encore entubé le SHIELD. »

Sa bouche tressaillit légèrement.

« -En fait, je pense qu’il a fait une blague sur le fait que Loki t’ait poignardé juste pour que tu la fermes.  
-Et maintenant tu ris de ma souffrance. Classe. »

Tony regarda la bouche de Steve tressaillir de nouveau avant de se former en un sourire réticent. C’était mieux.

« -Hey, tu veux voir mes points de suture ?  
-T’as quel âge, douze ans ? Et puis, j’ai déjà vu. »

Scandalisé, Tony remonta les couvertures jusqu’à son menton. Steve roula des yeux.

« -Sur la table d’opération, Tony. Pensais-tu que j’allais te laisser seul ? Je sais comment tu deviens lorsque le SHIELD demande à tripatouiller ton _‘piercing’_. En parlant de ça d’ailleurs, comment Loki était au courant ? »

Donc il était dans la salle de surveillance après tout. Steve ne manquait rien. Tony délibéra sur le fait de lui dire. Ou plutôt, _combien_ lui dire. Il pourrait confier sa vie à Steve, mais Loki avait déjà prouvé être plus taré que le dingo moyen. Tony n’avait pas envie qu’il s’en prenne à Steve pour quelque raison que ce soit.

« -Tu te souviens du gala de charité ? La bombe sexuelle blonde de Thor et le mec à la hache ? C’était Loki le tuyau anonyme, admit Tony. »

Les sourcils de Steve se haussèrent.

« - _Loki ?_  
-Je sais, je sais. Apparemment la blonde, Amora, allait balancer un truc magique sur Thor. Loki m’a réveillé à une heure pas possible pour me le dire. C’est là qu’il a vu le réacteur Ark. »

Tony se frotta les yeux, fatigué.

« -Steve, je sais pas au milieu de quoi je suis là. J’essaie juste d’empêcher des gens de s’faire tuer.  
-Donc t’as fait sortir Loki de sa cellule ? C’est un peu contre-productif si tu veux mon avis. »

Tony haussa les épaules, ramassant le trombone. Le métal était froid.

« -Il développait déjà une résistance à la drogue. Ça lui a juste pris un peu plus d’une heure avec une dose réduite pour avoir suffisamment de magie et dégager de là.  
-Donc t’as pensé, quoi, pourquoi attendre ?  
-J’ai pensé que si je le faisais sortir, il pourrait ne pas réduire les quartiers généraux du SHIELD en une épave fumante. J’aimerais faire remarquer pour ma défense que j’avais raison. Loki ne les a pas attaqués. »

Steve rougit, ses yeux étincelant de colère.

« -Non, il a juste essayé de te tuer toi. Tony, c’est un chien enragé. Il vit pour la destruction. Pourquoi essaies-tu de t’en faire un ami ?  
- _M’en faire un am_ \- Steve, je réduisais les dommages collatéraux, comment tu peux penser une seule seconde que…  
-Loki t’a parlé à _toi_ , Tony. Il t’a offert des informations sur le coffret. »

Steve se rassit, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Coulson a rapporté que Loki n’a pas dit un seul mot au moindre agent du SHIELD qui a essayé de l’interroger. Pas juste sur des infos. Sur quoi que ce soit. Puis tu entres et soudainement il devient bavard.  
-Eh bien hey, je suis Iron Man. Il me connaît. Peut-être qu’il était juste un peu timide en présence des agents. »

La vérité était que Tony n’avait rien su du petit vœu de silence de Loki. S’il y réfléchissait, il n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire du fait de savoir que Loki avait semblé ouvert à l’idée de partager des informations avec lui. Pas le SHIELD, mais lui.

Steve soupira.

« -Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Juste- il t’a planté un couteau dans le corps, Tony. Lorsque je suis arrivé j’ai pensé… »

Il s’interrompit, ses yeux fixés sur le mur. Un muscle dans sa mâchoire se contracta lorsqu’il déglutit. Tony referma une main autour de son avant-bras, le serrant fermement.

« -Ouais. Moi aussi, pendant une seconde, admit-il. Pas mon meilleur plan, en fait. »

Steve acquiesça, ne le regardant pas tout à fait encore.

« -Et comment. Thor voulait te parler, au fait. Je ne lui ai pas dit à propos du trombone. Il s’avère qu’Odin n’a pas été d’une grande aide après tout ; il voulait que Loki soit emprisonné, pas exécuté. Le SHIELD ne l’aurait pas laissé partir pour ça. Alors peut-être que t’as fait ce qu’il fallait, après tout. »

Il se leva et remballa le plateau, tendant quelque chose à Tony.

« -J’ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin de ça. Bien que techniquement tu n’es pas supposé travailler durant un moment. »

Tony prit la tablette à Steve.

« -Tu es mon super-soldat préféré, Steve Rogers, lui dit-il. Vraiment. Merci de m’avoir couvert. »

Steve rit.

« -Ouais, eh bien, j’ai complètement déchiré le nouvel uniforme que tu m’as fait. Je me suis senti coupable.  
-Comment ça peut arriver ça ? s’exclama Tony, consterné. Les fibres sont renforcées…tu sais quoi, ça n’a pas d’importance. Je suis un invalide, je suis fatigué, et j’ai pas besoin de penser à tes fesses à l’air là.  
-Ne va pas sur l’intranet alors. Dors un peu. »

Steve sortit, oubliant d’éteindre la lumière en partant. Incroyable. Venait-il juste de dire ‘intranet’ ? Ce bon vieux Steve.

« -JARVIS, lumières. »

La pièce sombra dans l’obscurité. Tony cligna des yeux à l’aveuglette en direction du plafond durant un moment, faisant tourner le trombone entre ses doigts.

Quoi qu’il se soit passé d’autre dans la cellule du SHIELD, Tony Stark savait une chose. Loki l’avait sélectionné pour une raison inconnue. Que cela soit pour demander de l’aide, donner des tuyaux anonymes ou essayer carrément de tuer, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Tony. Ce qui voulait dire que pour la sécurité de tous ceux qui étaient impliqués, c’est-à-dire lui-même, il avait du boulot à faire.

« -JARVIS, ouvre un nouveau fichier. Transfère toutes les données des scans énergétiques récents en tant que matériau de référence.  
- _Comment aimeriez-vous appeler ce fichier ?_ »

Tony réfléchit.

« -Projet Deadlock. »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il était grosso-modo deux heures et demie du matin, et Tony gribouillait des équations sur un immense tableau digital dans sa suite, libre de l’intraveineuse et autorisé à porter un pantalon digne de ce nom. Il était toujours médicalement confiné au QG des Avengers, mais c’était une seconde maison pour lui de toute façon et il était autorisé à travailler dans le labo d’armement durant les heures diurnes. La vie était plutôt belle pour une victime d’arme blanche.

Enfin, raisonnablement belle, pensa Tony en se redressant, essayant de ne pas gratter la peau en train de guérir de son ventre. Cela lui faisait mal et le démangeait, et Steve lui avait mis fin à sa prise d’antidouleurs un jour auparavant. Quelque chose à propos d’avoir promis à Pepper, ce qui était juste des conneries.

Tapotant sa joue et prenant de la distance pour évaluer l’ensemble de son travail, Tony décida qu’il en avait probablement fait assez pour aujourd’hui. Ce soir. Peu importe.

« -JARVIS, qu’en penses-tu ?  
- _D’après mes calculs cela sera faisable, monsieur. Quand voudriez-vous que cela prenne effet ?_  
-Pas sûr encore. Je pourrais revérifier demain matin, voir si je peux pas le renforcer d’une manière ou d’une autre. M’a l’air fragile.  
- _Aussi fragile que l’air lui-même_ , confirma JARVIS. »

Tony roula des yeux et posa le stylet, soulevant son t-shirt pour gratter distraitement le contour de ses points de suture.

« -Moins d’humour, JARVIS. C’est moi qui suis drôle, tu te souviens ?  
- _Vous ne me le faites jamais oublier, monsieur._  
-Uh-huh. Ce sera tout. »

Trottinant jusqu’à la salle de bain, il alluma l’eau froide et se débarbouilla le visage et le cou, se demandant si son travail allait payer. Ces choses étaient un peu en-dehors de son domaine d’expertise, mais il apprenait.

Il venait juste de s’essuyer le visage et se dirigeait vers le lit lorsqu’un pas doux, délibéré, retentit derrière lui. Tous les cheveux se dressèrent sur sa nuque. Eh bien. Deux possibilités de qui cela pouvait être. Merde.

« - _Monsieur_. »

JARVIS savait.

« -Laisse, ordonna fermement Tony. »

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Loki.

« -Le QG des Avengers cette fois ? Sacré endroit pour terminer ce que t’as commencé, si je peux me permettre. »

Les yeux de Loki étaient d’un jade intense alors qu’il étudiait Tony, sa bouche formant une ligne pas amusée. De retour dans ses chiffons de cuir vert et noir et ses grandes bottes noires, ses pièces d’armure de bronze gravées cerclant ses avant-bras, on aurait dit que l’épisode du SHIELD n’était jamais arrivé. S’approchant lentement, Loki sembla dominer Tony depuis l’avantage de sa taille. Ou peut-être que c’était un jeu de lumière.

« -Terminer ce que j’ai commencé ? répéta-t-il lentement, savourant les mots. Bien au contraire. Vous m’avez rendu un grand service ce jour-là. Il n’est que justice que je retourne la faveur, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il jeta un œil autour de la pièce, prenant note de tout avec une intensité de rapace. Tony se retrouva à reculer progressivement.

« -Hey tu sais quoi, je suis un type généreux, donc qu’est-ce que tu dis que j’te fasse cadeau de celle-là et de dégager d’ici ? suggéra Tony. En fait, j’apprécierais vraiment qu’tu tapes du talon trois fois et réapparaisses jamais dans ma chambre. »

L’expression de Loki ne changea pas, mais ses yeux s’assombrirent légèrement. Tony pensa qu’il semblait confus.

« -Vous refuseriez mon offre sans même l’entendre ? Je pensais que vous étiez plus intelligent que cela. »

Sur ses flancs, les doigts de Loki étincelèrent brièvement de petits arcs d’énergie verte. Tony n’aimait pas du tout ça.

« -J’aime vivre, Loki, répondit-il. Crois-le ou non, d’après mon expérience tu n’es pas vraiment des plus favorables à ça. »

Il fit un pas en arrière alors que la bouche de Loki se pinçait, sentant le mur lisse et frais contre ses épaules.

« -Donc appelle-moi comme tu veux mais je vais me rasseoir là, respirer et ne pas saigner d’un coup de poignard, et tu peux aller travailler à ma chute à distance. »

Les yeux verts se plissèrent en une fente calculatrice durant une brève seconde, puis Loki commença à sourire.

« -Mon petit coup de couteau vous a contrarié à ce point ? Pourquoi, ce n’est pas comme si je n’avais jamais essayé de m’en prendre à vous avant. »

Tony cligna des yeux et soudainement Loki fut juste devant lui, ses paumes blanches pressées contre le mur de part et d’autre de lui, encadrant son corps de façon à ce qu’il ne puisse bouger. D’aussi près, Tony avait une vue presque directe sur la bouche de Loki, laquelle arborait une courbe entendue.

Tony jura silencieusement. Malgré le fait que Loki soit plus mince et physiquement plus faible que Thor, il dominait toujours Tony en taille et en force. Hors de son armure et toujours convalescent, Tony ne représentait pas la moindre menace. Et Loki le savait.

« -Je dois dire que, pour d’aucun ayant travaillé seul aussi longtemps que moi, la perspective que quelqu’un comme vous m’apporte de l’aide est…intrigante, murmura Loki, son souffle frais contre sa peau. »

Tony ferma brièvement les yeux, priant pour que cela ne finisse pas de nouveau dans le sang. Mais Loki ne semblait pas intéressé par la violence.

Il se pencha lentement, ses lèvres effleurant légèrement la courbe de la pommette de Tony avant de trouver le lobe sensible de son oreille.

« -Je me sens obligé de retourner la faveur, souffla-t-il. Et je peux être généreux en effet. Pourquoi gaspilleriez-vous cette opportunité ? »

Tony déglutit difficilement, fixant sans la voir la colonne blanche de la gorge de Loki. Se léchant désespérément les lèvres, il essaya de réfléchir. Dans les faits c’était très dur. Il respirait contre la peau pâle, les paumes contre l’armure et tout ce qu’il pouvait sentir était le cuir et l’ozone et _oh merde_ ça ressemblait à une langue et tout commençait _vraiment_ à partir en sucette.

« -Je veux que tu dégages de là, lâcha Tony. Et t’as dix secondes pour le faire. JARVIS, réveille notre gentil voisin le Dieu du Tonnerre.  
- _Déjà fait, monsieur_. »

Loki bondit en arrière comme si on l’avait frappé, stupéfait et furieux alors que sa tête fit volte-face en direction de la porte. Thor dévalerait bientôt les couloirs vers eux, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Puis l’attention de Loki revint soudainement sur lui, et son regard fut tout ce dont il eut besoin pour plaquer Tony contre le mur. Son visage était un masque, mais ses yeux brûlaient. De quoi, Tony n’en avait aucune idée.

« -Donc vous l’appelleriez _lui_. Très bien. »

Le coin de la bouche de Loki tressaillit et il eut l’air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais des claquements de portes en bas du couloir et le martèlement lourd de ses pas précédèrent l’arrivée de Thor. Les yeux de Loki étaient noirs d’émotion, bouillonnants d’appréhension, et lorsqu’il leva la main elle tenait une dague à la courbe étrange.

Thor ouvrit la porte à la volée, Mjölnir à la main, juste à temps pour voir Loki la lancer au visage de Tony.

« -Loki, _non_ ! »

La dague s’enfonça profondément à côté de la tête de Tony, à moins d’un centimètre de sa tempe. Quelques mèches de cheveux sombres tombèrent au sol. Son cœur tambourinait sous l’effroi. Merde. _Merde_.

Loki eut juste un sourire pincé.

« -Oh, ne sois pas si contrarié, Thor. Tu sais que je ne manque jamais ma cible. »

Les yeux de Thor se plissèrent d’incertitude en passant de l’un à l’autre.

« -A quel jeu joues-tu, Loki ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »

Il était de toute évidence endormi quand JARVIS avait appelé ; ses cheveux faisaient des boucles folles et il avait la marque de l’oreiller sur une joue. Il ne portait également rien qu’une paire de boxer incarnat. Mais d’une façon ou d’une autre, pour Tony il avait toujours l’air putain de formidable.

Mais pas pour Loki. Il lança à peine un coup d’œil à son frère. Reculant, il laissa son regard s’attarder sur Tony un instant avant de se détourner.

« -Cela n’a plus aucune importance, répondit-il, raide. »

De la magie verte iridescente illumina sa silhouette.

« -Une erreur de jugement momentanée. A présent si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai du travail à faire. Adieu.  
-Mon frère, attends… »

Thor s’avança, une main tendue, mais Loki avait disparu. Il eut l’air décomposé durant un instant, fixant l’endroit qu’avait occupé son frère. Mais il se reprit rapidement. S’éclaircissant la gorge, Thor se dirigea vers Tony.

« -Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
-C’est une excellente question. »

Tony s’éloigna de la dague dans le mur et se tourna pour la regarder, frottant le côté de sa tête. Une petite touffe de cheveux partit avec ses doigts.

« -Oh, oh putain. Thor, est-ce que j’ai un trou sur la tête ? Est-ce que Loki m’a rendu chauve ? »

Mais Thor était en train de retirer la dague du mur, sa large main recouvrant la poignée. Si on pouvait l’appeler comme ça. C’était une petite chose vicieuse incurvée sans garde ; essentiellement c’était une unique pièce de métal, polie et lustrée et probablement plus acérée que la langue de Loki. Thor la fixa alors qu’elle reposait dans sa main. Il fronça les sourcils.

« -Loki ne manque jamais sa cible, se dit-il à lui-même, la voix basse. »

Les yeux de Thor semblèrent s’illuminer un peu.

« -Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas avec mon frère, Tony Stark.  
-C’est fascinant, dit Tony avec irritation, se dirigeant vers un miroir. JARVIS, initialise Deadlock. Ici et à la maison.  
- _Initialisation de Deadlock. Temps de mise en place estimé, dix secondes._  
-Deadlock ? interrogea Thor depuis l’autre pièce. »

Tony examina le côté de sa tête dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ce n’était rien qu’un coup de peigne stratégique ne puisse réparer, décida-t-il, satisfait.

« -Ouais, répondit-il. C’est un champ de force local qui bloque la téléportation dans un certain rayon. Je suis quasiment sûr que ça marche, mais je saurai pas tant que c’est pas testé sur le terrain. C’est basé sur les statistiques de Loki.  
- _Deadlock est à présent opérationnel_. »

Tony sentit ses oreilles se déboucher au même instant où Thor souleva Mjölnir pour le regarder bizarrement, resserrant les doigts autour du manche. Eh bien, _quelque chose_ venait juste de se passer. Thor manipula précautionneusement le marteau, de l’électricité grésillant de manière alarmante autour. Il fronça les sourcils en considérant Tony.

« -Mjölnir réagit défavorablement à ta science. »

Il prononça le mot comme s’il était infect.

« -Mjölnir peut se le carrer profond et faire avec, répondit Tony. Je préfère avoir un marteau en panne plutôt que ton frère venant me foutre les jetons au milieu de la nuit. »

Thor le gratifia d’un étrange regard.

« -On m’a dit que Loki t’a offert des informations pendant que j’étais à Asgard. Sur le Coffret des Hivers Anciens. Bien que j’aie confiance en le fait que cela n’aurait pas été quoi que ce soit que mon père ou moi ne sachions déjà, c’est…bizarre, qu’il te propose quoi que ce soit tout court. »

S’invitant pour s’asseoir au bout du lit de Tony, Thor posa le marteau et se pencha en avant, s’appuyant sur ses genoux. Il offrait un spectacle intéressant, à moitié nu dans la chambre de Tony, ayant l’air aussi ébouriffé et confus qu’il ne l’était. Non pas que cela lui donnait des idées ou quelque chose du genre.

« -Il voulait échanger des informations, en fait. »

Tony tira sur le col de son t-shirt, montrant la lueur bleue froide du réacteur Ark.

« -Il a posé des questions sur ça.  
-Loki se fiche de la science, répondit Thor, secouant la tête. Il n’y aurait aucun intérêt pour lui là-dedans. A moins qu’il n’ait simplement été curieux, ce que je soupçonne. »

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens sans ciller.

« -Tu l’as fait sortir, n’est-ce pas ? »

Grillé.

Il pourrait tout aussi bien en finir, pensa-t-il lamentablement. _Ouais Thor, j’ai libéré ton maniaque de frère pour épargner quelques vies ce qui pourrait ne pas signifier grand-chose si ou quand il essaiera de dominer le monde la prochaine fois, alors hey, désolé_. Ça passerait comme une lettre à la poste.

Mais il sembla que Thor prit son silence comme un aveu tacite. Acquiesçant gravement pour lui-même, il se leva et posa fermement une main sur l’épaule de Tony.

« -Merci, dit-il sincèrement, surprenant Tony. Pour avoir fait ce que je n’ai pu. Mes espoirs sont ridicules, je sais, mais Loki est mon frère et bien que j’ai été celui qui l’a défait ce jour-là, je ne souhaitais pas sa mort. J’ai juré de m’occuper de lui, comme un frère aîné le doit. Cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose jusqu’à ce que je réalise à quel point son chemin est devenu sombre. »

Les yeux de Thor se baissèrent, et il s’éloigna, affectant un sourire pathétique. C’était la chose la plus putain de triste que Tony ait jamais vue.

« -Mais ma culpabilité ne sont pas tes affaires, dit-il fermement, se redressant. De même, tu as mes remerciements pour l’avoir libéré avant que les mortels ne puissent faire plus de dégâts.  
-Uh-huh, dit Tony. Souviens-toi juste de ça lorsqu’il nous transformera tous en serpents. »

Cela fit rire un peu Thor.

« -Loki méprise les serpents. Il est plus probable qu’il nous transforme en souris des champs et lâche des chats sur nous. »

Tony cligna des yeux.

« -Oh, eh bien c’est beaucoup mieux. Je vais bien dormir cette nuit. Merci, mec.  
-Je t’en prie, dit aisément Thor, se penchant pour ramasser son marteau. Bien que je pense que Loki te favorise à présent, ou t’a favorisé à un certain moment. Il est plutôt habile avec une lame, comme tu le sais. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, laissant la dague en question sur le lit de Tony.

« -Thor, de quoi tu parles bordel ? Il a essayé de m’éviscérer.  
-Loki ne manque jamais sa cible, dit Thor significativement. »

Ses yeux vibraient alors qu’il souriait.

« -Et pourtant sa dague n’a percé rien d’autre que de la peau et du muscle. Je peux penser à une raison pour laquelle il a pu blesser le mortel qui a désobéi aux siens pour le libérer. »

Il laissa Tony planté là, réfléchissant à ses mots bien après qu’il soit parti. Thor avait d’énormes points faibles lorsqu’il s’agissait de son frère, alors il ne pouvait pas placer trop de crédit en sa foi aveugle. Mais il avait soulevé une question importante, et Tony s’inquiétait qu’il ait trouvé une réponse à laquelle il n’avait pas pensé avant.

Est-ce que Loki était revenu pour le poignarder, pas parce qu’il était une sale petite peste traîtresse et ingrate, mais parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu l’impliquer dans l’évasion ?

Cela faisait sens étrangement. Après tout, qui soupçonnerait le type saignant à mort sur le sol d’avoir aidé un taré à s’enfuir ? Même si Steve n’avait pas trouvé le trombone, il était probable qu’ils l’auraient mis sur le compte de la magie résiduelle de Loki lui ayant permis de le placer lui-même. Ou encore sur celui du contrôle mental. Mais personne au SHIELD n’aurait suspecté qu’il l’avait fait délibérément. Après tout, il avait été _poignardé_. Il était un _Avenger_.

Peut-être que c’était le manque de sommeil qui parlait, mais quelque chose là-dedans sonna vrai pour lui. Putain de merde, cela faisait sens. En particulier avec la réapparition de Loki plus tôt. Ce qui voulait dire…

Ce qui voulait dire qu’il venait juste de dire à leur plus puissante Némésis de se foutre ses ouvertures amicales confusément excitantes bien profond.

S’il y réfléchissait, c’était un ajout parfait à sa liste d’épouvantables tentatives de faire ce qui était juste.

« -Ris, Tony, se conseilla-t-il. Ris ou tu pourrais vraiment pleurer cette fois. »

Sans rien d’autre à faire, il décida qu’aller au lit était la meilleure option. Avant d’aller se coucher, il plaça la dague sur son bureau, où elle était sûre de lui rappeler de l’examiner correctement le lendemain matin. Plus tard dans la matinée, du moins. Trois heures avait sonné un moment plus tôt. Mais ce n’était pas grave. Le bouclier de téléport était terminé, la sécurité était assurée et la vie continuait, même s’il se bottait le cul mentalement.

Ce fut juste au moment où il commença à somnoler qu’il se demanda ce qui se serait passé s’il n’avait pas éconduit Loki. Est-ce que les espoirs de Thor étaient mal placés ? Probablement. Peut-être que les choses s’étaient juste passées comme elles le devaient. Les méchants étaient restés méchants, les gentils avaient repoussé les mains -avances- qu’ils leur tendaient et avaient lâché leurs frères aînés sur eux. Le monde continuait de tourner.

Et pourtant, pensa-t-il vaguement, il semblait qu’il avait pu manquer quelque chose d’incroyable.

* * *

Le soleil pointait à peine son nez par-dessus l’horizon lorsque le téléphone de Tony sonna, lui faisant tellement peur qu’il se redressa comme un ressort et balança un oreiller à travers la pièce par accident.

« -Note à moi-même, changer la sonnerie pour…pas AC/DC, marmonna-t-il d’une voix pâteuse, vacillant hors du lit pour l’attraper sur son bureau. Ici Stark, et ça a intérêt à être important.  
-Bonjour, Mr. Stark. N’est-ce pas une matinée fantastique ? J’espère bien ne pas vous avoir réveillé. »

Nick Fury sonnait comme s’il était suffisamment dingue pour mâcher du plomb et cracher des balles, ce qui rendit son salut poli encore plus dérangé.

« -Nous avons eu une effraction la nuit dernière, signée de notre vieil ami Mr. Laufeyson. »

Tony se frotta les yeux, s’asseyant à moitié sur le coin du bureau tout en essayant de faire fonctionner son cerveau.

« -Loki est passé ? Laissez-moi deviner, il a pris la boîte de glace magique. Je vous avais dit de la renvoyer à Asgard, Fury. Vous saviez que ça allait arriver. »

Il y eut un silence sur la ligne durant une brève seconde. Tony imaginait que Fury se pinçait l’arête du nez, ou se faisait peut-être péter une veine quelque part.

« -Il l’a remplacée avec un mini-bar, Stark.  
-Un min…  
-C’est ce que j’ai dit, ne me faites pas répéter. »

Tony commença à rire. Un mini-bar. Loki avait fait une blague au SHIELD. Mais vraiment.

« -Eh bien c’était généreux, fit-il entre deux sifflements de rire, s’essuyant les yeux. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que j’y fasse ? Avec deux heures de sommeil, pas moins.  
-Rien, répondit platement Fury. Gardez juste un œil ouvert en cas de saloperie glacée en plein été, et vérifiez que tout est à sa place de votre côté. S’il est venu ici, il n’est pas illogique de penser qu’il est allé jeter un œil chez les Avengers aussi. »

Et n’était-ce pas là la vérité. Tony inclina la tête en arrière et regarda le plafond sans le voir.

« -Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas juste m’envoyer ces trucs par mail ?  
-J’aime juste entendre le son de votre voix, répondit Fury, et Tony sut qu’il était probablement en train de briser un crayon dans son poing à cet exact moment. Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

Le téléphone bipa pour signaler la déconnexion. Tony le lâcha sur une pile de papiers étalés sur le bureau, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu’il retentit contre la dague qu’il avait laissée là. Putain. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de devoir remplacer son téléphone.

Tony réalisa alors qu’il n’avait pas laissé le moindre papier sur son bureau. Le papier se perdait trop facilement, il travaillait avec le tableau digital depuis des semaines…

Descendant du bureau dans une glissade, il se retourna et étala les papiers. Il y en avait grosso-modo trente ; des designs et des notes sur d’immenses feuilles de fin papier industriel – certaines pièces ressemblaient dans les faits beaucoup à son croquis original de l’armure que lui et Yinsen avaient construite à Gulmira, jusqu’à ce qu’il les étale sur le sol. C’est là qu’il comprit.

« -JARVIS, dit-il d’une voix rauque, incapable de détourner les yeux. »

Son cœur tambourinait.

« -Scanne tout. Mets-le sur mon serveur privé. Je veux que ça soit en sécurité.  
- _Oui, monsieur_. »

Tony revint au bureau, remarquant un épais bout de papier plié en deux. Il était coincé sous la dague. L’ouvrant, il scanna rapidement le contenu. Cela ne disait pas grand-chose.

Ce n’était pas nécessaire.

_Comme demandé._

_Ainsi, notre marché est conclu._

_-L_

_P.S : Quel est ce picotement que j’ai ressenti lorsque je me suis téléporté ici ?_

« -Ce fils de pute, souffla Tony, un immense sourire avalant son visage. Ce p’tit malin d’enfoiré de fils de pute. »

Il se fichait que Deadlock n’ait pas fonctionné ; il pouvait faire un diagnostic plus tard. Il se fichait même que Loki ait récupéré le coffret. Tony se souciait seulement d’une chose en cet instant, et c’était étalé au sol à ses pieds.

« - _Le titre de ce projet, monsieur ?_ »

Tony ne réfléchit même pas.

« -Schémas : _Fatalibot Bêta_. »

Il avait du travail à faire.


	3. Chapter 3

Le monde continua en effet de tourner après tout.

Loki disparut entièrement de la circulation, emmenant son coffret dans un endroit inconnu. Tony guérit et Iron Man reprit bientôt la voie des airs ; sa queue de météore embrasant le ciel nocturne de New York. Les Avengers combattaient les méchants, Nick Fury développa un ulcère, et Thor désapprouvait l’installation de Deadlock 2.0 partout où il voulait être.

C’était la routine comme d’habitude, et les affaires marchaient bien.

« -Peut-être que c’est genre, un cadeau flippant pour t’faire la cour version psychopathe ? suggéra Clint, agitant le burger à moitié mangé dans sa main pour appuyer son propos. »

Il s’essuya la bouche et suçota la sauce sur son pouce, regardant Tony étudier la visière de son prototype de Fatalibot.

« -Peut-être que vous êtes mariés maintenant. Hey, tu penses que ça fait de toi l’épouse ?  
-C’est vrai que j’suis à tomber en robe, dit distraitement Tony, dirigeant la visière vers la lumière. Mais je pense que tu te trompes. Est-ce que ça a l’air de _sourire_ selon toi ? »

Baissant son casque, il se saisit du soudeur.

Se renfonçant dans sa chaise de bureau, Clint la fit tourner et se fit glisser sur le sol, s’éloignant des étincelles. Après quelques retouches rapides, Tony releva le masque de soudage et scruta de nouveau son travail. Clint mâcha de façon enthousiaste et pointa son doigt sur lui.

« -J’dis ça comme ça. Loki a vendu Fatalis pour _toi_. Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire d’autre ?  
-Pas d’honneur parmi les voleurs, je suppose.  
-Loki a payé une dette, mec. Il est comme Thor ; il aime pas avoir des trucs lui pendant au nez. Tu dois faire mieux qu’ça.  
-Peut-être que Fatalis lui a dit que le cuir le grossissait. »

Clint manqua de s’étouffer à ça.

Souriant, Tony traversa la pièce, enlevant ses gants de soudage et les balançant sur la table de travail. Il était temps de faire une pause. Lorsqu’il n’était pas en mission, il avait travaillé sur le Fatalibot d’infiltration au QG des Avengers durant huit semaines, étudiant les schémas avant de se lancer dans la fabrication d’un agent double qu’ils pourraient être en mesure de renvoyer à la base d’opérations de Fatalis.

Quelque part durant ce laps de temps Clint s’était cassé un doigt sur le terrain et avait été relégué sur le banc de touche du service actif. Fury avait dans les faits confisqué chaque arc et chaque flèche qu’il avait pour s’assurer qu’il obéisse. Apparemment il était seulement naturel que Clint utilise son temps libre nouvellement trouvé pour baratiner Tony sur les origines de son dernier projet.

« -On l’a pas vu depuis plus de deux mois. Je parie qu’il prépare un truc énorme, genre des messages subliminaux à la télé ou un truc du genre. »

Se poussant de nouveau vers Tony, il fit pédaler ses jambes comme un crabe impatient pour faire rouler sa chaise.

« -C’est c’que je ferais.  
-Venant du type qui a passé la majorité d’hier à essayer de convaincre JARVIS qu’il était _HAL-9000_ , lui rappela Tony, se frottant l’arête du nez. Et puis quand il a cédé et t’a appelé ‘Dave’, t’as paniqué et as passé la nuit avec Banner.  
-Rien de gay, mec. J’ai dormi par terre, stressa Clint. Et puis, JARVIS a fait la voix et tout. »

Il se pencha en avant, souriant largement.

« -Hey, qu’est-ce que tu dirais de faire regarder à Thor tous les Terminator ? »

Tony renifla bruyamment.

« -Ouais, parce qu’il peut possiblement pas détester suffisamment la technologie. »

Clint haussa les épaules.

« -Je me suis juste dit que JARVIS pourrait le faire flipper beaucoup plus que c’est déjà le cas. »

Peu disposé à daigner accorder une réponse à ça, Tony secoua la tête et se fit la note mentale de dire à Thor de ne rien regarder suggéré par un certain Clint ‘Œil de Faucon’ Barton. Il venait juste de convaincre Thor que Deadlock n’était pas aussi morbide que ça en avait l’air, et que cela ne ferait que repousser la moindre tentative de se téléporter dans le QG. A présent cela marchait, de toute façon, au lieu de picoter ou quoi que ce soit dont Loki avait fait l’expérience lorsqu’il était passé déposer les schémas.

« -Hey, peut-être qu’il est mort.  
-Qui ? demanda Tony. Thor ?  
-Loki. Ca expliquerait le silence radio. Mais je doute que même Fatalis puisse faire quoi que ce soit à ce type, répondit Clint, bâillant. »

Il sortit de la chaise.

« -Enfin, j’y vais. Je sens une sieste post-déjeuner arriver. Bonne chance avec 007 là.  
-Ne nomme pas mes robots avant moi, protesta Tony. Y’a des règles. Briser diverses bouteilles de champagne, et j’en passe.  
-Uh-huh. »

Clint n’essaya même pas d’avoir l’air désolé en se dirigeant vers l’ascenseur.

« -Si tu vois Steve là-haut, dis-lui que j’ai mis trois nouvelles paires de pantalon Captain America dans sa chambre, et que s’il les fout encore en lambeaux, je posterai sur internet la vidéo où il confond la télécommande avec son téléphone portable. »

Embarrasser une icône nationale compensait largement l’irritation d’être coincé à raccommoder d’infinies paires de pantalon bleu vif comme une sorte de misérable employé d’atelier.

« -Sérieusement, encore ? rit Clint juste avant que les portes se ferment, le faisant monter vers la civilisation.  
-Enfin seul, marmonna Tony, faisant glisser sa chaise et frottant ses yeux d’une main. »

Il n’arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait eu plus de quatre heures de sommeil. Construire le Fatalibot, parfaire Deadlock et patrouiller dans la ville en tant qu’Iron Man avaient occupé la majorité de ses nuits et de ses journées.

Steve lui avait dit de ronger son frein sur les patrouilles pour se reposer un peu, mais Tony devait encore prendre les conseils de santé avec une certaine sorte de civilité. S’il était honnête avec lui-même cependant, il n’était pas sûr de pourquoi il faisait des rondes dans la ville durant des heures à chaque fois. Il y avait presque zéro activité criminelle dernièrement.

_Peut-être qu’il est mort._

Peut-être qu’il l’était. De mauvaises choses arrivaient aux mauvaises personnes, parfois. Mais la vie et la mort de Loki Laufeyson relevaient de l’inquiétude de Thor. Tony avait déjà son assiette bien garnie. Et pourtant, c’était le fait de ne pas savoir qui le rendait nerveux. Le sentiment d’attente, lancinant, que les tables tournent. Il était juste probable que le Fatalibot soit une diversion pour les garder occupés pendant que quelque chose de complètement différent se préparait.

Mais tout n’était que spéculation, et Tony n’aimait pas spéculer. Pas une once.

Le temps finirait par le dire.

* * *

  
Un autre mois passa. La vie continua. La ville fut brièvement retenue en otage par des clones radioactifs. Tony compléta l’agent Fatalibot. Thor fut rappelé à Asgard durant une semaine pendant qu’Odin dormait.

Loki demeura caché tout le temps.

* * *

  
Trois semaines après son retour d’Asgard, Thor aidait Tony à re-tuiler une partie du toit après une des crises les plus énergiques de Hulk dans la maison.

Enfin s’il était honnête, Thor le tuilait et Tony se contentait de lui passer des outils en buvant une bière. Bien qu’il soit l’héritier du trône d’Asgard, Thor en réalité aimait filer un coup de main sur place. Il ne pouvait pas cuisiner pour un sou, mais passez-lui un torchon et il aiderait à nettoyer du mieux qu’il pouvait. Tony le mit juste sur le compte de son enthousiasme pour tout en général.

« -Est-ce que cela a l’air suffisant pour toi, Tony Stark ? »

Thor s’essuya le front et observa son travail. Une longue marque couleur rouille de poussière de brique lui traversait la joue. Tony décida de ne pas le lui dire.

« -Je suppose qu’on le découvrira quand il pleuvra. Mais ça a l’air bien, offrit-il, haussant les épaules. Pour être honnête, j’y connais que dalle en toiture. Je suis juste là-haut pour être tranquille pendant que Coulson fait ses rondes. Bière ? »

Thor acquiesça et Tony lui en passa une, les doigts mouillés de condensation. Ensemble ils s’installèrent contre la pente douce du toit, un silence confortable tombant entre eux pendant qu’ils buvaient.

Cela avait été une chaude journée, pas trop pour l’été, et le soleil commençait juste à se coucher. Cela donnait un fond rougeâtre au ciel, faisant ressortir la ligne d’horizon autour d’eux. Avec les bruits du trafic dérivant au loin et les tuiles chaudes sous sa peau, Tony se retrouva dans les faits à se détendre pour la première fois depuis des semaines. C’était une sensation agréable.

« -Cela fait trop longtemps, dit doucement Thor, finissant par briser le silence. Je crains qu’il ne complote quelque chose de terrible. »

A côté de lui, Tony plissa les yeux sur le soleil couchant, prenant une longue gorgée de sa bière. Depuis la nuit où Loki s’était montré et que Thor avait réalisé que Tony l’avait libéré, l’Asgardien avait été sous l’impression qu’il savait ce que préparait Loki, ou qu’il avait gardé le contact avec lui d’une certaine façon.

Bien sûr, il n’était pas venu le lui dire directement, mais Tony pouvait le dire à la façon dont les yeux de Thor dérivaient parfois sur son ventre, traçant la cicatrice qu’il ne pouvait voir. _La cicatrice de Loki_ , ses yeux disaient. Tony se demandait ce que c’était d’avoir quelqu’un qui vous manquait autant et de savoir qu’il préférerait se lier d’amitié avec votre coéquipier plutôt que vous cracher dessus.

« -Thor, il complote toujours quelque chose, fit remarquer Tony. Et chaque fois on lui botte le cul. Laisse-le faire. »

Thor fronça les sourcils.

« -Je ne pense pas que nous ayons vu le pire. Pas encore. L’objet de mon inquiétude est que tu fasses en quelque sorte partie de son plan.  
-Encore ça ? grogna Tony. Lâche l’affaire, je te dis. Il l’a dit lui-même ; il en a fini avec moi. Fin. Retour aux affaires. Ce truc avant, il s’ennuyait juste probablement, et cherchait à marcher sur tes plates-bandes durant un moment. »

Il vida sa bière pendant que Thor le considérait, renfrogné.

« -Loki est un ennemi téméraire et perfide. Ne le sous-estime pas.  
-Oh, ça c’est fort, venant de toi, fit dédaigneusement Tony. Tout ce que tu _fais_ jamais est le sous-estimer. Tout ce qu’il a à faire est tourner ses jolis yeux verts sur toi et t’es une flaque de bon gros vieil amour fraternel. Il se joue de toi à chaque fois, pauvre andouille. »

Ok peut-être que c’était un peu dur, pensa Tony alors que le visage de Thor s’empourprait, ses yeux blessés et furieux. Il regarda le soi-disant dieu de la foudre ramasser ses outils avec des mouvements saccadés et pensa à se sentir coupable, mais se ravisa. Tout était vrai ; Loki était l’ennemi de Thor et sa plus grande faiblesse, tout en un. Tous le savaient.

« -Que pourrais-tu savoir des liens de la famille, Tony Stark ? défia Thor, ses yeux sombres. Tu n’en as pas.  
-Ouch, fit Tony d’un ton égal, un sourire étirant les coins de sa bouche. T’as raison. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Loki comment c’est la prochaine fois que je le vois. »

Thor tourna les talons et s’éloigna vers le bord du toit, les épaules voûtées comme si quelque chose le traquait. Probablement sa propre culpabilité, pensa méchamment Tony.

Il fixa la lumière mourante du crépuscule durant un moment avant de jurer à voix basse, l’énervement se déversant hors de lui. Bien joué, Tony, se dit-il, dégoûté. Voilà qu’il recommençait, titillant des plaies ouvertes juste parce qu’il le pouvait. Thor n’avait pas mérité ça, pourquoi avait-il même _dit_ ça ?

Eh bien, au moins il donnait autant qu’il recevait, pensa Tony avec un rire bref et sans humour. Il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à une réplique de ce genre de la part de son vieux pote Thor. Ce n’était pas dans sa nature de répondre comme ça. Mais il l’avait provoqué, et s’il y réfléchissait, cela avait été l’honnêteté brutale qui avait piqué. Juste un peu. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Thor d’essayer de se raccrocher à la famille qu’il avait ? Il ne pouvait pas, purement et simplement.

Faisant des ronds avec ses pieds d’un seul mouvement, il repoussa toute la conversation hors de sa tête. La nuit tombait, et il y avait une ville à patrouiller. Une grande ville étrangement paisible.

Mais quand il n’y avait pas de crime majeur, qui les Avengers vengeaient ?

* * *

  
Une autre semaine passa, et la chose la plus courageuse que firent les Avengers fut de se soumettre chacun à la vente aux enchères d’un rendez-vous avec eux afin de récolter de l’argent.

Steve Rogers y alla pour pas moins de cent cinquante-trois dollars.

Enfoiré.

* * *

  
Lorsque cela arriva, cela sortit de nulle part.

Tony faisait quelques tours paisibles au-dessus de la cité, le flux du trafic et la lueur orange des phares se floutant en de longs étirements de couleur loin en-dessous. La nuit était calme, l’air ondulait autour de l’armure, et il se sentait putain de zen à propos des choses.

Il volait haut près des banlieues de Central Park quand une immense pointe de glace transperça le ciel, présentant des angles fous alors qu’il lui poussait des dents et des saillies. Elle jaillit si rapidement que Tony ne réalisa même pas qu’ils allaient entrer en collision jusqu’à ce que son alerte de proximité ne lui hurle dessus.

« -Sainte mère de couilles ! lâcha-t-il, amorçant un virage serré sur la gauche pour l’éviter. »

Il cisailla l’équivalant d’un granité de glace en passant, le coupant de façon bien trop fine à son goût. Baissant les yeux, il embrassa du regard le paysage en-dessous de lui, remontant pour passer au-dessus d’un terrain empli de lumières colorées clignotantes.

C’était un carnaval, ou quelque chose comme ça. Barbe à papa, pop-corn et grande roue, ce genre de truc. Enfants et parents flânant entre les stands. Clowns au maquillage vif. Musique. Cris de joie. L’HUD de l’armure clignota vivement alors que ses capteurs relevaient tout, des flux de données formant une liste au bord de sa vision.

« -Un carnaval, grogna Tony. Un carnaval dans le coin et quelqu’un s’amusant à me tirer des projectiles de glace depuis les buissons. Génial. Aucun danger de dommage collatéral là-dedans ou quoi que ce soit. »

Des plumes de feu vert jaillirent près de la base de la tour de glace, laquelle était voilée par des arbres. Tony mis sur le compte de ses bonnes étoiles le fait que cela vienne d’au-delà des limites du carnaval. Esquivant chaque rayon de magie qui transperçait le ciel, il descendit en piqué, essayant de voir qui était responsable des dégâts. La glace ne signifiait pas tout le temps Loki, et la seule autre personne qu’il avait vue utiliser cette saloperie de feu vert était…

Tony ouvrit grand les yeux.

Ok, c’était mauvais.

Au milieu des entrechocs de haches, de lances et de tirs d’énergie volant dans toutes les directions, Tony sentit ses entrailles geler bizarrement.

Quatre d’entre eux se battaient – ou pour être plus précis, trois combattaient et un essayait juste de rester simplement vivant. Il tournoyait au milieu d’eux, brandissant haut son sceptre, l’herbe gelée par une épaisse couche de glace qui renvoyait la magie, laquelle produisait des étincelles et l’irradiait. Il bougeait comme de l’huile sur l’eau, chaque mouvement s’enchaînant avec fluidité alors qu’il délivrait coup fatal après coup fatal, mais il était en infériorité numérique et ses adversaires n’étaient pas du type à se faire abattre facilement. Loin de là.

Il semblait que c’était un très mauvais jour pour être Loki Laufeyson.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? marmonna Tony pour lui-même, les regardant essayer de le mettre en pièces. »

Des méchants combattant des méchants. Ce n’était pas dans le manuel. Mais avec un carnaval si proche…il ne pouvait pas juste rester en retrait. Il fut sur la ligne de tous les Avengers avant même qu’il ne puisse véritablement se rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait.

« -Avengers ! aboya-t-il. On a plusieurs criminels avec des superpouvoirs se faisant la guerre à l’extérieur d’un carnaval à Central Park. J’ai une identification positive pour Loki, Amora, Skurge et Docteur Fatalis. C’est une _alerte de priorité un_. Si vous recevez cela…  
-Iron Man, _restez ou vous êtes_. »

La voix retentit sur la ligne, malvenue et définitivement pas invitée.

« -Laissez-les se battre. »

Tony grinça des dents.

« -Fury, de quoi vous parler _bordel_ ? Il y a plusieurs centaines de personnes là dehors…  
-Que vous allez évacuer, répondit Fury, sonnant métallique à travers le micro. Laissez juste nos puissants amis se débrouiller. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’ils font notre boulot pour nous.  
- _Quoi_ ? Y’a pas moyen. »

Terminant la transmission, il passa sur une ligne secondaire.

« -Avengers, rassemblez-vous ! »

Il n’y eut aucune réponse. Un flux rouge de notifications envahit l’HUD.

« -On dirait que votre ligne est occupée, Mr. Stark. »

A l’intérieur de l’armure, Tony bouillonna.

« -Vous me _brouillez_ ?! Putain Fury, ne me forcez _pas_ la main.  
-Je pense que c’est le contraire. L’Héliporteur est à six heures. Le SHIELD est en position. Faites sortir les _civils_ , Stark. »

Loin en-dessous de Tony, Loki avait l’air de commencer à fatiguer. Il ne pensait même pas qu’aucun d’eux l’ait remarqué là-haut, ou si c’était le cas ils s’en fichaient. Ils convergeaient vers lui avec armes et magie et Loki donnait autant qu’il recevait, mais personne ne pouvait continuer indéfiniment. Pas même cet enfoiré roublard.

Merde. _Merde_. Même s’il descendait il se ferait probablement juste botter le cul aussi, et le carnaval pourrait être touché par un tir perdu ou un truc du genre. Il ne pouvait pas contacter les autres, et Fury sillonnait le ciel comme un putain de nuage d’orage, surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Est-ce que c’était la fin alors ? Laissait-il Loki mourir ? Personne ne le blâmerait vraiment. Les civils d’abord et tout ça. Fury le soutiendrait à cent pour cent. Il ne s’agissait pas de combats innocents. Chacun d’eux avait accompli leur part de sombres desseins. Loki n’était en rien différent de Fatalis ou d’Amora. Egoïste, égocentrique, et assoiffé de pouvoir. La seule différence était que Loki avait trahi l’un d’entre eux pour payer une dette envers lui.

Etait-ce suffisant ? Non. Putain que non.

Alors pourquoi ça semblait si anormal ?

Parce que tu vas assister à une exécution, lui dit une voix, murmurant depuis l’arrière de sa conscience. Lorsqu’ils l’auront mis à terre ils vont l’exécuter, et tu seras le type qui les aura regardés faire.

Il était Iron Man. Il combattait les méchants. Même quand, parfois, il n’était pas sûr de s’en sortir vivant.

« - _Monsieur_ , l’incita doucement JARVIS. »

En-dessous de lui, Loki vacilla et mit un genou à terre. Trois dagues volèrent de ses mains. Seule une atteignit sa cible. Skurge s’arrêta pour la retirer de sa poitrine, et brandit haut sa hache. Loki se divisa en trois et disparut. Trois. Juste trois.

Iron Man combattait les méchants.

_Qui étaient les méchants ?_

« -Ne le faites pas, Stark, avertit Fury, la voix d’acier. »

Tony ferma les yeux.

_Merde_. Il avait fait des choses plus stupides pour moins que ça.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent.

« -JARVIS ! Initialise l’activation à distance de DOS Mark 1. Sur la fonction agent double, si ça te dérange pas. Détourne l’énergie sur le rayon central, charge au maximum. »

Le cœur martelant dans sa poitrine, il servit un large sourire au lien de la vidéo qui apparut sur son HUD.

« -Désolé Fury, je suppose que vous êtes de corvée de régulation de foule. »

Le regard noir de Fury aurait dû faire fondre son casque.

« -Avez-vous la _moindre idée_ de ce que vous faites ? »

Tony eut un rire de maniaque.

« -Pas du tout. Faites mon éloge, Directeur. »

Il coupa entièrement la vidéo et bloqua toutes les lignes, tournant son regard vers le champ de bataille glacé.

« - _DOS Mark 1 activé. Temps d’arrivée estimé à deux minutes, monsieur. Rayon central à soixante-trois pourcents._  
-Laisse le compteur. Reclasse Loki Laufeyson comme ‘civil’ dans tous les protocoles de ciblage. Active Deadlock à distance dans un rayon de 800 mètres. Missiles en place, JARVIS. Verrouillage.  
- _Ça va chauffer, monsieur._ »

Tony eut un sourire féroce quand Skurge fut en vue, son énorme hache réfléchissant la lumière de la lune et de la magie alors qu’elle tournait au-dessus de sa tête. Oh, ça allait être le pied.

« -Balance la sauce. »

Il sentit la répercussion du coup quand les missiles se déchargèrent, ne prenant qu’une seconde pour viser et verrouiller. Trois touchèrent violemment Skurge, se dirigeant droit sur ses poignets. Les Asgardiens étaient forts, mais ils avaient quand même besoin de mains opérationnelles pour tenir leurs armes. D’après le rugissement de rage et de douleur qu’entendit Tony, Skurge n’avait plus ce luxe.

Les cinq missiles restants frappèrent Fatalis sur toutes ses articulations et l’envoyèrent valser dans les arbres derrière. Tony n’était pas sûr qu’il soit un Fatalibot ou non, aussi l’immobiliser durant quelques minutes était le mieux qu’il puisse faire.

Amora et Loki firent un bon en arrière, s’éloignant l’un de l’autre pour regarder, choqués et ahuris. Ils le repérèrent en même temps, deux paires d’yeux verts écarquillés très différents avec, de manière hilarante, la même expression. Quatre mains brillaient de magie.

« -Eh bien adieu mon élément de surprise, remarqua-t-il pour lui-même. C’est l’heure de passer au plat principal. »

Il s’élança brusquement, lâchant quelques fusées pour étourdir Amora et augmenter l’écart entre elle et Loki. Il atterrit lourdement, brisant le sol gelé sous ses bottes.

« -Ok les enfants, dégagez de ma pelouse. »

Il eut le plaisir de voir Amora essayer de se téléporter quelque part, mais avec Deadlock le meilleur auquel elle parvint fut un tremblotement ou deux. Réalisant qu’elle était coincée, elle poussa un hurlement de rage.

« -Tu oses ?! Skurge ! Lève-toi, j’ai besoin de toi ! »

Mais Skurge semblait être hors-jeu pour un moment, serrant ses poignets pour couvrir ce qui devait être quelques os fragmentés. De même, il luttait pour se relever. Gentil petit obéissant- la pensée de Tony fut interrompue lorsqu’il esquiva un sceptre visant son visage. Le sceptre de _Loki_.

Même au bord de l’épuisement, ses yeux brûlaient d’un vert toxique, et il semblait que Loki avait encore quelque esprit combatif en lui. Comme un animal sauvage, pensa Tony. Attaquant avec hargne tout ce qui approchait. Depuis combien de temps se battaient-ils au juste ?

« -Fais gaffe, ducon, hurla Tony en esquivant un autre coup. Qu’est-ce qui va pas avec toi bordel ? »

Il dévia un autre coup avec son avant-bras, faisant un saut en arrière, se mettant hors de portée. Les regardant tous les deux, Amora sourit secrètement.

« -Allons donc, Iron Man, cajola-t-elle gentiment, glissant vers lui. Sûrement que l’ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami ? Aide-moi à me débarrasser du Menteur. Il ne lui a été permis de semer le chaos que depuis _bien…trop…longtemps…_ »

Etait-ce juste lui, ou soudainement elle était vraiment, vraiment belle ? Tony cligna fortement des yeux alors que ceux d’Amora semblaient s’agrandir en de profonds lacs verts, l’avalant jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tout ce qu’il pouvait voir. Il y avait une étincelle de quelque chose, enterré profondément en eux, pensa-t-il. Peut-être…peut-être qu’il pourrait la rejoindre…

_Clanggg !_ Un sceptre le frappa de nouveau, cette fois balancé comme si Loki tentait un coup de circuit.*

« -Réveillez-vous, espèce de crétin fini, cracha Loki. »

Il semblait avoir réalisé ce qui se passait.

« -Ne la regardez pas dans les yeux !  
-Urgg, dit intelligemment Tony, se sentant comme si on l’avait balancé dans de l’eau froide. »

Il la repoussa brutalement, entendant à peine son exclamation indignée.

« -J’suis réveillé, j’suis réveillé !  
-Bien, répondit Loki, l’air hagard. Parce que le jouet de Victor aussi. »

Tony se retourna à temps pour voir Fatalis –ou, comme il s’avérait, le Fatalibot- revenir à grands pas dans la clairière, la moitié de sa capuche arrachée pour révéler la plaque métallique du crâne en-dessous. Enfoirés qui s’réparaient tous seuls.

Heureusement, ce fut également le moment où DOS Mark 1 atterrit. Le Fatalibot en approche se figea, capteurs s’affolant alors qu’il le scannait.

« - _Fatalibot, quelle est votre identification ?_ »

DOS Mark 1 –raccourci pour Double-Zéro-Sept, comme Œil de Faucon l’avait amoureusement traduit- fit la révérence.

« - _Bond. James Bond. Préféreriez-vous être secoué ou remué ?_ »

Tony cligna des yeux. Ça ressemblait à la voix de Clint.

Le Fatalibot lui chevrota juste électroniquement dessus, les fonctions d’identification et de logique entrant en conflit. DOS décida pour lui, faisant un pas en avant d’un mouvement fluide, de l’électricité grésillant autour de lui. Tony les laissa faire ; le rayon central était complètement chargé et il avait un Exécutionneur à abattre.

Il se tourna vers Loki.

« -Tu peux t’occuper de Barbie Magique là-bas ? »

Loki acquiesça silencieusement, mais avait l’air sinistre. Merde, il était vraiment pâle. Plus maigre, aussi, comme si quelque chose l’avait vidé de sa vie. Mais il était robuste, se rappela Tony, se détournant alors que Skurge approchait du haut de ses trois mètres, prêt à lui sucer la moelle des os. Et puis, il avait à s’inquiéter de choses plus importantes.

En trois contre trois, le combat sembla équilibré au début. Tony ne pouvait que se concentrer sur Skurge la plupart du temps ; même blessé, il parvenait toujours à manier cette hache comme un bûcheron taré sous acide. Tony esquivait ce qu’il pouvait et tirait lorsqu’il avait une trajectoire décente, mais il n’arrivait pas à le verrouiller décemment pour utiliser le rayon central. Alors le combat continua. Et continua.

Aucune aide ne vint. Soit Fury brouillait tout et censurait les médias dans la zone, Tony ne savait pas, mais il devint clair qu’il n’allait pas recevoir la moindre aide des autres Avengers. C’était juste lui, son agent double Fatalibot, et Loki.

« - _DOS Mark 1 à trente pourcents de capacité. Fonction logique désactivée. Fatalibot tentant de hacker le système._ »

La voix de JARVIS ne fut pas comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Si le Fatalibot re-routait la logique de DOS et le système de reconnaissance ami/ennemi, ils pourraient tout aussi bien se considérer foutus pour de bon.

« -Merde ! jura Tony. »

Il manquait de temps. Puis Skurge se rua vers lui, hache brandie, du sang coulant de ses avant-bras. L’ouverture parfaite.

« -Rayon central, pleine puissance. Mange ça ! »

Un torrent bleu-blanc de pure énergie jaillit de l’émetteur répulseur dans sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son réacteur Ark. Même avec ses stabilisateurs à pleine puissance, Tony garda à peine l’équilibre sur la glace quand le rayon frappa Skurge de plein fouet, l’énergie l’enveloppant complètement à courte portée. Tony maintint le flux aussi longtemps qu’il le put, pendant que la jauge de puissance sur l’HUD descendait doucement. Mais il avait besoin de savoir si Skurge avait été neutralisé.

« - _Monsieur, DOS Mark 1 est à présent hors-ligne. Je suggère fortement un reboot…_  
-S’il est compromis, on va s’exposer à un océan de douleur, JARVIS, fit Tony d’une voix râpeuse. »

Jetant un œil à Loki et Amora, il les vit se tenant tous deux en position de combat, même si Loki avait en effet l’air d’être sur le point de s’effondrer.

L’armure avait été suffisamment affaiblie. Il ne réutiliserait pas le rayon central. Coupant l’alimentation, il appuya sur le projecteur de l’armure. Si Skurge était parvenu à bloquer ça d’une manière ou d’une autre…

Oh.

Ce n’était pas le cas. Il fit un blocage dessus.

« -Purée, c’est crade. »

Il se tourna vers la femme blonde, toujours en train d’échanger des rayons magiques avec Loki.

« -Hey, Enchanteresse, j’ai réduit ton garde du corps en bouillie. Sans rancune hein. »

Surprise, Amora se retourna suffisamment pour repérer Skurge. Le sang quitta son visage, ne la laissant que suffisamment stupéfaite pour qu’elle ne voie pas Loki invoquer le Coffret des Hivers Anciens jusqu’à ce qu’il la frappe en pleine tête avec. Il n’arrêta pas tant qu’elle ne fut rien de plus qu’une tache verte et blonde à l’intérieur d’un énorme morceau de glace, figée en plein milieu.

Haletant, complètement vidé, Loki s’effondra à genoux alors que le coffret disparaissait.

« -Et il n’en resta plus qu’un, se dit Tony à lui-même, se tournant pour faire face au Fatalibot. »

Il était en pièces. DOS Mark 1 lissait nonchalamment sa cape déchirée. Il se figea lorsqu’il remarqua Tony en train de le fixer.

« - _Monsieur,_ dit JARVIS, se redressant. _Puis-je suggérer que la prochaine fois que vous construisez un drone disposant d’une IA avancé, vous placiez son simulateur neuronal sur un serveur qui n’est pas directement connecté au mien ?_ »

Tony cligna des yeux. Ok. Donc. Il semblait que DOS était JARVIS. Ce qui voulait dire que l’IA s’était téléchargée dans DOS et avait détruit un Fatalibot. Parce que soudainement c’était quelque chose qu’elle pouvait faire.

« -JARVIS, as-tu l’intention de dominer le monde ?  
- _Non, monsieur._ »

Il semblait outré par la seule idée.

« -Cool. Juste pour vérifier. »

Il remonta sa visière.

« -Si t’as fini de te la jouer _T-800_ pour cette nuit, peux-tu le renvoyer à la maison pour moi ? La dernière chose dont j’ai besoin c’est Fury mettant ses papattes gouvernementales dessus.  
- _Bien sûr._ »

Les jet-packs s’embrasant en doré, DOS/JARVIS s’envola. Tony le regarda partir avec une sensation de curiosité déconnectée. Sauvé par JARVIS, huh ? Comme si sa vie ne pouvait pas devenir plus dingue. Mais, côté positif, il serait au moins en mesure de faire flipper Clint à mort dès qu’il le voudrait.

Se tournant vers Loki, Tony marcha vers lui, le poids de l’armure brisant la glace sous ses pieds. Il était toujours assis là où il s’était effondré quelques instants auparavant, les mains tremblantes d’épuisement, ses yeux deux torches vertes brillantes au milieu de son visage mortellement pâle. Il ne ressemblait en rien au connard plein d’assurance qui s’était montré dans sa chambre quatre mois auparavant.

Eteignant Deadlock pour restaurer un peu d’énergie dans l’armure, Tony tendit une main pour l’aider à se relever. Il ne la prit pas. Pire, Loki releva à peine le regard.

« -Que pourriez-vous possiblement vouloir à présent ? demanda Loki, presque sans voix. Je commence à être fatigué de vous être redevable, Stark. C’est comme me faire tuer. »

Il le gratifia d’un coup d’œil perçant, sa bouche une ligne tendue.

« -C’est opposé à moi ne te sauvant _pas_ la vie, et toi te faisant tuer de toute façon ? dit-il, dubitatif. »

Typique.

« -Bien sûr, peu importe. Voilà un p’tit conseil – arrête de foutre en rogne des gens tarés et puissants comme Amora et Fatalis !  
-J’aurais pu les prendre, dit sombrement Loki. La dernière chose que je veux ou dont j’ai besoin est que vous, un _mortel_ , vienne à mon aide.  
-Ça te dérangeait pas avant.  
-Maintenant si. »

Luttant pour coordonner ses membres, Loki se leva progressivement. Finalement, il faisait la même taille que Tony dans son armure, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« -Ne faites pas l’erreur de croire que mon offre précédente tient toujours. »

Tony roula des yeux.

« -Tu penses que j’me suis pointé ici avec une idée derrière la tête ? Je me suis dit que Fatalis te filait le train parce que tu m’as donné les schémas. Hey, si j’avais tort, t’as qu’à considérer que c’est cadeau. J’en ai vraiment rien à faire. Alors fais bien rentrer ça dans ton fichu crâne d’Asgardien. »

Loki tressaillit.

« - _Je ne suis pas_ … »

Mais son exclamation fut avalée par le crissement aigu de la glace se brisant en éclats, et un éclair de magie verte libéra Amora de la prison de glace dans laquelle elle était enfermée. Ses paumes ouvertes répandirent une pluie verte de projectiles semblables à des balles dans toutes les directions, dont certains touchèrent l’armure de Tony alors que Loki élevait un bouclier fin autour de lui.

« -Eh bien, ce fut plaisant, dit Amora en rassemblant maladroitement les restes de Skurge. Mais j’ai un garde du corps à reconstruire. Et je pense que toi, Iron Man, tu as quelques mortels hurlants à sauver…n’est-ce pas ? Mieux vaut y aller, dans ce cas. »

De la lumière enveloppa son corps avant qu’il ne puisse vraiment se rendre compte qu’il avait désactivé Deadlock –idiot !-, puis elle disparut, s’étant téléportée.

L’armure crachota des étincelles à plusieurs endroits de façon alarmante alors qu’il la vérifiait, et il réalisa que les répulseurs de ses bottes étaient morts. Fait chier.

« -Je déteste la magie, marmonna-t-il, piétinant avec ses bottes inutilement. J’suppose que j’vais devoir faire du stop pour rentrer ce soir.  
-Stark, dit faiblement Loki derrière lui. Vous…pourriez vouloir bouger rapidement. »

Tony se retourna, suivant la ligne de son regard à la recherche du problème. Elle n’apparut pas immédiatement ; du moins, pas jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le profond craquement de quelque chose de lourd commençant à casser.

« -La glace, dit Loki, boitant pour le rejoindre et désignant la tour de glace dans laquelle Tony était presque rentré avant. Cette aiguille va tomber. »

L’effroi le prit aux entrailles.

« -Pile sur le carnaval que le SHIELD a pas évacué putain… »

Il commença à courir dans cette direction, calculant mentalement la vitesse de la chute versus la force du vent et la distance du carnaval. Si cela tombait en un seul morceau cela allait – _putain de merde_ \- heurter la grande roue de plein fouet. Une grande roue remplie d’enfants. Ils ne pouvaient même pas fuir…

Et il ne pouvait pas voler. Le rayon central était déconnecté. Tout ce qui lui restait étaient les deux flingues sur ses avant-bras et les répulseurs sur ses paumes, et ils n’avaient pas la force de le repousser de l’autre côté. Tony rabaissa sa visière.

« -Iron Man à l’Héliporteur du SHIELD, répondez ! Fury, vous devez abattre cette tour de glace, si elle tombe elle va écraser la grande roue…Fury _répondez_ ! Tirez !  
-Négatif, répondit Fury, sonnant comme s’il avait pris dix ans. Les munitions de l’Héliporteur…sont trop puissantes. Vous le savez. Nous abattrions plus que la glace. Les lignes sont à présent libres pour rassembler votre équipe, mais Thor est au Nouveau Mexique. »

Il y eut une petite pause.

« -Iron Man…  
-N’osez même pas le dire, feula-t-il, sprintant aussi vite qu’il le pouvait vers la glace. Merci pour rien, espèce de gros sac à merde bureaucratique. »

Il coupa la ligne juste au moment où il arriva à la base de la glace, laquelle perdait de gros morceaux alors qu’elle chancelait légèrement, des fissures s’étendant dans toutes les directions. Mais Tony pouvait le voir. Lorsqu’elle se briserait, l’angle de la rupture allait l’envoyer pile là où il ne voulait pas qu’elle aille.

Plantant ses mains contre, se préparant et sachant que la puissance de l’armure n’était pas suffisante pour l’arrêter complètement, Tony _poussa_.

La sirène hurlante qui sortit des haut-parleurs de l’Héliporteur commença alors, des projecteurs recherchant le carnaval. Des gens se mirent à hurler quand l’alerte d’évacuation retentit, pensant probablement que la Troisième Guerre Mondiale s’abattait sur eux. Voir ce Goliath descendant du ciel aurait provoqué la crainte de Dieu chez n’importe quelle personne insouciante.

Enfonçant profondément ses bottes dans le sol gelé pour trouver un appui, Tony poussa fort contre la glace, mais il pouvait déjà sentir les protestations des fractures qui la parcouraient. Faisant plus de vingt mètres de haut et étant aussi large qu’une petite maison, elle n’allait pas être abattue facilement. Avec l’armure aussi vide de jus, Tony était loin de posséder sa force habituelle. S’il avait eu la capacité de voler, cela n’aurait même pas été un problème, pensa-t-il, grognant alors qu’elle penchait vers lui de nouveau. Est-ce qu’Amora avait _prévu_ que cela se passe ainsi ?

Il ne lui vint alors à l’esprit que maintenant, alors que la glace commençait à se rompre définitivement, qu’il était du mauvais côté. Lorsqu’elle s’effondrerait, elle s’effondrerait sur lui également. Puis il sentit les hydrauliques de l’armure céder en excédant leur limite, le fluide fuyant dans l’armure, et il perdit toute force.

« -Eh bien, c’est une sacrée façon de partir, murmura-t-il alors que la glace lui tombait dessus. »

Tony ferma les yeux.

La chute cessa avec le crissement de la glace sur la glace.

« -Dois-je tout faire ? dit une voix tendue dans son oreille. »

Tony sursauta et regarda sur le côté, où Loki avait ses mains contre la glace, poussant avec la force qu’il lui restait. _Fort_ , pensa Tony, hébété, comme il ne l’avait jamais réalisé avant. Bien sûr qu’il l’était –il était loin d’être humain. Et il aidait.

L’adrénaline envahit ses veines et Tony enfonça de nouveau ses pieds dans le sol, poussant avec tout ce qu’il avait. Mais il n’était pas bon. Les fonctions qui boostaient la force de l’armure étaient mortes.

« -Je peux pas pousser…mais je peux tirer depuis l’autre côté. Loki, est-ce que tu _peux_ la tenir ? »

Loki montra les dents, les yeux fermés en enfonçant son épaule dans la glace.

« -Faites vite, Stark. Je suis à court de magie.  
-Aussi vite que je peux, lui promit Tony, relevant la visière recouverte de givre pour pouvoir voir. »

Lâchant la structure, il glissa jusqu’à l’autre côté de la glace, essayant de ne pas entendre le rugissement épuisé de Loki alors qu’il tenait sa position, soutenant tout le poids de la chose. Redirigeant toute l’alimentation dans les répulseurs de ses paumes, tout ce qui lui restait, Tony tira coup après coup à courte portée.

De la glace vola dans toutes les directions, mais il continua. Avec suffisamment de glace en moins de ce côté, Loki pouvait la pousser et _l’éloigner_ de la foule. Alors Tony la rogna, même quand les répulseurs tremblèrent et moururent, comme une flamme manquant de mèche à consumer. Lorsqu’ils s’éteignirent complètement, il creusa avec ses mains, arrachant un des avant-bras pour l’utiliser comme une pelle. Lorsqu’il se déforma au-delà de toute réparation et se brisa en morceaux, il commença à donner des coups de pied dans la gouge massive. Cela devait marcher. Cela _devait_.

Enfin, après ce qui sembla être une éternité à écouter la respiration difficile de Loki, le craquement de la glace changeant de position sonna comme de la musique aux oreilles de Tony. Et la tour bascula de nouveau de son côté, mais cette fois il n’y avait rien pour la retenir.

Une main s’empara de la sienne juste au moment où la maudite chose se brisa en trois morceaux immenses, le tirant brusquement hors de la trajectoire – trop fort, alors qu’il heurtait le sol gelé et qu’un autre poids le heurta violemment dans la poitrine. Loki. Puis de la lumière explosa dans ses mains et ils furent projetés loin de la pointe en train de s’effondrer, glissant sur glace et pierres.

A la fin, la glace ne tomba rien que sur des arbres et les restes détruits d’un Fatalibot. Le carnaval était indemne.

Tony et Loki finirent par s’arrêter dans un dérapage près du cordon délimitant le carnaval, quelque part près des stands de nourriture. Arrachant son casque avec des doigts engourdis, Tony prit une inspiration en considérant le ciel nocturne.

« -Est-ce que tu viens juste de me faire surfer en sécurité ? »

Loki, toujours étalé sur son torse, fit un vague geste de la main. Tony prit ça comme un ‘oui’.

« -Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ‘je suis à court de magie’ ? »

Loki leva la tête juste assez pour le gratifier d’un regard. Tony déglutit.

« -Ouais ok, bien vu. »

Se déhanchant sur le côté, il fit basculer Loki sur le dos à côté de lui, où il tomba comme un tas de membres désossés.

Incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit à dire, Tony se contenta de fixer le ciel, essayant de reprendre son souffle. A côté de lui, Loki semblait faire de même. Il pensa à lui demander pourquoi il avait pris la peine de sauver une poignée d’humains dont il ne se souciait même pas, mais il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt. Pas encore. Il l’avait fait, et c’était suffisant. En plus c’était probablement une autre de ses tentatives pour s’assurer qu’ils demeurent quittes.

Après ce qui sembla des heures, mais ne fut probablement qu’une question de minutes, une poignée de petites têtes envahirent son champ de vision.

« -Iron Man ?  
-Hey Iron Man, ton casque est tombé.  
-Salut Loki ! T’es méchant.  
-Iron Man, tu veux mon pop-corn ?  
-Cette flaque ressemble à du _pipi_. »

Tony plissa les yeux. Sales gosses.

« -C’est du fluide hydraulique, donc non, je me suis pas pissé dessus. Aidez-moi à m’asseoir. »

Cela prit cinq enfants et un adolescent vendeur de pop-corn extrêmement nerveux pour le redresser, mais ils y arrivèrent. Tony se tourna et observa Loki, qui était blanc comme un linge et foudroyait le ciel du regard du mieux qu’il pouvait.

« -Tu peux pas bouger, pas vrai ? »

La bouche de Loki fit une moue renfrognée.

« -Non…pas encore. »

Reniflant moqueusement à ça, Tony tendit la main et s’empara de son bras, mais il luttait tout autant. Sans rien pour l’alimenter, l’armure était gauche et était une plaie à faire bouger. Mais heureusement il avait une petite armée de gamins qui semblaient sans peur, et ensemble ils s’installèrent derrière lui et poussèrent Loki en position assise.

« -Enlevez vos sales petites mains collantes de moi, siffla Loki, sans grande conviction. »

C’était probablement dû au fait qu’il ait l’air d’être sur le point de tomber raide mort.

« -Circulez, les enfants, pressa une voix familière à quelques mètres. »

L’Agent Coulson.

« -La sirène a sonné. Allez retrouver vos parents.  
-Nique la police ! cria un enfant en retour, mais toute la meute repartit en courant et en gloussant dans le carnaval, murmurant avec animation entre eux en partant. »

A côté de lui, Tony entendit Loki pousser un petit souffle presque amusé.

Ayant l’air distinctement pas impressionné, Coulson les toisa tous les deux. Tony savait que son armure était détruite, encore, criblée d’impacts de balles magiques, avec des pièces manquantes, déformées, et rayées de partout. En plus, il n’en était pas sûr, mais il pensait qu’un des gamins venait de lui piquer son casque défoncé.

Les jointures de Loki étaient maculées de sang et ses cheveux retombaient en des mèches décharnées sur son visage, lequel semblait presque émacié après ce que l’utilisation de la magie lui avait coûté. Des ombres immenses se concentraient sous ses yeux, lesquels étaient presque d’un vert fiévreux. Sa tenue de cuir était de nouveau à moitié déchirée, naturellement, et recouverte de glace. Pour résumer, ils avaient tous les deux l’air merdiques.

« -Venu nous foutre au trou ? demanda sèchement Tony. Laissez-moi être le premier à vous dire que vous le regretterez si vous essayez. »

Coulson le regarda sans ciller.

« -Mes ordres sont de vous appréhender, si possible. »

Il remua légèrement, ses yeux passant de Tony à Loki et vice-versa.

« -Malheureusement, c’est l’âge de l’internet, sur lequel beaucoup de vidéos amateur viennent juste d’être mises en ligne. Plus précisément, montrant un de nos plus dangereux criminels sauvant un carnaval rempli d’enfants, juste aux côtés d’Iron Man lui-même. »

Loki se renfrogna.

« -Un acte circonstancié, rien de plus. »

Coulson les gratifia d’un sourire fade.

« -De même, le SHIELD n’a pas besoin de l’attention des médias. Pas encore. Passez une bonne soirée, messieurs. »

Tournant les talons, il repartit par là où il était venu, faisant une pause pour prendre quelques clichés de la tour de glace en morceaux sur son téléphone.

Eh bien, ça s’était mieux passé que prévu. Tony était toujours vivant, toujours libre, même s’il avait détruit une autre armure. Au moins celle-ci pouvait être réparée. _Et_ Thor ne le lâcherait plus lorsqu’il apprendrait qu’il venait de sauver les miches de son frère. La vie était plutôt bonne, tout compte fait.

« -Donc, t’es un méchant des plus incompétents en ce moment, nota Tony, clignant des yeux en considérant les piles de gadoue et de glace. Te faire botter le cul par les autres super-méchants défoncés de magie, puis sauver une poignée de gamins dans une grande roue.  
-Ne me le rappelez pas, dit Loki d’une voix rauque, s’éclaircissant la gorge. Bien que je maintiens que j’aurais pu m’occuper d’eux sans votre interférence.  
-Eh bien. Je suppose qu’on saura jamais, dit Tony diplomatiquement, même s’il n’arriva pas à réprimer son sourire sceptique.  
-En effet, dit Loki nonchalamment. »

Il sembla se voûter un peu vers l’avant, fixant ses jambes comme s’il n’était pas sûr d’arriver à les faire bouger pour le moment. En le regardant, une idée frappa Tony.

« -Ils t’ont pourchassé depuis _tout_ ce temps, pas vrai ? C’est pour ça que c’était aussi calme ici. »

Ca expliquerait beaucoup. La ville étrangement paisible, l’absence continue de Loki, le retirement de Fatalis de la zone. Loki acquiesça brièvement.

« -Oui. Amora est parvenue avec succès à placer un sort de localisation sur moi, et je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de prendre le temps de le briser. Je suis passé de continent en continent avec elle à mes trousses pendant trois mois et demi. Fatalis s’est joint à la traque une fois qu’il a décidé que c’était en effet moi qui avais copié ses schémas. »

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent.

« -Sans aucune preuve, d’ailleurs. Jusqu’à ce soir, je suppose. »

Enlevant manuellement l’armure, Tony la démonta en morceaux et commença le long processus de s’en détacher. Loki ramassa une des épaulières et la fit tourner dans ses mains, passant les doigts à l’intérieur avec un air de curiosité réticente.

En fait, remarqua Tony alors qu’il luttait pour se libérer, Loki ramassait pas mal de morceaux et les étudiait au fur et à mesure qu’ils tombaient autour de lui. Lorsque ses doigts s’enduisirent de fluide hydraulique, il le renifla une fois, puis en suça une goutte sur son pouce. Ce fut là que Tony le lâcha accidentellement son plastron sur le pied.

A la fin Tony s’en sortit, n’étant réduit qu’à sa combinaison noire rembourrée et ses bottes à semelles fines. Les yeux de Loki en suivirent la moindre couture, mais revinrent répétitivement au réacteur Ark. Eh bien il n’était en rien comme Thor sur cet aspect, pensa ironiquement Tony. La science et la technologie semblaient l’intriguer en fait.

« -Dites-moi ce que ça fait, exigea soudainement Loki, croisant les jambes sous lui et se relevant sur ses pieds. »

Il ne trébucha qu’une seule fois.

« -Vous avez juré de me le dire, lorsque nous étions dans cette maudite cellule. »

Tony fit une pause, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Ça me maintient en vie, dit-il sans le regarder. Mais je pense que tu le savais déjà. Y’a rien de plus à dire.  
-Il y a toujours plus à dire.  
-Eh ben, je te fais pas assez confiance pour ça. »

Loki se tut à ça, mais ne sembla pas le prendre mal. Lorsque Tony eut empilé ce qui restait de son armure, une question sembla s’échapper de lui comme s’il ne pouvait la réprimer.

« -Auriez-vous… _besoin_ d’un sorcier ? »

Tony lui lança un regard incrédule.

« -Oh, allez. Je suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Tu nous détestes ! »

Loki déglutit. C’était la première fois que Tony le voyait aussi proche d’avoir l’air nerveux.

« -Oui, admit-il, puis secoua furieusement la tête. _Non_. C’est…compliqué. Les choses ne sont plus ce qu’elles étaient. Je suis pourchassé par les mêmes ennemis qui vous verraient mort, Stark. A cette fin…  
-Tu veux travailler avec nous, dit-il lentement. Mais pas en tant qu’Avenger. Tu veux la protection, aussi.  
-Ne soyez pas ridicule, cracha Loki, acide. La protection ? Vous…  
-Le Deadlock, coupa bruyamment Tony, prenant complètement le dessus sur lui. Tu l’as vu en action. C’est pour ça que tu fais ça. T’as besoin d’un endroit pour te reposer. Tu dors debout…s’ils te tombent encore une fois dessus comme ça, ils auront le temps de te tuer trois fois avant que tu mordes la poussière, et tu le _sais_. »

La poitrine ayant un haut-le-cœur, les yeux écarquillés, Loki ouvrit la bouche pour réfuter, mais rien n’en sortit. Finalement ses yeux verts se ternirent et ses épaules s’affaissèrent comme si un poids énorme avait pris place sur elles. Lâchant un petit souffle de rire amer, Loki le gratifia d’une révérence courtoise.

« -Je vous remercie de vos services ce soir, Tony Stark, dit-il d’un ton égal, comme si toute vie ne venait pas de s’échapper de lui. »

Puis il tourna élégamment sur un talon et commença à s’enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Probablement à la rencontre de sa mort, vraiment.

Tony le laissa traverser à moitié le champ recouvert de gadoue avant de lancer.

« -Tu sais, c’était pas un non en fait ! »

Loki s’arrêta net avant de jurer sans interruption dans une langue étrangère quelconque. Tony fut des plus certains qu’il entendit son nom quelque part là-dedans.

Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, il observa les enfants émerveillés alignés le long de la barrière du cordon.

« -Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous a un téléphone à me prêter ? Une pièce d’armure gratuite pour celui qui…ok, ok me les balancez pas dessus. Non mais. »

Entrant le numéro de la ligne principale du QG des Avengers, il fit un clin d’œil à Loki qui revenait à grands pas, l’air agacé.

Ok, pensa-t-il joyeusement alors que Natasha répondait, ça allait être _fun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coup de circuit : c’est ainsi que se nomme un ‘homerun’ en français au baseball. Ce n’est pas beaucoup usité, je sais, mais ça existe.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme on pouvait s’y attendre, la proposition pour que Loki emménage temporairement dans le manoir ne passa pas bien.

Clint recracha tout ce qu’il avait à la bouche et grimpa sur une chaise en hurlant et en gesticulant, mais Tony le mit majoritairement sur le compte de DOS-JARVIS traversant le salon et lui disant d’utiliser un sous-verre plus tôt dans la soirée.

Natasha, Bruce et Steve furent un trio uni de désapprobation et de colère. Puis cela devint un trio moins uni de Natasha, Hulk et Steve, et tout fut un peu bruyant et vert durant un moment. Tony fit ce qu’il put pour les convaincre, usant de mots comme _ennemi commun_ et _partage d’informations_ et _ayez des couilles – pas toi, Veuve_. Mais sans Thor de son côté, cela avait juste été les arguments de Tony contre les leurs, et la diffusion de ce qui s’était passé plus tôt dans la nuit au journal.

Pour sa part, Loki avait simplement regardé tout le spectacle depuis l’autre côté de la pièce, les bras croisés et appuyé contre un mur. Son expression ne trahissait rien.

« -Donc il a repoussé un bloc de glace qu’ _il_ a fait, impressionnant putain, dit Clint. »

Il désigna Loki.

« -Comment je suis supposé dormir en sachant qu’il pourrait venir me trancher la gorge dans la nuit bordel ?  
-Clint, tu penses que tout le monde va venir te trancher la gorge dans la nuit, lui rappela Tony. Natasha comprise. Ecoutez, les gars, je vous dis pas de lui faire confiance. Mais il sait comment venir ici depuis des mois maintenant, et il nous a pas encore tués. En plus il nous a donné de bonnes informations par le passé. L’attaque d’Amora à la soirée de charité, le Fatalibot, ça vous rappelle rien tout ça ?  
-Pas aimer magie, grogna obstinément Hulk. Hulk fracasser stupide magicien.  
- _C’est_ ce que Fury voulait initialement, dit Natasha, ses yeux se plissant pensivement. Des informations. Nous n’avions juste pas besoin de le torturer pour les obtenir. »

Mais Steve se contenta de secouer la tête, ses yeux sombres.

« -De toute façon je ne pense pas qu’il va juste révéler tous ses secrets. N’est-ce pas, Loki ? »

A la mention de son nom, Loki inclina la tête et regarda intensément Steve.

« -Pourquoi, cela dépend, Capitaine. »

La mâchoire de Steve se contracta.

« -De quoi ? »

Loki étudia les écailles de sang sur les articulations de ses doigts.

« -De si oui ou non les agents du SHIELD payés par HYDRA parviennent à inverser votre sérum avant que je puisse vous dire mes…secrets. »

Tout le monde le fixa. Même Clint n’eut rien à dire à ça. Steve pâlit légèrement, puis secoua la tête.

« -Ce n’est pas vrai. HYDRA n’est pas parvenue à s’approcher aussi près – nous l’aurions su. Tu mens, dit-il hargneusement. »

Loki sourit à ses ongles.

« -Vraiment ? »

Il leva les yeux pour gratifier Steve d’un regard sournois.

« -Vous voyez, Capitaine Rogers, lorsque vous traquez votre ennemi, d’aucun doit toujours être conscient de ceux qui pourraient frapper depuis les ombres et voler sa proie. Pour utiliser votre vernaculaire Midgardien…je suis un peu touche-à-tout. »

Lorsque Steve se tut à ça, stupéfait par les implications d’espions à l’intérieur du SHIELD, Tony sut que la décision avait déjà été prise. Les autres suivraient, et le retour de Thor cimenterait le nouveau plan. C’était reflété sur leurs visages, depuis l’air renfrogné et irrité de Hulk jusqu’aux lèvres pincées spéculativement de Natasha.

« -Réjouissez-vous, Avengers, dit Loki d’un ton apaisant. Si j’ai l’intention de revenir sur ma parole, Thor sera le premier à mourir. »

Clint se dérida légèrement.

« -C’est vrai. »

Et ainsi les Avengers commencèrent un partenariat avec le Dieu de la Malice…pour un temps limité seulement.

* * *

  
Loki entra dans la chambre qu’on lui avait attribuée cette nuit et n’en sortit pas le matin suivant. Ou celui d’après. Personne ne protesta.

Thor essaya de s’y précipiter une fois qu’il entendit la nouvelle, se retrouvant avec une paume horriblement boursoufflée lorsqu’il toucha la poignée. Tony la traita avec une crème contre les brûlures alors que son ami riait, admettant qu’il aurait probablement dû le voir venir.

* * *

  
Ils trouvèrent les agents doubles travaillant au SHIELD. Nick Fury fut très silencieux et très immobile quand on les fit monter à l’arrière d’un van blindé, des sacs noirs sur la tête et les bras attachés dans le dos.

Tony les avait regardés partir.

« -Donc qu’est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?  
-Ne posez pas de questions stupides, Mr. Stark. »

A côté de lui, Steve se contenta de déglutir avant de se détourner.

Cet après-midi-là, ils décidèrent que Loki pouvait rester au manoir jusqu’à ce qu’Amora et Fatalis soient mis hors d’état de nuire.

* * *

  
« -Je dis juste, ça fait quatre jours et il n’est pas sorti. N’a-t-il pas besoin de manger ? »

Le visage de Steve était pincé d’inquiétude réticente.

« -Devrions-nous…lui apporter un sandwich ? »

Pour toutes ses réserves précédentes à propos de laisser Loki entrer dans le manoir, Steve avait légèrement changé de ton. Avoir votre vie indirectement sauvée avait apparemment cet effet. Tony pouvait apprécier cela, mais il avait appris à se méfier de quiconque offrant de l’aide désintéressée. Loki compris. Vivre sous leur toit pendant qu’il brisait le sort de localisation ne semblait juste pas comme un échange équitable pour l’information cruciale qu’il avait donnée à Steve, et Tony se retrouvait juste à attendre la chute du récit.

« -Ouais Steve, va lui faire une tarte. Je suis sûr qu’il va adorer. »

Souriant à lui-même au ‘tsk’ agacé qu’il reçut pour ça, Tony retira la source d’alimentation à l’intérieur de DOS, la posant sur la table pendant qu’il dévissait le port dans la cavité de la poitrine.

Les scans que JARVIS avaient fournis après s’être déconnecté du Fatalibot avaient montré une légère fluctuation de puissance entre connexion et déconnexion. Des réparations mineures, vraiment – pour tout le génie auto-proclamé de Fatalis, ses créations n’étaient pas exactement des merveilles de modernité. Pas pour lui, du moins.

Steve laissa tomber un journal sur la table de travail.

« -Peut-être que _tu_ devrais en faire une, suggéra-t-il. D’après eux, toi et Loki êtes meilleurs amis maintenant. »

Tony scanna rapidement l’article en première page tout en nettoyant les ports avec un tissu huileux. Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux sonore lorsqu’il vit le surnom plutôt sec de _‘couple bizarre’_ – vraiment, ils n’auraient pas pu faire mieux que ça ?- et posa le chiffon, attrapant le journal pour lire plus en détails.

_‘Dans une époustouflante démonstration de travail d’équipe, **Iron Man** et la catastrophe naturelle ambulante attitrée de la ville, **Loki** (voir photo), ont travaillé en tandem pour sauver un carnaval de citoyens d’une fin glacée, manquant d’y laisser leurs vies dans le processus.’_

A droite se trouvait une large photo légèrement trop retouchée de Loki retenant la glace de toutes ses forces, ses yeux brillant d’un vert impie. Pas de magie mon cul, pensa Tony en secouant la tête. Derrière Loki, dans la photo, son tir de répulseur de l’autre côté de la glace le rétroéclairait comme une sorte d’ange vengeur. C’était un sacré bon cliché dans les faits, même si Tony n’était pas exactement dedans.

« - _Fin glacée_ ? Vraiment ? On dirait un truc sorti d’un film de série B. »

Il commença à repasser le journal à Steve avant de se raviser, le lançant à DUM-E à la place, qui, naturellement, le manqua complètement.

« -Mets ça sur la table.  
-Thor a dit que la porte est protégée magiquement contre lui, mais il continue de se brûler en essayant quand même, soupira Steve. Ça me rappelle les expériences sur les souris, tu sais ? Pour le bien de ses mains, est-ce que tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire sortir Loki de sa chambre pendant une demi-heure ?  
-Pourquoi dois-je le faire ? répondit Tony, inspectant les extrémités de la source d’alimentation, les sourcils froncés. Tu pourrais toi.  
-Il t’aime bien, dit Steve avec franchise. N’essaie même pas de prétendre que tu ne le sais pas. Il peut avoir ses raisons d’échanger des informations avec les Avengers, mais je pense qu’il veut que tu l’apprécies. »

Tony aboya un rire bref.

« -Pourquoi j’ai une image mentale de lui laissant des oiseaux morts sur mon paillasson ? Steve, il ne m’aime pas, il ne me déteste juste pas et avec toute la merde qui lui tombe dessus récemment, je sais pas – Amora l’a mieux formulé ; l’ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Et aussi, souviens-toi, il m’a poignardé une fois.  
-Tu pourrais arrêter de ramener ça sur le tapis ? se plaignit Steve. Thor a dit que c’était juste une marque d’affection, de toute façon. Va juste t’assurer qu’il est vivant, d’accord ? Fais-le pour ton bon vieux pote Captain America. »

Tony lui lança un sale regard.

« -N’entraîne pas la fixation que j’avais sur toi dans mon enfance là-dedans.  
-Je te laisserai toucher mon bouclier, cajola Steve, agitant ses sourcils.  
-Mon dieu. »

Tony savait quand il avait perdu. Il n’y avait vraiment aucune défense contre Steve Rogers lorsqu’il s’essayait aux insinuations gênantes.

« -D’accord, je vais le faire.  
-Merci, Tony, dit-il avec reconnaissance. Vraiment.  
-Ouais, ouais. Mais si tu voulais vraiment des résultats t’aurais dû dire que tu polirais mon casque avec ta salive. »

Comme prévu, Steve devint complètement cramoisi. Mais il _essayait_ de ne pas rire en même temps, ce que Tony compta comme une victoire pour lui. Il n’arrivait pas à lui faire dire quelque chose de pire que ‘cul’ et ‘merde’, mais il avait l’espoir que le 21ème siècle finirait par corrompre Steve. Avec un petit coup de pouce de sa part, bien sûr.

« -Je pense que j’ai vu ça dans un comic sur internet la semaine dernière, offrit Steve, secouant la tête. Sérieusement par contre, merci. Je suis plus préoccupé par Thor que par quoi que ce soit. Il ressemble tellement à un chien battu dernièrement. »

Et n’était-ce pas là la vérité. Chaque fois que Tony avait vu leur dieu du tonnerre national dans les couloirs, il avait tout de celui à qui on venait juste de voler son argent pour le déjeuner.

« -Je pense qu’il avait quelques désillusions idéalistes sur ce que le séjour de Loki dans le manoir pourrait signifier pour leur petite brouille, répondit Tony avec un haussement d’épaules. Ce qui est probablement pourquoi Loki a fait de son mieux pour le décevoir. »

Renfonçant la source d’alimentation dans la poitrine de DOS, Tony en connecta les extrémités et remit le plastron en place, le maintenant en position et resserrant quelques vis à chaque coin.

« -JARVIS, connecte-le et fais-moi un diagnostic.  
- _Oui, monsieur._ »

Les yeux de DOS s’allumèrent en jaune quand la connexion fut établie, et alors il bougea tout seul, les articulations s’actionnant toutes en même temps.

Pour quelqu’un d’aussi conscient de son propre génie que l’était Tony, il était toujours d’une vague incrédulité face au fait que son IA domestique puisse marcher et parler toute seule. JARVIS le prenait juste comme ça venait. Il ne pouvait plus se connecter à moins que Tony ne lui dise expressément qu’il pouvait, et même là son protocole de combat était complètement désactivé. Mais le voir juste faire un tour autour de la table semblait sortir d’un film de science-fiction.

« - _Scan de diagnostic complet. Fluctuation de puissance à présent absente. Bien joué, monsieur._  
-Cool. Déconnecte-toi de DOS et verrouille l’atelier pour moi. On en a fini pour aujourd’hui. »

Steve l’accompagna jusqu’au hall principal, jusqu’à ce que son meilleur jugement se déclenche et qu’il dérive vers la cuisine, s’éclipsant avec une excuse quelconque à propos du fait qu’il soit 20h et qu’il n’ait pas encore dîné. Tony ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, mais il jura quand même.

Donc ce fut là qu’il trouva Thor, appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte de Loki, les sourcils froncés de façon contemplative. Ses deux mains étaient enveloppées d’épais bandages blancs. Il se redressa en voyant Tony, puis cacha bizarrement ses mains derrière son dos.

« -Steve m’a dit, dit Tony en guise de salut. T’veux m’dire pourquoi tu t’infliges ça ? »

La bouche de Thor s’ouvrit, mais il la referma presque immédiatement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine défensivement.

« -Si je ne le fais pas, il va penser que je m’en fiche. Je préfère supporter quelques brûlures plutôt que de lui donner une raison de penser une telle chose, dit-il, la mâchoire serrée en un angle obstiné. Mes mains guériront. »

En cet instant Tony ressentit une bouffée d’affection pour son coéquipier. Sa persistance fidèle était charmante, d’une façon futile et impuissante. Une partie du ressentiment réticent qu’il éprouvait concernant le fait d’aller secouer Loki hors de sa caverne se dissout. Pendant qu’il avait été dans son atelier, peaufinant DOS et réparant son armure, Thor avait été en train de frapper à une porte qu’il savait qu’on ne lui ouvrirait pas. Et à laquelle il avait continué de frapper quand même.

« -T’es un bon gars, Thor, se surprit à dire Tony. Mais tu te blâmes plus que tu le mérites, je pense. Loki le sait et il est juste suffisamment salaud pour te laisser mariner d’dans. Va voir Jane ou un truc du genre. Va t’amuser un peu. »

Thor eut l’air hésitant.

« -Je…cela fait plusieurs jours que je n’ai pas vu Jane à présent, avoua-t-il. Peut-être qu’une courte visite ?  
-Ca m’a l’air d’une excellente idée. Dis salut pour moi.  
-Je vais faire cela, Tony Stark. »

Tournant les talons pour descendre le couloir, Thor fit soudainement halte et regarda en arrière par-dessus son épaule.

« -Darcy a également exprimé un intérêt pour toi. Puis-je lui envoyer tes salutations ?  
-Thor, elle a essayé de me lister comme son grand-père sur Facebook. »

Thor eut l’air amusé.

« -Je lui dirai que tu as pris grande offense de sa plaisanterie badine.  
-Fais ça. »

Tony le regarda partir, notant distraitement la façon dont ses mains recouvertes de bandages dénotaient fortement avec son manteau rouge. Steve n’avait pas pris la peine de séparer ses doigts. Il supposa qu’il en avait vraiment marre de jouer les infirmières. Ça c’était de l’image mentale.

Lorsqu’il fut parti, Tony revint à la porte de la chambre de Loki. Quatre jours et demi étaient passés, et pas un son à l’intérieur. Une moitié de lui se demandait s’il s’était échappé par la fenêtre. L’autre moitié soupçonnait qu’il soit mort là-dedans. Mais la magie tenait toujours bon, et JARVIS n’avait rien détecté donc il ne restait plus qu’une option à Tony.

Enlevant sa chaussure, il la balança sur la porte aussi fort qu’il le put. Elle frappa le bois avec un bruit retentissant et rebondit dessus, indemne. Intéressant.

Aplatissant le journal qu’il avait pris avec lui, Tony s’agenouilla, sortit son stylo et griffonna _‘arrête de jouer les ermites graisseux’_ en haut de leur article. Puis il glissa le tout sous la porte aussi loin qu’il le put.

Devoir accompli, pensa-t-il joyeusement, remettant sa chaussure. Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Personne ne pourrait dire qu’il n’avait pas tendu la branche d’olivier. Thor avait enfin quitté le manoir, Steve ne le gratifierait pas de son regard déçu, et Tony passerait quand même sa soirée dans une paix relative. Le petit détail de Loki ne quittant jamais sa chambre prouverait juste ce qu’avait avancé Tony à son sujet. Peut-être qu’ils le laisseraient enfin tous tranquille et arrêteraient de prétendre qu’ils étaient meilleurs potes.

Une demi-heure plus tard Tony était fraîchement douché et se baladait pieds nus en direction de la cuisine, grattant distraitement sa cicatrice tout en passant en revue les plans préliminaires sur sa tablette. Les jets n’étaient pas vraiment son truc, mais ils n’étaient pas plus compliqués que tout ce qu’il avait développé d’autre.

Steve leva les yeux lorsqu’il entra, remplissant sans un mot un bol avec quelque chose provenant d’une poêle sur le gaz. Il le fit glisser vers Tony à travers le comptoir, une fourchette suivant peu après.

« -J’en ai beaucoup trop fait, fut l’explication de Steve. Et tu manges bien trop peu. Le scotch n’est pas un groupe alimentaire. Il y en a plus dans la poêle si tu veux, fais juste la vaisselle lorsque tu auras fini. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Tony planta la fourchette dans ce qui semblait être un délicieux mélange de pâtes et de poulet, parmi d’autres choses.

« -Hey, je mange bien, je me souviens juste pas de le faire régulièrement. Il y a une différence.  
-Uh-huh, répondit Steve, disparaissant déjà dans le couloir. Bien sûr qu’il y en a une. Hey, t’as des nouvelles de Loki ?  
-Pas le moindre gazouillement, répondit joyeusement Tony. Je suppose que ta petite théorie était fausse. Amuse-toi bien dans la douche, Cap.  
-Ok ! lança Steve en retour, faisant lâcher sa fourchetée de pâtes à Tony. »

Eh bien, d’accord alors.

Après le départ de Steve, Tony commença à sentir à quel point c’était calme pour une fois au juste. Avec les pièces communes toutes désertées, il commença à sentir le silence s’insinuer droit dans ses os. Ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose, vraiment, mais il était habitué à ce que _quelqu’un_ soit dans les parages à n’importe quelle heure. Mais le lundi soir au manoir n’était pas exactement le roi de la fête, et les autres ne travaillaient pas aux mêmes heures que lui.

Alors il mangea dans un silence relatif, perché sur un tabouret du bar au comptoir de la cuisine, possédé par un appétit ridicule alors qu’il manipulait sa tablette et prenait quelques notes sur la propulsion versus la vitesse d’atterrissage optimale. Hey, certaines personnes tricotaient, mais Tony Stark faisait des jets pour s’amuser.

Après le dîner il se servit un scotch par pure défiance envers le commentaire de Steve sur les ‘groupes alimentaires’ et sortit sur le balcon. Les nuits devenaient froides dernièrement, mais le ciel était dégagé et brillant d’étoiles. Ce n’était pas son tour de patrouiller, mais Tony ressentit quand même le désir d’aller faire un tour là-haut, aussi haut que possible avec la ville juste comme un tapis de lumières sous ses pieds. Pour tout ce qu’étaient les Avengers à propos de faire leur devoir pour protéger les gens, s’il n’en avait ne serait-ce que la moitié d’une chance, Tony passerait la majorité de ses journées en armure, à se balader dans les airs.

« -T’en as enfin terminé avec ton Fatalibot ? »

Tony se retourna pour trouver Banner se tenant sur le seuil de la porte, lunettes de lecture dans une main et ce qui était probablement un livre d’épanouissement personnel dans l’autre. Il avait un sourire hésitant, ne se sentant pas des plus à l’aise pour ce qui était de lui parler normalement. Tony comprenait ça. Bruce avait été le moins bruyant concernant l’installation de Loki au manoir, mais il avait été aussi en rogne que le reste d’entre eux, convaincu que c’était une horrible idée. Depuis lors ils avaient vécu avec Hulk.

« -Bon retour, salua Tony, levant son verre en une moquerie de toast. S’il te plaît dis-moi que t’as passé ta période verte et méchante. Thor n’est pas là pour réparer le toit si tu te sens d’humeur fracassante. »

Bruce le gratifia d’un sourire tordu.

« -Je pense que je l’ai sous contrôle pour le moment. Je voulais juste vérifier que tout allait bien pour toi. »

Il hésita.

« -Clint a essayé de lancer des paris sur combien de temps cela te prendrait pour te faire poignarder de nouveau. »

Tony prit une longue gorgée de son scotch.

« -Vraiment. Combien t’as misé ?  
-Dix dollars. »

Banner haussa les épaules.

« -Je pense que tu t’en sortiras.  
-Allez, je t’énerve autant que tous les autres, persifla Tony. Qu’est-ce que tu penses vraiment ?  
-Je pense que s’il n’était pas retranché dans sa chambre tu serais en train de flotter le nez dans l’eau dans la piscine en ce moment même.  
-T’as tellement pas la foi, railla Tony, vidant son verre. Steve pense qu’il m’aime bien. »

Bruce le gratifia juste d’un regard patient.

« -Ce n’est pas impossible, mais je pense qu’il aime le bouclier de téléport que tu as inventé beaucoup plus que toi. Il ne pense pas grand-chose des humains, Tony. Cela ne sera jamais le cas. Il est dangereux, et tu devrais le garder à l’esprit. »

Lorsque Tony se contenta de hausser un sourcil en réponse, Bruce eut l’air confus.

« -C’était un peu moralisateur de ma part, n’est-ce pas ? Considérant le fait que, tu sais. Moi. »

Retournant dans le manoir, Tony tapota l’épaule de l’autre homme en rentrant.

« -Fais-moi confiance, je risque pas de le méprendre pour un allié possible. C’est le truc de Thor et Steve. »

Plaçant son verre dans l’évier de la cuisine, Tony se retourna et haussa les épaules en considérant Banner.

« -Merci de t’inquiéter cependant. »

De toute évidence encore mal à l’aise, Banner acquiesça et lui dit au revoir, laissant Tony à sa réflexion sur ce qu’il avait dit. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que c’était lui qui avait hâte d’intégrer Loki à l’équipe, ou qu’il reste sur le long terme ? Il voyait le bénéfice d’obtenir des informations de lui, juste comme Fury. Et il allait les aider à neutraliser Fatalis et Amora, pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.

Tout n’était strictement que du business.

Enfin non, Tony corrigea, se souvenant d’une bouche fraîche sur son oreille.

Mais ça l’était _majoritairement_.

* * *

  
Un autre jour passa. Clint lança de nouveau des paris sur le fait que Loki ait oui ou non escaladé la fenêtre pour se faire la malle.

Tony misa une centaine de dollars sur le fait qu’il soit encore dans le manoir juste pour voir Thor le gratifier d’une expression éblouissante.

* * *

  
« - _Monsieur, l’entretien pour l’entretien ne mène à rien. Les répulseurs manuels sont dans une condition optimum._  
-Je le sais, JARVIS. Je vérifie juste les remplacements.  
- _Eh bien, vous êtes très anal à ce propos._  
-Nettoie-toi la bouche, répondit Tony, impassible. Et s’il te plaît ne redis jamais plus le mot ‘anal’. Ça sonne juste sale quand tu l’utilises.  
- _Pédant, alors._  
-C’est mieux. »

C’était un mercredi tard dans la soirée typique pour Tony, trois étages en-dessous du manoir Avengers dans son atelier. S’il était honnête avec lui-même, il n’avait pas beaucoup de raisons d’être là, outre celle qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir et n’avait pas à patrouiller. Encore. Il ne pouvait pas encore le prouver, mais il avait ses soupçons que Steve magouillait la chose dans son dos.

De toute façon, cela voulait dire qu’au lieu de combattre le crime là dehors, Tony était affalé dans sa chaise de bureau, faisant des exercices de main avec le gantelet détaché de son armure comme s’il avait une sorte de but en tête.

« -Et c’est moi que vous appelez un ermite graisseux, commenta Loki derrière lui. Je préfère penser qu’il s’agit du contraire, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Pour la première fois Tony maudit silencieusement son charme inhérent et irrésistible. Il retourna lentement sa chaise pour faire face à Loki.

Il se tenait juste sur le seuil de la porte de l’atelier, ses doigts pâles reposant sur l’embrasure. Il avait l’air fatigué, décida Tony, mais toujours beaucoup plus reposé que cinq jours auparavant.

Il avait également l’air plus petit, d’une certaine manière. A la place de son armure épaisse habituelle et de sa tenue de cuir, il portait une chemise de lin vert foncé avec un ‘v’ lâche de lacets défaits au niveau de la gorge. Un regard rapide à ses jambes montra du daim et des bottes noirs. Cela ressemblait aux vêtements que Thor favorisait lorsqu’il n’était pas dans son armure, non pas qu’il en ferait jamais mention.

Tony n’était pas sûr de quoi faire de ce nouveau Loki désinvolte, avec ses cheveux humides retombant autour de son visage et faisant étalage de sa gorge blanche distrayante. Alors il retourna juste à la flexion de sa main à l’intérieur du gantelet rouge, vérifiant qu’il n’y ait aucune résistance dans le mouvement de l’articulation.

« -J’utilise un lubrifiant d’articulation spécialement conçu pour l’armure, pas de la graisse, répondit-il, tournant sa paume vers le haut et serrant ses doigts protégés en un poing. Et _je_ ne me suis pas planqué pendant presque six jours.  
-J’avais un sort à briser, dit brièvement Loki. Les courtoisies sociales pouvaient attendre.  
-Et la nourriture ?  
-J’ai mangé. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« -Quoi, le mobilier ? »

S’éloignant brusquement du mur, Loki se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées. Pour Tony il semblait sur le point de bondir sur sa proie, mais il refusa de se sentir nerveux et à la place focalisa son attention sur l’articulation du poignet du gantelet, y introduisant de l’huile de sa main libre pour en retirer la légère résistance. Elle n’en avait pas _besoin_ , mais…

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, fermes et fraîches. De longs doigts épousèrent la courbe du muscle et de l’os, les pouces légèrement pressés de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale. Le cerveau de Tony s’affola. Il n’était pas sûr de pourquoi ; la chose n’avait rien d’intime. Mais il fut bientôt à court de raisons pour lesquelles Loki poserait volontairement les mains sur lui.

« -Vous feriez mieux de vous rappeler de qui je suis, Stark, murmura Loki, et ses pouces s’enfoncèrent fort dans le muscle tendu le long des épaules de Tony. Peut-être que ma présence ici, dans votre pièce souterraine hautement sécurisée, devrait vous donner une idée d’à quel point je peux être plein de ressources. »

C’était vrai ; l’ascenseur n’aurait pas dû s’ouvrir pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se téléporter non plus. Thor avait dit une fois que Loki était suffisamment furtif pour que même leur gardien à Asgard ne puisse pas le voir lorsqu’il ne voulait pas être vu. Tony avait juste supposé qu’il se téléportait partout.

« -Donc t’es en train de me dire que t’as pas mangé les meubles ? »

Impressionné ? Qui était impressionné ? Pas Tony Stark.

« -Alors je suppose que si t’as brisé ce sort de localisation, t’as récupéré ta magie et Amora peut plus te trouver. Ce qui veut dire que tu vas bientôt partir, pas vrai ? »

A cela, Loki poussa un son bas, pensif.

« -Oh, je ne sais pas pour ce qui est de ça. »

Les mains dans la vision périphérique de Tony furent soudainement enveloppées d’une lueur verte, et il sentit la présence de _quelque chose_ qu’il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer commencer à s’insinuer sous sa peau. C’était comme un rasoir enveloppé de soie ; à un putain de cheveu de létal. Le cœur de Tony commença à doubler de cadence alors que la sensation s’étendait à travers sa poitrine, en éventail, comme des doigts squelettiques, cherchant ou explorant ou peut-être essayant juste de le faire complètement flipper à mort.

Derrière lui, Loki inspira profondément par le nez et se pencha par-dessus l’épaule de Tony, fixant sa poitrine comme s’il voyait quelque chose d’autre que la lueur bleue en-dessous du maillot de corps noir.

« -Alors c’est cela. Je me suis posé la question. »

La sensation disparut, et la magie de Loki s’effaça.

« -Il y a des échardes de métal autour de votre cœur. »

Tony eut l’étrange sentiment d’être nu, comme si quelque chose d’important lui avait été pris lorsqu’il n’avait pas fait attention. Certains des Avengers même n’en savaient pas autant sur lui. Tout ce qu’ils savaient était que si le réacteur Ark sortait, le temps lui était compté jusqu’à ce qu’un nouveau soit mis en place. Mais personne n’avait simplement retiré le secret droit de sa poitrine comme autant d’informations inutiles.

« -C’est du shrapnel, invectiva Tony, se levant précipitamment. »

Enlevant le gantelet, il se dirigea avec hargne à l’endroit où était l’armure dans son hangar, l’ajoutant aux pièces démontées. L’intégralité de sa poitrine lui donnait l’impression d’être froide et à vif.

« -Et t’aurais juste pu me demander. »

Loki eut l’air légèrement amusé.

« -Oui, mais alors j’aurais dû avoir confiance en le fait que vous auriez été honnête.  
-De nous deux, c’est toi qu’on appelle _Menteur_ , répondit Tony d’un ton plat. Garde tes doigts magiques pour toi à partir de maintenant. »

Se sentant tendu et plus en colère qu’il ne pouvait rationnellement l’expliquer de toute façon, il commença à ranger ses outils avec des mouvements rapides, prestes.

C’était un vieux rituel, un auquel il n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir, mais il garda les yeux dessus pendant qu’il remettait à leur place chiffons huileux, tournevis et clés à molette, balayant le reste de ses affaires dans le tiroir profond sous le plan de travail et le fermant d’un tour de poignée ferme.

« -Comment les avez-vous reçus ? Avez-vous été attaqué ? demanda Loki à côté de lui, insistant toujours. »

Ne savait-il pas – se fichait-il juste de marcher sur le fil du rasoir ? Bien sûr que non, pensa sombrement Tony. Il n’était pas une menace. Et puis, il n’allait pas lui raconter l’épisode des machinations d’Obadiah Stane. Ou sa fin prématurée.

« -Tu sais quoi, dit-il soudainement, sa bouche s’étirant en un sourire dur. Je te dirai comment je les ai eus lorsque tu me diras pourquoi tes mains commencent à devenir bleues quand t’utilises ce Coffret de la Neige Ancienne. Non, en fait, j’ai changé d’avis. Pourquoi tu me _montres_ pas ?  
-Coffret des Hivers Anciens, corrigea automatiquement Loki, mais sa voix était cassante. Et je refuse. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Alors je suppose que tu l’as dans l’cul. JARVIS, éteins les lumières. J’ai fini. »

S’essuyant les mains sur une serviette, il la jeta sur la table pendant que les lumières fluorescentes au-dessus de sa tête s’éteignaient une par une, ne laissant seulement que les faibles lumières rouges d’urgence au sol pour lui montrer le chemin de la sortie.

« -Je vous ai contrarié, dit prudemment Loki ; une ombre sombre à sa droite. Ce n’était pas mon…  
-Intention ? Si, ça l’était, Loki. T’es doué pour pousser les gens à bout, et t’as réussi. Alors maintenant tu peux prendre ta magie et tes manipulations, et gentiment dégager. »

Tony entendit une inspiration rapide à ça, mais ce fut la main sur son bras nu qui attira vraiment son attention. Elle était aussi froide que la glace.

« -Stark, dit doucement Loki. Je ne peux pas encore partir. Le sort est brisé mais ma magie est…loin d’être complètement rétablie. M’enverriez-vous à la mort ? »

Il se tenait devant Tony, lui barrant la sortie, et alors que Tony faisait halte pour digérer la chose, une seconde main se leva pour se saisir de son autre bras. Le choc de température lui donna la chair de poule partout sur ses bras, faisant fourmiller sa nuque. Mais il pouvait voir que dalle, et d’une certaine manière il savait que s’il faisait allumer les lumières à JARVIS, Loki ne le prendrait pas bien.

« -Serais-je de véritable lignée Jotun, cela vous brûlerait terriblement, dit Loki, et une main remonta son bras, laissant une trace de sensation frigide dans son sillage. Mais je suis de sang mêlé. Après la guerre, Odin a emmené le nourrisson que j’étais comme monnaie d’échange et m’a élevé comme son fils. Un fils décevant, mais un fils néanmoins. Tout allait bien, jusqu’à ce que le toucher d’un géant du givre ne révèle ce secret de toujours, et que ma peau passe de la pâleur Ase au bleu Jotun. »

Tony baissa le regard sur ses bras, mais ne vit rien de plus que la silhouette assombrie d’une main enroulée autour de son biceps. Mais le froid était une preuve suffisante pour lui. Loki traversait une ligne dans le sable que Tony ne se souvenait pas avoir tracée, mais il sentit l’animosité commencer à faire place à la vérité.

« -Vous brûlez ainsi, murmura Loki soudainement, et Tony eut l’impression qu’il avait légèrement refermé la distance entre eux. Pour moi, en cet instant, votre peau est un brasier. »

Tony déglutit.

« -Est-ce que ça fait mal ?  
-Non. Oui. Autant que je vous fais mal, j’imagine. A quel point je vous fais mal, Stark ? »

Tony n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il faisait lorsqu’il porta sa main à la joue de Loki dans les ténèbres, pressant ses doigts contre la peau ciselée de marques qu’il avait seulement vues agrandies sur l’HUD. Ses yeux devenaient rouges comme ça, aussi, se rappela-t-il distraitement. Tony sentit l’effleurement des cils sur sa paume pendant qu’il la déplaçait d’un côté de son visage à l’autre, ayant l’impression d’effleurer de ses doigts une sculpture de glace. Mais sa peau était sèche, ferme et souple contre la pression de la main de Tony.

Tournant dans le creux de sa paume presque avec avidité, Loki lâcha un soupir à l’instar de la plus pure brise d’hiver sur le visage de Tony.

« -T’es froid. Ta peau dégage du froid en fait, dit Tony, entendant sa voix s’épaissir dans ses propres oreilles. Mais ça ne fait pas mal. Loki, est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre a déjà…  
-Non, vint la réponse, la voix douce et basse. Je méprise cette forme.  
-Pourquoi, alors ? »

Tony entendit le bruissement du tissu quand Loki bougea, et il laissa sa main descendre sur la longue colonne de sa gorge, essayant d’en imaginer le bleu riche et profond. Mais il n’y arriva pas. Cela semblait juste trop putain de surréaliste, même pour lui.

Il sursauta légèrement quand une étoile de glace évasée –non, des doigts- se pressèrent sur son cœur.

« -Je vous ai dépossédé sans permission.  
-Laisse-moi allumer les lumières.  
-Non.  
-Je t’ai vu avant.  
-Alors vous en avez bien assez vu.  
-Oh, all… »

Une bouche glaciale arrêta le reste de sa protestation, douce et humide et gelée contre les lèvres de Tony.

Semblant aussi stupéfait qu’il ne l’était, Tony entendit Loki pousser un murmure de douleur et d’envie contre sa bouche, à partir duquel Tony décida de tout envoyer au diable et d’attirer le corps de Loki contre le sien, cajolant sa bouche pour qu’elle s’ouvre et procédant à donner à sa langue le cas d’engelure le plus bizarre auquel il pouvait parvenir.

 _Thor va me tuer_ , pensa-t-il désespérément alors que les mains de Loki se glissaient sous son t-shirt et remontaient dans son dos, le faisant grogner de surprise. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour arrêter parce que oh bordel, le troisième criminel à superpouvoirs le plus recherché du SHIELD aspirait sa langue et les lèvres de Tony s’engourdissaient mais c’était bon putain et il n’avait jamais été très doué pour se priver de quoi que ce soit.

Repoussant la pensée hors de sa tête, Tony glissa ses mains dans un désordre de longs cheveux humides, sa bouche descendant pour trouver la colonne lisse de la gorge de Loki.

Puis la porte de l’ascenseur tinta et Clint entra dans la pièce, activant les capteurs lumineux dans l’entrée.

« -Hey Tony, JARVIS a dit que tu…pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Tony parvint à se rattraper avant de chanceler, ses bras ne tenant que de l’air. Loki avait complètement disparu, le laissant avec l’impression d’avoir eu l’hallucination la plus dingue de sa vie. Ceci étant, s’il n’avait pas été en train de trembler à mort et que…ah, _putain_.

Le fixant, Clint commença lentement à battre en retraite dans l’ascenseur.

« -Ouais génial, sinon…je reviendrai juste quand tu te paieras pas une grosse trique tout seul dans le noir. Salut. »

L’ascenseur l’avala de nouveau, laissant Tony contempler la meilleure façon de soudoyer Clint pour qu’il ne dise pas à Natasha ou à Steve sur quoi il venait juste de tomber.

« -Il aurait pas pu nous rendre tous les deux invisibles ou un truc du genre, grommela Tony, se touchant les lèvres avec précaution. »

Elles semblaient froides et gercées, et sa langue picotait étrangement dans sa bouche.

« -JARVIS, est-ce que t’as enregistré ça ?  
- _Oui, monsieur._ »

Tony n’eut même pas besoin d’y réfléchir.

« -Efface la vidéo de surveillance de ce soir. Gardons ceci strictement confidentiel.  
- _Déjà fait, monsieur._ »

A présent il devait juste comprendre exactement ce qui venait de se passer bordel, et ce que tout cela voulait dire. Mais d’abord…une douche chaude.

D’une certaine manière, il ne pensait juste pas que l’eau froide allait avoir de l’effet.


	5. Chapter 5

Après l’incident dans l’atelier, Loki disparut dans sa chambre de nouveau.

Complètement désarçonné, Tony avait été laissé à ses réflexions pour trouver une histoire crédible pour Clint qui n’impliquait pas une séance de pelotage froide avec leur dieu de la malice national. Quelque part entre _‘Je n’ai pas transformé DOS en sextoy’_ et _‘entretenir mon armure ne me fait pas bander’_ , Tony abandonna et s’autorisa à faire l’objet d’un chantage pour faire un nouveau carquois de flèches customisées ; des qui injectaient du citrate de sildénafil directement dans le sang.

Pourquoi Clint pensait que cela pourrait un jour être prudent de provoquer une érection instantanée à son ennemi dépassait Tony, mais cela lui avait gentiment rabattu le caquet et au-delà de ça il n’arrivait vraiment pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Les relevés de JARVIS disaient que Loki s’était simplement de nouveau retranché dans sa chambre. Tony n’insista pas. D’une certaine manière tout cet épisode avait été beaucoup plus bizarre pour Loki que pour lui, et déranger un sorcier horrifié ne semblait juste pas être une bonne idée.

Alors la vie continua, Tony poursuivit le perfectionnement des capacités de son armure, et Thor n’essaya pas de le tuer pour avoir souillé son plus jeune frère rebelle et plus-que-légèrement-psychotique.

C’était le bon temps.

* * *

C’était juste une autre nuit, passée à voler dans les cieux amicaux de New York. Iron Man avait enfin été appelé à son devoir de patrouille, au grand déplaisir de Steve. Apparemment il pensait que Tony ne dormait pas assez. Peu importe. C’était là qu’était la place d’Iron Man. Haut dans le ciel.

Volant pour sa putain de vie.

« -Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Thor ramène-toi, espèce de gros enfoiré blond ! J’ai trois Fatalibots au cul et – _ooh_ comptes-en deux, ça doit faire mal. »

Tony vira brusquement sur la droite et se cambra pour entamer un looping serré, arrivant derrière les Fatalibots restants et tirant à pleine puissance dans les jetpacks de quelques coups de répulseur rapides. L’un d’eux oscilla, et hey, y’avait du progrès.

« -Hey, hey Odinson, où que tu sois, pose les mots croisés et viens me filer un coup de main là ! »

Thor était en route et Tony le savait, mais cela le faisait se sentir mieux de l’injurier un peu.

Voyant un des Fatalibots vriller sur le dos en plein air, Tony essaya de descendre un peu, mais l’électricité toucha quand même l’armure avec un crépitement brusque qui fit grésiller l’HUD comme une télé analogue durant un orage. Elle se corrigea juste à temps pour que Tony voie l’autre Fatalibot tirer trois rayons de plus dans sa direction, le frappant violemment sur le plastron.

« -Yeowch ! hua-t-il, riant malgré les alertes rouges qui s’étaient allumées sur l’HUD. Oh, oh c’était juste méchant, Fatalichou. Je commence à penser que tu m’aimes pas. »

Savoir que les Fatalibots retransmettaient à Docteur Fatalis le laissait libre de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sachant que Victor était assis calé quelque part, écumant devant la chose. Tony pensait que c’était le prix à payer pour envoyer ses robots au lieu de venir combattre ses ennemis lui-même.

« -Est-ce que tu savais que –whoa, presque mais raté, mon pote- il y a une faiblesse exploitable dans les Fatalibots ? »

Plongeant en piqué à la verticale, il regarda ses deux cibles l’imiter, de toute évidence se préparant à balancer la sauce.

« -Il n’y a pas de telle faiblesse ! lui aboya dessus Fatalibot #1. »

Tony rit.

« -Uh, si, y’en a une. C’est un petit quelque chose que j’aime appeler _‘putain de merde, regarde derrière toi’_ ! »

Les Fatalibots le raillèrent.

« -Espèce d’imbécile, nous ne sommes pas si crédules ! »

Ils se préparèrent pour lui tirer dessus. A courte portée comme ils l’étaient, ça n’allait pas le chatouiller.

« -Que voilà de pauvres diables, en effet. »

Tony eut l’immense plaisir de voir les deux robots faire volte-face en l’air juste au moment où Thor leur colla une telle raclée que des bouts de métal volèrent dans toutes les directions. Comme il l’avait prévu, les réservoirs des jetpacks furent compromis en un instant, faisant exploser les deux Fatalibots ensemble en une unique boule de feu géante. Une tête faite de plaques de métal fut même éjectée comme un pétard et tomba en spirale dans la rivière en-dessous.

Dans la main de Thor, Mjölnir grésillait d’électricité. Ses yeux étaient tranchants comme des silex alors qu’il regardait les restes éparpillés des Fatalibots sombrer dans l’eau. Puis il se tourna vers Tony.

« -Je ne faisais pas de mots croisés. »

Tony renifla dédaigneusement dans son casque alors qu’ils descendaient jusqu’à la surface de l’eau, faisant un scan rapide à l’endroit où les débris de Fatalibot étaient tombés. Thor suivit, tapotant le communicateur dans son oreille. Il ne s’était jamais vraiment habitué à la chose, mais au moins elle fonctionnait. Les trois derniers prototypes avaient tous été grillés à chaque fois que Thor invoquait la foudre.

« -J’évacuais la tension, mon grand. Le prend pas personnellement. »

Thor fronça les sourcils.

« -Le Capitaine Rogers t’avait dit de prendre un partenaire en patrouille, rappela-t-il à Tony. Tu n’aurais pas été dans cette situation si tu l’avais fait.  
-Ouais, mais alors t’aurais pas été en mesure de te précipiter à mon secours. Ton quota de damoiselles en détresse était en baisse ce mois-ci. Je faisais que filer un coup de main.  
-Tu es plus qu’étrange, Tony Stark, lui dit Thor, mais il souriait. Et bien trop barbu pour être une jeune fille.  
-Quoi, t’aimes pas les femmes pileuses ? Wow, Thor. C’est…tellement superficiel. »

Remontant sa visière il regarda Thor aboyer un rire alors qu’il se contorsionnait pour fixer son marteau à sa ceinture.

Il regardait toujours lorsqu’un bras robotique se saisit de la jambe en armure de Tony et l’entraîna sous l’eau.

La rivière s’engouffra dans son armure à travers la visière ouverte et il sombra comme une pierre avec seulement une moitié d’inspiration d’air dans les poumons. Mais le vrai problème était la main illuminée de vert du Fatalibot agrippée à sa cuisse, serrant suffisamment fort pour enfoncer le métal autour de sa jambe. Agonie et lumière verte traversèrent sa cuisse alors qu’il était entraîné plus profondément, et il sentit les jointures intérieures de la jambe de l’armure se rompre.

Essayant désespérément de ne pas hurler et gaspiller son air, Tony serra les dents et fixa la surface alors qu’elle s’effaçait de sa vue dans l’eau sombre.

Avant même qu’il ne puisse diriger manuellement ses répulseurs sur le bras lumineux qui l’entraînait au fond, l’eau au-dessus de lui explosa dans un grand nuage de bulles et une main forte agrippa son épaule. Thor.

La panique et le soulagement s’embrasèrent en tandem à l’intérieur de Tony. Il avait désespérément besoin d’air et – _oh putain, c’était donc ce que ça faisait avec une barbe_ , pensa-t-il lamentablement alors que Thor soufflait une goulée d’air chaud dans sa bouche avant de plonger pour frapper le bras de Mjölnir, l’envoyant valser dans l’eau. La couche extérieure de sa cuissarde partit avec, mais Tony s’en fichait. Mettant ses bottes en marche, il jaillit de la surface comme un bouchon de bouteille, la survolant haut au-dessus alors que de l’eau ressortait de chaque articulation de l’armure.

Sa cuisse le lancinait férocement, chaude, à l’intérieur du métal enfoncé, mais il parvint à atterrir sur le quai sans trop la secouer. Thor surgit de l’eau un instant plus tard, atterrissant devant Tony là où ce dernier était assis, diagnostiquant la jambe enfoncée de son armure.

Juste une fois il aimerait rentrer de bataille sans que son armure ait besoin de réparation semi-majeure, pensa-t-il avec résignation. Ou pire, d’être complètement reconstruite. En fait, à la lumière des récentes batailles, ce n’était probablement pas si mauvais.

« -Ta jambe est-elle cassée ? demanda Thor, inquiet, s’agenouillant pour fixer le métal froissé. Cela a l’air extrêmement douloureux. »

Elle était pincée vers l’intérieur, formant l’empreinte parfaite d’une main squelettique de Fatalibot, des ondulations de métal rétractées autour. Sa jambe hurlait en-dessous, et il pouvait sentir la chaleur du sang se déversant à l’intérieur de l’armure. Une des tiges parallèles de l’exosquelette s’était brisée et s’était enfoncée dans sa jambe, peut-être. Il ne le saurait pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas enlevé l’armure. Ça allait être une vraie partie de plaisir.

« -Je pense pas, mais ça fait un mal de chien, grogna-t-il, complétant le diagnostic et remontant la visière. Sympa le sauvetage, au fait. Qu’est-ce qui m’a chopé bordel ? Les Fatalibots sont pas aussi forts habituellement. »

Thor leva une main de Fatalibot inerte, réduite à des tiges et des câbles. Toute la lueur verte avait disparu, mais elle projetait encore dangereusement des étincelles de lumière verdâtre. Tony fut surpris de découvrir qu’il pouvait facilement dire que la couleur de la magie était trop claire pour être celle de Loki.

« -Une alliance impie de science et de magie, déclara sombrement Thor. Il semble que l’Enchanteresse soit toujours liguée avec Victor von Fatalis. Mon frère doit en être informé.  
-T’en es sûr ? Fatalis est pas mal côté saloperie mystique non plus, lorsqu’il est d’humeur.  
-C’est l’œuvre d’Amora, de cela je suis certain. Mais Loki sera en mesure de le confirmer lorsque je lui donnerai cela. »

Pour Tony, Thor avait l’air un peu trop heureux d’avoir une raison légitime de voir son frère. Cela lui rappela bizarrement un chien jouant à aller ‘va chercher’ avec un bâton. _Ici, ici, j’ai quelque chose que t’aimeras, tu m’aimes maintenant pas vrai ?_ Cela fit se sentir Tony inexplicablement coupable. Ce qui était stupide, vraiment. Personne ne contrôlait avec qui Loki passait son temps.

Tony loucha vers Thor.

« -Merci pour l’air dans la rivière, dit-il, un sourire en coin. Très, uh, généreux de ta part. »

Thor le gratifia d’un sourire éblouissant.

« -Il n’y a en effet pas de quoi, Tony Stark. Si tu as envie de t’en vanter, je n’y suis pas averse.  
-Pepper avait raison ; j’ai une horrible influence. »

Pliant sa bonne jambe, Tony essaya de se redresser mais cela nécessita que Thor glisse un bras autour de ses épaules de métal avant qu’il ne puisse tenir debout tout seul.

« -Peux-tu voler ainsi ?  
-Ouais. Atterrir dans le hangar va être fun, par contre.  
-Je pourrais…  
-Non merci, Thor. La dernière chose que j’ai besoin de voir est une photo de toi en train de me porter jusqu’au bercail étalée en première page. »

Déclenchant de nouveau ses bottes, il s’éleva quelques mètres dans les airs.

« -On fait la course ? »

Thor le gratifia d’un regard réprobateur.

« -Je ne pense vraiment pas qu’il s’agit d’un sage… »

Agitant son marteau il décolla comme une balle rouge et argent, se fendant la poire.

« -Le perdant va en Enfer !  
-Espèce de sale tricheur ! hurla Tony derrière lui avant de décoller à sa poursuite. »

La course jusqu’au manoir se termina avec Thor s’écrasant sur le sol du hangar tête la première après que Tony lui ait tiré légèrement dans l’épaule à l’aide d’un de ses répulseurs à l’instant où il sut qu’il était sur le point de perdre. Tomber sur Thor en étant encore dans l’armure était juste de la simple vengeance ; un acte que Tony regretta immédiatement lorsqu’il ébranla sa cuisse blessée.

Une fois que Thor vit également le sang suintant du métal enfoncé il fut assez bon pour arrêter de marteler ses reins de coups de poing et appeler de l’aide.

Les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent simultanément hilarantes et frustrantes. Natasha et Steve tâtonnaient sous les instructions de JARVIS, essayant de trouver tous les enclenchements manuels dans l’armure d’Iron Man avant qu’il ne perde trop de sang, ce qui résulta en beaucoup de mains mal à l’aise à des endroits où Tony n’était pas sûr de les vouloir. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le mettre dans la plate-forme de démantèlement automatisé à cause de sa jambe, alors il fit avec.

Ils l’avaient débarrassé de tout excepté la cuissarde ruinée et sa combinaison lorsque Loki, apparemment, vint voir quelle était la cause de tous les cris et jurons. Tony le vit à peine se faufiler du coin de l’œil ; juste une forme sombre appuyée contre le mur du fond, regardant avec des yeux perçants. Un spectateur. Génial.

« -Juste, allonge-toi et pense à de l’alcool, le conseillait Steve, un cutter laser entre les dents alors qu’il scrutait les joints entre le métal. Beaucoup et beaucoup d’alcool.  
-Eloigne-toi de ma bite avec ça, Steve, ordonna Tony, clignant des yeux pour en chasser les étoiles. Je peux le faire moi-même, laisse-moi juste…  
-Non, Tony.  
-Et merde. Natasha, veux-tu bien…  
-Nope. »

Elle tendit la main vers l’enclenchement manuel sur le côté de côté du mollet avant de retirer la botte, ce qui _n’allait pas du tout_ , pourquoi personne n’écoutait le créateur de génie de l’armure ? Oh, il avait perdu un peu de sang, il devait délirer. Connards, pensa méchamment Tony, laissant retomber sa tête sur le sol de ciment. Encore plus d’étoiles envahirent sa vision.

Thor avait l’air affligé.

« -Je n’aurais pas dû te presser sur le retour. Ni te frapper tellement de fois en sachant que ta jambe te faisait souffrir, dit-il, avant de s’emparer de l’avant-bras de Tony. Pardonne-moi.  
-Ouais, ouais, dit Tony avec lassitude. Ca saigne vraiment pas tant que ça. Me lis pas les derniers sacrements ou un truc du genre. »

Les autres passèrent encore cinq autres minutes à se disputer pour savoir quelle partie de la jambe enlever en premier, alors que Thor produisait une outre d’hydromel de sous son manteau quelque part et en versait dans sa bouche pendant que les autres ne regardaient pas. Tony décida qu’en fait il aimait beaucoup Thor.

« -Eh bien je ne sais pas comment l’enlever sans aller chercher une tronçonneuse, dit finalement Steve, se rasseyant. »

Natasha haussa les épaules et lui prit le cutter laser miniature, louchant dessus.

« -Et puis, même si on enlevait la pièce de la jambe on pourrait finir par toucher son artère fémorale pendant le processus, suivant à quelle profondeur ce métal est enfoncé dans sa cuisse. »

Natasha avait un véritable talent pour faire état d’horribles vérités comme si elle parlait météo.

Tendant la main vers les outils éparpillés autour de lui, Tony ramassa une large clé anglaise et la fixa intensément. Peut-être qu’un peu de pression de levier pourrait –attendez, non, il ne finirait qu’avec une jambe cassée jusqu’à la botte. Lorsqu’il contracta prudemment les muscles, ses nerfs s’embrasèrent de douleur, mais cela faisait le plus mal quelque part vers l’intérieur de la cuisse. C’était là qu’il saignait, mais étant incapable de voir s’il avait quelque chose d’enfoncé dans sa jambe, il pouvait la déchirer salement s’il bougeait l’armure.

Laissant son bras retomber, la clé anglaise heurta le ciment au même moment où il jeta un œil au-dessus et croisa les yeux de Loki. Son regard amusé dit à Tony tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir.

« -Tu pourrais le faire, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tout le monde se retourna pour fixer Loki – en particulier Thor, qui, apparemment, n’avait pas réalisé qu’il était là si l’expression stupéfaite sur son visage était de moindre indication. Mais Loki ne leur accorda pas un seul regard ; il regardait juste Tony, un sourire tranchant comme un rasoir étirant les coins de sa bouche.

« -Je pourrais, confirma-t-il, s’éloignant du mur et s’approchant de Tony là où il était allongé. Si je le voulais. »

Loki était de nouveau sans son armure, remarqua-t-il, portant juste simplement du noir sur du noir. Cela rendait ses yeux étonnamment verts contre les nuances monochromes de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Ou peut-être que c’était juste l’anémie de Tony qui parlait. En fait, ouais, c’était probablement l’anémie.

« -S’il vous plaît dites-nous que vous voulez aider, dit brusquement Steve, s’éloignant afin que Loki ait plus de place. Je frapperai personnellement Thor dans l’entrejambe si vous enlevez cette chose de Tony. »

Tout le monde le fixa. Steve leur rendit obstinément leurs regards. Finalement Loki s’éclaircit la gorge.

« -Oh Capitaine, mon Capitaine, répondit-il sèchement, une main sur le cœur. Merci, mais je n’ai pas besoin d’une telle motivation pour apporter mon assistance cette fois. Stark l’a gagnée. »

De l’autre côté de Tony, Thor baissa les yeux sur ses mains durant un instant et s’éloigna immédiatement de son frère. En fait il disparut de la vision périphérique de Tony complètement, mais cela pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la dague d’acier dans la main de Loki.

« -Est-ce qu’on a pas dansé sur la même rengaine avant ? Genre, deux fois ? railla Tony, mais son cœur n’y était pas. »

Il brandit quand même la clé anglaise dans sa main en guise d’avertissement.

« -Sache juste que je suis également armé et dangereux.  
-Et au bord d’anémique, marmonna Natasha. Laisse-le faire ce qu’il doit. »

S’agenouillant à côté de sa jambe, Loki tendit la main et découpa habilement un trou dans la hanche de la combinaison de Tony. A son immense soulagement la dague disparut aussi vite qu’elle était apparue, mais il fut immédiatement tendu de nouveau lorsque de longs doigts se glissèrent dans l’ouverture qu’il avait faite, se pressant contre la peau nue en-dessous.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Tony avec nervosité, ses pensées partant dans toutes les directions, ses doigts se resserrant instinctivement autour de la clé anglaise dans sa main. »

Loki regarda juste au loin un moment, la tête inclinée comme s’il prêtait l’oreille à quelque chose. Les yeux qui remontèrent lentement vers les siens brûlaient d’un vert concentré de magie. La cuisse de Tony bourdonna avec alors, et il en sentit les fils à présent familiers traverser sa jambe, recherchant les dégâts.

« -Il n’y a pas de métal dans sa jambe, dit distraitement Loki, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. La plaie est bizarre.  
-Bizarre comment ? demanda calmement Tony. Dis-moi de quoi on parle là. »

Loki se contenta de le regarder. A cet instant tout le bras de Tony tressauta, se contorsionnant contre sa volonté. Sa main serra spasmodiquement la clé anglaise, et Tony se regarda avec une horreur distante la fracasser sur le côté de la tête de Loki aussi fort qu’il le pouvait.

L’impact se réverbéra dans son bras – son bras _brillant en vert_ \- et il entendit quelque chose se faire broyer. Du sang jaillit de la clé alors qu’il la ramenait, haletant, seulement pour la regarder s’abattre de nouveau sur la tête de Loki avant que quiconque ne puisse ne serait-ce que comprendre ce qui se passait. Tony bon dernier.

Alors que la clé anglaise s’éloignait une nouvelle fois recouverte de sang, des yeux verts stupéfaits plongèrent dans les siens, devenant déjà ternes et sombres. Loki sembla mettre une éternité à tomber. Mais à la fin, sa tête s’affaissa, le côté enfoncé de son crâne un spectacle de gore.

_Oh mon dieu il est mort, il est mort, je l’ai tué, j’ai tué Loki…_

Mais deux mains fortes plaquèrent de nouveau les épaules de Tony contre le ciment alors que Loki était arc-bouté sur lui, haletant de façon erratique. La clé anglaise lui fut arrachée de la main, ses poignets pressés contre le sol au-dessus de sa tête. Tony vit Steve appuyer dessus de toutes ses forces, Natasha se jetant sur sa jambe libre pour faire de même. Son corps –non, ce n’était pas son corps, quelque chose _lui arrivait_ -

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? haleta Steve, grognant alors qu’il luttait pour maintenir ses bras en place. Pourquoi est-il si fort bordel ?  
-Tony Stark est envoûté, feula Loki, et quelqu’un a murmuré à ses os que je dois mourir à tout prix. »

Ses yeux roulant de façon incontrôlable, Tony put seulement capter des bribes rapides des gens autour de lui. L’intégralité de son corps avait perdu les pédales ; même ses dents grinçaient inutilement comme si elles voulaient arracher la gorge de Loki. Il ne pouvait pas parler, pouvait à peine respirer –mais il pouvait voir, et ce qu’il vit fut ses amis le restreignant pendant que Loki remontait ses manches et commençait à déchirer le métal autour de sa cuisse à mains nues. L’agonie lui arracha la jambe, sa colonne vertébrale se cambrant sans effet sur le sol pendant que ses doigts formaient des griffes qui ne pouvaient pas arracher les yeux de Loki.

_Oh putain, je suis toujours là-d’dans,_ pensa-t-il alors que Thor le plaquait de nouveau avec une paume sur ses côtes. Il paniquait et il le savait, enfermé à l’intérieur de sa propre traîtresse de peau. _Ne me tuez pas, c’est pas moi, je ferais pas ça._

« -Il y a de la sorcellerie dans ses yeux, mon frère, dit Thor soudainement, se penchant au-dessus de lui et maintenant son menton immobile d’une main forte. Je vois la souillure émeraude de la magie d’Amora. Le sort a réduit en esclavage l’intégralité de son corps. Loki, ta tête…ceci ne peut-il pas attendre jusqu’à ce que tu ailles bien ?  
-Non, fut la réponse brève, tranchante par-dessus le crissement du métal froid forcé d’être plié. »

Le bourdonnement du cutter laser le suivit.

« -Tiens-le, Thor. Je dois arracher le sort de sa moelle avant qu’il ne prenne son esprit. »

Quelque part au-dessus de lui, Steve jura.

« -Est-ce qu’il peut y survivre ? Comme…ça ? Il saignait.  
-Inquiète-toi moins pour Tony et davantage pour le sorcier avec une concussion essayant de l’aider, dit platement Natasha, tenant sa jambe folle avec tout son corps. Je peux voir l’intérieur de sa tête d’ici, Rogers.  
-Loki est un véritable maître de magie. Il peut le faire. »

La certitude dans la voix de Thor était presque humble, et Tony sentit les mains sur sa cuisse blessée s’immobiliser pendant le plus bref des instants. Puis les doigts plongèrent dans la plaie dans sa jambe, cherchant l’os pour commencer le sort.

« -Oh mon dieu, murmura Steve en tremblant alors que Tony hurlait dans son propre esprit, irradié de douleur.  
-Il sera à l’agonie, dit Loki, sa voix dénuée de toute inflexion. Je dois attraper l’os maudit et chasser la corruption avec ma magie…  
-Est-ce qu’on ne peut pas l’assommer au moins ? dit Natasha, sa voix s’effilochant alors qu’elle regardait.  
-Il sera devenu insensible suffisamment tôt.  
-Loki ! protesta Steve. Vous savez qu’il n’a pas voulu ça –accordez-lui un peu de paix. Cela ne rendrait-il pas les choses plus faciles ? »

La vision de Tony commençait à blanchir sur les bords, de la sueur coulant dans ses cheveux. Il entendait sa respiration à travers le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles ; lourde, lente et difficile, sifflante à travers ses dents serrées. Il avait approché la mort auparavant, mais ça…ça devait être l’enfer.

« -Si je voulais que cela soit _plus facile_ je l’aurais tué, dit froidement Loki. Sachant cela, vous devriez me remercier de l’immense merci dont je fais preuve à son égard. A présent donnez-moi du silence. C’est du travail délicat, et l’effort pourrait le tuer si je ne fais pas attention. »

Tony fixait son champ de vision en train de rapetisser lorsque quelque chose remua dans sa jambe. Il avait une connaissance suffisante de son environnement pour savoir que Steve lui disait de tenir bon, et alors ses os s’embrasèrent.

* * *

Il s’avéra qu’il était en mesure de hurler, après tout.

* * *

Honnêtement, après ce qui l’avait fait perdre conscience, il ne s’était pas attendu à se réveiller du tout. Mais ce fut le cas.

Lorsque Tony ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il fixait le plafond assombri de sa chambre. Sa peau était nue, il y avait des couvertures remontées sur son torse, et il se sentait aussi entier et en bonne santé qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Quelque tâtonnement rapide sur sa jambe lui dit qu’il ne restait même pas de marque.

« -Bordel de merde ? marmonna-t-il. JARVIS, lumières. »

Sa chambre fut immédiatement remplie de lumière, le faisant loucher pendant que ses yeux essayaient de s’adapter. C’était presque comme s’il avait eu une sorte d’hallucination. Il était à moitié en train de se convaincre qu’il avait trop bu lorsqu’il se tourna pour se lever et vit Loki assis dans une chaise à côté de son lit, en train de le regarder.

Il avait l’air complètement normal, lui aussi. Chemise verte cette fois, pantalon noir, bottes. Cheveux humides lâchés et yeux clairs brillants, calculateurs. Un coude était appuyé sur l’accoudoir de sa chaise, son poing soutenant nonchalamment sa joue. Loki le regardait juste silencieusement, semblant satisfait d’attendre qu’il agisse.

Tony n’arrivait pas à penser à la moindre chose à dire. Il se tint juste assis là au bord du lit, les draps froissés dans son giron, et le fixa. Puis l’autre main de Loki bougea légèrement, et Tony vit le bras de Fatalibot ruiné dans sa poigne, ses doigts de métal squelettiques pendant, inertes.

Ses jointures faisaient toujours des étincelles vertes.

Il ne se souvint pas être sorti de son lit pour aller à la salle de bain. Mais durant un instant il se souvint des éclats éclatés du crâne de Loki voler de la clé anglaise et alors il fut violemment malade dans les toilettes, l’estomac se contractant alors qu’il se vidait du peu qu’il avait mangé cette nuit. Cela sembla continuer indéfiniment. Finalement il se rassit juste contre le mur, se sentant tremblant et âpre, remarquant à peine les tuyaux froids sous ses fesses nues.

Donc c’était arrivé alors, pensa Tony, sentant le goût de la bile. La main de Fatalibot qui l’avait attrapé et entraîné sous l’eau avait lancé un sort à l’intérieur de ses os. Amora et Fatalis l’avaient transformé en marionnette pour tuer Loki. S’il avait été à l’intérieur de l’armure, s’il avait été _Iron Man_ …putain, peut-être qu’il serait juste mort. Loki l’aurait tué en un instant s’il avait été une réelle menace. Qu’aurait gagné Amora ? Un Avenger en moins, peut-être, mais plus important Loki aurait été forcé de quitter le manoir. A découvert de nouveau, et une proie facile. Alors ils avaient fait de lui un pion dans leur petit jeu.

« -Je déteste la magie, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, pressant la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux. Rien que des emmerdes.  
-Oh, tout n’est pas à jeter, dit ironiquement Loki depuis le seuil de la porte. Voyez à quel point vous vous sentez bien après un supplice qui aurait dû vous tuer. »

Il s’appuya légèrement sur le montant de la porte, étudiant la ligne exposée de son flanc. Ouais, le côté nudité. Tony n’arrivait pas à s’en soucier.

« -Ouais, bien sûr, merci de m’avoir sauvé d’une malédiction que j’ai reçue à cause de toi, dit-il amèrement. T’es un vrai pote. »

Loki tressaillit légèrement, reculant presque. Puis il retroussa juste la lèvre et se détourna avec dédain.

Tony regarda l’embrasure vide un moment, mais il n’entendit rien. Parti, alors. Peu importe. Pourquoi même Loki était assis là dans le noir de toute façon ? Et si le sale truc avait toujours été sur lui et qu’il avait essayé de le tuer ? Et ok, ouais, peut-être qu’il surestimait sa capacité générale à botter des culs, mais Loki le regardant dormir ne faisait pas beaucoup sens non plus.

Il se brossa les dents et prit une douche en y réfléchissant. Loki n’avait-il pas dit que cela aurait été plus facile de le tuer ? Considérant le fait qu’il avait été transformé en une sorte de zombie envoyé-de-la-mort, Tony était surpris que Loki ne se soit pas illico remparé de ses lames. Mais il lui avait sauvé les miches à la place, tout en supportant une fracture massive du crâne durant toute la procédure. Puis il les avait guéris tous les deux, non pas que Tony ait été lucide lors de cette partie. C’était…ouais.

_Coucou, culpabilité,_ pensa sèchement Tony alors qu’il s’examinait dans le miroir. _Ça fait un bail._

Enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, il revint dans sa chambre, se résolvant à mettre un pantalon et à trouver Loki. Contrairement à ce qu’on pouvait croire, il n’était pas au-dessus de s’excuser pour être con, ou du moins admettre que dans les faits il en avait été un. Enfilant un jogging et un t-shirt simple, Tony se dirigea vers la porte, éteignant les lumières en partant.

Quelque chose lui disait qu’il allait soit être de retour dans cinq minutes, agacé et légèrement blessé, soit ça allait prendre un moment.

* * *

« -Oh mon dieu, Thor, encore ? Je commence à penser que t’aimes avoir mal. »

Thor était assis dans le couloir en face de la porte de Loki, fixant sinistrement ses mains brûlées. Tony ne savait pas quoi faire du sérieux de son expression –habituellement il avait juste l’air triste et en train de broyer du noir. Il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir cependant parce que son grand ami blond sauta sur ses pieds au son de la voix de Tony, se hâtant vers lui pour l’attirer dans le plus énorme des câlins.

« -Tony Stark, dit Thor d’une voix pâteuse. J’ai craint le pire. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

S’éloignant pour tenir Tony à bout de bras, Thor scruta son visage avec inquiétude.

« -Je vais bien, répondit-il avec un léger haussement d’épaules. Un peu en rogne, mais ok de façon générale. Est-ce que Loki t’a dit que j’étais mort dans mon sommeil ou un truc du genre ? »

Thor secoua la tête.

« -Loki ne me dit rien. Il est simplement surprenant de te voir en si bonne santé à présent, lorsqu’il y a seulement quelques heures tu étais aussi blanc que la neige, baignant dans une marre de ton propre sang. A la fin Loki n’a accepté aucun remerciement pour ses efforts, choisissant à la place de te relocaliser dans ta chambre. Je le soupçonne de s’être inquiété pour toi, comme nous tous. »

Oh, génial.

« -Retourne un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, Thor. J’l’ai pas assez senti. »

Thor fronça les sourcils en le considérant mais il sembla rapidement ignorer le commentaire, descendant le couloir et s’éloignant de Tony.

« -Pardonne-moi, j’ai d’autres affaires qui m’attendent. Salue mon frère pour moi.  
-Ouais, le ferai. »

_En supposant qu’il me laisse entrer,_ pensa Tony en tendant la main, frappant légèrement l’embrasure de la porte. Que dalle qu’il allait toucher cette porte ; Thor était définitivement une mise en garde sur cet aspect. Avec de la chance il allait faire soigner ses mains de nouveau. Infirmière Steve allait adorer ça.

Il sursauta légèrement quand la porte se déverrouilla, s’entrouvrant pour révéler une faible lumière à l’intérieur. Mais Tony n’avait pas confiance, pas du tout.

« -Puis-je entrer ? »

Cela ne faisait jamais de mal d’être poli quand on avait affaire à un sorcier offensé. Tony entendit quelque chose comme un soupir depuis l’intérieur de la chambre.

« -Eh bien, je ne sais. Le _pouvez_ -vous ? »

Ah, bordel. Tony tendit la main et poussa la porte pour l’ouvrir du bout des doigts, entrant dans la pièce. La porte se referma avec un click de mauvais augure derrière lui. Loki baissa la main après le vague geste qu’il avait fait, ne levant même pas les yeux des notes qu’il écrivait dans ce qui semblait être le plus vieux journal ayant jamais existé. Il se tenait au bureau, les lèvres articulant silencieusement des mots que Tony était sûr ne pouvoir comprendre. Il avait l’air complètement absorbé, alors n’ayant rien d’autre à faire pendant qu’il était ignoré, Tony jeta un œil autour de la pièce.

C’était au deuxième étage, comme lui, mais peu meublé, avec un large bureau en bois, un lit gigantesque et bas, une télévision de mur de cinquante pouces et un énorme ensemble de tiroirs contre le mur du fond.

« -C’est sympa de voir c’que t’as fait de l’endroit, commenta Tony, s’asseyant au bout du lit. C’est douillet.  
-Épargnez-moi votre incroyable verve, Stark. Je n’ai juste pas le temps pour. »

Écrivant quelques dernières notes, Loki posa son stylo et fit disparaître le livre d’un geste fluide de la main. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, son regard, plissé, était sombre.

« -N’en avez-vous eu pas assez de moi pour ce soir ? D’après votre réaction tantôt, je crois être correct en supposant que vous me blâmer pour l’infortune de ce soir. Mais si je me trompe, eh bien, je vous en prie, éclairez-moi. »

S’appuyant contre le bureau, Loki le cloua sur place de ses yeux verts furieux. Tony aurait pu grimacer.

« -Wow, t’es grincheux. Mais j’ai pigé, dit-il hâtivement, avant que Loki ne puisse l’écorcher vif verbalement. C’est juste que, j’ai un peu flippé, avant. Avec toi. J’aurais pas dû faire ça. »

Etait-il toujours aussi mauvais à se faire comprendre, ou était-ce juste plus dur lorsqu’on le fixait comme s’il était un insecte ?

« -Vous avez été un misérable ingrat. »

Si c’était possible, Loki eut l’air encore plus courroucé.

« -Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous ai pas tué pour ce que vous m’avez fait ce soir. »

_Pourquoi tu l’as pas fait ?_ La question était là, suppliant pour être posée, mais Tony se força à l’ignorer. Il doutait que Loki lui réponde, de toute façon. Et puis, renvoyer une faveur à la figure de Loki était un moyen assuré de se faire arracher quelque chose de vital.

« -Je suis reconnaissant, insista-t-il. Vraiment. Merci d’avoir brisé le…sort. Ou malédiction. Peu importe ce que c’était. Je suis pas vraiment à jour dans mes études sur les ‘méthodes de contrôle magique’. »

C’était une démonstration de gratitude merdique et il le savait, mais d’une certaine manière Tony ne pensait pas que ça avait de l’importance. Loki n’était pas du genre à vraiment pardonner quoi que ce soit à quiconque, et il avait le sentiment que ce qui avait été une crise mineure de sa part avait été en fait une énorme gifle dans la figure du type qui lui avait sauvé les miches. En considérant le fait que Loki ne sauvait personne, _jamais_ , il était probablement en train de réaffirmer son idée d’origine qu’aider à sauver des vies était particulièrement peu rentable à long terme.

Comme prévu, Loki se contenta de se détourner.

« -Vous pouvez partir à présent, dit-il calmement, ses yeux de nouveau tournés vers le bureau. »

La porte de la chambre se déverrouilla de nouveau dans un petit craquement, et Tony serra la mâchoire. Congédié sans sommation, merci pour la visite, pas la peine de revenir. Wow.

Il n’était pas supposé en avoir quelque chose à faire, vraiment. Loki les utilisait juste à ses propres fins. Les Avengers l’utilisaient pour la même chose. Les choses comme la gratitude et être un connard et dire désolé n’étaient pas supposées factoriser la moindre partie de leur arrangement. Tony savait qu’il pourrait en dire autant et dégager sans demander son reste, et ça irait. La ligne dans le sable serait redessinée avant que quoi que ce soit ne sorte de…de peu importe ce qui se passait.

La nuit dans l’atelier avait flouté cette ligne pour Tony. Loki ne semblait même pas s’en souvenir. Et peut-être que c’était juste une autre corde à ajouter à son arc plus tard lorsqu’il s’ennuierait, mais Tony se souvenait d’une chose de ce moment dans le noir.

Il avait passé un marché.

« -J’avais un ami, il y a quelques années, dit-il doucement. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et lui lança un coup d’œil perçant, mais Tony leva une main apaisante.

« -Juste…écoute-moi. Il était un mentor, on pourrait dire. Il m’a soutenu après la mort de mes parents et s’est occupé de Stark Industries. Dès mes dix-sept ans, j’ai compté sur cet homme. Je lui faisais confiance. »

Cela n’aurait pas dû être si dur d’en parler, pensa Tony. Mais peut-être que c’était parce qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment essayé. Il ne le devait pas à Loki, pas vraiment, mais d’une certaine manière il se retrouva quand même à cracher le récit.

« -Le shrapnel dans ma poitrine vient d’une de mes propres armes en fait. Mon ami de confiance, cet homme que j’ai connu plus longtemps que mon propre père, a payé beaucoup d’argent pour que les Dix Anneaux fassent exploser un convoi militaire dans lequel j’étais. Heureusement ils ne m’ont tué qu’à moitié avant de réaliser qui j’étais. »

Il lâcha un rire bref et sans humour avant de secouer la tête.

« -Merci mon dieu pour les terroristes cupides. »

Tony savait que Loki l’étudiait intensément ; il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur sa tête alors qu’il fixait ses mains. Prenant une profonde inspiration fortifiante il se leva brusquement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Enfin, c’était sympa comme discussion, dit-il, se tournant vers la porte. »

S’échapper ? Qui s’échappait ? S’éclipser stratégiquement était ce qu’il faisait.

« -Un peu tard pour l’explication peut-être, mais hey…  
-L’avez-vous tué ? demanda doucement Loki, et Tony s’arrêta à mi-chemin.  
-T’as un vrai talent pour poser des questions merdiques, est-ce que quelqu’un te l’a déjà dit ? dit-il à Loki d’un ton fatigué. »

Se retournant pour lui faire face, Tony eut un haussement d’épaules tressautant.

« -Ouais, je l’ai tué. Majoritairement. Techniquement on pourrait dire que c’était Pepper, mais lui dis pas sinon elle va criser. »

Loki se contenta d’acquiescer, semblant presque distrait. Puis quelque chose cliqua derrière Tony, et il se retourna pour voir que la porte s’était refermée de nouveau. Huh.

« -Tu sais, j’allais partir…  
-Laissez-moi voir. »

Loki s’approcha de lui presque prudemment, mais ses yeux étaient presque d’acier là où ils fixaient le cercle faiblement éclairé traversant son t-shirt. Tony le regarda lever les mains et les presser de chaque côté du réacteur Ark, les doigts largement écartés. L’imperceptible chaleur de ses mains étendit dans sa poitrine, et Tony déglutit.

« -Uh, non. »

Les yeux de Loki se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens.

« -Je l’ai déjà vu avant.  
-Alors je suppose que t’en as vu plus qu’assez. »

Les mots eurent l’effet escompté ; les lèvres de Loki s’étirèrent légèrement.

« -Dois-je éteindre la lumière, dans ce cas ? »

Tony eut un léger reniflement.

« -Est-ce qu’on se souvient de ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois qu’on a été dans le noir ensemble ? demanda-t-il, retirant les mains de Loki de sa poitrine. Des erreurs de jugement de malade ont suivi. Je suis supposé être un bon petit Avenger. Pas fraterniser avec l’ennemi. »

Inclinant légèrement la tête, Loki le regarda à travers des yeux plissés. Malheureusement pour la volonté de Tony, l’action exposa la colonne lisse de son cou d’une telle manière que ses yeux tombaient immédiatement dessus et en traçaient les ombres, tout en tendons légèrement tendus et en peau pâle et putain, pourquoi essayait-il d’être un bon petit Avenger, de toute façon ?

« -Fraterniser, répéta aigrement Loki, les mains retombant sur ses flancs. Charmant. Et pourtant je suppose que vous marquez un point.  
-Ouais, totalement, confirma-t-il, tendant la main et pressant l’extrémité de ses doigts sur la peau juste en-dessous de la mâchoire de Loki. Clairement on devrait pas faire des choses comme ça. »

Tony descendit prudemment un des tendons autour de la courbe de son épaule, ses yeux suivant le mouvement. Là, ses doigts finirent juste en-dessous du col lâche de la chemise de Loki, où les lacets l’écartaient largement. Cela serait facile d’y glisser sa main complètement, pour parcourir toutes les lignes et ombres qu’il trouverait en-dessous.

Un souffle frais toucha son poignet quand Loki baissa le regard sur sa main, les yeux voilés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Lorsqu’il parla, sa voix était riche et basse de signification.

« -J’aurais votre bouche sur moi, Tony Stark.  
-Où ? »

La voix de Tony était piquée de la brûlure de whisky de l’excitation. Les yeux de Loki s’embrasèrent.

« -Partout. »

Il n’eut pas besoin qu’on le lui dise deux fois. Tony eut sa bouche sur cette gorge pâle avant que le mot ne soit complètement sorti de la bouche de Loki, déposant des baisers aspirés et mordants tout le long. Grognant de manière audible au goût du sel et de la peau chaude et propre sur sa langue, une pulsation battant, chaude et vivante sous ses lèvres, Tony sentit à peine le souffle dans son oreille jusqu’à ce qu’une langue ne s’y engouffre pour en goûter le lobe, lèvres chaudes et humides sur la courbe extérieure.

« -Merde, haleta-t-il contre l’épaule de Loki. Ok, j’ai besoin de toi hors de ces fringues tout de suite. »

Retirant la chemise de son pantalon, Tony se retrouva soudainement avec une poignée de muscle plat, mince, et de courbe osseuse en la forme des hanches nues de Loki. Elles se balancèrent dans sa poigne au premier contact avec la peau nue, éparpillant complètement les intentions de Tony.

« -Chaque chose en son temps, murmura Loki, ses longs doigts pétrissant fortement les muscles tendus du dos de Tony. »

Il siffla bassement sous le plaisir douloureux.

« -Mais d’abord j’aimerais de nouveau votre langue dans ma bouche, je pense. »

Tony était des plus sûrs qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie. Loki voulait –ouais, ok, décida-t-il alors qu’il mordillait la courbe de sa mâchoire, trouvant les lèvres chaudes et pleines de convoitise s’ouvrant pour s’imbriquer aux siennes, en fait ce n’était pas le moment de réfléchir.

La nuit passa en de longs étirements affamés de sensation. En peau glissante et souffle chaud, en grognements coupés de morsures, et en le balancement rythmique lancinant de la chair rencontrant la chair. Loki était souple et presque vicieux de désir alors que Tony bougeait en-dessous de lui ; il contrôlait la cadence à chaque ondulation marquée de ses hanches, mais autorisa sa bouche à être tiraillée et mordue à en devenir rouge, jusqu’à ce que tous deux halètent de concupiscence.

Tony prit tout ce qu’il put dans ses mains et sa bouche, sentant à peine le tranchant des dents sur sa peau ou la pression douloureuse des doigts inhumainement forts sur ses poignets. C’était brut et chaud et bon et il voulait tout. Il avala le soupir de Loki lorsqu’ils jouirent, la jouissance de Tony lui étant complètement arrachée alors que le corps mince au-dessus de lui tremblait et se cambrait sous l’orgasme, bougeant toujours au-dessus de lui longuement après, le laissant prendre son temps.

Plus tard, lorsqu’il sentit la sueur sécher sur sa peau et les courbatures commencer à s’insinuer dans ses muscles, Tony se mit à fixer le plafond et pensa à revenir dans sa propre chambre. Dormir dans le lit de Loki ne semblait juste pas correspondre à leur actuel…peu importe. En plus cela serait juste sa chance que Thor revienne à son poste à l’extérieur et qu’il finisse étranglé par un dieu blond en colère et aux mains écorchées.

Tournant la tête, il lâcha une exclamation discrète à la vue de Loki le nez dans les draps, les bras balancés au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait l’air satisfait et épuisé, ses longs cheveux repiquant de partout en des mèches moites de sueur et avec un suçon très visible dans le cou. Tony ne put s’empêcher de se sentir un peu impressionné par lui-même.

Presque comme s’il sentait l’attention, Loki s’étira longuement à côté de lui, lâchant une expiration lasse dans l’oreiller. Tony s’immobilisa lorsqu’il sentit une cheville en travers de son mollet sous les draps, laquelle resta là.

Ah, merde.

« -Attendez l’aube pour vous éclipser, marmonna Loki, fatigué, à côté de lui. »

Tournant légèrement la tête, il regarda Tony avec un œil vert luisant.

« -Après tout, je pourrais de nouveau avoir envie de vous dans une heure. »

Oh. Eh bien. Tony pouvait se sentir un peu courbaturé et endolori, et peut-être que le courroux de Thor rôdait dans le fond de son esprit, mais soudainement il se sentait vraiment putain d’à l’aise.

« -Ok, mais je pense que je devrais te prévenir, mon réacteur Ark brille assez fort dans le noir. JARVIS, lumières. »

La pièce plongea immédiatement dans les ténèbres complètes, mais elles étaient illuminées de la lueur froide dans sa poitrine.

« -Tu vois, c’est huh, ça va probablement t’énerver. »

Le visage de Loki n’était qu’ombres et lumière bleue alors qu’il considérait le réacteur Ark. Tony ne voulait même pas se l’admettre, mais c’était plus rebutant que juste voir la maudite chose en plein jour. Il n’avait jamais pris le temps de lui modeler un cache…

Les draps bruissèrent quand Loki se rapprocha, emportant son oreiller avec lui. Se laissant retomber tête la première sur le matelas comme un sac, il glissa simplement son bras par-dessus le torse de Tony et se rendormit aussitôt. La lumière du réacteur Ark était complètement étouffée, et il y avait à présent une ligne de peau nue pressée contre la sienne.

Tony cligna des yeux face au nouvel arrangement.

« -C’est…des plus efficaces, en fait. »

Loki grogna quelque chose dans l’oreiller. D’une certaine manière, ce rare manque d’éloquence était un peu attendrissant, bien que Tony mourrait avant de jamais l’admettre. Il le mit sur le compte du bon humour après les relents post-coïtaux.

Fermant les yeux, il crocheta sa cheville à celle de Loki et s’endormit, bizarrement satisfait de l’état des choses.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard il eut une incroyable idée sur la manière de combattre la magie d’Amora et sauta du lit, cherchant crayon et papier.

Loki lui tira dans les fesses avec quelque chose de vert et brillant et roula avec un juron.

Tony supposa qu’il le méritait.


	6. Chapter 6

Entre être Iron Man et un membre des Avengers, il était facile pour Tony d’oublier parfois qu’il était également le PDG de Stark Industries.

Depuis les débuts de leur petite bande de héros, il avait été en congé illimité pour tout ce qui était des choses du quotidien, mais occasionnellement (lire : à chaque fois qu’il ne pouvait plus retarder) Pepper le traquait et le bombardait de papier jusqu’à ce qu’il craque et cède.

Il s’avérait justement qu’il s’agissait d’une de ces nuits. Et pourtant, Tony considérait comme une victoire d’être parvenu à la faire venir au manoir. Pendant qu’il travaillait sur son nouveau dispositif bloqueur de magie –jusque-là il n’avait pas de nom, et Clint avait été banni des séances remue-méninges en la matière après avoir coiffé Tony au poteau avec DOS- il n’avait fait que vivre dans l’atelier au sous-sol durant les trois derniers jours.

Pepper, depuis longtemps habituée à ses horaires de dingue et à ses tendances d’ermite lorsqu’il travaillait sur quelque chose d’important, avait décidé que venir à lui était le chemin de la moindre résistance. C’était plutôt hilarant pour Tony, sachant que jusque-là elle avait passé son temps à jeter des coups d’œil autour comme une parano accomplie sous LSD. Il n’eut pas besoin de demander de qui elle surveillait la venue.

« -J’ai besoin qu’ils soient signés avant demain, alors si tu t’arrêtes pour les lire je pourrais vraiment me mettre à hurler. »

Perchée sur le bord du canapé, elle fit glisser quelques documents à travers la table basse jusqu’à lui. Personne ne pouvait dire qu’il n’avait pas au moins _essayé_ d’être un être humain ; il était venu dans le salon pour la rencontrer.

« -Pourquoi je peux pas les lire ? C’est ma compagnie. Tu pourrais me faire annuler les vacances de Noël pour ce que j’en sais.  
-Tony…oh, ne plaisante même pas avec moi, soupira Pepper, lui passant une autre liasse de papiers. Tes ‘vacances prolongées’ avec les Avengers me rendent suffisamment folle comme ça. Le département médiatique a besoin de plus de budget, au fait. C’est à la page douze. »

Pendant que Tony griffonnait sa signature sur le papier, Pepper lança un autre regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule.

« -Je n’arrive pas à _croire_ que tu m’aies faite venir ici, marmonna-t-elle, lui reprenant quelques documents et les empilant correctement. »

Tony sentait la crampe dans sa main venir.

« -Pourquoi, quoi, t’es déjà venue ici. Quartiers généraux des Avengers. Quelle histoire.  
-Ce qui n’est pas grave, à part le fait qu’à présent vous avez un _psychopathe_ qui vit ici, siffla-t-elle en retour dans sa barbe.  
-Allons c’est pas une façon de parler de Natasha, morigéna Tony, souriant lorsqu’elle le foudroya du regard. Loki n’est pas si mauvais. Il est réservé. Enfin, majoritairement. »

Cela faisait quelques jours que Tony s’était réveillé sur le sol à côté du lit de Loki, nu, gelé et entouré de ses plans préliminaires pour le dispositif bloqueur de magie. Il était resté dans le coin suffisamment longtemps pour remettre ses vêtements et rassembler ses notes, se disant que Loki n’était pas exactement du matin. Tony l’avait laissé entortillé dans les draps avec la plus étrange montée de culpabilité en bas de son estomac. Ce qui, vraiment, c’était quoi ce bordel ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il s’était éclipsé après un coup d’un soir ; ils vivaient dans la même putain de maison.

Et pourtant, Tony avait travaillé sur ses designs dans l’atelier depuis lors et Loki ne s’y était pas montré ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois. Il n’était pas assez stupide pour penser en être la cause –très probablement c’était juste Loki faisant son antisocial habituel. Probablement. C’était plutôt dur à dire.

« -Je n’arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux te sentir en sécurité avec lui ici, disait Pepper, une petite ride inquiète apparaissant entre ses sourcils. Je sais que ce n’est pas mon cas.  
-Eh bien, c’est pour ça que Thor monte la garde, lui rappela Tony, désignant l’autre canapé du menton. Ou, dans ce cas précis, se la coule douce. »

Depuis qu’il était devenu des plus clairs que Thor était la kryptonite sociale de Loki, Steve avait demandé au blond d’être dans le coin pendant que Pepper était de visite au manoir. Thor les avait regardés s’échanger des papiers pendant exactement vingt minutes avant de s’étirer sur le canapé et de s’endormir, Mjölnir perché à côté de lui.

« -Il fait la sieste, fit-elle remarquer. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Hey, il a eu une dure journée aujourd’hui. Hulk voulait tester sa résistance à la foudre en bas dans l’arène. Je pense que Thor s’est fait un retour de bras ou quelque chose du genre en faisant tournoyer son marteau. Et maintenant Banner sent le cheveu brûlé. »

Tony signa le contrat qu’il tenait, le scannant de ses yeux ce faisant.

« -J’arrive pas à croire que je signe du papier. Cela semble tellement préhistorique. »

Il faisait confiance au fait que Pepper ait déjà regardé chaque petit détail, mais cela ne faisait jamais de mal de se mettre à la page sur ce qui se passait dans la compagnie. Des journalistes irritants avaient l’habitude de surgir des buissons en posant des questions aléatoires, alors cela payait de savoir ce qui se passait à n’importe quel moment.

« -Eh bien nous en sommes environ à un quart, dit Pepper au bout d’un moment, feuilletant le tas de papiers non signés. Devrais-je demander à JARVIS de commander le dîner ? Il est huit heures passées –oh ! s’interrompit-elle dans une exclamation étranglée. »

Tony releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Pepper enlever sa chaussure et la balancer sur Thor, le frappant en pleine tête. Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, reniflant bruyamment.

« -N’y compte pas, scélérat ! beugla-t-il, le marteau brandi. »

Puis il remarqua la chaussure dans son giron.

« -Que s’est-il passé ? »

Tony fixa Pepper, qui avait rougi.

« -Pepper, en tant que patron et ami, j’espère que tu sais que tu peux me le dire lorsque tu sens une crise psychotique venir.  
-Non –Tony, c’est _lui_ , murmura-t-elle, regardant fixement par-dessus son épaule. Il est _là_. »

Tony se tourna et suivit son regard. En effet, Loki se dirigeait vers eux d’une démarche de conquérant, ne semblant pas se soucier que Thor soit étalé à moitié endormi sur le canapé et tenant une chaussure de femme dans une main et Mjölnir dans l’autre. Ses yeux vivides étaient verrouillés sur Tony, et Tony seul.

Uh-oh.

« -Tu as dit qu’il ne viendrait pas ici tant que Thor serait dans les parages, dit Pepper, accusatrice, son stylo serrée dans son poing dont les jointures avaient blanchi. »

Tony ne savait pas quoi dire. Il évitait _en effet_ habituellement Thor comme la peste.

« -Ah oui, mais cela me rendrait prévisible, dit Loki. »

La courbe aiguisée de sa bouche était malicieuse.

« -Et je ne peux simplement pas l’autoriser. »

S’éloignant brusquement de Tony, il s’approcha de l’endroit où était assise Pepper et jeta un œil à la pile de dossiers et de papiers qu’elle avait empilée autour d’elle. Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent légèrement.

« -Eh bien, cela a l’air bien fastidieux, commenta-t-il. »

Les yeux de Pepper étaient largement écarquillés quand il se pencha par-dessus son épaule – _près_ , remarqua Tony non sans être alarmé, il se tenait vraiment près en fait- et étudia quelques contrats signés juste derrière son épaule.

« -Je pourrais vous assister, Miss Potts, pour accélérer cette petite…corvée. »

Pepper déglutit et fixa délibérément la table basse. Tourner la tête ferait probablement effleurer de ses lèvres la joue de Loki, et merde, Tony réalisa qu’il n’aimait pas du tout cette idée.

« -Pourquoi aideriez-vous exactement ? demanda-t-elle à la table, les yeux incrédules. »

Thor se redressa légèrement sur le canapé opposé alors que Loki souriait, ses yeux passant sur Tony et s’y attardant.

« -Je peux être généreux…comme Stark peut l’attester. »

Tony sentit les yeux de Thor se poser sur lui comme du plomb et se renfonça très précautionneusement dans sa chaise, affectant une décontraction totale et un amusement nonchalant. Pas de vague panique ici ou quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement Pepper arriva à la rescousse, s’éclaircissant la gorge légèrement et désignant les papiers.

« -Comme vous pouvez le voir, à moins que vous ne vouliez forger la signature de Tony, il n’y a vraiment pas grand-chose à faire, expliqua-t-elle, et merde si elle ne semblait pas complètement calme. »

Etait-ce comme ça qu’elle avait trompé Obadiah ?

« -Hmm, dit Loki, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille, et d’après le rougissement des joues de Pepper, Tony put dire qu’elle avait senti ce ‘hum’ vibrant jusque sur sa peau. »

Tony commença singulièrement à être excité et jaloux comme pas possible. Etait-ce…était-ce une sorte de punition passive-agressive ? Pourquoi Thor ne faisait rien ? Maudit sac à barbe somnolent. A quoi servait-il ?

Loki tendit alors la main vers un des papiers signés, s’étirant au-dessus de l’épaule de Pepper. Il pressa ses doigts à plat sur l’encre fraîche de la signature de Tony et les passa dessus, s’en éloignant avec _quelque chose_ retenu entre ses doigts. Quelque chose de noir avec des lignes fines et des bords tranchants –oh.

« -Oh, souffla Pepper, regardant la signature de Tony retenue captive entre les doigts élégants de Tony. Vous l’avez retirée du papier, comment…  
-Un instant, dit distraitement Loki, faisant disparaître l’encre. »

Puis il pressa ses paumes sur la pile de documents et de contrats non signés. Ils s’illuminèrent en vert juste une fois ; juste une brève et vive étincelle de magie.

« -Et à présent vous avez terminé. »

Pepper bondit carrément sur les contrats, les feuilletant à la vitesse d’un administratif vétéran.

« -Oh mon dieu, ils sont tous –et elles ne se ressemblent pas toutes également, elles sont…elles ont l’air _authentiques_ en fait. Tony, regarde ! Ils sont tous signés ! »

En effet, le papier qu’elle tenait pour qu’il l’inspecte arborait sa signature.

« -Je n’ai pas à passer toute la nuit ici –c’est génial. Avec ce temps supplémentaire je peux travailler sur le programme pour la réunion du conseil d’administration et voir le comptable dans la matinée.  
-Ouais, c’est génial, approuva Tony, impassible. »

Juste qu’est-ce qui se passait bordel ?

Se tournant légèrement, Pepper servit un sourire à Loki.

« -Merci, Mr. Laufeyson. »

Le sourire de Loki en réponse fut un éclair de dents blanches.

« -Je préférerais que vous m’appeliez Loki. Et je vous en prie. »

_Connard rusé,_ pensa Tony en voyant Pepper légèrement rougir. Il l’avait cernée dès le départ. Le temps. Pepper donnait de la valeur au temps et tout ce qui pouvait lui en faire gagner obtenait son approbation immédiate. Même si l’aide venait de Loki, apparemment.

« -Tu es tellement lunatique, lui dit Tony, irrationnellement agacé. Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ‘ _eww, non, un psychopathe_ -’ »

Le regard noir de Pepper manqua de lui arracher la peau du visage.

« -J’ai pu avoir été un peu dure.  
-Peut-être que non, fit Loki en haussant les épaules, indifférent. Je n’ai donné aucune raison aux Midgardiens de mettre de côté leur peur et leur méfiance. Et je ne pense pas qu’une petite gentillesse telle que celle-ci changerait cela. »

Pepper émit un son pensif.

« -En réalité vous n’êtes…pas ce à quoi je m’attendais. Lorsque vous ne faites pas exploser des choses et que vous ne poignardez pas Tony, vous êtes plutôt civil. »

Loki inclina légèrement la tête, un sourire ironique étirant ses lèvres. Le regard dont il gratifiait Pepper en disait long.

« -Depuis longtemps on me dit que mon véritable talent réside en ma langue. »

L’attitude de Pepper changea du tout au tout en cette seconde. C’était comme regarder un accident de train au ralenti. Ses joues rosirent, ses yeux passèrent irrémédiablement sur les lèvres de Loki avant de revenir à ses yeux, et, pire que tout, elle _ramena ses cheveux derrière son oreille_. C’était son truc, Tony _savait_ que c’était son truc parce que c’était _lui_ qui lui faisait faire ça avant.

Dix minutes. Même pas dix minutes et Loki l’avait faite complètement réviser son opinion à propos de lui. Ce fils de pute à la langue d’argent. C’était une revanche. Ça devait être une revanche.

De l’autre côté de la table Thor émit un petit souffle réprobateur et fronça les sourcils, lançant à Tony un regard révélateur. Eh bien merci mon dieu, pensa Tony avec aigreur. Thor savait où en était le score d’aussi loin que le comportement de Loki était concerné, même s’il ne savait pas que ça foutait Tony en rogne. Cela voulait dire qu’il ne perdait pas complètement les pédales.

« -Comment s’annoncent tes progrès sur le dispositif que tu souhaites construire ? demanda alors Thor à Tony, faisant rouler son épaule avec précaution. »

Ouais, il s’était définitivement fait quelque chose lorsqu’il s’était entraîné avec Hulk.

Reconnaissant pour la distraction, Tony se tourna dans l’angle de Thor, tournant délibérément le dos à Pepper et Loki. Et puis, c’était son sujet favori de la journée.

« -Bien jusque-là. Ça va être beaucoup comme le Deadlock en essence, projetant un champ d’énergie répulseur de magie localisé qui en gros s’inversera jusqu’au point d’origine, expliqua Tony, regardant le front de Thor se rider en essayant de traduire ce qu’il disait.  
-Tu dis que cela va renvoyer la magie à son utilisateur ? »

Tony eut une expression rayonnante.

« -En théorie, ouais. Bien sûr, je dois faire entrer le facteur de la signature énergétique de Mjölnir pour qu’elle n’interfère pas avec…hey, tu veux descendre à l’atelier avec maintenant pour que je puisse le scanner ? J’ai un peu de temps, maintenant que Loki vient de libérer ma soirée. Ça va nous donner une chance de rattraper le temps perdu. J’ai de cette bière importée en bas dans le frigo du bar, aussi. »

Bouffe _ça_ , pensa Tony joyeusement en voyant l’expression de Loki se tendre dans sa vision périphérique. Thor était tout sourires, apparemment aussi impatient que lui de sortir de là. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, puisqu’il n’avait fait que rester collé à la porte de chambre de Loki depuis qu’il était arrivé.

« -J’apprécierais beaucoup cela, dit Thor. Nous n’avons pas partagé un verre ou vraiment discuté depuis plusieurs jours. Je pourrais…  
-Ah, mais quelqu’un doit escorter Miss Potts jusqu’à son chauffeur, interrompit mielleusement Loki. Et si les mots du Capitaine Rogers sont à prendre en compte… »

Thor émit un soupir grognon.

« -J’ai juré en effet, dit-il lourdement, comme s’il s’agissait d’une tâche de la plus haute importance. »

Le regard dont il gratifia Tony était authentiquement apologétique.

« -Une autre fois, alors. »

Pepper regarda sa montre et commença à tout mettre dans sa mallette, secouant la tête pour elle-même sans un mot. La refermant dans un claquement, elle se redressa et sourit à Tony.

« -Bonne chance avec ton projet. Je te tiendrai informé si quoi que ce soit survient.  
-Uh-hu. Ce sera tout, Miss Potts. »

Pepper roula des yeux.

« -Je pense que c’est ‘ _Patron_ ’ pour toi en ce moment. »

Son sourire était affectueux.

« -Bonne nuit, Mr. Stark. »

Tony renifla doucement et la regarda partir, acquiesçant en direction de Thor alors qu’il la raccompagnait. Ordinairement il le ferait, mais chanceux comme il l’était, il avait à s’occuper d’un sorcier ayant l’air en rogne en ce moment.

A la seconde où ils quittèrent complètement la pièce, Tony se tourna vers Loki.

« -T’es un _connard_ …commença-t-il, en colère, seulement pour faire hâtivement un pas en arrière alors qu’une main aux longs doigts se plantait sur son réacteur Ark, le repoussant vers le canapé. »

Tony n’allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Se saisissant du poignet de Loki en chutant, il tira fort et les fit pivoter, arrivant à prendre l’homme plus grand par surprise et à l’envoyer s’étaler parmi les coussins. Tony atterrit sur lui sans merci, n’épargnant rien de son poids à Loki.

« -Tu te montres pas pendant des jours et puis tu fais ça ? dit Tony, plantant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Loki. Je pige le côté pleurnicherie pour avoir de l’attention, vraiment, mais… »

Loki s’étira et s’empara de sa bouche avant qu’il ne puisse en dire plus, l’attirant dans un baiser punitif qui n’était que dents tranchantes et langue affamée, les doigts serrés étroitement dans ses cheveux afin qu’il ne puisse pas s’éloigner. Lorsque Loki le tira en arrière juste assez pour qu’il puisse parler, Tony pouvait sentir le goût des mots dans sa propre bouche.

« -Je n’apprécie pas d’être ignoré, Stark, siffla-t-il. Et lorsque je vous cherche juste pour être négligé en faveur de mon _frère_ je…  
-Flirte avec mon ex-copine, ouais, bon plan, répliqua Tony, remuant les hanches pour faire de la place entre les cuisses de Loki alors qu’elles s’élevaient de part et d’autre de lui. T’essayais de me foutre en rogne.  
-De même que vous. »

Des mains descendirent à l’arrière du jean de Tony, glissant à l’intérieur, fraîches et fortes alors qu’elles épousaient la courbe de la peau et du muscle.

« -Mais je vous ai à présent.  
-T’as l’air très sûr de toi, défia Tony, essayant de ne pas réagir alors qu’il sentit des doigts glisser dangereusement près d’un endroit où ils ne devraient pas être –pas dans la zone commune des Avengers, du moins. Et si j’ai changé d’avis ? »

Les yeux de Loki étaient noirs de colère et d’envie alors qu’ils le foudroyaient, seulement pour se fermer étroitement quand Tony roula brusquement des hanches contre celles de Loki. La poigne sur ses fesses se contracta et tira, le guidant vers le bas et le maintenant fermement en place alors que le corps sous lui ondulait vers le haut en réponse. Et ça, ouais, ok peut-être que Tony pouvait lui pardonner après tout.

« -Si votre état chaud et –ah- rigide en ce moment est de quelque indication…murmura Loki dans sa bouche, inhalant profondément alors que Tony roulait des hanches, vous n’avez pas du tout changé d’avis. Ou est-ce le cas ? Je _pourrais_ partir maintenant, y mettre fin.  
-Est-ce que tu pourrais, cependant ? demanda Tony d’une voix rauque, faisant descendre sa bouche sur la saillie exposée de la clavicule de Loki là où elle s’élevait au-dessus de la ligne froissée de sa chemise. »

Tony y fit glisser sa langue et suçota intensément la chair pâle, ses dents égratignant l’os. Loki lâcha un grognement presque silencieux en-dessous de lui.

« -Je n’ai pas dit que cela serait une tâche facile. »

Ressortant ses mains du jean de Tony, remontant sous son t-shirt et traçant le relief de sa colonne vertébrale, Loki y enfonça légèrement ses ongles et les fit descendre.

« -Hm. J’aime avoir votre poids sur moi. Je veux vous sentir ainsi. »

Oh putain, pensa Tony, impuissant, il n’allait quand même pas s’embarrasser dans le salon, si ?

« -Ah ouais ? haleta-t-il. »

_Dieu_ qu’il savait comment faire usage de ses mains.

« -Quoi d’autre –dis-moi ce que tu veux d’autre. »

Ces mêmes mains talentueuses glissèrent sur ses hanches avant de passer sur son estomac, les doigts écartés et avides remontant sur son torse, entraînant son t-shirt au passage en se déplaçant. Tony sentit leurs extrémités fraîches tracer un cercle parfait autour du bord de son réacteur Ark, vit la chaleur fascinée dans les yeux verts de Loki.

« -Je veux suivre le contour de ceci avec ma langue. Je sens l’énergie à l’intérieur. Je veux la sentir sous mes lèvres lorsque je vous ferai jouir. »

Respirant de façon erratique, les lèvres de Loki s’entrouvrirent presque d’anticipation alors qu’il fixait le cercle lumineux.

« -Je veux que vous voyiez mes yeux s’y refléter –je veux que cela soit la _seule_ chose que vous voyiez lorsque vous atteindrez l’extase avec ravissement entre mes mains. »

La bouche de Tony était complètement sèche. Il fixa Loki et essaya de penser à des choses comme des mots et des réponses pleines d’esprit et ouais, non, ça allait pas arriver.

« -Oh, dit Tony, s’éclaircissant la gorge en entendant l’enrouement de sa voix. Ouais, ça pourrait être une chose. Que tu pourrais faire. »

Il regarda le sourire éclairer les yeux de Loki, y vit les intentions qui s’y reflétaient. Non, pas des intentions. Des promesses. Il pensait chacun des mots qu’il avait prononcés.

A cet instant Tony ne put s’empêcher de se demander de quoi retournaient exactement toute la curiosité, toute la malice, le désir et les divers caprices avec lui de Loki. Cela le désarçonnait. Du sexe pur, il pouvait comprendre. Tony avait penché de ce côté de la balance la majorité de sa vie adulte. Mais quand vous pouviez être aussi désireux d’une personne et quand même sourire comme ça, ça…Tony ne l’avait pas beaucoup vu. Il était plutôt évident que cela serait le dernier endroit où il chercherait. Mais la question continuait de le titiller ; _pourquoi ?_

« -J’arrive pas à te cerner, admit Tony, dévoilant ses pensées avec un étirement bizarrement triste des lèvres. T’avais pas besoin de –t’avais déjà notre marché, tu sais. A propos de rester ici jusqu’à ce qu’Amora et Fatalis soient neutralisés. Alors qu’est-ce que t’es en train de faire ? »

Loki inclina légèrement la tête, ses sourcils se haussant avec une vague surprise. L’air commença à se rafraîchir entre eux et Tony sentit les doigts lui caresser les flancs presque distraitement.

« -Demander des réponses au Menteur. »

Loki sonnait étrangement distant. Les yeux de Tony tracèrent le mouvement de ses lèvres alors qu’elles se libéraient de leur courbe amusée.

« -Cela semble-t-il vraiment comme une action sage selon vous ? »

Il s’était vraiment attendu à ce genre de réponse. C’est-à-dire, pas de réponse du tout. Cela ne l’étonna pas. Tony se contenta d’hausser les épaules, dégageant une mèche de cheveux rebelle du front de Loki.

« -Je suis le mec qui a interrompu un combat entre trois des ennemis des Avengers. Les actions sages sont pas vraiment mon fort. »

Un argument de faible envergure, peut-être, mais ce n’était pas une question pressante pour lui. Loki faisait ce qu’il voulait. Cela suffisait à Tony de le laisser garder ses secrets. Il n’avait pas la moindre illusion sur le fait que leur…attirance mutuelle, en l’état actuel des choses, continuerait passé le point où ils se seraient occupés de Fatalis et d’Amora.

Alors que Loki se tenait pensif et silencieux en-dessous de lui, Tony commença à se demander s’il devrait bouger avant que Thor ne revienne et ne les trouve entortillés ensemble sur le canapé. Il était moins que certain de la réaction qu’il obtiendrait face à son implication avec Loki, mais il semblait que c’était le genre de sujet qu’il fallait aborder avec précaution avec Thor. Préférablement après quelques verres. Quelques verres coupés au valium.

Glissant un peu, Tony planta ses genoux et se redressa sur ses hanches, offrant sa main à Loki pour l’aider à se lever.

« -Je devrais probablement redescendre au labo.  
-Bien sûr, approuva Loki, prenant sa main et s’autorisant à être redressé en position assise. Peut-être que je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Je suis sûr qu’il y a de nombreuses connaissances à retirer en…me scannant. »

La lueur dans ses yeux disait tout, vraiment.

Tony se contenta d’acquiescer avec sérieux.

« -Ouais, définitivement, avoir un scan de ta magie me donnerait une idée de la force dont a besoin d’être la barrière pour qu’elle soit efficace à cent pour cent. »

Il laissa Loki prendre un air à moitié contrarié avant d’ajouter :

« -Pour des résultats maximums, j’aurai besoin que tu sois complètement nu. »

Loki cligna des yeux.

« -Eh bien, naturellement.  
-Aussi, y’a cette huile en bas dans l’atelier qui affine les lectures du scanner lorsque je l’applique sur le sujet, dit Tony en regardant les yeux de Loki descendre sur sa bouche avant de remonter. Qu’est-ce que tu dis que je t’en enduise de la tête aux pieds ? Je te préviens par contre, ça peut être un peu…inquisiteur.  
-Permettre à un Midgardien tel que vous de poser ses mains où vous le souhaitez ? »

Ses yeux brûlaient d’implication.

« -C’est beaucoup demander, en effet. Et je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu que vous l’ayez mérité. »

Tony laissa ses mains remonter les cuisses de Loki, qui étaient toujours étalées de part et d’autre de lui. Il s’arrêta juste avant la bosse évidente de l’excitation de Loki, les pouces massant à une proximité taquine à travers le cache peu épais de son pantalon. Les paumes de Tony absorbaient sa chaleur alors que Loki le gratifiait d’un regard plissé, un appétit féroce scintillant en-dessous des cils sombres. Sur n’importe qui d’autre, cela aurait été considéré sexy. Sur Loki, c’était comme si Tony pouvait déjà sentir les dents et la langue tracer des lignes brûlantes sur sa peau.

« -C’est entièrement au nom de la science, dit Tony, se penchant jusqu’à ce qu’ils partagent presque leur respiration. Tu ne voudrais pas dénigrer la _science_ , pas vrai ?  
-Hm. Je suppose que tant que la _science_ en vaut la peine, je pourrais être persuadé. »

Loki referma la distance entre eux.

Le baiser qu’ils échangèrent n’était pas la confrontation franche de précédemment. C’était plus lent, plus familier ; Tony sentit la courbe malicieuse de son sourire bouger contre la sienne, accueillant la rude caresse de velours de la langue de Loki profondément dans sa bouche tandis que Tony le pressait de nouveau dans les coussins en-dessous. L’intense frisson de l’incrédulité l’envahit lorsque Loki l’y autorisa négligemment, l’attirant vers le bas sans briser le baiser, plaquant leurs corps l’un contre l’autre.

Les mains de Tony agrippèrent instinctivement ses hanches et l’attirèrent, sentant les doigts passer dans ses cheveux en retour, inclinant légèrement sa tête. Il inhala l’odeur du cuir et du savon, goûta la saveur intense et salée de la peau humide alors que Loki libérait enfin sa bouche, haletant légèrement, son front pressé contre la joue de Tony. Il s’y attarda un moment, sa respiration chaude soufflant contre sa gorge.

Loki finit par lever la tête pour croiser son regard. Là, Tony vit quelque chose de sombre et de presque fracturé dans les yeux verts qui le fixaient.

« -Je ne me joue pas de vous, dit soudainement Loki, et sa poigne se fit presque écrasante sur la nuque de Tony. Je vous désire. La tournure de vos pensées, la piqûre de votre regard. Je veux vos cris dans ma bouche et le goût de votre plaisir sous ma langue. C’est pourquoi je fais…ce que je fais. Je _veux_ , Stark. Et par les Neuf, je vous aurai. »

C’était une admission qu’il ne s’était pas attendu à recevoir. Pas de Loki. Mais c’était là, étalée entre eux ; succincte et vacillante en ce qui n’était pas dit –la pression possessive de sa main, la raideur effritée de sa voix. Cela sonnait comme la vérité car cela semblait faire mal, comme si cela lui avait été arraché à la racine. C’était de l’honnêteté et celui qu’ils appelaient Menteur la lui avait donnée.

« -C’est bien, dit Tony d’une voix rauque, se sentant comme s’il avait été essoré puis ramené à la vie en l’espace d’un souffle. Parce que j’ai l’intention de te laisser faire. Beaucoup. »

Mais avant que Tony ne puisse en dire plus, Loki se tendit et se brisa entre ses mains, sa forme s’effondrant en un tourbillon de phalènes. Elles s’éparpillèrent en volant et se dissipèrent ensemble, des rubans de lumière les entourant quand elles disparurent. Tony cligna des yeux sur le canapé vide, incrédule, se sentant déjà plus froid, comme se réveillant.

« -J’ai dit quelque chose ? »

Thor entra de nouveau dans le salon, ayant de toute évidence terminé de raccompagner Pepper et prenant au pied de la lettre sa liste de ‘signes alarmants que Tony était sur le point de s’effondrer d’épuisement’ ou quoi que ce soit qu’elle ait envoyé par mail lorsqu’ils avaient tous emménagé au début. Marchant à grandes enjambées pour se réfugier de toute évidence dans la cuisine, il jeta à peine un œil autour pour voir si Loki était toujours là.

« -Les analgésiques sont dans le placard du haut, grommela Tony en passant, s’asseyant et s’inclinant de façon à ce que rien de fâcheux n’entre dans son champ de vision. Thor se contenta d’acquiescer, sa mâchoire se serrant en remuant son épaule. Une fois que le danger imminent fut passé, Tony se retourna, faisant mentalement la carte du chemin le plus rapide vers sa chambre. Il avait désespérément besoin de réfléchir.

Clint se tenait du côté le plus éloigné de la gigantesque table basse, mangeant une banane en silence. Ses yeux étaient très écarquillés.

Tony décida que la meilleure approche de cette situation gênante était la maturité nonchalante.

« -Qu’est-ce que t’as vu ?  
-La mort de Nick Fury par arrêt cardiaque. »

_Merde_. Eh bien, pensa Tony avec résignation, au moins il pouvait expliquer l’instant gênant dans l’atelier à présent, sans avoir l’air d’une sorte de technophile déviant.

Prenant une énorme bouchée traumatisée de sa banane, Clint mâcha dans un silence pensif durant un instant.

« -Qui la met ? »

La question sortit tellement de nulle part que Tony s’en retrouva muet de stupéfaction durant un moment. De toutes les choses qu’il s’attendait à ce qu’il dise, ceci n’en faisait définitivement pas partie.

« -Vraiment, Barton ? _C’est ça_ ta première question. Pas ‘comment peux-tu fraterniser avec l’ennemi’ ou ‘depuis combien de temps ça dure’ ou ‘as-tu été compromis’ ? Tu veux savoir qui _la met_ ?  
-Quoi ? répliqua-t-il, voûtant ses épaules défensivement. Je suis en putain d’état d’choc là, _essayant_ de ne pas regarder la tente que tu t’affiches et putain mec, _Loki_ ? Comment ça s’fait que tu sois encore en vie ? Tu devrais être…griffé jusqu’à la mort, ou briller dans le noir ou un truc du genre. »

Se rapprochant à grands pas, Clint le gratifia d’un regard plissé. C’était le regard qu’il avait juste avant qu’il n’abatte quelque chose de gros. C’était également un regard qui resta entièrement au niveau de son épaule. Tony remua nerveusement.

« -Quoi, qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? Je vais bien.  
-Ouais…c’est vrai. Oh mon dieu, c’est _toi_ qui la met, n’est-ce pas ? fit Barton en se rattrapant sur ses talons, incrédule. »

Puis il devint un peu vert.

« -Oh bordel, merde, putain, cette banane est en train de remonter. Je dois y aller. Est-ce que Banner garde toujours les sédatifs lourds scotchés sous le lavabo dans sa salle de bain ? »

Tony soupira.

« -Probablement. Ecoute…  
-Oh t’inquiète pas, je l’emporte dans la tombe. La _tombe_.  
-Bien, parce que si tu le dis à Thor j’enverrai JARVIS te déshabiller dans ton sommeil.  
-Tony Stark, t’es un fils de pute. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« -J’ai passé du temps avec Loki. Fallait bien que ça déteigne sur moi au bout d’un moment, à force de me frotter à lui.  
-Ne me fais pas penser à ça. »

Clint bougea comme pour sortir de scène aussi vite qu’il le put, puis fit une pause pour gratifier Tony d’un regard.

« -Sérieusement par contre… _Loki_ ? Je sais que le type t’a plus ou moins sauvé la vie et tout y’a quelques jours, mais merde. Il est toujours un de nos plus grands ennemis, pas vrai ? »

Tony se gratta le cou. C’était la question à un million de dollars, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’avait pas plus de réponse à donner à Clint qu’à lui-même. Loki ne faisait pas exactement l’étalage de ses pensées pour que tout le monde puisse les voir. Tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire était jouer la carte de la prudence.

« -Disons juste que je lui donnerais pas de communicateur, dit-il lourdement. Quoi qu’il se passe avec moi et Loki, gardons juste ça confidentiel, ok ? Cela n’aura aucun impact. La mission reste toujours la même. Neutraliser Amora et Fatalis, s’occuper de Loki après s’il retourne à son emploi du temps chaotique régulier. Facile. »

L’expression de Clint changea légèrement, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire sur la partie ‘facile’. Tony apprécia beaucoup dans les faits. Les erreurs étaient son fort et tout, mais au moins on ne traînait pas son visage dans son passé de fiascos. Et puis, la confiance infondée était quelque chose que Tony ne distribuait pas à tours de bras, et les autres le savaient. Barton compris. Loki était toujours une menace, et il en redeviendrait probablement une une fois que toute cette histoire de trêve serait pliée et emballée.

Ce qui poussa Tony à se demander pour la première fois ; qu’est-ce qu’ _il_ faisait exactement avec Loki ?

C’était une question à laquelle il n’avait juste pas de réponse. Pas encore, du moins.

Lorsque Clint partit pour s’administrer une dose des médicaments planqués de Banner ou quoi que ce fût qu’il avait insinué qu’il partait faire, Tony s’assit dans le salon vide et réfléchit à ses options.

Il pouvait descendre à l’atelier et continuer son projet. Il était seulement tôt d’après son horloge biologique –il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire et il pourrait s’y perdre un moment.

Alternativement, il pouvait aller à la chambre de Loki et terminer ce qu’ils avaient commencé avant leur interruption. Mais après la réaction de Clint, Tony n’était pas sûr qu’il devrait. Peut-être que tout était juste une autre erreur. Une qui pourrait lui coûter à la fin. Un homme responsable irait dire à Loki que ça avait été un peu amusant, mais que cela ne se répèterait pas. C’était un conflit d’intérêt et un risque pour les Avengers.

Un homme responsable.

Mouais.

Tony savait qu’il était profondément dans la merde.


	7. Chapter 7

Finalement on décida à la place de Tony sur comment il allait passer le reste de sa nuit. Juste au moment où il pensait chiper une bouteille de scotch et se rendre hypothermique et ivre dehors sur le balcon, un appel du SHIELD à propos d’un Fatalibot ayant possiblement été vu au-dessus de New York arriva.

Avec Thor soignant toujours son épaule et Tony le seul autre Avenger capable de voler dans l’équipe, il avait enfilé son armure et rejoint les airs non sans grand soulagement d’être appelé sur le terrain pour la nuit. Botter un peu de cul brillant métallique durant quelques heures lui viderait la tête. D’après toutes les sources, il ne s’agissait que d’un Fatalibot ; probablement à la recherche de Loki, sans doute.

Ou c’était un horrible piège. Sa cuisse tressauta au souvenir de la malédiction toujours frais dans son esprit. Mais vraiment, qui jouait deux fois le même tour ? C’était juste minable.

Tony se dit qu’il pourrait prendre les paris et juste aller y faire un tour. Il avait besoin de prendre l’air avec l’armure d’Iron Man reconstruite. Et puis, la barrière magique partiellement complétée pourrait détecter la magie à ce stade, même s’il ne pourrait pas la détourner de l’armure. Cette partie était toujours en cours dans son atelier, mais il se savait proche de la fin. Avec la main de Fatalibot crachant toujours des étincelles de magie, il avait un échantillon de premier choix sur lequel expérimenter, même s’il ne pouvait pas toucher la maudite chose sans des gants doublés de plomb.

Il fit quelques tours paresseux de la cité, ses bottes laissant leur traînée éclatante familière à travers le ciel nocturne. L’HUD s’illuminait d’informations, lui fournissant des statistiques sur les bâtiments qui l’entouraient et soulignant ce qui semblait être d’importance. Quelques personnes en-dessous prirent des photos, un agresseur lâcha le sac à main d’une femme et s’enfuit, quelques adolescents ivres lui firent un doigt d’honneur. Une nuit typique, vraiment.

« -JARVIS, est-ce que tu peux me trouver ce Fatalibot ? Connecte-toi au scanner d’ondes de DOS, vois si tu peux me donner quelque chose. »

Peut-être qu’il était parti boire une bière. Tony pourrait en faire de même en tout cas.

_Je veux, Stark. Et par les Neuf, je vous aurai._

Même pas une heure auparavant, il avait les hanches collées contre Loki, à la vue de quiconque pourrait passer, écoutant sa voix prononcer ces mots. Ces saletés de mots.

Loki n’avait aucun intérêt à lui dire de telles choses. C’était _Loki_. Il était un des méchants ; un menteur, un escroc, un sorcier, et une liste entière de choses que Tony ne pouvait nommer. Les créatures quasiment immortelles à l’immense putain de pouvoir magique – _magique !_ \- n’avaient aucun intérêt à s’attacher à Tony Stark. Et Tony…Tony faisait tout foirer le plus souvent. Parfois il pouvait réparer, parfois il ne pouvait pas. Et une implication réelle, véritable, avec le soi-disant Dieu de la Malice était définitivement quelque chose qu’il ferait foirer.

Sans compter qu’il s’agissait du plus gros conflit d’intérêt de l’histoire des Avengers. Le jeu de Loki pour la domination du monde avait été ce qui avait créé leur équipe. Tony ne pouvait juste pas…et Loki ne voudrait certainement pas…

Pourquoi même y pensait-il ? C’était impossible.

_Je ne me joue pas de vous._

Réalisant qu’il volait trop vite pour relever quoi que ce soit, il ralentit et fit halte, survolant la Tour Stark de New York.

« - _Monsieur, mes scanners n’indiquent aucune présence de Fatalibot dans la cité. DOS ne trouve aucune signature similaire dans une zone plus large également. Il semblerait que vous pouvez prendre votre nuit._  
-Je veux pas prendre ma nuit, marmonna Tony pour lui-même. »

Il voulait rester aussi loin du QG des Avengers que possible.

« -Est-ce qu’il y a de l’action dans cette ville, là maintenant ?  
- _Rien qui ne requiert la présence d’Iron Man. Donnez donc quelque chose à faire à la police locale._  
-Ne joue pas les malins avec moi, JARVIS.  
- _Je n’oserais jamais, monsieur._ »

Continuant de voler dans la ville en des cercles sans but, Tony pesa le pour et le contre pour savoir s’il valait la peine de rester dehors durant quelques heures de plus pour voir si ce Fatalibot fantôme se montrerait de nouveau. Il n’était pas vraiment si consciencieux mais cela lui donnerait une excuse…une à travers laquelle Steve verrait immédiatement, probablement.

« -JARVIS, où est Loki en ce moment ?  
- _Il est dans sa chambre, monsieur. Dois-je vous mettre en contact ?_ »

Tony cligna des yeux à l’offre. Chaque pièce du manoir était connectée à un réseau de communications, mais il était rarement utilisé à moins que JARVIS ne diffuse un message d’urgence. Enfin, ce n’était pas strictement vrai ; Tony l’avait utilisé une fois pour demander à Steve de lui faire un sandwich pendant qu’il était dans la cuisine. Mais l’utiliser pour parler à Loki ? A propos de quoi ?

« -…ouais, fais-le. »

Tony regarda l’HUD être envahi du signal de connexion avant qu’il ne soit réduit en haut à gauche de l’écran, permettant à ses propulseurs de le faire descendre jusqu’au toit de la Tour Stark, surplombant la ville.

« - _Connexion réussie, monsieur. Transmission en cours._ »

Génial. Et maintenant Tony n’arrivait soudainement pas à penser à une seule putain de chose à dire. Une pause gênée se prolongea sur la ligne, jusqu’à ce qu’un soupir traverse le micro dans son oreille.

« -Pardonnez-moi si je me trompe, mais un appel silencieux uniquement ponctué d’une respiration lourde n’est-il pas considéré quelque peu louche ? »

Loki sonnait désabusé, mais pas plus que d’habitude. Tony l’imagina feuilleter paresseusement du pouce son vieux journal bizarre et se renfrogna pour rien.

« -Je pense que l’effet est ruiné quand tu sais que c’est moi dans les faits, fit remarquer Tony, avant de sourire. Pourquoi, t’as eu peur ?  
-Je ne…vouliez-vous quelque chose, Stark ? Cela pourrait vous choquer mais j’ai vraiment des affaires qui m’attendent. »

Tony fit la grimace.

« -Huh. Je pensais que tu broyais juste du noir là-dedans et fantasmais sur moi.  
-Bien sûr que vous le pensiez. »

Le manque total de surprise présent dans son ton en disait beaucoup pour un type qui ne vivait techniquement avec lui que depuis moins de deux semaines. Cependant, Tony Stark avait une réputation, n’est-ce pas ? Autant jouer là-dessus.

« -Mouais. Bon. Qu’est-ce que tu portes ? »

Ce qui suivit ne put seulement être décrit que comme un silence incrédule. Tony dut se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer son rire. Incapable de rester en place il activa ses bottes et s’envola de nouveau dans le ciel, entraînant l’armure dans quelques boucles paresseuses. Il n’y avait presque pas de vent et c’était une nuit d’hiver froide et claire. Parfaite pour voler, vraiment.

« -Je ne porte rien, présentement. »

Oh. Là c’était de l’mage mentale.

« -Loki, je suis choqué. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances nudistes.  
-Je viens de prendre un bain, répondit Loki avec humeur, et Tony entendit un bruissement de tissu. »

S’habillait-il ? Ou se séchait ? Peut-être qu’il glissait juste entre les draps.

Tony se souvenait de ces draps ; spécifiquement, il se souvenait de quoi ils avaient l’air entortillés autour des lignes pâles des cuisses et des hanches de Loki pendant qu’il dormait. Il l’avait vu juste avant sa retraite rapide le matin d’après. Cela le fit penser à Loki, il y a quelques heures, se brisant en une centaine de phalènes noires ; soudainement intangible, le privant de la capacité à se raccrocher à lui.

« -Sinon hey, Barton nous a plus ou moins vus ce soir.  
-J’en suis conscient. J’entendais sa mastication enthousiaste depuis l’autre bout de la pièce.  
- _Mas_ …commença à répéter Tony, horrifié, avant que son cerveau ne se mette en marche. Tu sais, tu pourrais juste dire mâcher et m’épargner une crise cardiaque. Et pourquoi t’as rien dit ? Tu t’es vite barré lorsque Thor est revenu. En quoi Barton est différent ? »

Plongeant bas au-dessus de la rivière, Tony vit ses scanners trembloter brièvement avant de juste revenir à zéro activité. Huh. Faisant demi-tour, il reprit la direction d’où il venait, regagnant de l’altitude. Rien. Où était passé l’enfoiré bordel ?

« -Ce n’est pas mon secret, disait Loki, la voix étouffée comme s’il parlait à travers du tissu, ou dans un oreiller. »

Peut-être qu’il enfilait une chemise.

« -Mon évitement de Thor serait le même, serions-nous simplement en train de discuter de la météo ou vous aurais-je renversé en arrière dans cet horrible salon. »

Donc Loki se fichait qu’on les surprenne ? Tony supposa qu’il ne devrait pas être surpris ; Loki n’en avait habituellement rien à faire de ce que quiconque pensait. C’était cette qualité stellaire qui le rendait si chiant à combattre. Il faisait ce qu’il voulait, et ce qu’il voulait n’était généralement pas très gentil.

« -Tu t’es pointé en sachant dès le début qu’il était là. Et c’est marrant que tu parles de me renverser par-dessus des trucs, puisque jusque-là – _putain de merde_ _!!_ »

L’intégralité de l’HUD de Tony explosa de données juste avant que le Fatalibot manquant ne lui rentre dans le flanc, le taclant dans les airs dans un enchevêtrement désordonné de membres métalliques. La vélocité de l’attaque les fit traverser tous deux le flanc d’un building, en cisaillant d’énormes morceaux de bureaux avant que Tony n’en détourne ses répulseurs, les faisant passer à travers vitres et ciment avant de les envoyer valdinguer au milieu d’un parc canin.

De la terre battue fut son seul réconfort alors qu’il atterrit au sol sur la poitrine, le Fatalibot irradiant d’électricité en plongeant les mains dans chaque articulation de l’armure qu’il pouvait trouver. Les côtes de Tony explosèrent de douleur mais ce n’était que le choc de l’impact ; Iron Man était immunisé à l’électricité grâce aux efforts de Thor avec Mjölnir.

« -Oh non, certainement pas, grogna Tony alors que le Fatalibot tentait d’atteindre son casque, activant ses canons d’épaule et faisant feu. »

L’explosion l’envoya valser juste assez loin pour que Tony puisse se relever et s’envoler de nouveau ; pas moyen qu’il ait un autre putain de combat en territoire civil. Il s’élança droit dans les airs comme une bouteille-fusée vivante et ne s’arrêta pas, la ville s’éloignant en-dessous de lui.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? retentit comme un fouet la voix de Loki dans son oreille. Stark. »

La moindre réponse qu’aurait pu donner Tony fut complètement avalée par la volée de tirs consécutifs le visant en-dessous de lui. Il ne savait pas s’il devait être heureux qu’il le suive ou en rogne qu’il parvienne à toucher l’armure avec précision.

« -JARVIS, change la classification de bataille, aboya-t-il, jurant quand l’armure fut secouée d’un autre impact. Notifie seulement les attaques aériennes en approche. Initie le protocole de manœuvre de feinte six-zéro-neuf.  
- _Fait, monsieur._  
-Allons-y, dit sinistrement Tony. Loki, si je suis pas de retour en ligne dans cinq minutes, envoie Steve avec une spatule. JARVIS, coupe toute l’alimentation.  
-Stark, _que_ … »

La ligne se coupa.

« - _Arrêt total initié_. »

L’HUD s’éteignit. Tous les capteurs se coupèrent.

Iron Man tomba comme une pierre.

Le moment exact où le glissement sans effort de la machinerie autour de lui devenait un poids mort avec lui enfermé à l’intérieur n’était jamais une sensation agréable. Ce qui en était une était de voir le Fatalibot faire demi-tour en un looping et le suivre pour l’achever. C’était la chose amusante avec les répliques robotiques de lui-même de Victor von Fatalis –on pouvait les piéger en étant simplement taré. C’était plutôt amusant pour Tony, en considérant la chose.

L’armure d’Iron Man était à soixante mètres au-dessus du sol lorsque le rayon central atteignit la puissance maximale en l’espace de temps le plus court possible, et tous les systèmes revinrent à la vie avec un flot de lumière et de son.

Les yeux jaunes et brillants du Fatalibot ne pouvaient pas refléter l’horreur, mais Tony aimait penser que c’était toujours là, quelque part. Attirant le Fatalibot dans une embrasse de l’enfer, Tony les fit s’élancer haut en l’air de nouveau, sentant le vent brûler autour d’eux.

« -Eh bien c’était décevant, dit Tony. Mis à part les capacités en furtivité, Fatalis, t’apportes rien de nouveau sur la table pour moi. Pas étonnant que t’aies fait équipe avec l’Enchanteresse. »

Il activa le rayon central qui traversa la poitrine du Fatalibot de part en part, le sentant passer la barrière du plastron et ressortir avec netteté de l’autre côté. Les jetpacks furent touchés et s’embrasèrent, oblitérant le reste du robot et repoussant Tony en arrière, de façon hilarante, tenant toujours deux bras robotiques intacts et rien d’autre.

« -Applaudissez pour Docteur Fatalis et ses tentatives de seconde main d’éliminer Iron Man, dit-il joyeusement, les balançant en l’air et les faisant griller de ses répulseurs dans ses mains. JARVIS, repasse-moi Loki.  
- _La signature énergétique de Loki Laufeyson n’est plus présente à l’intérieur des Quartiers Généraux des Avengers, monsieur._ »

Cela le refroidit immédiatement.

« -C’est impossible, dit platement Tony. »

Est-ce qu’il foutait encore le bordel avec sa magie ?

« -Essaie encore.  
- _Aucune signature trouvée. Commencer une recherche dans une zone plus grande ?_ »

Tony remonta brusquement quand ses capteurs repérèrent un éclair de vert en-dessous. Ce fut là avant de disparaître en un instant, mais il était des plus sûrs de ce qu’il venait juste de voir sur le toit de la Tour Stark. Il connaissait la couleur de cette magie. Huh.

« -C’était ce que je pense que c’était, pas vrai ?  
- _Il a en effet l’air des plus investis en vous, monsieur._ »

Tony roula des yeux, faisant demi-tour et retournant à la maison en un glissement aisé.

« -Il est investi en lui-même, JARVIS. La dernière fois que j’ai combattu un Fatalibot j’ai été maudit et lui ai ouvert la tête avec une clé anglaise. Peux pas le blâmer de pas vouloir une répétition de la chose.  
- _Si vous le dites, monsieur, alors cela doit être vrai._  
-La ferme, JARVIS. Dégageons de là. Un scotch me ferait du bien. »

Accélérant, Tony se dirigea hâtivement vers le QG avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait fredonnant dans ses veines.

Peu importe à quoi Loki avait pensé lorsqu’il avait quitté le sanctuaire du manoir, Tony n’en avait aucune idée. Une partie de lui aimait l’idée qu’il était sorti par inquiétude, mais la vérité était que c’était probablement la raison la moins plausible pour son apparition. Peut-être qu’il se préparait juste à passer à l’action. Loki avait de nouveau l’air d’être sur le point d’avoir retrouvé toutes ses forces, d’après les estimations de Tony.

Il ne voyait juste vraiment aucune raison pour alimenter des pensées stupides lorsque Loki allait bientôt partir, peu importe les stupéfiantes déclarations que Loki pourrait faire entre eux à partir de maintenant. Cela n’en valait juste pas la peine.

Enfin c’est ce qu’il se dit, du moins.

* * *

« -L’armure n’a pas l’air trop amochée pour une fois, commenta Steve, inclinant la tête face au démantèlement automatisé en train de retirer des pièces du corps de Tony, avant de les réassembler sous forme d’armure vide. »

Tony n’avait aucune raison particulière de lui faire faire ça, autre que le fait que ça avait l’air plus cool quand tout était en une seule pièce. Tout était une question de présentation.

« -Que puis-je dire ? Fatalis n’envoie juste plus les gros bras. Ow –ow, ça pince ! _Ça pince_ ! »

L’appareil lui bipa dessus et re-calibra avant de réessayer. Cette fois la plaque de la cuisse s’enleva sans résistance. Tony avait supporté l’inconfort un grand total de cinq fois avant d’avoir eu l’idée de la combinaison en-dessous, mais parfois les griffes du démonteur attrapait toujours des endroits qu’elles n’étaient juste pas destinées à attraper.

« -Le SHIELD t’a monitoré via satellite pour la durée de cette petite escarmouche, l’informa Steve, croisant les bras. »

Il n’avait pas l’air très content.

« -Tony, tu t’es volontairement laissé tomber de six mille mètres en chute libre.  
-Le moyen le plus rapide pour charger le rayon central est de couper l’alimentation des fonctions non-critiques de l’armure. J’avais besoin qu’il se charge rapidement, répondit Tony, haussant les épaules. »

Il sortit de l’appareillage, tirant sur sa combinaison. Au regard mécontent de Steve, il eut un large sourire.

« -Relax. Je savais ce que je faisais.  
-Ouais, mais est-ce que tu avais besoin d’être proche du Fatalibot ? La semaine dernière t’as fini maudit. Nous savons tous que Fatalis et Amora sont toujours de mèche –est-ce que tu veux encore perdre les pédales ?  
-Je peux détecter la magie depuis l’armure maintenant, lui rappela Tony, se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Si Steve s’était mis en tête de le sermonner à mort, il allait définitivement avoir besoin d’un verre.

« -Je sais que les années te pèsent, Cap, mais tu te souviens que je suis en train de compléter une défense quasi-totale contre, pas vrai ? C’est du génie, vraiment. J’aime pas me brosser dans le sens du poil mais c’est un de mes meilleurs travaux en armement périphérique passif. Une fois que ce sera installé dans mon armure, j’aurai les moyens de…  
-Arrête de parler, interrompit Steve, se massant la tempe. »

Il se renfrogna.

« -Ok, j’ai pigé. Steve est vieux et ne comprend pas la technologie complexe. Jolie diversion. Mon dieu, Tony, c’est comme si tu étais allergique au fait que quelqu’un en ait véritablement quelque chose à faire de toi.  
-Non, c’est pas vrai, dit Tony, clignant des yeux. »

Il fixa les portes de l’ascenseur.

« -Tu dramatises juste. C’était un bon combat. Restes-en là. Et puis, est-ce que tu viens juste de dire _de mèche_ ? »

Steve soupira derrière lui.

« -Est-ce que c’est aussi dépassé ? »

Tony eut un large sourire alors que les portes s’ouvraient, marchant à reculons pour que Steve puisse voir son visage.

« -Non, mais c’est plus cool de dire qu’ils partagent le même lit. T’arrives à visualiser ? Tu visualises en c’moment, pas vrai ? Regardez-moi ces joues roses. »

Il sélectionna le niveau de l’atelier alors que Steve le suivait à l’intérieur, probablement juste pour lui tenir la jambe.

« -Je ne visualise pas, vint la réplique prévisible. »

Tony renifla ouvertement, seulement pour vaciller abruptement quand Steve le poussa dans le mur.

« -Hah.  
-Pour un type si soucieux de mon bien-être, t’as une étrange façon de… »

Il poussa Steve d’un coup d’épaule vers l’autre côté de l’ascenseur.

« -Oh, Rogers, _dis_ -moi que tu l’as vu venir. »

Il pressait Steve la tête la première contre le mur de l’ascenseur, le bras bloqué dans le bas de son dos.

« -Je t’ai laissé faire pour celui-là.  
-Mais bien sûr.  
-Ah ouais ? »

Pivotant et se dégageant sans effort de la poigne, souriant comme un maniaque, Steve enfonça son épaule dans l’estomac de Tony et le souleva du sol, le suspendant là comme un trophée.

« -Dis que je t’ai laissé faire, Tony, et je pourrais te reposer.  
-Est-ce que ton épaule est faite de granite ? grogna Tony, suspendu à l’envers et ses fesses sous le nez. Pose-moi, espèce de gamin.  
-Nope. »

Le rire réchauffait sa voix.

« -Dis-le. Je ne –ouch ! _Tony_.  
-Quoi ? C’est pile devant moi. »

L’ascenseur tinta en atteignant l’étage de l’atelier, les portes s’ouvrant en un glissement silencieux. Steve les fit sortir tous les deux et reposa Tony sur ses pieds, souriant comme un idiot. Faisant un pas en arrière et se massant l’estomac, Tony attendit juste que le sang ne redescende de sa tête. Au moins Steve était d’excellente humeur à présent, pensa-t-il à contrecœur avec amusement. Être une brute. Il devait se souvenir de ça.

« -Est-ce que tu vas travailler sur ton truc magique ? Comment tu vas l’appeler, de toute façon ?  
-Pas sûr encore. »

Tony se dirigea vers le minibar, luttant pour descendre la fermeture éclair de la combinaison avec ses doigts en marchant. Ça avait l’air d’être coincé.

« -Peut-être que ça n’en a pas besoin. Ça va être intégré dans le Deadlock, de toute façon. C’est basé sur mes plans initiaux pour ça ; inverser les particules et les signatures énergétiques uniques lorsqu’elles entrent dans le champ de radiation. Si mes calculs sont exacts, ça devrait arrêter les tirs magiques avant même que l’énergie pour ne puisse être invoquée.  
-Cela va entraver les mouvements et les projectiles magiques ? Donc son but est double. »

Steve avait l’air impressionné, ce qui était sympa à voir. Tony leur servit du scotch et en fit glisser un sur le banc vers lui, le gratifiant d’un rictus lorsqu’il l’attrapa à la seconde où il vacilla par-dessus le bord. Il l’avala comme de l’eau, l’enfoiré.

« -Si t’as l’intention de boire mon scotch hors de prix comme ça je te fais revenir aux bidons de vin à huit dollars. »

Steve sourit.

« -Non, tu le feras pas.  
-Non, c’est vrai, admit-il, levant son verre. »

Il le vida presque aussi vite, grimaçant à peine à la brûlure dans le fond de sa gorge.

« -Tu restes ou t’y vas ? J’ai besoin d’une douche.  
-J’y vais, répondit Steve d’un air piteux, refaisant glisser le verre vers lui. Réunion hebdomadaire avec Fury. Natasha et Clint vont aller faire leur rapport mensuel au SHIELD également. Semble que c’est juste toi, Thor et Bruce. »

Il hésita.

« -Et Loki.  
-Amuse-toi bien, répondit-il, ne mordant pas à l’hameçon, oh que non. Dis à Fury que j’écrirai son nom dans le ciel la prochaine fois. »

Tony le regarda se retourner pour partir, mais Steve ne commença pas immédiatement à marcher.

« -Est-ce que Loki a donné davantage d’informations depuis…tu sais, HYDRA ? Et les plans de Fatalibot, je veux dire.  
-Il ne m’a rien dit. »

Pas à propos de ça, du moins.

« -Thor a arrêté d’essayer d’attirer son attention, tu sais, dit Steve. »

Le regard qu’il lança à Tony fut direct.

« -Tu es le seul à qui il s’intéresse. J’aimerais que tu voies si Loki va nous donner davantage d’informations, peut-être lâcher quelques indices sur ce qu’est son plan d’attaque pour Amora et Docteur Fatalis.  
-Pas de pique-assiettes aux quartiers généraux des Avengers, huh ? sourit Tony, faisant un salut. Ok. Mais si je titube jusqu’à ta chambre cette nuit avec une dague dans mon…  
-Bonne nuit, Tony. Les ciseaux sont dans le tiroir du haut si ta fermeture éclair est encore coincée.  
-C’est arrivé qu’une seule fois, lança-t-il en retour avec un amusement irrité, tirant sur le col de la combinaison. »

Steve agita juste la main par-dessus son épaule sans regarder en arrière, passant le coin et disparaissant de nouveau vers l’ascenseur. Le tintement étouffé des portes signala sa sortie. Tony se demanda pourquoi il avait pris la peine de descendre tout court. Cependant, en-dehors des affaires concernant les Avengers, il n’avait pas beaucoup vu Steve dernièrement. La pensée le fit réaliser combien de temps au juste il avait dévoué à la création de son nouveau dispositif et à se prendre la tête avec Loki. Quand c’était arrivé bordel ?

Peut-être qu’ils pourraient déjeuner ensemble demain ou quelque chose du genre, pensa Tony, luttant avec la fermeture éclair en se dirigeant vers la douche au fond de l’atelier. Il n’était pas sorti du manoir à part pour faire des rondes, de toute façon.

Sa douche fut rapide et sans distractions, sachant qu’elle était étroite, n’avait qu’une pomme de douche et que son coude tapait toujours la vitre lorsqu’il –enfin, de toute façon, sa douche fut courte. Tony émergea cinq minutes plus tard avec les cheveux humides, le jean déboutonné et un coude irrité pour trouver Loki en train d’examiner un de ses prototypes de casques d’Iron Man, ses yeux verts plissés pensivement.

« -Est-ce que t’es en train de tripoter mon casque ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment, balançant sa serviette sur une des tables de travail de rechange en s’approchant. Paie-moi un verre d’abord.  
-Je ne pense pas non, répondit Loki, désintéressé, une paume étroite caressant la visière dorée. »

Il la retourna et en étudia l’intérieur comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Ce qu’il espérait trouver parmi le rembourrage, l’HUD éteint et quelques micros était un mystère pour Tony.

« -Steve veut davantage de tes petits secrets de méchant malfaisant, au fait. T’as des ragots croustillants ?  
-Méchant, répéta Loki, comme si le mot avait mauvais goût. Et non, je n’en ai pas. Bien que la fille maladroite derrière le comptoir du café que le Docteur Banner aime fréquenter essaie de récupérer un échantillon de son sang. Je soupçonne que ce n’est que le SHIELD, cependant.  
-Ça me surprendrait pas, dit Tony, secouant la tête. En fait, je parie que c’est juste Fury avec une perruque. JARVIS, fais passer le message à Banner. Gentiment.  
- _Bien sûr, monsieur_. »

Tony donna un petit coup de coude dans le flanc de Loki.

« -Comment t’as tes infos, d’ailleurs ?  
-Oh, c’est le chapitre sept dans le ‘Guide du Méchant Malfaisant’, répondit aigrement Loki. Ne le saviez-vous pas ?  
-Ok, ok. J’ai beaucoup regardé la télé enfant, fais-moi un procès. C’est quoi le terme correct ? Criminel aux superpouvoirs ?  
-Dont je suis actuellement le troisième ? Je ne pense pas, non. »

Susceptible. Tony décida de laisser ce chemin de conversation inexploré, juste au cas où il aurait des idées pour revenir à la première place. Ils n’avaient vraiment pas besoin d’avoir de nouveau affaire à ce genre de bordel.

Continuant et dépassant Loki, il se dirigea vers sa table de travail principale et réveilla les systèmes, des hologrammes interactifs s’allumant un par un. Au centre de son banc se trouvait un Deadlock portable de la taille de sa paume, nouvellement adapté avec ce que Tony avait calculé être une barrière neutralisatrice de magie parfaitement effective. Jusque-là cela avait tué la magie qui étincelait autour de la main hostile de Fatalibot qui l’avait maudit, mais il ne serait pas en mesure de le mettre à l’épreuve tant qu’il ne combattrait pas un réel ennemi, en chair et en os.

La question était sur le bout de sa langue alors qu’il jetait un œil à Loki, qui semblait s’éclater avec son casque. Tony fronça les sourcils.

« -Comment t’es _arrivé_ à quitter les quartiers généraux des Avengers avec le Deadlock réprimant ta capacité à te téléporter ? »

Reposant le casque, Loki haussa un unique sourcil sombre, se dirigeant vers lui. Noir sur noir de nouveau, nota Tony distraitement. Il avait complètement laissé tomber son armure depuis qu’il était entré dans le manoir. Pas de métal, pas de cuir, juste du daim doux et du lin délicat. Il était un drapeau blanc ambulant qui sentait le savon et la peau chaude. Tony cligna des yeux et baissa le regard sur le dispositif.

« -Je peux le sentir en moi, bien sûr, répondit aisément Loki, jetant un œil au plafond. Cela ne fait que se projeter sur la frontière extérieure des bâtiments. Tant que je la traverse, la pression suffocante de votre Deadlock me libère, et je suis libre de voyager.  
-Donc t’as décidé de ‘voyager’ jusqu’à la Tour Stark et de me regarder détruire un Fatalibot ?  
-Je n’ai pas apprécié la fin abrupte de notre conversation. »

Contournant le bord du plan de travail, il s’arrêta à un cheveu du flanc de Tony, fronçant les sourcils en considérant le dispositif.

« -Je suppose que c’est ce qui occupe votre temps.  
-Ouais, mais ça vient juste d’être opérationnel. C’est pas adapté, de toute évidence, mais ça devrait faire l’affaire.  
-Devrait ?  
-J’ai besoin de le tester sur quelqu’un, admit Tony, gratifiant Loki d’un regard de côté. Tu connais pas des sorciers qui seraient prêts à enlever leur t-shirt et me laisseraient les exposer à des niveaux potentiellement dangereux de radiation tueuse de magie, par hasard ? »

Loki sourit.

« -Et incidemment vous donner le bâton qui frappera mon propre dos ? répondit-il, amusé. Je vous aime bien, Stark, mais pas à ce point.  
-Ça devrait juste faire comme une version magnifiée du Deadlock, argumenta Tony, se tournant vers lui. Et c’est pas permanent. J’ai juste besoin de savoir que ça va marcher sur quelqu’un avec ta magnitude de force. Parce que si c’est le cas, alors ça va définitivement marcher sur Amora. »

Loki plissa les yeux à cette utilisation flagrante de la flatterie, mais eut l’air de considérer la chose. Tony abattit ses dernières cartes.

« -Si ça te fait flipper par contre, Thor va me laisser scanner son marteau, ce qui est tout aussi bien je suppose. JARVIS, pourrais-tu faire savoir à notre dieu du tonnerre barbu que je suis en bas dans l’atelier ? »

Oh, et là il y eut le mauvais œil qui lui avait manqué tout ce temps.

« -Attends donc pour cela, Machine, ordonna Loki avant de faire passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Les efforts transparents de Stark pour me soudoyer mis à part, je veux _en effet_ que ce dispositif neutralise l’Enchanteresse. Un marteau ensorcelé est une ombre risible du courant magique qui parcourt un adversaire vivant.  
-Oh, je suis complètement d’accord, répondit Tony, ses yeux traçant la ligne là où le cuir doux rencontrait la saillie pâle des hanches de Loki. Je n’ai pas d’autre intention pour te faire te déshabiller partiellement devant moi. »

Cela ne daignait apparemment pas recevoir de réponse, ce dont Tony ne pouvait pas exactement se plaindre. Se déplaçant vers la zone dégagée derrière les tables de travail, il indiqua d’un geste à Loki de le suivre, le positionnant au centre de l’espace en question. Peut-être que cela ne ferait pas sauter tous les circuits du manoir, mais cela ne faisait jamais de mal d’être prudent. La science essayant de réprimer la magie –la magie de _Loki_ , plus précisément- pourrait juste finir en une sorte d’horrible boule de feu d’échec.

Loki supporta le malmenage de mauvaise grâce, mais ne se plaignit pas vocalement. Son expression particulièrement renfrognée et son regard promettant la mort disaient tout, cependant. Cela incita Tony à garder ses mains pour lui pendant qu’il mesurait la distance entre les scanners et le sujet, faisant reculer son rat de laboratoire mécontent de quelques pas jusqu’à ce qu’il soit parfaitement centré.

« -Ok, ça devrait le faire, finit-il par décider. T’auras juste à te tenir là pendant que j’allume le dispositif, puis à te tenir relativement immobile pendant que les scanners récupèrent toutes les données. »

Loki croisa étroitement les bras, puis les décroisa, les poings se serrant sur ses flancs.

« -Si cela résulte en les moindres effets secondaires préjudiciables à ma magie, vous n’aurez pas la _chance_ de regretter ce jour, jura-t-il, et merde s’il ne sonnait pas comme l’ancien Loki ; celui qui avait l’habitude d’essayer de tuer les Avengers presque chaque semaine. »

Réaliser ça rendit la chose encore plus surréelle lorsque Tony se rendit compte que Loki était en fait nerveux à propos de ce qui allait se passer. Personne n’aimait être impuissant, devina-t-il, et Loki tirait sa fierté de la force de sa magie.

Mais il laissait Tony la lui retirer quand même. Ce qui voulait dire que soit il haïssait Amora à ce point, soit il faisait confiance à Tony pour ne pas le tuer accidentellement ou neutraliser sa magie pour l’éternité. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire avec le flot de chaleur qu’évoqua cette idée dans ses entrailles, au point de faire celles-ci se contracter, et Loki n’avait certainement pas l’air d’être réceptif aux paroles de réconfort, alors Tony revint juste avec hâte au dispositif et le connecta aux systèmes de JARVIS, lui donnant accès aux contrôles. Puis il revint au côté de Loki.

« -Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? demanda Loki la voix tendue, ses sourcils se fronçant. »

Tony se contenta d’hausser les épaules.

« -Eh bien, j’suis pas magique, pas vrai ? Les scanners peuvent me retirer de l’équation par la suite. Pour eux, je pourrais tout aussi bien être une chaise d’un charme dévastateur. »

Tendant la main, Tony plaça une paume sur le cœur de Loki. Sans surprise, il galopait sous ses côtes.

« -Si t’es vraiment pas à l’aise avec ça par contre, c’est pas grave. Juste dis-le.  
-Pensez-vous que j’ai peur ? invectiva-t-il, ses yeux verts luisant. De vous ? De ce bout de métal que vous avez fabriqué ? Même sans ma magie votre crâne s’effriterait quand même comme de la craie dans mes mains. Vous seriez un imbécile de me contrarier, Stark. Alors juste _allez-y_. »

S’éloignant abruptement de la pression de la main de Tony, ayant plus que tout l’air d’un animal en cage, Loki serra la mâchoire, voûta ses épaules et attendit.

Mouais. Bon, d’accord alors.

« -JARVIS, balance la sauce, dirigea Tony, faisant un grand pas en arrière. Donne-lui un champ de radiation de six mètres. Puissance à cent pourcent, clé sur sa signature. Vas-y.  
- _Le dispositif est en ligne, monsieur. Activation du champ de radiation dans trois, deux, un. Barrière anti-magie opérationnelle. Les scanners sont maintenant en train d’enregistrer._ »

Même si JARVIS n’avait pas annoncé l’initiation, même si les oreilles de Tony ne s’étaient pas débouchées comme si la pièce avait été pressurisée, il aurait quand même été en mesure de marquer le moment où le dispositif s’était activé. Ce fut dans le flux de couleur quittant le visage de Loki, et le léger écarquillement de ses yeux. Ce fut dans son regard incrédule sur sa paume retournée quand ce qu’il essayait d’invoquer ne cracha même pas d’étincelles au bout de ses doigts.

« -Eh bien, dit finalement Loki avec une stabilité calculée. Je dirais que cela fonctionne. Félicitations, Stark. Vous venez juste d’atténuer le Dieu de la Malice. A présent prenez vos données. »

Tony l’entendit à peine ; il enregistra les mots en eux-mêmes, mais il y avait quelque chose d’autre qui occupait son attention. Quelque chose que Loki n’avait pas encore remarqué.

« -C’est –ok, ça faisait pas partie de mes calculs, dit prudemment Tony, levant les yeux vers le plafond, puis les rabaissant, fixant les yeux grand ouverts de Loki. Je m’en suis pas rendu compte, ou je t’aurais prévenu d’abord. Je suis désolé. »

Les lèvres de Loki s’entrouvrirent, ses yeux se plissant.

« -Qu’avez-vous fait ? »

Mais il n’avait pas besoin d’une réponse, car à ce stade l’inversion de sa magie était entièrement complète, et Loki pouvait voir que sa peau pâle d’ivoire avait pris le bleu profond du ciel du soir, ses yeux brûlant d’un pourpre vif et malades d’horreur à cette transformation involontaire.

Tony baissa les yeux au sol, puis revint au plafond. Prendre sans demander, pensa-t-il soudainement. Arrachant des secrets de la peau et des os. Merde, _merde_. Il lui avait fait confiance pour –et Tony ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. Bien sûr que le changement de forme était magique, pensa-t-il sauvagement. Bien _sûr_ que cela pouvait être neutralisé comme tout le reste.

« -Trop dégoûté pour me regarder, Stark ? demanda platement Loki alors que les yeux de Tony passaient au sol de nouveau, et oh, territoire dangereux là. Et dire que c’était la vérité sous le mensonge durant tout le temps que vous avez passé dans mon lit. Cela vous effraie-t-il ? Cette froide peau Jotun ? »

Son ton devint cruel, sa langue comme un rasoir dans sa bouche.

« -Etait-ce seulement assez bon lorsque les lumières étaient éteintes ?  
-Quoi –je regarde pas parce que tu voulais pas la dernière fois, tu t’souviens ? rappela Tony aux bottes de Loki en se renfrognant, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. »

Il avait envie de lever les yeux. Il savait qu’il allait lever les yeux, et s’il le faisait Loki allait probablement lui arracher les yeux pour ça. Putain de merde.

« -Je peux regarder ? Je vais pas me transformer en pierre. J’ai zéro problème avec ta peau bleue, Loki. Je suis sérieux. »

Loki se contenta d’avoir une exclamation moqueuse.

« -Je suis plus froid qu’une tombe, et vous ne voyez aucun problème avec moi ? Peut-être que votre réputation est trempée de vérité ; vous copulerez _vraiment_ avec tout ce qui bouge. »

Tony pensa à être offensé par ça, mais opta pour juste renifler bruyamment à la place.

« -Ok, je vais mettre celle-là sur le compte de la panique de la transformation, parce que tu viens juste de t’insulter toi-même. »

Relevant la tête, il haussa les épaules quand Loki ne fit que se hérisser devant lui et fit un pas en avant, s’approchant suffisamment près de la peau marquée devant lui dont il pouvait sentir le froid émaner.

« -Tu sais, j’ai toujours été un mec branché hiver, de toute façon. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Le bout de son doigt traça une ligne courbe, en relief, allant d’un bout à l’autre du torse de Loki.

« -Est-ce qu’elles sont symboliques ? Une sorte de rite de passage ? Ou sont-elles héréditaires ? »

Il leva les yeux sur ceux de Loki.

« -Est-ce que tu le sais au moins ? »

Loki avait l’air de vouloir l’étrangler. Tony connaissait ce regard. Mais lorsqu’il scintillait dans des yeux de rubis comme ça, sa gorge se convulsant légèrement alors que ses mains tressaillaient sur ses flancs, Tony savait qu’il n’allait pas attaquer. Pas encore, du moins. C’était juste une question de quand il pousserait sa curiosité trop loin.

« -J’ai arboré cette peau une poignée de fois, répondit Loki, raide. »

Il ne se regardait pas.

« -J’ai tué le roi Jotun, qui était mon père de sang. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui poser de telles questions. Si elles ont la moindre signification, alors j’en suis ignorant et suis heureux de le demeurer. Je n’ai aucun amour pour cette forme. »

Tony étudia ses bras, marqués des mêmes lignes courbes parallèles les unes aux autres. Encerclant la douce peau bleue –vraiment bleu, net et profond et uni- qui irradiait d’une sorte de froid atténué. Tony savait qu’il pouvait la toucher sans attraper d’engelure ; il savait qu’il pouvait poser sa bouche sur cette peau et sentir le goût de la neige. Le souffle qui toucha sa joue fut un blizzard piégé dans une phrase.

« -Qu’est-ce qui vous intéresse ainsi ? »

Tony lança à Loki un bref regard incrédule.

« -Est-ce que tu t’es vu ? Steve serait extatique s’il était là en ce moment. »

Il y avait trois lignes convexes descendant sur son torse, longues et parfaitement espacées. Etaient-elles comme des rayures de tigre ? Etaient-elles un avertissement, ou une marque de sa lignée ? Comment cela n’avait-il pas rendu Loki fou de curiosité ?

« -Le Capitaine Rogers ? dit Loki d’un ton tranchant, bondissant sur son commentaire. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que, dit distraitement Tony, se redressant pour étudier l’étendue de marques à l’instar d’une couronne sur son front. Il dessine. Tu sais. Il aime l’art. Bordel, là maintenant je pourrais probablement comprendre de quoi il parlait. Est-ce que le contact te met mal à l’aise ? Je peux arrêter. Je devrais probablement arrêter, t’as l’air de vouloir me trucider. Putain, tes yeux sont spectaculaires. JARVIS, c’est quelle couleur ?  
- _D’après la liste des couleurs de 1955, monsieur, c’est Lust. Hex Triplet désignation E62020._ »

Tony haussa un sourcil en considérant Loki.

« -Tu sais, je pourrais commenter ça…  
-Mais vous n’allez pas le faire.  
-Non, en effet. »

Dans le dos de Tony, les capteurs tintèrent lorsque leur scan fut complet, vrombissant au-dessus de leurs têtes en faisant leurs calculs et diminuant sa présence dans les équations et les fluctuations de puissance. S’il y avait une chose qu’ils avaient apprise à contourner, c’était le réacteur Ark. Bien qu’il soit toujours une plaie de traverser un détecteur de métal à l’aéroport. Dieu merci pour les jets privés.

Loki jeta un œil au plafond.

« -C’est fait, alors. Eteignez votre dispositif.  
-T’as entendu l’homme, JARVIS.  
- _Oui, monsieur. Alimentation désactivée dans vingt secondes._  
-C’était pas si dur, pas vrai ? dit joyeusement Tony, plaçant des mains légères de chaque côté du cou de Loki. Peau bleue inattendue malgré tout, je dirais que c’était plutôt académique. Comment tu te sens ?  
-Je vais bien, répondit-il, mais sa bouche affichait une courbe peu enthousiaste, et il fixait toujours rigidement droit devant. Vous utiliserez ceci contre moi un jour, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tony contracta légèrement ses épaules, sentant le choc du froid s’infiltrer dans ses paumes. C’était le premier plongeon dans la piscine, la tête la première, pas d’entrée graduelle. C’était tomber. Et Tony tombait toujours loin et atterrissait durement. Trop durement, le plus souvent.

« -Je me suis lassé de te combattre y’a un moment, crois-le ou non, dit doucement Tony. Nous nous sommes tous lassés. Mais si tu nous donnes une raison de remettre l’uniforme, alors ouais. Je te frapperai avec tout ce que j’ai. »

De façon incroyable, l’admission le fit sourire dans les faits.

« -Oh, bien. Je m’inquiétais que notre liaison ne vous ait adouci.  
-Tout mais pas ça, répondit sèchement Tony, le gratifiant d’un regard pointu. Et puis, je suis des plus sûrs que je pourrais te prendre dans un combat à la loyale. »

Loki rit à ça, à gorge déployée, ravi. Ce qui, ouais, c’était plutôt marrant d’une façon exaspérante, y’a-pas-moyen-que. Mais ça lui avait remonté le moral, alors Tony estima qu’il pouvait être ridicule juste cette fois.

Et puis, cela rendit l’élément de surprise des plus agréables lorsque Tony s’étira et embrassa cette bouche rieuse aussi fort qu’il le put, se pressant contre sa peau glacée avant que le dispositif ne s’éteigne et qu’il ne revienne à une élégance pâle-et-verte. Les lèvres froides contre les siennes s’entrouvrirent avec avidité, recherchant la chaleur vitale de sa bouche malgré le fait que Tony soit sûr que cela lui faisait mal à un certain niveau, avec sa température aussi basse qu’elle l’était.

« -Vous brûlez, marmonna Loki contre sa bouche, ses doigts se recroquevillant dans son t-shirt et trouvant sa peau. Je pourrais vous prendre ainsi.  
-Où il y a un veux, il y a un peux, répondit Tony, bien qu’il y ait sérieusement quelques scénarios alarmants lui venant à l’esprit. »

Alarmants parce que l’idée ne le dérangeait pas en fait, pas du tout.

« -Peut-être lors des mois les plus chauds, avec la couverture étouffante de l’air sur votre peau surchauffée, fredonna presque Loki, les muscles de son dos ondulant alors que les mains de Tony trouvaient le relief de sa colonne vertébrale. Vous pourriez poser vos mains où vous le souhaiteriez. »

Oh, putain.

« -Cela ne te ferait pas mal ?  
-Si. »

Loki pressa ses lèvres sur la jonction du cou de Tony.

« -Mais pas suffisamment pour me dissuader. Vous n’auriez pas dû montrer un tel intérêt.  
-J’ai aucun regret, répondit-il honnêtement, inclinant légèrement la tête. Mais l’été est dans cinq mois. Tu penses qu’on sera toujours – _whoa_ , ok, mauvais contact, _froid_ \- uh, en train de faire ça alors ? »

Et n’était-ce pas là la question à un million de dollars ? Tony n’aimait pas avancer l’idée de l’engagement lors des meilleurs moments, puisqu’on la lui avançait habituellement, et pas le contraire. Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de coucher avec un criminel de guerre reconnu, un sorcier et le plus jeune frère de Thor qui rendait juste la chose digne de ses intérêts. Ces intérêts incluant, à savoir, rester vivant et ne pas être jeté en prison.

Et peut-être qu’il s’était habitué à l’idée de Loki devenant quelque chose de semi-permanent dans sa vie. Ce qui était hilarant dans son propre droit ; depuis quand Tony Stark s’attachait à qui que ce soit ?

« -Je suppose que nous aurons simplement à le découvrir, murmura Loki. »

Tony regarda à temps pour voir le bleu de sa peau s’éclaircir, revenir à ses tons pâles habituels. Puis le rouge brûlant de ses yeux céda la place au vert clair et vivide, la peau sous ses paumes se réchauffant comme une statue venant à la vie, ferme et vivante dans ses mains.

« -Regardez-moi ça, commenta-t-il, souriant à moitié en regardant la magie s’accumuler dans les yeux de Loki, réfléchissant la lumière un instant avant qu’elle ne disparaisse, s’installant à l’endroit où allait la magie en lui. Le courant est revenu. »

Loki se contenta de sourire.

« -Devrions-nous continuer cela en haut ?  
-Tu lis dans mes pensées. »

* * *

L’alarme retentissait à travers les haut-parleurs.

« **INTRUS. VERROUILLAGE EN COURS.** »

« **INTRUS. VERROUILLAGE EN COURS.** »

« **INTRUS. VERROUILLAGE EN COURS.** »

« - _Putain de merde !_ »

Tony se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, à moitié endormi et cherchant un pantalon à l’aveugle. Sa chambre était éclairée de rouge.

« -JARVIS ? JARVIS, qu’est-ce qui se passe _bordel_ ? »

JARVIS parvint à lâcher une série de clics et de grésillements saccadés.

« **INTRUS. VERROUILLAGE EN COURS.** »

Oh pu-

« -Ordinateur, initie le protocole d’urgence trois-zéro-sept-tango-sierra-neuf. Reboote les systèmes ! JARVIS, réveille-toi putain, j’ai besoin de toi ! »

Remontant hâtivement son jean sur ses hanches, il les boutonna à la hâte pendant que les systèmes de sécurité de la demeure subissaient une intense réinitialisation et que JARVIS sortait de la boucle d’enregistrement quelconque qui avait fait buguer son processeur. La tête de Tony tournait. Qu’est-ce qui avait pu passer toutes leurs défenses bordel ?

Et…où était Loki ?

Tony cligna des yeux stupidement face aux draps froissés de son lit, les alarmes s’évanouissant dans ses oreilles. Il était courbaturé et il y avait ce qui semblait être une marque raisonnablement profonde de griffure dans son dos, alors il n’avait pas halluciné l’heure avant qu’ils ne s’endorment. Alors où était-il ? Pourquoi Loki ne l’avait-il pas réveillé ?

« -Ne saute pas sur la réponse évidente encore, se dit-il, mais il y avait une boule froide dans son estomac qui refusait de fondre. JARVIS, donne-moi quelque chose. Atelier, labos, armurerie, hangar –ont-ils été entrés de force ? »

JARVIS se manifesta avec un rugissement de grésillements sur le système de communication.

« - _Aucun n’est compromis, monsieur. Deadlock est hors-ligne ; statut, en cours de réinitialisation. L’origine de la signature énergétique non autorisée vient de la suite de Thor_.  
-Oh mon dieu. »

Tony bondit vers la porte, attrapant quelque chose dans son bureau avant de se jeter dans le couloir.

« -Est-ce qu’on a une identité positive pour la signature énergétique ? Où est tout le monde ? Est-ce que Thor va bien ?  
- _Thor est indemne. Présentement les signes vitaux sont forts et sains. Les Avengers actuellement disponibles dans les quartiers généraux sont le Docteur Bruce Banner_ , répondit consciencieusement JARVIS alors que Tony se précipitait en courant vers l’ascenseur, ayant l’intention de le prendre droit vers le hangar. »

Comme si oui ou non il savait qu’il n’était d’aucune utilité pour qui que ce soit la peau à découvert. Puis JARVIS parla de nouveau.

« - _Identification positive confirmée. La signature énergétique est la désignation de la criminelle aux superpouvoirs #5 : Amora, ALIAS, Enchanteresse._ »

Tony sentit son estomac tomber comme une pierre. Amora. Les systèmes de JARVIS sautèrent de nouveau, bipant bizarrement au-dessus de sa tête.

« -JARVIS, merde, _quoi_ ?!  
- _Seconde signature énergétique confirmée. Désignation du criminel aux superpouvoirs #3 : Loki Laufeyson._ »

Oh, putain. Thor et Loki contre Amora ? Ils allaient détruire l’intégralité du bâtiment.

« -JARVIS, donne-moi de l’audio pendant que je vais chercher l’armure. »

Au moins pouvait-il garder une oreille sur ce qui se passait. Devrait-il réveiller Banner pour ça ? Les alarmes ne retentissaient que dans sa chambre pour une raison –personne n’aimait faire sursauter le bon docteur sans raison valable.

« - _Connexion réussie, monsieur. Transmission de l’audio unilatérale._ »

Avec de la chance tout ne serait pas vieilles menaces et peut-être quelque chose qu’il pourrait comprendre-

« -Oh, chéri, je sais que ce n’était pas le plan, mais tu es si insupportablement _lent_. »

Amora sonnait boudeuse et frustrée, mais c’était la plainte satisfaite conséquente de quelqu’un qui avait déjà pris ce qu’il voulait.

« -Tu me l’as promis, Loki. Je pensais que tu savais te garder de tromper l’Enchanteresse.  
-Je t’ai promis les Avengers, _quand je l’aurais décidé_ , feulait Loki, avec un ton de murmure. J’ai trop investi là-dedans pour que tu ruines tout maintenant. Ils me mangent dans le creux de la main. »

Tony fit un dérapage en s’arrêtant, haletant. Tout ruiner-

Oh, putain de merde.

Bien sûr.

Amora siffla.

« -Tu _m’as_ promis le foudroyeur. Tu m’as promis _Thor_. Tu as échoué à me le livrer. A présent, je prends la seule partie qui compte.  
- _Amora_ -  
-Je prends son âme. Bonne soirée, Menteur. »

La ligne crépita fortement à son départ parce que naturellement, le Deadlock était neutralisé. Merci, Victor von Fatalis, pensa Tony, fatigué.

Pris pour un complet et total imbécile.

Eh bien.

C’était nouveau.

« - _Monsieur, le Deadlock est de nouveau en place. L’Enchanteresse n’est plus dans le bâtim-_  
-La ferme, JARVIS. Juste…ferme-la. Je sais. »

En tout cas, Tony devait accorder du crédit à Loki pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps. Il avait probablement commencé à mettre ça en place depuis le premier tuyau.

Il avait probablement-

« - _Putain_ ! jura Tony, tournant les talons. »

La rage s’étendit, lente et brûlante, dans sa poitrine, blanchissant les bords de sa vision.

« -Non, non, pas aujourd’hui, espèce de sale fils de pute menteur. Pas dans ma maison. Pas cette fois.  
- _Monsieur_ , fit JARVIS, sur le qui-vive. »

S’il y avait quoi que ce soit qu’il avait compris, c’était quoi faire lorsque Tony Stark se mettait en colère.

« - _Vos ordres._  
-Donne-moi un code vert pour Bruce Banner, cracha-t-il, revenant à l’aile de sa chambre. Envoie-moi DOS, _maintenant_. Libère la restriction du système de combat de l’IA à cent pour cent. Permis de tuer en vigueur. Je veux le Dual Deadlock, je veux mon armure portable, et je veux _la putain de langue menteuse_ de Loki agrafée à mon mur.  
- _Oui, monsieur_. »

Dégageant ses cheveux de son visage, Tony brandit le couteau que Loki avait une fois enfoncé dans son estomac. Peut-être qu’il le rendrait ce soir.

« -Rassemble les Avengers. »


	8. Chapter 8

Tony Stark n’était pas étranger à la tromperie.

Ou à la trahison, pour le coup. Il avait connu la chose, avait agi en conséquence, avait tourné la page et bien appris ses leçons. Tony n’avait pas survécu aussi longtemps en faisant confiance à chaque joli minois et à chaque discours rondement mené qu’on lui avait servi. Il avait appris à douter de la main tendue de l’amitié –du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fait une vérification de tous les antécédents connus de mémoire d’homme.

Le souvenir du trou béant dans sa poitrine laissé, littéralement parlant, par un homme qui avait été comme un second père pour lui était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se rappeler que parfois les choses n’étaient pas ce qu’elles semblaient. Tout le monde ne cherchait pas à s’attirer les bonnes grâces de Tony Stark.

Il pensait qu’il le _savait_ ça.

Oh, mais Loki était un putain de bon acteur. Il méritait une sacrée bonne récompense pour les avoir tous eus, vraiment. Et alors que Tony se tenait devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Thor, la rage et l’effroi brûlant ensemble comme du charbon dans sa poitrine, il décida qu’il allait faire en sorte personnellement que Loki en obtienne une.

JARVIS s’était déconnecté du système de maintenance de la maison pour initier DOS et aller chercher l’armure. La maison était silencieuse autour de lui et Tony n’était pas sûr que Loki soit toujours à l’intérieur, ou s’il s’était téléporté à la poursuite d’Amora ; plans ruinés, peut-être, mais sa vengeance avait été suffisamment douce si ce qu’avait entendu Tony était vrai. En toute probabilité, il avait disparu dans la nuit. Boulot fait, bon amusement, son frère vaincu une bonne fois pour toutes. Tony avait juste à entrer et à voir par lui-même.

Mais il hésita.

Au fond de lui, Tony savait qu’il n’avait pas envie d’ouvrir la porte et voir ce que sa volonté de passer outre la vérité avait fait à son ami. Il avait dit à Thor d’arrêter d’être un imbécile. Qu’était-il arrivé au fait de le dire à lui-même ?

Attendre n’allait que faire empirer les choses. Il était temps d’envoyer la musique, pensa-t-il sinistrement, redressant ses épaules en tendant la main avant d’ouvrir la porte. Que le spectacle commence.

La première chose à faire, pensa-t-il rapidement en entrant, était d’aller inspecter Thor. Pouls, respiration, réaction des pupilles, activité cérébrale plus tard lorsque JARVIS serait à portée de main. Couleur. Température. S’assurer qu’il allait bien aller parce que c’était Thor et qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu l’occasion de s’asseoir pour prendre ce verre-

Thor était au lit, les couvertures remontées sur son torse comme s’il avait été profondément endormi lorsque l’attaque avait eu lieu. Mais ses yeux bleus étaient ouverts, d’un vide rêveur et en train de fixer le plafond. Son visage était relâché et blafard.

Il avait l’air d’être mort bien avant que Tony ne soit entré dans la pièce.

« -Oh, n’y pense _même pas_ , Odinson. »

Se précipitant en avant, le cœur dans la gorge, Tony plaça son oreille sur la poitrine de Thor et écouta les pulsations de son cœur. C’était là, de façon impossible ; JARVIS avait eu raison. Ses signes vitaux étaient ok. Sa peau était fraîche mais pas froide, et son cœur battait lentement et de façon régulière. Un peu mou, peut-être –mais il était vivant et respirait et _merci mon dieu_.

« -Thor. Il est temps de se réveiller, mon pote. Allez. »

Il secoua ses épaules, scrutant le visage de Thor à la recherche de la moindre indication de conscience, la moindre réaction tout court. Amora avait dit qu’elle prenait son âme. L’âme de Thor ? Qu’était un corps sans âme ? Tony n’avait jamais vraiment cru au spiritualisme et à la religion, mais c’était plus ou moins une connaissance de base que sans âme, un corps était un cadavre. Mais Thor n’était pas mort.

Il était juste…vide.

« -Est-ce que tu l’as vu venir au moins ? demanda Tony à son ami, s’asseyant lourdement sur le côté du lit. »

Tendant la main, il ferma les yeux de Thor de deux doigts légers. Ils se rouvrirent, juste légèrement, assez pour montrer un éclat de blanc en-dessous des cils dorés. Putain. Tony ravala un flot aigre de salive et se demanda s’il était sur le point de vomir.

« -Il ne l’a pas vu venir. Thor a toujours été inconscient de sa propre vulnérabilité. »

Tony ne leva pas les yeux, il n’en avait pas besoin. Parce que bien sûr. Loki pensait probablement qu’il pouvait encore poursuivre la mascarade.

« -Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé bordel ? JARVIS m’a réveillé –a dit qu’Amora était entrée. Les systèmes ont été grillés, dit-il durement, se levant brusquement et se tournant pour faire face à Loki. Tu…merde. Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ? »

S’appuyant contre le mur du fond, Loki haussa les épaules, raide. Sa main était pressée fortement sur son flanc, mais du sang coulait toujours à flot régulier sur ses doigts.

« -Rien qui ne soit pas déjà arrivé auparavant, répondit-il, mais ses yeux verts étaient vitreux et ne quittaient pas le visage de Thor. Rien qui n’arrivera plus. Vous ne pouvez pas le réveiller, vous savez. Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, mais moi oui.  
-Voir quoi ? demanda grossièrement Tony, complètement désarçonné. »

Loki saignait –il y avait _eu_ un combat ? Combien avait-il manqué durant ces brèves minutes ?

« -Que ce qui est allongé là, chaud et en train de respirer, n’est toujours rien de plus que ses os et sa chair vides. Pas mieux que des vêtements écartés. Thor n’est pas là. Elle l’a, et elle va l’utiliser. Le transformer. Déformer tout ce qu’il était. Il est pratiquement mort. »

Les yeux de Loki se fermèrent, et il sourit faiblement.

« -Et il a toujours été si inquiet que je provoque sa fin. Il ne l’a jamais vue venir. »

Tony revint à Thor, de la chaleur lui picotant les yeux. Se levant prudemment, il lissa les draps autour de lui et se demanda au juste ce qu’il avait autorisé à arriver bordel.

« -Est-ce que tu l’as aidée à faire ça ? demanda Tony, et le tremblement de sa voix n’était que pur courroux. »

Mais cela sonnait comme le chagrin, aussi, et cela fut suffisant pour convaincre Loki.

Loki, qui retira ses mains de son côté en train de saigner pour montrer la plaie boursouflée, béante dans son flanc. Tony grimaça mais tint sa position. La glace était mince, ici.

« -J’ai toujours été son rival, vous voyez. Thor a toujours été notre objectif final, pour des raisons très différentes. »

S’éloignant du mur, Loki vacilla légèrement mais se reprit immédiatement. Il referma la distance entre lui et le lit où reposait le corps de Thor, les yeux masqués et l’expression indéchiffrable.

« -Ce n’était pas la fin qu’il méritait. J’avais tellement de plans… »

Ignorant ça, Tony fit face à Loki sans battre en retraite.

« -Tu m’as pas réveillé, t’es allé dans la chambre de Thor tout seul, tu l’as _laissée partir_ et t’essaies de me dire que tu l’as pas aidée ? »

Cela frappa un nerf à vif. Tony put presque sentir le goût du moment de l’impact lorsque la tête de Loki se releva brusquement, ses yeux scintillant froidement. La clarté revint sur son visage avec précipitation.

« -Je ne suis pas en ligue avec cette harpie vicieuse, cracha Loki, son visage perdant ses couleurs. Vous _réveiller_ ? Dans quel but ? Vous êtes inutile sans armure et le temps était compté. Elle avait déjà récupéré son âme le temps que j’arrive. J’ai essayé de l’attraper et elle m’a tiré dessus. »

Se détournant, les épaules raides, Loki resserra sa main sur son flanc et siffla.

« -Si je _l’avais_ pourchassée, Skurge aurait attendu de l’autre côté pour terminer le boulot. Même vous pouvez être d’accord sur le fait que j’ai plus de valeur vivant. J’ai pris la bonne décision. »

C’était une bonne histoire. Cela pourrait même être vrai, pensa Tony en regardant Loki longer le lit, venant se tenir devant lui. Chair et sang et innocence amère hurlante, là où toutes les preuves devraient désigner le contraire. Vérité et mensonges. C’était comme ça qu’il faisait. Suffisamment de vérité pour être cru tissée avec suffisamment de mensonges pour réconforter, parce que Tony _voudrait_ croire ce qu’il disait. Et à la fin Loki ressortirait vainqueur dans tout ça.

Parce que peut-être que les Avengers trouveraient Amora, trouveraient Fatalis. Peut-être qu’on s’occuperait d’eux, laissant Loki le seul grand nom sur le plateau d’échecs.

Ou peut-être qu’avec la confiance des Avengers qu’il avait gagnée, il serait en parfaite position pour tous les tuer un par un, et cimenter ses liens avec Fatalis et Amora, deux des quelques forces à proximité qui pouvaient presque l’égaler coup pour coup.

Peut-être qu’ils tomberaient tous ensemble. Dans tous les cas, Loki gagnait toujours.

Excepté pour un minuscule détail.

« -Tu sais c’est marrant, parce que je te crois dans les faits, lui dit Tony, croisant les mains derrière son dos et étirant prudemment ses bras. T’aurais pas voulu qu’Amora le prenne comme ça. T’aurais voulu qu’il le sente, et Thor ne peut pas apprécier la sévérité de sa situation lorsqu’il a été abattu dans son sommeil. Non, tu l’aurais voulu vivant, vociférant et hurlant au meurtre.  
-Vous présumez me connaître. Comme c’est attachant. Mais en cela je suppose que vous êtes correct, répondit Loki. Ce n’est pas ainsi que j’aurais accompli cet acte. »

Tony soupira, acquiesçant d’un air fatigué. Faisant un petit pas en avant, il tendit une main vers le flanc sanglant de Loki.

« -Tu vas me laisser jeter un œil à ça ? »

L’expression de Loki se tendit à la minute.

« -Cela guérira, dit-il, s’éloignant des doigts tendus. Je ne requiers pas votre assistance. »

Tony sourit faiblement, le suivant.

« -J’ai pensé que tu dirais ça, dit-il, avant d’enfoncer la dague jusqu’à la garde dans l’estomac non protégé de Loki. »

S’exclamant une fois, la voix rauque, Loki se plia en avant sur la dague, fixant Tony avec horreur alors que des lignes de magie commençaient à disparaître, emportant avec elles l’illusion de sa plaie boursouflée.

« - _Stark_ … »

Son nom était une supplication hachée, si Tony en avait jamais entendue une.

« -C’était une bonne histoire, tu sais, mais les _détails_ sont ce qui pèche. Autant de sang, ça sent, et c’est pas ton cas. Mais hey, trompe-moi une fois, honte à toi. Trompe-moi deux fois…eh bien. »

Il tourna vicieusement la dague. Les yeux de Loki roulèrent impuissamment, et il se mordit la lèvre pour contenir son cri. Mais Tony n’était que pur acier.

« -Personne ne me trompe deux fois, sale traître de fils de pute. »

Les yeux verts brûlaient sur lui, muets de furie et de douleur terrible combinées. Ils passèrent lentement à une nuance vivide de rouge, et Tony sut qu’il avait gagné tandis que la peau sous ses mains devenait d’un froid de glace.

« - _Monsieur,_ fit JARVIS derrière lui, la démarche lourde de DOS indiquant qu’il avait fait comme demandé. _Le Dual Deadlock est activé. Docteur Banner, si vous voulez bien tenir ceci, je dois assister Mr. Stark._  
-Je déteste avoir raison, marmonna Banner alors que JARVIS entrait dans la pièce, les paumes levées et étincelant d’électricité pure. »

Retirant la dague, Tony poussa Loki vers JARVIS et ne prit pas la peine de regarder alors qu’un courant létal fut pulsé à travers son corps, sentant le cheveu brûlé et l’odeur forte cuivrée et humide du sang. Il aurait vraiment dû porter son armure, pensa distraitement Tony, frottant ses doigts ensemble. Ils étaient glissants de sang. Approprié, en de telles circonstances, seulement ce n’était pas à Loki qu’il pensait.

« -Vous avez besoin de moi, Stark, fit Loki d’un ton empâté, à présent enfermé dans la prison des bras de JARVIS. »

Bien sûr que cela prendrait plus qu’une dose humainement létale pour lui.

« -Vous ne…la trouverez jamais sans moi. Tuez-moi, et vous perdez le moindre espoir que vous aviez de…rendre Thor entier à nouveau. Vous avez besoin de quelqu’un avec les pouvoirs d’un dieu. »

Tony jeta un œil en arrière par-dessus son épaule. Il se sentait vide à présent, et froid.

« -Banner, est-ce que tu vois le moindre dieu dans cette pièce ?  
-Non, je n’en vois pas. »

Bruce Banner tenait le Dual Deadlock entre ses mains.

« -Je vois juste un géant du givre. »

Loki leur feula dessus sans un mot, très loin du sorcier éloquent d’un instant auparavant. JARVIS l’électrocuta de nouveau. Cette fois il perdit toute force, s’affaissant par-dessus les bras de métal constricteurs. Du sang bleu foncé coulait sur le sol.

« -Est-ce qu’il vient de mourir ? demanda Banner à JARVIS, louchant vers son captif.  
- _Ses signes vitaux sont toujours forts, Docteur. Il se réveillera de nouveau bientôt, d’après la résilience de cette forme._ »

JARVIS se tourna vers Tony.

« - _Monsieur, le Capitaine Rogers est en route, avec les Agents Barton et Romanov. Devrais-je emmener Mr. Laufeyson pour l’enfermer dans une cellule de détention ?_ »

Tony regardait Thor. Il était blanc comme un linge, ses cheveux un choc de doré contre sa peau. C’était un sommeil pas naturel, même lui pouvait le dire. Thor n’avait jamais été si calme ou immobile de sa vie, il parierait.

« -Tony. »

Bruce fit un pas prudent en avant. Tony sursauta.

« -Huh ? Ouais JARVIS, emmène-le. Garde le Dual Deadlock dans la pièce tout le temps. Restrictions intégrales, surveillance sur 24 heures. Il ne devrait pas être une menace sans sa magie, mais je veux pas prendre de risques. »

Ils avaient suffisamment pris comme ça, et regardez où ça les avait menés.

JARVIS partit sans un mot de plus, hissant la forme de Loki sur une épaule et prenant le Dual Deadlock à Bruce de sa main libre. Pratique, de l’avoir mobile comme ça. Peut-être qu’il méritait une armure remodelée, quelque chose d’un peu plus Iron Man et d’un peu moins von Fatalis. Il aurait besoin d’un nouveau projet sur lequel travailler maintenant de toute façon.

« -Donc il est parti ? Thor, je veux dire, dit Banner, brisant le silence en s’approchant du lit. »

Il était pieds nus et arborait un cas sérieux de tête au saut-du-lit.

« -Ou est-ce que Loki disait la vérité à propos du fait qu’il y ait encore de l’espoir ?  
-Aussi irritant que c’est à admettre, je n’en ai absolument aucune idée, répondit Tony, frottant ses mains sur son visage. »

 _Réfléchis_ , Stark.

« -Ce genre de guerre magique, franchement c’est hors de ma portée. Des âmes, Banner. T’arrives à y croire ? Avant même que j’aille dans les implications du monde réel du fait qu’elles soient même une chose réelle et tangible qui peut être volée, je ne sais même pas de quoi elles sont faites, comment les traquer –et Amora pourrait être à des galaxies entières d’ici à ce stade. Il est tellement hors de portée, et je… »

Ses mots séchèrent dans sa gorge, mais Banner prit le relais.

« -T’étais trop occupé au lit avec Loki pour douter de ses motifs, dit Bruce lentement. »

Tony devint rigide, mais il continua.

« -A ce stade c’est de l’art qu’il t’a servi là. Est-ce que Thor le savait ? »

La bouche de Tony tressaillit vers le haut, mais ce n’était pas un sourire content.

« -Thor ne savait rien sur rien, le pauvre diable. Loki tirait mes ficelles, attendant que j’invente quelque chose pour neutraliser la magie d’Amora avant qu’il ne se retourne contre nous. Et pourtant en quelque sorte ils travaillaient ensemble depuis tout ce temps. Méchants, huh ? Ben tiens.  
-Je pige que c’était un complot. Vraiment. Mais toi et Loki…Steve va être obligé d’agir concernant ça, tu sais, dit calmement Bruce, ses yeux pensifs. Tu pourrais ne pas vouloir être là lorsqu’ils arriveront.  
-Docteur, êtes-vous en train d’offrir de me couvrir ? demanda ironiquement Tony. »

Il se demanda si son sourire avait l’air aussi douloureux qu’il en avait l’impression.

« -Merci, mais je vais prendre celle-là. Je le dois ; si je pars je peux pas trouver comment obtenir les données dont j’ai besoin. Et quelque chose me dit que Loki ne va pas jouer les gentils cette fois. J’abandonne pas encore Thor.  
-Tu te blâmes.  
-Ouais, enfin. J’ai aidé à faire ça, Banner. Je dois réparer-  
-Mais Steve va pas t’en donner la chance, intervint Bruce patiemment. »

Ses yeux étaient sympathiques.

« -Tony, ne comprends-tu pas ? Tu es compromis. »

Il tressaillit.

« -Non, je le suis pas. Je suis…putain, je suis _en colère_. »

Bruce lui offrit un sourire tordu.

« -J’entends bien. Mais cela ne va pas t’aider, et cela n’aidera certainement pas Thor. Ne te complais pas dans ton apitoiement sur toi-même. On a tous foiré, fait du mal à des gens. Nous sommes aussi bons à ça qu’à tout ce que nous faisons d’autre. Loki s’est joué de nous tous avant. Plus d’une fois pour certains d’entre nous. On a traversé pire que ça.  
-Vraiment ? »

Oh, c’était lugubre.

« -Ouais. »

Bruce avait l’air sérieux.

« -Parce que nous avons une chance de sauver Thor. Nous avons juste besoin d’élaborer un plan. Même si ce plan implique quelques…techniques moins que propres. Tu sais à quoi je fais référence.  
-Le Dual Deadlock signifie que Loki peut supporter la torture et toujours avoir sa magie réprimée, dit Tony, refusant de s’en sentir horrifié. Fury va avoir envie de ça, méchamment.  
-Juste un peu, approuva Banner. »

Il retira ses doigts du pouls de Thor, secouant la tête.

« -On va devoir le mettre sous intraveineuse et sonde d’alimentation. Cela prendra au moins quelques mois avant que ses muscles ne commencent à montrer des signes d’atrophie, mais on devrait garder un œil sur lui de toute façon.  
-Reste avec lui jusqu’à ce que les autres arrivent ? demanda Tony. Je dois reconnecter JARVIS au système de la maison et trouver des plans de secours au cas où Fury essaie de nous hacker. Il entrera pas, mais il pourrait juste refaire crasher le système. »

Ce qui lui rappela. Fatalis avait dégommé tout le réseau, le connard rusé. Pas étonnant que ses Fatalibots n’avaient pas été nouvellement améliorés –il travaillait sur quelque chose de complètement différent. Pourquoi il avait aidé Amora à atteindre Thor par contre…depuis quand Fatalis en avait quelque chose à foutre de Thor ?

Il pourrait toujours demander à Loki, pensa-t-il avec autodépréciation. Loki ne pourrait _possiblement_ pas tisser une jolie toile solide de conneries. Sans compter balancer quelques incitations ouvertes et séances de sexe fantastiques pour _vraiment_ le rouler dans la farine.

Se débarrassant de ce train de pensée, Tony se dirigea vers la porte. Peut-être qu’il ne pouvait pas faire revenir Thor immédiatement, mais il avait commencé tout ça, et il allait s’assurer de le terminer. Amora _tomberait_ pour ça.

Peu importe ce qu’il en coûtait.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard les autres Avengers rentrèrent l’enfer se déchaîna.

Enfin, non. _Steve_ se déchaîna, mais c’était un peu la même chose, d’une certaine façon. Clint s’enfonça juste aussi profondément que possible dans son fauteuil, l’air pâle et un peu écœuré. Natasha fut impassible et posée durant la tirade de Steve, regardant avec intérêt depuis l’accoudoir du fauteuil de Clint.

Tony encaissa l’intégralité de la chose en silence. Absolument tout. Le discours ‘mettre en danger tes coéquipiers’, le discours ‘pense avec ta tête et pas avec ce qu’il y a dans ton pantalon’, le discours déçu, et enfin, le discours ‘je révoque ton accès aux étages de Recherche et de Développement et confisque tes armures’.

Ils firent aussi mal que prévu, venant d’un de ses amis les plus proches et du leader de leur joyeuse bande de superhéros, ou peu importe comment ils se désignaient lorsqu’ils ne plongeaient pas des figures de mythologie nordique dans le coma et faisaient généralement foirer les choses.

« -J’ai pigé, je suis mauvais pour l’image de l’équipe, dit platement Tony, lorsque Steve sembla enfin être à court de jus. J’ai couché avec l’ennemi. Plus que ça, j’ai été irréfléchi et je me suis laissé croire qu’il était de notre côté. Mais tu sais quoi, Rogers ? Toi aussi. »

Steve se colora d’un rouge furieux, mais Tony continua avant qu’il ne puisse parler. D’une certaine manière, il savait où tout ceci se dirigeait mais merde s’il ne se défendait pas quand même, juste pour être un con difficile avant que le mot final ne soit prononcé.

« -Les infos _étaient_ bonnes, dit Tony, sa voix dure. Ça t’a sauvé, ça nous a donné une arme contre Fatalis, ça a empêché Amora de droguer la boisson de Thor ou peu importe au gala l’année dernière. Et tu sais quoi ? Je pense pas que t’en aurais eu quoi que ce soit à foutre si je le chevauchais sur le tapis du salon, tant qu’il jouait les gentils et continuait de nous dire ce qu’on avait besoin de savoir. Mais soudainement Thor est pris dans le feu de l’action et _je_ suis celui qui a compromis l’équipe ? Ça c’est la meilleure. »

Les sourcils de Steve se froncèrent, ses yeux bleus s’enflammant, mais il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Posant les yeux sur les autres, il contracta la mâchoire un instant tout en essayant de leur dire poliment de tous sortir.

Ce fut Natasha qui comprit le message en premier, sortant de la pièce à grands pas sans un mot. JARVIS braqua toute les caméras sur Clint jusqu’à ce qu’il panique et la suive. Bruce lança juste à Tony un regard étrangement intense et partit en dernier, murmurant à propos de faire quelques tests de réflexe sur Thor.

Lorsque ce fut juste eux deux, Steve autorisa enfin ses épaules à s’affaisser. Tony le regarda s’enfoncer dans un des fauteuils, l’air plus usé et épuisé que Tony l’ait jamais vu.

« -Je ne fais pas ça pour te punir, Tony, finit par dire Steve, levant les yeux sur lui. Oui, tu as fraternisé avec l’ennemi, mais jusqu’à ce que tu commences à nous tirer dessus je ne vais jamais croire que tu es compromis. Mais je te connais. T’as déjà l’intention de faire quelque chose de stupide, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tony pensa à mentir.

« -Je ne vais ni confirmer, ni nier ça, dit-il finalement, s’asseyant lourdement à côté de Steve.  
-Tu vois, c’est pour ça que je retire ton accès. Tu vas remuer ciel et terre en essayant d’attraper Amora, et tu vas te faire tuer. Thor est à terre. Peut-être pour de bon-  
-Je vais pas laisser ça-  
- _Peut-être pour de bon_ , répéta Steve, sa voix ferme. Mais on va s’asseoir et planifier ça, et on va agir en tant qu’équipe. On est là-dedans ensemble. »

Il hésita, soudainement penaud.

« -Enfin, à part toi. Parce que tu es un handicap en ce moment. »

Tony le gratifia d’un sale regard.

« -Merci, Rogers. Tu es vraiment le vent sous mes ailes. »

Steve haussa les épaules.

« -J’aurais juste aimé avoir pu être la fermeture éclair de ton pantalon. »

Tony aboya un rire stupéfait, les surprenant tous les deux. Steve cligna des yeux en retour.

« -Sujet inapproprié sur le lieu de travail ? essaya-t-il, les coins de sa bouche tressaillant malgré tout. »

Tony le fixa, et puis soudainement ils craquèrent complètement, gloussant comme des poules dans l’obscurité précédant l’aube. C’était incroyablement inapproprié de rire de quoi que ce soit en ce moment, mais le stress trouvait toujours une issue d’une certaine manière.

« -Mon dieu, j’ai juste –je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris que Loki avait un autre programme, dit finalement Steve, s’essuyant les yeux. Mais Thor ne fait pas complètement sens pour moi. Pas comme ça. C’est pas son mode opératoire. »

Tony secoua la tête.

« -Ma théorie est qu’on l’a baisé ce soir, aussi, dit-il, inclinant son visage vers le plafond. Amora est clairement une opportuniste, et Fatalis lui a donné une ouverture. Mais ça ne change rien. Loki pouvait ne pas avoir compté sur le fait que Thor soit pris comme ça, mais il couvait quand même un plan là. »

Steve acquiesça avec sérieux.

« -Ok. Donc où…c’est quoi ton rôle là-dedans par contre ? »

Il s’arrêta net.

« -Est-ce que tu viens de dire ‘couver un plan’ ?  
-La ferme. Et je sais pas. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Pourrait être qu’il voulait juste me distraire. Je suppose qu’on saura jamais vers où il se dirigeait avec celui-là. Je me lave les mains de l’intégralité de la chose. »

Steve eut l’air bien trop soulagé de l’entendre dire ça.

« -Alors tu vas me laisser prendre tes armures ? Pas de plan foireux ? »

L’idée était presque physiquement douloureuse. Steve les entasserait toutes dans une des cellules et la verrouillerait manuellement, il le savait. Il les mettrait quelque part où même Tony ne pouvait pas entrer en hackant. Cet oiseau allait être bel et bien cloué au sol.

Mais Tony avait été enfermé avant.

« -Laisse-moi mon atelier et t’as un marché. »

Steve fronça les sourcils.

« -Tony.  
-J’en ai besoin, Cap. On doit la traquer de toute façon, et j’ai déjà un échantillon de sa magie en bas. »

Tony n’ajouta pas qu’il n’aurait pas la moindre chance de la trouver si elle avait quitté la Terre ; une des premières choses que n’importe quelle personne intelligente ferait après avoir volé une précieuse cargaison aux Avengers.

Steve hésita, mais finit par acquiescer.

« -Ok. »

Puis il ajouta :

« -Fury sera là dans moins d’une heure. Il emmène Loki en détention au SHIELD.  
-De même que mon Dual Deadlock flambant neuf, conclut amèrement Tony. »

 _Merde_.

« -Naturellement. Peu importe. Fais ce que tu dois faire, et tout ça. Est-ce qu’au moins tu lui as dit qu’on garde Thor ?  
-Il a bataillé avec ça, admit Steve. Mais je suis resté inébranlable. Thor est l’un des nôtres. Mais il a dit qu’on prenait des risques là et je suis tenté de le croire. Docteur Fatalis nous a eus ce soir. On a besoin d’une sécurité plus étroite, Tony. Tu peux travailler là-dessus d’abord ? »

Eh bien, c’était _un_ projet, et après ce soir, un étant probablement une question de temps. Tony sentit le fait d’avoir un but lui ramener enfin les pieds sur terre ; il avait quelque chose sur quoi bosser, un objectif à atteindre, et petit à petit ils allaient trouver un moyen de trouver l’âme de Thor et de la remettre à sa place. Et puis, le voyage d’un millier de kilomètres commençait toujours avec la première victime, ou quelque chose du genre.

Dans tous les cas, c’était un début.

« -Tu peux parier tes fesses étoilées que je vais le faire, promit-il nonchalamment, faisant craquer ses jointures. Fatalis a foutu en l’air l’intégralité de mon système en un seul coup. C’est embarrassant, et merde si je vais être embarrassé par un homme en robe verte. »

Steve s’éclaira également, sa détermination résolue habituelle lui revenant.

« -Et après ça, on travaille ensemble pour trouver Amora et l’abattre. On récupère Thor. »

Tony acquiesça.

« -Et si on est chanceux, on pourrait même en ressortir vivants. »

Avec une tape ferme et soldatesque sur l’épaule, Steve se leva et sortit pour aller faire ses trucs habituels de leader. Rassurer l’équipe, aller voir Thor, et probablement garder Loki jusqu’à ce que Fury n’arrive pour balancer ses fesses bleues à l’arrière d’un humer du SHIELD.

Lorsqu’il fut parti depuis longtemps, Tony roula des yeux en direction des capteurs de JARVIS.

« -Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ?  
- _Je pense que vous avez une fenêtre d’opportunité limitée, monsieur, avant que l’âme de Thor ne soit endommagée par l’Enchanteresse. Je pense également qu’il est présentement technologiquement impossible de traquer ses mouvements._ »

C’était la même conclusion à laquelle était arrivé Tony, mais entendre JARVIS la dire faisait la différence. Temps limité pour agir. Amora était spécialisée en contrôle mental, parmi d’autres choses. Si elle avait retiré l’âme de Thor de son corps, qu’est-ce qu’elle lui ferait tant qu’elle l’aurait en sa possession ?

Essaierait-elle de la remettre après l’avoir remodelée à son goût ?

Il ne valait pas encore la peine de spéculer. Tony avait un boulot à faire en premier, et le SHIELD pouvait s’occuper de Loki si sa magie était neutralisée. Banner s’était assigné au rôle d’infirmière auprès du corps vacant de Thor pour le moment, et Tony ne voulait pas voir ce qu’il ferait d’Amora si elle décidait de revenir pour terminer le travail.

Pour le moment, c’était retour aux affaires, parce que Tony ne pouvait pas encore supporter quoi que ce soit d’autre. Ca incluait spéculer sur la méthode avec laquelle le SHIELD allait saluer leur nouveau captif, après que Tony le leur ait si gracieusement livré sur un plateau d’argent.

_Stark…_

Non. Loki avait scellé son destin de son propre fait. Laissez Fury l’éplucher comme un raisin. Le délai était passé depuis longtemps, aucun doute là-dessus.

Tony avait des choses plus importantes à s’inquiéter que du destin d’un certain Loki Laufeyson. Et s’il dormait un peu mal pendant quelques nuits, eh bien.

Quand Tony Stark dormait-il _jamais_ bien ?

* * *

Les quartiers généraux des Avengers donnèrent soudainement l’impression d’être plus vides que jamais.

Tout le monde s’était mis d’accord sur le fait que c’était presque aussi calme qu’une tombe sans l’affection bruyante et mugissante de Thor provenant d’une pièce ou d’une autre. Les autres commencèrent majoritairement à rester dans leurs chambres, parlant avec des voix précipitées lorsqu’ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Nick Fury était depuis longtemps venu et reparti ; le SHIELD était entré et avait fait sortir Loki sur une civière de titane, attaché à tellement d’endroits que même Fury sembla reconnaître sa propre paranoïa. Le Dual Deadlock était parti avec eux, pour des raisons évidentes. A sa vue, Fury avait gratifié Tony d’un regard qu’il avait seulement vu sur le visage d’un seul autre homme –juste après que le réacteur Ark ait été déconnecté de sa poitrine. _Poule aux œufs d’or_ , avait dit ce regard.

Tony avait croisé le regard de Loki juste une fois à cet instant, juste avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans le véhicule blindé. Ces yeux d’un rouge impossible avaient rencontré les siens ; plus sombres à présent, et entourés d’ombre. Ses lèvres avaient bougé en des mots dénués de son, sept. Puis il fut parti, et Tony sentit le poids du réacteur Ark tirailler sa poitrine d’une façon dont cela ne l’avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

_Je ne me joue pas de vous._

Il regarda le convoi s’éloigner sans ciller.

Après ça, il alla dans son atelier, le seul endroit auquel il avait encore accès. Le hangar, l’armurerie, même le gymnase et les douches lui étaient tous interdits. Il avait cédé ses privilèges d’accès aux pièces à Steve et JARVIS ne pouvait pas protester, sachant que Tony le lui avait instruit. Cela n’avait pas d’importance.

Ses armures d’Iron Man, incluant ses prototypes, furent toutes déplacées par chariot dans la plus large chambre de confinement à l’étage des interrogatoires. Verrouillée manuellement, juste comme s’y attendait Tony. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir accès ; il avait modelé ces murs pour qu’ils soient impénétrables, même par Hulk lui-même. Mais il n’avait pas besoin d’elles.

Tony s’exila les deux semaines qui suivirent, améliorant les systèmes de sécurité, renforçant un nouveau Deadlock et un Deadlock secondaire alimenté par un réacteur Ark au cas où le premier s’éteignait. Il améliora les boucliers défenseurs, camoufla les capteurs de sécurité et projeta à l’extérieur les grilles de signature thermiques dans un rayon de deux cent cinquante mètres. Ça lui donna l’impression d’être du bon travail honnête, et l’empêcha de penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre que le métal dans ses mains.

Il remplaça même les plaques de DOS, que Steve n’avait pas pris la peine d’entreposer. Tony le réduisit à des câbles squelettiques et exposa sa source d’alimentation, la remplaçant avec un réacteur Ark au lieu du nucléaire que Fatalis préférait. Prenant en compte les préférences de JARVIS et ajoutant un peu de son style personnel, ils finirent avec une quasi-réplique du Mark IV, cette fois peinte d’un bleu vif et de chrome brillant. Lorsque complètement initié, JARVIS avait un regard blanc aveuglant qui rendait même Tony nerveux.

Lorsqu’il était trop fatigué pour travailler, il donnait un break à Banner et s’asseyait avec Thor. Thor, qui, comme il s’avéra, n’était pas aussi comateux qu’ils l’avaient tous supposé. Mémoire musculaire instinctive, avait dit Natasha la première fois que Thor s’était assis et était sorti du lit. Plusieurs choses pour lesquelles vous n’aviez pas besoin d’une âme, apparemment, et manger et utiliser la salle de bain étaient deux d’entre elles.

Thor avait suffisamment d’activité cérébrale de bas niveau pour s’occuper de ses besoins quotidiens, avait décidé Bruce au bout d’un moment, et ils enlevèrent la sonde d’alimentation. Ils avaient officiellement un zombie au lieu d’un patient dans le coma, mais c’était toujours incroyablement encourageant de le voir bouger.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il essaie de soulever Mjölnir.

C’était la seule preuve dont ils avaient besoin montrant que ça avait l’air comme si leur ami était de retour, mais il était muet, ses yeux vides, et il ne pouvait pas ramasser le marteau qui avait été une extension de son propre corps durant des temps immémoriaux. Son âme était vraiment partie.

Après ça, Tony se jeta dans une frénésie, scannant et copiant l’énergie de la main de Fatalibot usée, sachant que la signature unique était trop faible mais essayant quand même. Cela échoua encore et encore, mais il continua. Ils devaient trouver Amora à n’importe quel prix, ou ce triste pantin qui avait été leur ami pourrait finir par être le seul souvenir qu’ils avaient de Thor Odinson.

Tony refusait de laisser la chose se finir comme ça. S’il pouvait inverser une signature magique, il pouvait certainement en trouver une bordel.

C’était juste une question de temps.

* * *

L’appel arriva un mardi, juste trois semaines après que Thor ait perdu son âme.

Tony buvait du café dans la cuisine, essayant d’apprendre à Thor comment utiliser correctement une cuillère, lorsque l’écran de son téléphone s’alluma : _Numéro Inconnu (mais probablement le SHIELD)._

Eh bien, ça pouvait pas être bon. Enfonçant le bouton pour répondre, Tony prit sa voix insupportable.

« -Nick Fury, mon espion borgne préféré. Ça fait un bail. S’il vous plaît dites-moi que ce n’est pas encore un incident de minibar. »

Tendant la main vers Thor, il mima le fait de manger des œufs brouillés dans une assiette.

« -Comme ça, tu vois ? Oh, t’es désespérant, tu peux pas manger avec le manche.  
-Stark, dit lourdement Fury. »

Il avait l’air épuisé et inquiet.

« -On a besoin que vous veniez. »

Non, c’était pas bon du tout.

Tony prit une longue gorgée de son café avant de répondre, en sentant la brûlure gicler sur le fond de sa gorge.

« -Peux pas. Privé de sortie. »

Il n’essaya même pas d’y mettre une once d’excuse.

« -Parlez à Maman Steve. Peut-être qu’il peut arranger une sorte de harnais-laisse pour bébé pour moi. Salut maintenant.  
- _Stark._  
-Quoi ? Putain, Fury, qu’est-ce que vous voulez bordel ? Je suis déjà en train de suer sang et eau là, à essayer de dévelop-  
-Il parlera, coupa Fury, laconique. Il _vous_ parlera. Dieu sait qu’il ne va pas nous parler après ce qu’on lui a fait ; Thor ne plaisantait pas à propos de sa résistance à la douleur. Alors prenez une voiture et venez ici, et _peut-être_ qu’on pourra sauver les miches de Thor. »

Eh bien c’était tentant. Mais c’était Loki aussi.

Tony renifla bruyamment.

« -Directeur, je n’ai fait que lui fourrer une pomme dans la bouche avant de vous le _donner_. S’il me veut, c’est préférablement en steak et cuit à la perfection. Est-ce ce que vous lui avez promis ? »

Si Nick Fury classait les Avengers par ordre d’utilité, Tony était raisonnablement sûr qu’il était toujours quelque part près du sommet. Mais contre Thor, dont le destin mettait deux mondes en jeu ? Les armes pouvaient être construites. On ne pouvait construire un autre dieu du tonnerre.

A côté de lui, Thor sembla enfin intégrer comment utiliser sa cuillère et entreprit de manger son petit déjeuner à présent froid. Cela ne le dérangea pas, cependant. Rien ne le dérangeait. Ce type, cet espace vide, n’avait aucune fonction cérébrale supérieure. Son cerveau était une bougie d’activité fondue où avant, il avait été une supernova.

« -Loki ne…va pas très bien, Stark. Plus maintenant. Le prix de son information était votre façon d’interroger, pas la nôtre. »

Comme le silence de Tony se prolongeait, Fury jura à voix basse.

« -Ne me faites pas supplier pour ça, Stark. On a besoin qu’Odinson revienne avant que la nouvelle n’atteigne Asgard. Faites ça pour _lui_. »

Tony ferma juste les yeux, se sentant malade et vieux et fatigué. Bien sûr que Loki le demanderait. Tony avait tourné le couteau et maintenant il le ferait aussi. Demandé au SHIELD, comme la dernière fois, lorsqu’il pensait bien faire. Sauf que cette fois, Loki avait passé trois semaines sous les soins et le tendre amour du SHIELD, et la technologie de Tony était ce qui le maintenait sans défense.

_Vous allez utiliser ça contre moi un jour, n’est-ce pas ?_

« -Stark ? »

Fury était toujours sur la ligne. Tony cligna des yeux et se redressa dans sa chaise, ignorant la contraction soudaine de sa gorge.

« -Loki va vouloir ma tête, alors si je vais là-dedans je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de force derrière moi. Mais je peux être là dans quelques heures.  
-Quelques –est-ce que vous _marchez_ ? Prenez une armure !  
-Mises en quarantaine. Est-ce que vous écoutez les briefings de Steve au moins ? »

Du coin de l’œil Tony regarda Thor s’emparer de sa tasse de café et commencer à la boire, ne faisant pas attention au goût.

Thor avait détesté le café hors de prix de Tony avec une éternelle passion. Il était complètement mal fichu, en tellement de façons minuscules. Ce n’était pas le regard d’animal stupide, ou le silence, ou les mouvements dociles et mous qu’il faisait. C’était l’absence complète de tout ce qui avait fait de Thor…eh bien, _Thor_.

Et, inexplicablement, à ce moment précis Tony sut exactement ce qu’il devait faire.

Loki avait toujours été la plus grande faiblesse de Thor. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Ils faisaient partie du même paquet, liés dans la haine, l’amour et la violence. _L’équipe avait appris à compenser pour ça._

Raccrochant brusquement au nez de Fury, le cœur tambourinant dans sa gorge, Tony se tourna pour croiser le regard inexpressif de Thor.

« -Tu veux venir faire un tour en voiture ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Tony était à mi-chemin de l’installation du SHIELD de New York, AC/DC retentissant à travers chaque haut-parleur dans la Porsche, lorsque son téléphone commença à sonner.

Et à sonner.

En fait, Tony se contenta de regarder _Appels Manqués : 16_ s’allumer sur l’écran alors qu’il conduisait, secouant la tête.

« -Minimise. »

Il y avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser en ce moment. Des choses comme des hymnes de rock classique, le connard dans la Chevrolet qui essayait de lui faire une queue de poisson –sérieusement, _comment_ \- et Thor commençant à devenir un peu vert dans le siège passager. Est-ce que les dieux nordiques sans âme pouvaient vomir ? Peut-être qu’il ne devrait pas prendre les virages si rapidement ; le cuir était customisé, après tout.

« - _Monsieur, voudriez-vous parler au Capitaine Rogers ?_ demanda finalement JARVIS alors que le dix-septième appel s’illuminait, étouffant la meilleure partie de ‘Thunderstruck’ et ruinant totalement sa propre interprétation aiguë du cœur. _Ou dois-je bloquer les futurs appels ?_  
-JARVIS, je suis clairement déchiré sur le sujet, ne me pose pas de questions maintenant. Ou hey, tu pourrais y répondre pour moi, qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? »

Tony aplatit son pied quand la route s’évinça en des lignes droites nettes, le paysage devenant flou au coin de ses yeux. A côté de lui, Thor se contenta de fixer d’un air inexpressif la ventilation de l’air conditionné.

« - _Je pense que le Capitaine Rogers préférerait vous parler à vous, monsieur. Vous avez directement violé trois des règles auxquelles vous avez promis adhérer. Dois-je les lister ?_ »

Tony fronça brièvement les sourcils et pensa à jeter la voiture au fossé. JARVIS pouvait tellement être un vieux rabat-joie.

« -Je suis hors du QG des Avengers, j’ai volé Thor, et je suis en possession de haute technologie d’armement. Ouais JARVIS, j’ai pigé. Va pleurer auprès de Fury, c’est lui qui m’a fait sortir de là. »

Tony sentit la suspension protester un peu quand JARVIS se pencha en avant à l’arrière, ses doigts de métal s’enroulant sur l’épaule du siège de Tony. Sa visière était d’un blanc froid et presque aveuglant dans l’intérieur sombre de la voiture.

« - _Etait-il impératif que vous initialisiez cette unité mobile ?_  
-Quoi ? T’avais besoin d’un test, lui dit Tony, sortant abruptement de la voie de gauche et doublant un pickup. Et n’essaie même pas de me dire que t’aimes pas ça, non plus. Regarde-toi, t’es du sexe sur des jambes d’alliage en titane, même si ma voiture touche presque l’asphalte en ce moment.  
- _Cette unité pèse presque deux cent trente kilos,_ dit JARVIS avec pudeur. _Elle n’a pas été conçue pour les transports automobiles domestiques._  
-‘Je’, JARVIS, pas ‘cette unité’. T’es là en entier, jusqu’à ton capteur optique éclatant qui fait flipper. Sérieusement, tu pourrais baisser ça un peu ? J’ai l’impression de regarder le soleil.  
- _Baisse de la luminosité du capteur optique jusqu’à soixante-dix pourcents._ »

La visière s’affaiblit légèrement, mais c’était toujours la lampe de poche la plus flippante du monde. Peut-être qu’il pourrait placer un filtre de couleur dessus plus tard.

« -D’après les appels répétés de Cap il sait exactement où je suis. Fury l’apprécie suffisamment pour l’avoir appelé après que je sois parti. »

Ça au moins c’était la vérité ; Fury aimait garder content Captain America même s’il foutait en rogne le reste d’entre eux. Ils avaient une de ces relations de travail ‘fonctionnelles’ que Tony n’avait jamais comprise.

« - _En prenant en compte ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois que vous êtes allé au SHIELD, le Capitaine Rogers est certainement préoccupé par votre bien-être._  
-Exactement. Tous ces dix-sept appels se réduisent à des coups de flippe et à des rappels anxieux de nourrir Thor à treize heures ou il commence à devenir nerveux. Rien de grave. Maintenant rassied-toi, tu bousilles la direction assistée. »

JARVIS obéit silencieusement, se retirant probablement de la conversation pour faire davantage de diagnostics sur l’armure. Ça ne dérangeait pas Tony. L’armure lui donnait juste autant de liberté de déplacement que Tony voulait qu’il ait ; il répondait toujours à tous les ordres qu’on lui donnait.

Clint, par contre, avait juré à tort et à travers qu’il allait craquer un jour et faire de parfaites jolies petites rosettes de leurs organes internes, ce à quoi JARVIS avait répondu qu’il n’avait pas la dextérité pour ça –pas encore. Barton avait une étrange relation mutuellement menaçante avec l’IA domestique de Tony, mais ce dernier était suffisamment satisfait pour laisser faire. Qui était-il pour juger de ce qui constituait une interaction malsaine ?

Non pas que quoi que ce soit qu’il y ait eu entre lui et Loki était quelque chose d’autre qu’un fouillis bref d’envie, de violence et d’adrénaline. Peut-être qu’il y avait eu un moment ou deux qui avaient donné l’impression que cela aurait pu être réel, mais ce n’était juste que de la superbe comédie, vraiment. Rien de quoi avoir honte. Après tout, il avait été joué par l’un des meilleurs. Une fois.

Profondément à l’intérieur des cellules d’interrogation du SHIELD avec trois semaines d’hospitalité gouvernementale en train de sécher sur sa peau, Loki regrettait probablement d’avoir jamais posé le pied à l’intérieur des Quartiers Généraux des Avengers avec un mensonge sur sa langue et le sourire aux lèvres.

Augmentant le volume de la prochaine chanson, Tony aplatit son pied de nouveau et essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui l’attendait là-bas.

Cela se passa à peu près aussi bien que prévu.

* * *

Il faisait froid à l’intérieur de la base du SHIELD. Ils n’étaient pas fans des fenêtres ou du chauffage adéquat, apparemment. Radins paranos. Tony défit les manches de son haut et fit un geste vers Thor, qui déambula docilement jusqu’à lui.

Le corps vacant de Thor Odinson était loin du dieu du tonnerre qu’ils connaissaient et aimaient. Portant jean et t-shirt au lieu du cuir et de l’armure qu’il favorisait généralement, il était en quelque sorte moins qu’intimidant. Sans la cape et le marteau il avait l’air…petit, pour un type aussi grand. Tony n’aimait pas ça.

Mais Tony ne savait pas comment réparer ça, non plus, ce qui était pourquoi ils étaient tous là. Ce que Loki pourrait avoir à dire sur l’âme manquante ne relevait que de spéculations. La dernière fois qu’ils avaient parlé, il saignait et jurait qu’il n’avait rien à avoir avec. _Ça_ ça arborait tellement de nuances de conneries que Tony n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Fury pensait que Loki changerait soudainement de discours.

Qu’est-ce qui avait changé ?

« - _En approche,_ fit doucement JARVIS à côté de lui. »

Tony sourit.

« -Les vieilles habitudes ne changent pas, huh ? dit-il, donnant un petit coup de coude à l’armure en passant le coin. C’est mignon. Tu peux continuer de faire ça.  
-Je peux toujours vous faire confiance pour vous débrouiller à trouver un entourage sur le court terme, dit Fury lorsque Tony entra dans la zone de contrôle, se dirigeant vers eux à grands pas depuis le checkpoint de sécurité. »

Il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement dérangé de voir Thor –son œil était fixé sur l’armure aux plaques bleues à côté de l’épaule de Tony.

« -Colonel Rhodes ? »

La visière de JARVIS brilla comme une étoile froide.

« - _Je crains que non, Directeur._ »

Les sourcils de Fury se haussèrent. Il se tourna vers Tony.

« -Mr. Stark, vous avez bien trop de temps entre vos mains bordel.  
-Dites ça à Steve, c’est lui qui me le donne.  
-De ce que j’ai entendu oui. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le checkpoint, qui s’ouvrirait sur une série d’autres checkpoints et de portes jusqu’à atteindre les cellules d’interrogation. Tony se demanda si la base avait été modelée sur quelque chose sortant de Max la Menace.

« -Sinon, comment va notre prisonnier ? demanda-t-il alors que Fury envoyait quelqu’un chercher une carte d’accès pour visiteur. Cherche à marchander quelques âmes, pas vrai ? Il prend ce stéréotype de ‘magicien malfaisant’ un peu trop au pied de la lettre, mais faisons avec. »

Fury roula son œil, mais Tony secoua la tête, son sourire s’effaçant.

« -Vous savez que Loki ne va rien me donner qu’il ne vous donnerait pas. Alors pourquoi je suis là bordel ? »

Fury scanna la pièce rapidement à la recherche de regards indiscrets.

« -Vous êtes là parce qu’il vous a demandé. Il vous a demandé il y a une semaine, en fait. »

Tony se raidit.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Et pourquoi Fury avait laissé passer une semaine entière avant de le lui dire ?

« -Parce qu’il a atteint sa limite, je suppose. »

Le sourire de Fury n’était pas rassurant.

« -Peut-être qu’il a pensé qu’on lèverait un peu le pied s’il présentait la carotte. Mais les agents du SHIELD ont un certain sens de fierté dans leur travail, vous comprenez ? Ils m’ont promis qu’ils pourraient le faire craquer avec quelques jours de plus. »

Bien sûr. Pourquoi donner à Loki ce qu’il voulait ? Ils troquaient de l’information avec une arme chargée, et ils la lui arrachaient une dent à la fois parce que hey, la sécurité était en place et il n’y avait plus rien à craindre.

« -Et alors ? demanda Tony, se sentant engourdi. L’ont-ils fait craquer ? »

La mâchoire de Fury se contracta.

« -Il a commencé à leur donner des _indications_. Lorsqu’il ne se fendait pas la poire, en fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils mettent dans l’eau à Asgard, mais j’en veux. »

Un œil sombre plongea en Tony, la frustration étalée sur chaque ligne du visage de Fury.

« -Stark, il est à deux pas de l’enfer en ce moment, et il va pas nous donner quoi que ce soit. »

N’avaient-ils rien appris de la dernière fois qu’ils avaient mis la main sur Loki ? Il n’intimidait pas. Il ne brisait pas. Il ne…

« -Vous donner quoi ? demanda Tony soudainement, déplaçant son poids sur ses talons. Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez demandé exactement ? »

Fury croisa les bras.

« -La localisation de l’âme de Thor Odinson. Où est Amora. La planque de Fatalis. Qu’est-ce que vous pensez qu’on lui demandait-  
-Eh bien, Fury, je sais pas, peut-être que vous lui demandiez toutes _sortes_ de choses. Je vous connais ; vous êtes le genre de mec qui vise grand. Combien vous a-t-il dit sur le coffre d’armes d’Asgard ? »

Fury s’immobilisa.

« -Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Tony sourit. Ce n’était pas un gentil sourire.

« -Hey, je peux pas vous blâmer ; j’y ai pensé aussi. Et si on arrivait pas à récupérer l’âme de Thor ? Et si Asgard attaque la Terre parce qu’on a leur héritier au trône _et_ son frère tout cassés et complètement fêlés ? A quel genre d’artillerie aurons-nous affaire ? Mais vous passez à côté de-  
-Tony, _bordel_ , dit Steve depuis l’autre côté de la pièce, l’expression plus sombre qu’un nuage d’orage. »

Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il avait même l’air un peu essoufflé.

« -Pourquoi même tu _as_ un téléphone ? »

Changeant abruptement de train de pensée, Tony se mit à le fixer.

« -Je suis désolé –est-ce que t’as couru jusqu’ici ?  
-On a un jet, lui rappela Steve avec irritation, les observant tous les quatre. »

Même en vêtements civils il parvenait à avoir l’air autoritaire.

« -T’es pas encore entré là-dedans, alors. Bien. Je ramène Thor avec moi avant que tu ne fasses tuer ce qui reste de lui. »

Il cligna des yeux en considérant JARVIS.

« -Pourquoi es-tu…tu sais quoi, je m’en fiche en fait.  
-Cap, vous avez l’air un peu stressé, nota Fury, se mettant à la hauteur de Tony. Mais si vous êtes venu nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, vous allez être amèrement déçu. »

L’expression de Steve se fit immédiatement noire.

« -Écoutez, Tony peut faire ce qu’il veut. C’est le corps de Thor que je veux. Pas de blagues, aboya-t-il immédiatement avant même que Tony ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. J’en ai jusque-là de cette histoire avec Loki. Regardez où avoir affaire à lui nous a menés par le passé. Livrez-le lui et Thor à Asgard. Laissez-les s’occuper des leurs. »

Eh bien ça sonnait final. Cela sonnait également juste assez comme abandonner pour atteindre Tony.

« -Non, dit-il. Absolument pas. »

Fury décroisa les bras.

« -Je dois dire que je suis avec Stark sur ce coup-là, Capitaine. Ils restent tous les deux. On a encore quelque marge de manœuvre là. Loki a en effet demandé Stark personnellement. Ne diriez-vous pas que c’est une ouverture que nous pouvons exploiter ? »

Steve secoua la tête.

« -Non. C’est un piège. C’est toujours un piège et ça va toujours être un piège. Tony, tu es mon ami et un précieux membre de l’équipe, mais ton jugement est dans les toilettes en ce moment. Donne-moi Thor. »

Sans Thor l’intégralité de la rencontre finirait juste par devenir une tempête géante de conneries. Tony en avait assez de ça. Ignorant la piqûre aiguë de l’impressionnant manque de foi de Steve, il secoua la tête.

« -Il reste. »

Steve devint rigide.

« -Ne pense pas que je ne le prendrai pas, Tony. Même si je dois te forcer la mise. »

Les épaules de JARVIS explosèrent brusquement en une myriade d’armes, toutes braquées sur Steve.

Tout le monde regarda. Fury avait même une main sur son arme de poing.

Les capteurs de JARVIS ronronnèrent.

« - _Pardonnez-moi, mais je semble avoir une série stricte de paramètres quand les menaces sont concernées._ »

Excessivement satisfait, Tony tapota un biceps de métal juste au-dessus du canon à grenade plasma miniaturisé.

« -Ne t’excite pas trop. »

Les armes revinrent dans l’armure.

« -Juste tiens-toi là et ai l’air incroyable pendant que Papa s’occupe du monsieur en colère. »

Fury soupira, revenant à Steve.

« -Écoutez, pour être clair, je n’ai pas demandé à ce que le corps d’Odinson soit amené par la même occasion. Mais l’idée a quelque mérite. Désolé, Rogers, mais quand vous êtes à la base c’est à moi que vous répondez. Thor reste.  
-Mais il part avec moi, pas vrai ? incita Tony. Parce que si vous commencez à tripoter mon rencard-  
- _Oui_ , il part avec vous, interrompit Fury. Essayez juste de m’obtenir quelque chose de Laufeyson avant que ce mal de tête ne se transforme en migraine. Rogers, avec moi. Stark, on vous aura sous surveillance dans la salle de contrôle. »

Tony y réfléchit durant précisément deux secondes.

« -Prenez Thor et JARVIS avec vous. J’ai pas besoin d’eux.  
-Mais tu viens juste de… »

Steve avait l’air d’être soit sur le point d’étrangler Tony, soit de pleurer. Tony eut un sourire tordu.

« -Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me faire confiance ? demanda-t-il, et ce n’était pas une question entièrement rhétorique. Ecoute, je demanderai Thor plus tard si j’ai besoin de lui. JARVIS, garde-le pour moi. J’ai une passade en rogne à qui parler.  
- _Oui, monsieur._ »

Steve avait l’air défait. Ou constipé ; ça devenait dur à dire avec lui dans les faits. Attrapant le passe de sécurité auprès de l’agent armé au checkpoint, Tony les dépassa tous pour entrer le quartier d’interrogation.

Avant que les portes ne se referment sur eux, Tony capta l’expression indéchiffrable de Fury alors qu’il se tournait vers Steve.

« -Est-ce qu’il vient de dire ‘passade’ ? »

* * *

Huit checkpoints, une porte de titane et ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à environ un scanner corporel biométrique de 1999 plus tard, Tony se tint devant la porte renforcée de la cellule de Loki.

Ils l’avaient mis dans un endroit différent cette fois, nota Tony, passant les yeux sur le clavier, le scanner à iris et un autre assortiment de dispositifs que le type de la sécurité fit passer pour ouvrir la porte. Beaucoup plus pour ce qui était des verrous, mais seulement un garde armé à la porte. Craignaient pas une évasion, alors. C’était nouveau.

« -Attendez, Mr. Stark, dit le garde quand la lumière au-dessus devint verte et que la porte se déverrouilla avec un grand bruit métallique. On doit aérer la pièce avant que vous puissiez entrer. Cela ne devrait prendre que quelques secondes.  
-Est-ce que vous le gazez là-dedans pour qu’il reste tranquille ? demanda Tony, fronçant les sourcils. »

Ca expliquerait le manque de personnel aux portes. Mais le garde se contenta de secouer la tête, haussant les épaules sans grande conviction.

« -Pas mes affaires de demander. On nous dit juste d’aérer avant que qui que ce soit n’entre là-dedans. »

Appuyant sur une série de boutons sur le clavier, ce qui apparemment provoqua quelque chose à l’intérieur, le garde regarda la lumière au-dessus s’allumer de nouveau et commença à ouvrir la porte.

« -Très bien, vous pouvez y aller.  
-Vous êtes pas supposé me dire à présent que vous m’abattrez si je sors en beuglant que je suis le roi du monde ? »

C’était juste un peu trop désinvolte à son goût.

L’homme haussa les épaules.

« -J’entends dire que vous faites ça de toute façon. »

Tony cligna des yeux.

« -Bien vu. Allez, j’entre. »

La réplique du garde fut étouffée par le lourd bruit métallique de la porte se refermant derrière Tony, le scellant à l’intérieur. Non pas que Tony l’aurait entendu de toute façon –il était trop occupé à déboutonner son col et à remonter ses manches. Il faisait _chaud_ là-dedans.

« -Echec retentissant de distribution de la chaleur, marmonna Tony pour lui-même dans l’obscurité, attendant que ses yeux ne s’adaptent à la faible lumière. Et éclairage merdique. Wow, le SHIELD déroule vraiment le tapis rouge. Est-ce qu’il y a eu une coupure de budget ? »

Marchant vers le centre de la pièce, de la sueur perlant déjà sur son front, Tony s’éloigna brusquement de quelque chose sur le mur qui émettait toujours de la chaleur à une distance d’un mètre cinquante.

« -Chauffages muraux radiants, huh. C’est, uh, douillet. »

Tony se tourna vers la table d’examen mise à la verticale à laquelle était attaché Loki, la contournant pour atteindre l’autre côté afin qu’il puisse le voir.

« -Allez Loki, où est ton accueil revêche ? T’es pas au meilleur de toi-même là… »

Les yeux de Tony s’ajustèrent à la faible lumière alors qu’il l’atteignit.

Il jeta précisément un regard au massacre que le SHIELD avait fait de Loki Laufeyson avant que sa gorge ne remonte. Tony fit volte-face de révulsion, allant jusqu’au mur opposé et s’appuyant dessus, se retenant de vomir. Putain, sa _peau_ avait-

« -Putain, dit Tony âprement, pressant son front contre le mur. »

Inspirant souffle d’air chaud désespéré, il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains et essaya de se reprendre.

« -C’était que trois semaines. »

Loki avait appelé Tony au bout de deux. Le SHIELD lui avait fait ça à la place, l’avait transformé en tellement de peau et de chair boursoufflées. Incapable de ne serait-ce que lever un putain de doigt pour se défendre à cause de l’influence du Deadlock. Le Deadlock que Tony avait laissé emmener par le SHIELD sans la moindre sorte de protestation.

« -Une attaque de conscience, Stark ? Comme c’est sentimental, dit une voix rauque depuis l’autre côté des entraves redressées. »

Loki avait l’air d’avoir un million d’années. Tony fut choqué qu’il soit capable de parler dans les faits.

 _Reprends-toi, Stark,_ se dit-il sévèrement, se redressant de toute sa taille. _Ou il va en faire usage, aussi._

« -T’as l’air d’avoir été rôti à la broche. Adieu mon repas de midi. »

Jetant un œil autour à la recherche d’un lavabo, Tony cligna enfin des yeux face à l’assortiment de machines alignées le long du mur opposé aux radiateurs.

« -Huh. Un congélateur, un distributeur de glaçons, et une baignoire pour les mettre. Ta récompense pour l’information, je suppose ? Intéressant. Aucun n’a été utilisé. »

Le rire de Loki en réponse fut un peu plus qu’un raclement de fond de gorge.

« -Le prix était trop élevé, vous voyez.  
-Quel prix ? demanda platement Tony, remplissant un gobelet en carton de glace. »

Il ne voulait pas _être_ là.

« -Qu’a Amora sur toi au juste pour que tu préfères traverser _ça_ plutôt que de la vendre ? »

Revenant vers la table redressée, il appuya sur le bouton de pivot de la télécommande et retourna Loki vers lui, se faisant intérieurement d’acier pour la vision qu’il lui offrait.

Les radiateurs avaient dû rester allumés durant des jours et des jours pour faire ce qu’ils avaient fait à la peau Jotun de Loki. Avec le Deadlock marchant continuellement, sa sensibilité à la chaleur avait dû être atrocement élevée. Là où avant, Tony avait vu une étendue lisse de bleu profond, il y avait à présent un canevas ravagé de peau boursoufflée et craquelée, si sèche et rugueuse qu’elle s’était ouverte comme de la terre desséchée, suintant de sang sombre. Le bleu était devenu grisâtre et blafard ; ses yeux rouges brillants à présent laiteux et ternes. Ils ne s’étaient même pas soucié de sa modestie cette fois –ses seuls habits étaient les sangles épaisses le retenant sur la table d’examen.

Et c’était Loki, d’Asgard. De Jötunheim. De mythe et de malice et de magie.

Détruit.

 _Menteur,_ se rappela Tony à lui-même. Un superbe menteur. Loki aurait pu tout éviter, tout ça, s’il avait juste donné des aveux au SHIELD.

« -Eh bien ? invita rudement Tony. Qu’est-ce qui t’a empêché de leur dire ? L’orgueil ?  
-Peut-être leur ai-je dit tout des plans d’Amora, Stark, murmura Loki, se penchant en avant sur ses liens. Peut-être qu’il n’y avait simplement rien à dire. Et avec Thor parti, qui était là pour me croire ? »

Tony ne savait pas s’il devait être incrédule ou en colère à propos du blâme sous-jacent là. Ignorant complètement la question tacite, il prit un morceau de glace du gobelet et le pressa sur les lèvres gercées de Loki. Tony fut légèrement heureux de le voir le prendre en bouche, seulement pour le regarder le recracher sur le sol.

« -Ce n’est pas votre merci que je veux. Vous auriez dû m’écouter, Stark, dit Loki d’une voix rauque. »

Il tourna des yeux troubles vers Tony, clignant lentement des yeux à travers la pellicule.

« -Elle a eu trois semaines. Thor a sa propre résistance au contrôle mental mais même sa force n’est pas infinie. »

Il remua sous l’épaisse entrave retenant son cou, faisant se balader ses cheveux sur son visage en des vrilles décharnées. Du sang sombre s’écoulait de sous la sangle, là où la peau était à vif. Cela faisait mal rien que de regarder, mais Loki ne semblait pas remarquer la douleur.

« -Et quoi, maintenant tu veux nous dire où elle est ?  
-Je ne sais pas où elle est, dit froidement Loki, la respiration légèrement sifflante dans sa gorge. »

Puis il fit une pause.

« -Mais je sais où elle n’est pas.  
-Elle est pas sur Terre, dit Tony, son cœur s’affaissant. »

Cela avait été suffisamment évident pour lui, mais l’entendre rendait la chose tellement plus sans espoir.

« -Elle a balayé la planète entière avec l’âme de Thor, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Loki fut un cauchemar.

« -Précisément. Admettez-le, Stark, je suis le seul qui peut l’atteindre à présent.  
-Il n’y a aucun moyen que le SHIELD te laisse sortir.  
-Vous vous pourriez. »

Tony rit. Il n’y avait rien d’amusant de près ou de loin à propos de la situation mais merde, il ne pouvait juste pas s’en empêcher. Bien sûr que c’était la raison pour laquelle Loki l’avait requis pour ‘l’interroger’. Bien sûr que ça l’était.

« -Ils t’ont lobotomisé pendant que t’étais là-dedans aussi ? demanda-t-il finalement, s’essuyant le coin de l’œil. Il n’y a pas une seule putain de raison sur cette planète bleue que tu pourrais me donner qui pourrait ne serait-ce que me faire considérer te faire sortir d’ici. »

S’étirant, il regarda Loki droit dans les yeux.

« -Penses-y. T’as menti pour entrer dans les quartiers généraux, t’as menti sur la raison pour laquelle t’y étais, tu m’as menti depuis tout ce temps et maintenant tu veux que je te fasse confiance parce que-  
-Stark-  
\- -soudainement ça te fout en rogne qu’Amora se soit faufilée et ait ruiné ton plan de maître ? Tu veux que quelqu’un ait foi en toi ? Tu t’es adressé à la mauvaise-  
- _Je n’ai jamais menti, espèce d’abruti !_ lui rugit Loki dessus, les mots cassés et déchirés dans sa gorge. »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et furieux.

« -Pas à propos de ça, et pas à propos de vous. J’ai fui pour sauver ma peau et rien de plus. Je lui ai menti à _elle_ , espèce d’imbécile belligérant et boudeur ! Si je voulais les Avengers morts je vous aurais tué dès le début, au lieu de vous donner la seule arme qui pourrait détruire mes pouvoirs ! »

La poitrine ayant des haut-le-cœur sous les entraves, Loki se débattit violemment contre elles comme s’il voulait attaquer Tony, ne faisant aucunement attention au sang coulant sur sa peau alors qu’il la déchirait.

Tony ne fut pas ému.

« -C’est des _conneries_. T’as été laissé pour compte avant –pourquoi tu t’es réfugié auprès des Avengers ? Amora est douée mais pas _si_ douée. Non, t’es venu avec un plan et je veux savoir ce que c’était bordel.  
-Oh espèce de complet –Amora en avait après Thor, dit Loki, lentement et laborieusement, comme s’il parlait à un enfant. »

Sa voix était presque partie.

« -Mais elle en avait après moi en premier. Pourquoi donc, Stark ? Est-ce que cela pourrait être parce que si j’attaquais et battais vraiment Thor, elle n’aurait rien sur quoi projeter ses fantasmes pathétiques ? Que feriez-vous dans cette situation ? »

Il était à deux doigts d’appeler le garde et de dégager d’ici. Loki avait creusé sa propre tombe. Il avait parié et il avait perdu. Tony ne lui devait rien. Il pouvait juste s’en aller et ne jamais regarder en arrière.

« -Eh bien, je me débarrasserais de la compétition, de toute évidence, répondit Tony, la bouche serrée. J’essaierais de te tuer. Génial, peu importe. Ca explique toujours pas pourquoi soudainement tu veux-  
-Parce que personne ne le touche, feula Loki, montrant les dents. Pas cette sale prostituée verte, pas son exécutionneur, pas Fatalis, _personne_. Et maintenant elle est à des mondes entiers d’ici avec l’âme de mon frère entre ses mains, et je suis attaché nu à un morceau de métal dans ce _cloaque abandonné de monde_ ! »

Luttant contre les sangles de nouveau, se ravageant dans le processus, Loki cloua Tony avec un regard noir où s’égalaient la rage et la douleur.

« -On se calme, on se calme. »

Et pourtant, il y avait un anneau de vérité dans ce qu’il avait dit. Aussi dur à admettre que ça l’était, Loki faisait plutôt sens ; depuis le tout début il était seulement allé voir Tony parce qu’Amora avait un plan pour Thor.

Est-ce que l’intégralité de l’année précédente n’avait été rien de plus qu’une guerre silencieuse entre eux deux, nettement voilée sous le déguisement d’une alliance pour neutraliser les Avengers ?

Non. Il y avait plus que ça. Il devait y avoir plus que ça. Il _devait_ y avoir plus que ça, ou-

Ou Loki n’avait vraiment pas été à blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé à Thor.

Prenant un autre morceau de glace du gobelet, Tony le pressa dans la bouche de Loki, laissant cette fois ses doigts mouillés reposer contre la peau pelée de sa mâchoire. Il ne le recracha pas cette fois, éloignant simplement vivement sa tête de la main de Tony à la place et fermant les yeux.

« -Donc tout n’est qu’un concours pour se foutre en rogne, dit enfin Tony, faisant tourner la glace en train de fondre dans le gobelet. Une sorte de bras de fer avec Thor au milieu. Tu te rapproches de nous pour l’arrêter. Elle m’a maudit pour t’attaquer. T’as aidé à faire le Deadlock. Elle a récupéré son âme. »

Relevant les yeux vers Loki, regardant la créature furieuse et en lambeaux qu’il était devenu, Tony se sentit vieux. Vieux et fatigué et triste.

Parce que tout n’était qu’une sorte de jeu, et le seul qui s’en était soucié avait été celui qui en avait payé le prix.

« -Tu veux récupérer son âme parce que tu n’aimes pas perdre. Mais en fait t’en as rien à foutre de Thor, n’est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Loki s’ouvrirent, lançant un regard à Tony sous leurs cils.

« -Peu importe ce qui permet au travail d’être fait, Stark. N’entraînez pas les sentiments là-dedans.  
-C’est un peu hors de mon personnage, je te l’accorde. »

Tony posa le gobelet et se tourna vers une des caméras de surveillance protégées au plafond.

« -JARVIS, amène-le. Je veux en être sûr. »

La lèvre de Loki se retroussa, ses yeux suivant les siens vers la caméra.

« -Donc, vous avez apporté la machine avec vous. Efficace, mais toujours une copie du design de Victor. »

Et pourtant, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la porte non sans prudence, bien qu’il ait l’air entièrement usé juste de par leur petite conversation.

« -Qui avez-vous amené ? »

La lourde porte retentit fortement en s’ouvrant pour une personne. La silhouette de JARVIS se tenait sur un côté, tenant la porte ouverte. La silhouette entra lentement dans la cellule, comme perdue dans un rêve.

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Juste quelques os et quelques chairs vides. »

Thor –le corps de Thor, se rappela-t-il- se mit à marcher dans la pièce juste au moment où la porte se referma en crissant. JARVIS était resté à l’extérieur pour la garder. Niveau de menace minimum, alors.

Loki se raidit en repérant Thor, avançant la tête aussi loin qu’il le pouvait. Ses yeux étaient largement écarquillés.

« -Vous avez déjà restauré son âme ? croassa-t-il, incrédule, reportant son attention sur Tony. Alors quel était le but de- »

Sa voix s’arrêta brusquement quand Thor s’approcha suffisamment près pour que Loki puisse le voir clairement.

« -Où est Mjölnir ? murmura Loki. »

Un déni angoissé tordait ses traits ravagés.

« - _Quelle est cette créature ?_ »

Tony n’avait honnêtement pas su à quoi s’attendre lorsque Loki serait face à face avec le corps sans âme de Thor. Tout ce qu’il avait était l’instinct que rien ne l’atteindrait comme Thor le ferait. Parce que cela avait toujours été ainsi pour Thor, et tout le monde le savait. Loki pouvait parler de rancunes et de dettes toute la journée s’il voulait, mais Tony avait besoin de le voir sur son visage.

Tony obtint plus que ce qu’il avait misé.

La température dans la pièce chuta de dix degrés en-dessous de zéro en un clin d’œil. Du givre recouvrit les murs en une couche épaisse et scintillante de blanc, mais Tony le remarqua à peine car les liens de Loki se brisèrent comme trempés dans du nitrogène liquide, et alors ses bras furent pleins de membres faits de glace brûlante.

« -Hors de mon chemin ! feula Loki, repoussant Tony contre le congélateur. »

Quelque part, une alarme hurlait.

« -Comment osez-vous, Stark, _comment osez-vous_ amener cette misérable chose ici ! »

Luttant pour respirer, s’éloignant en vacillant du corps de Thor là où il se tenait, indifférent et placide, Loki s’effondra lourdement à genoux. Il ne semblait même pas conscient d’être libre alors qu’il reculait, ses yeux rouges brillant à présent dans l’obscurité. Des empreintes de mains ensanglantées marquèrent le sol dans son sillage.

« -Cette ‘misérable chose’ est tout ce qui nous reste si on ne trouve pas l’âme, dit Tony sans remords, allant droit au but. »

Il _devait_ être sûr.

« -Ce sera tout ce que tu auras –cette plaisanterie ambulante qui ne peut même pas manger ou s’habiller sans aide. Qui ne peut même pas soulever Mjölnir parce qu’elle n’en est plus _digne_. Dis-moi que tu ne voulais pas que cela lui arrive, Loki. Regarde-le dans les yeux et dis-le. »

Tendant la main, il exerça une poussée sur l’épaule de Thor, l’envoyant vers la forme accroupie de Loki.

« -Cette _chose_ n’est pas Thor, cracha Loki, sa voix détruite. Ce n’est qu’un espace vacant, ce n’est ni vivant ni pensant ni capable de reconnaître la moindre chose sur son chemin inutile. Vous ne prêteriez pas serment à un mannequin, et moi non plus. »

Mais pour toute sa tempête et sa rage, il devint douloureusement immobile et tendu lorsque Thor s’agenouilla devant lui, aussi silencieux et les yeux aussi vides qu’une poupée.

Tony aurait pu lui dire qu’une chose que pouvait faire le corps de Thor était imiter les actions, que ce qu’il faisait alors était juste réfléchir la position de Loki, assis là sur le sol. Mais il ne le fit pas. Tony ferma sa putain de gueule pour une fois et écouta les souffles erratiques de Loki alors qu’ils s’épaississaient en quelque chose de lourd et de brut, comme s’il souffrait d’être aussi près de la coquille de son frère.

« -Ce n’est pas moi qui lui ai fait cela. »

Les mots furent le plus petit murmure d’aveu, atteignant à peine les oreilles de Tony depuis là où il se tenait. Mais il les entendit, et il vit Loki baisser la tête devant Thor, jusqu’à ce que le sommet de sa tête touche presque la barbe de son menton.

« -J’ai fait beaucoup de choses, et en ferai beaucoup, mais pas ça. Jamais ça. »

Ce fut suffisant. Tony avait du cynisme et de la défiance et de la colère à foison, et Loki avait remporté plus que sa part de chacun d’eux avec certains des coups qu’il avait faits, mais même lui avait ses limites. Personne regardant Thor de la façon dont Loki venait de le faire n’aurait pu lui faire ça.

Il réfléchissait à moitié à une façon de faire lorsque le mouvement attira son attention. En premier lieu il pensa que Loki s’était emparé de la main de Thor et l’avait déplacée, mais les mains de Loki étaient pressées au sol comme des ancres.

Non, Thor avait bougé tout seul lorsqu’il avant tendu le bras et refermé une main sur le côté du visage de Loki, ses doigts écartés sur une joue, le cou et la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Mémoire musculaire, pensa Tony alors que la tête de Loki se relevait, ses yeux brumeux et stupéfaits. Faites quelque chose suffisamment de fois et le cerveau remplit inconsciemment les blancs lorsqu’une situation se présente d’elle-même. N’était-ce pas ce que Bruce et Natasha avaient dit ? Cela poussa Tony à se demander combien de fois Thor avait usé du même geste par le passé, avant que tout ne tourne mal.

« -Je vais la tuer, dit Loki faiblement, regardant Thor droit dans les yeux. »

La réalisation envahissait son regard.

« -J’aurai son cœur pour ça. »

Depuis sa position de supériorité, Tony vit avec quelle précaution il replaça la main de Thor sur ses genoux. Hors de la cellule, il y avait beaucoup de coups sur la porte, mais probablement que c’était JARVIS s’interposant devant Steve et Fury. Ce qui voulait dire que JARVIS pouvait toujours l’entendre.

« -T’as intérêt, dit finalement Tony, se redressant. »

Il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de faire ça.

« -JARVIS, protocole de désactivation du Deadlock sept-sept-delta. Prise de contrôle totale du système en vigueur. »

Au-dessus, quelque chose de mécanique bourdonna dans le plafond. Les oreilles de Tony se débouchèrent de façon révélatrice. Bien.

L’expression de Loki se relâcha de surprise. Son masque avait définitivement vu de meilleurs jours.

« -Vous me libérez. »

Tony détourna le regard alors que Loki luttait pour se relever.

« -Ouais, enfin… »

Il fronça les sourcils en considérant le ciment recouvert de glace.

« -Thor gardait toujours une de ces pommes d’or dans la boîte verrouillée sous son lit en cas d’urgence. Tu devrais probablement emmener ça avec toi, une fois que tu pourras te téléporter. Je peux pas t’aider avec les fringues, par contre. »

Quelque chose de lourd commença à frapper contre la porte. Tony espérait vraiment que ce n’était pas la tête de JARVIS. Ou celle de Steve. Fury il pouvait supporter. Pliant discrètement ses mains brûlées par le gel, Tony jeta un œil à la peau de Loki qui commençait à reprendre la couleur pâle des lignes dont il se souvenait, même si elles étaient zébrées de rouge. Il guérirait suffisamment tôt.

« -Les choses que j’endure pour vous avoir à ma portée, murmura Loki pour lui-même, regardant le bleu se faire chasser de l’extrémité de ses doigts. J’ai souvent pensé à vous tuer, Stark. De façon très créative, en plus. Mais enfin, je suppose que vous m’avez en effet averti.  
-Averti à propos de quoi ? demanda Tony, tendu, alors que Loki se dirigeait vers lui, le pied étrangement assuré sur le sol gelé. »

Etait-ce ainsi que cela allait se passer, alors ? Une fin plutôt décevante pour lui. Il avait toujours pensé qu’il y aurait plus d’explosions.

« -Que si je vous donnais une raison de douter de moi, vous ne ferez pas de quartier. »

Loki s’arrêta lorsqu’il fut face à face avec Tony. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau verts, brûlants dans son visage pâle. Des ruisseaux ensanglantés coulaient sur ses joues comme des larmes.

« -J’ai fait une erreur de calcul. Vous ai sous-estimé. Cela n’arrivera plus jamais. »

La porte commença à trembler sur ses énormes gonds alors que Loki tendait une main vers la gorge de Tony. Ils n’allaient pas arriver à temps.

« -Cela n’avait jamais à tourner comme ça, dit Tony, attrapant la main avant qu’elle ne trouve son cou. »

Ses doigts s’entrelacèrent à ceux de Loki, ignorant le sang poisseux, les ongles manquants, la peau craquelée.

« -Crois-le ou non, tu aurais pu me faire confiance dès le début. »

Loki regardait leurs mains liées avec une tristesse tellement affamée dans les yeux que durant un instant Tony pensa qu’il n’avait pas entendu ce qu’il avait dit. Mais alors il reprit brusquement sa main, ses yeux brûlant de colère.

« -Faire confiance à un Avenger ? cracha-t-il, reculant vivement. Faire confiance à Iron Man ? Dans quel but ? Vous étiez une distraction, Stark, et vous m’avez presque fait tout perdre. »

Sa voix devint froide.

« -J’étais mieux tout seul. »

C’était marrant comment, même maintenant, avec les choses tournant exactement comme elles l’avaient fait, Tony sentit toujours le coup de poing sourd de la douleur à ces mots. Tout ce que Tony avait fait était d’essayer d’aider. C’était tout ce qu’il avait jamais fait. Mais Loki ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance sur la plus simple des vérités –qu’il s’était laissé monter la tête. Si Tony avait su pour le ‘marché’ d’Amora avec Loki, s’il avait eu la moindre idée à propos du fait que Thor pourrait être attaqué, tout aurait pu être tellement différent.

Mais tout était juste une distraction. Une erreur.

« -T’as raison, dit-il simplement, regardant Loki. T’avais pas besoin de moi. Pourquoi aurais-tu jamais eu besoin de moi ? Regarde-toi, t’as absolument tout sous contrôle. »

Son aboiement de rire ne contenait aucun humour.

« -Tu n’as pas besoin de qui que ce soit à part toi-même. »

Loki revint vers lui d’un grand pas, de la magie étincelant au bout de ses doigts comme s’il se préparait à frapper Tony. Mais il saignait de partout et ce qui n’était pas maculé de rouge était boursoufflé et craquelé, espérant toujours désespérément de guérir les dégâts. Même sa magie ne pouvait pas faire deux choses à la fois, et la porte était presque défoncée.

Finalement, la vengeance servie froide semblait être au menu du jour. Tony retint son souffle et regarda Loki jurer et reculer, l’air autour de son corps meurtri accumulant de la lumière.

« -Ne pensez pas que j’en ai fini avec vous, Stark, dit-il finalement, le crépitement verdoyant de sa magie empestant l’ozone dans l’espace confiné. »

Il était déjà à un cheveu de la téléportation.

« -Lorsque mes affaires avec Amora seront conclues, je vous trouverai. »

La bouche de Tony tressaillit.

« -Honnêtement, j’en attendrais pas moins. »

Il regarda l’air autour de Loki se déchirer pour révéler une plaie noire béante, et il se demanda s’il reverrait jamais Loki. Toutes les différences mises à part, il _était_ leur seul espoir pour Thor, même si son aide était galvanisée par les rancunes et les petites rivalités. Amora et Skurge pouvaient être formidables. Ils l’avaient déjà prouvé.

« -Bonne chance, lâcha-t-il, se surprenant lui-même. »

Loki se figea, se dissolvant à moitié alors que la téléportation l’emportait. Tony se força à le regarder droit dans les yeux avant qu’il ne disparaisse.

« -Ne perds pas. »

La réponse d’adieu de Loki fut avalée par le crissement du métal alors que la porte cédait enfin. Puis il fut parti, disparu dans un rugissement de feu dimensionnel en s’évadant de toute existence. Des agents du SHIELD et des Avengers en colère se déversèrent dans la cellule mais Tony remarqua à peine les cris et les alarmes, ne sentit pas les mains passant sur les empreintes gelées de ses paumes sur sa peau. L’intégralité de ses pensées était embrasée de ces deux mots chargés, articulés silencieusement avant qu’il ne s’échappe de la cellule.

_Faites-moi confiance._

Encore en train de demander l’impossible.

Il aurait dû s’en douter.

Tony sentit ses mains être ramenées brusquement dans son dos, puis du métal froid quand des menottes furent refermées sur ses poignets. Quelque part, Fury aboyait des ordres à ses hommes. Ah oui, le truc à propos de faire s’évader un prisonnier. Offenses fédérales et tout ça. Pepper allait lui faire voir l’enfer pour celle-là. Mais Tony savait qu’il avait fait le bon choix cette fois, et il était même parvenu à garder ses griefs personnels majoritairement en-dehors de ça. S’il devait être le type qui avait pris la décision difficile pour le plus grand bien, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Il endurerait la punition cette fois.

Tant que Loki respectait sa promesse de récupérer l’âme de Thor, Tony supporterait juste n’importe quoi.

En attendant il devait juste avoir foi en le lien brisé d’un frère, en la magie d’un sorcier, et en la promesse d’un menteur.

Du gâteau.

Tony estima qu’il pouvait miser ses espoirs sur la chance d’un fou.

Juste cette fois.


	10. Chapter 10

Pour rendre justice à Fury, enfin, Fury par rapport à la libération prématurée et imprévue de Loki, cela prit les efforts conjugués de Pepper Potts, un certain Colonel James Rhodes et une semaine et demie entière pour libérer Tony de la détention du SHIELD. Dans les termes de Tony, cela aurait très bien pu être une année. Habituellement ses bourdes légales lui faisaient retrouver le monde en l’espace de quelques heures.

Pas cette fois. Nick Fury céda en effet sous la pression, mais pas parce que les légalités exigeaient qu’il le doive. C’était le SHIELD ; ils ne répondaient à personne d’autre que le Conseil de Sécurité Mondiale. Une bande louche, d’après l’estimation de Tony, et d’autant plus pour laisser son destin entre les mains de Fury. A la fin, cela avait été de bonnes vieilles cajoleries et promesses qui l’avaient libéré, et même Rhodey ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu’elles avaient été. Mais ses yeux disaient tout : Tony lui en devait une belle.

Bien que sa libération de détention ait fini par être accordée, c’était venu avec des conditions. Des conditions qui brûlèrent les entrailles de Tony comme des charbons, mais il les supporta. Il le devait.

L’assignation à résidence était une évidence. A part que cette fois, même les quartiers généraux des Avengers lui étaient interdits, avec le SHIELD l’escortant droit à sa villa dans la Tour Stark. Ils firent sortir également chaque pièce d’équipement électronique. Ils avaient même débattu sur le fait de prendre son micro-onde et son grille-pain, ce que Tony aurait dû trouver amusant s’il n’avait pas essentiellement été en train de regarder les murs se refermer autour de lui.

On enleva le noyau IA de JARVIS de la Tour Stark. Ses fonctions automatiques fonctionnaient toujours pour réguler l’alimentation et la sécurité ne fut pas compromise, mais Tony ne pouvait plus lui parler. Non, c’était faux ; JARVIS ne pouvait plus _l’entendre_. La crise de panique à ça fut une surprise, mais son visage fut de pierre lorsqu’il regarda Rhodey suivre les agents du SHIELD dehors avec les panneaux superposés du cœur de JARVIS retenus prudemment entre eux.

« -C’est seulement jusqu’au procès, lui avait murmuré Pepper alors qu’il le regardait partir, glissant une main chaude dans la sienne. On te fera sortir de là, Tony. En quelque sorte. »

Il ne la regarda pas.

« -Ouais. »

La porte se refermant derrière eux sonna comme un glas.

Les visites étaient bannies, aussi. En tant que mandataire, on permit à Pepper une visite par semaine d’une heure, pas plus. Sous escorte armée, comme si même sans toute sa technologie, tous ses outils, Tony Stark allait quand même d’une façon ou d’une autre se débarrasser du garde posté à sa porte et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Comme s’il y avait encore quelque part où aller.

Et il y avait Steve. Steve Rogers. Captain America. Tony n’était plus sûr de comment il devrait l’appeler. Non pas qu’il puisse l’appeler quoi que ce soit, vraiment. Après que Tony ait été appréhendé dans la cellule de Loki, après qu’ils l’aient balancé dans une des cellules de rechange, Steve s’était juste tenu là, sur le seuil de la porte, et l’avait _regardé_.

Tony s’était attendu à de la déception fatiguée. Il s’était attendu à des hurlements du style ‘je-suis-plus-vertueux-que-toi’. Peut-être même un peu de jurons. Mais Steve avait été une étude silencieuse de résignation amère et ses yeux avaient été sombres alors qu’il claquait la porte entre eux. Il n’était pas nécessaire de dire quoi que ce soit ; Tony avait parfaitement compris ce que ce son avait voulu dire. Il n’y aurait aucune visite de son vieux pote Steve.

C’était presque nostalgique d’en être réduit à ses deux plus vieux et meilleurs amis, et durant un instant Tony pensa que peut-être c’était ainsi que cela aurait dû rester. Il n’était clairement pas du genre à faire équipe. Il ne consultait pas les gens avant d’agir, il faisait des choses incroyablement stupides sans garantie que cela paie. Les Avengers avaient été funs durant quelques années, c’était sûr. Mais même s’il pouvait revenir un jour, Tony n’était pas sûr de le faire. Peut-être que cela vaudrait mieux pour tous les concernés s’il se séparait juste complètement d’eux.

Il passait les jours de solitude sur son balcon, majoritairement, regardant la ville poursuivre sa vie quotidienne. Lorsqu’il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il lisait, ou regardait les infos pour rester à la page de la moindre activité criminelle. Pepper s’était assurée que les médias ne sachent rien du pourquoi de la disparition soudaine de Tony de l’équipe, citant des réunions de développement d’affaires et une toute nouvelle focalisation sur Stark Industries. Que tout le monde ait gobé la chose était un témoignage clair des années d’expertise de Pepper à aider à nettoyer derrière lui.

Le procès assombrissait son horizon ; une promesse sinistre du SHIELD que la libération non autorisée d’un de leurs plus précieux et dangereux prisonniers n’allait pas être impunie. Tony pensait personnellement que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne lui avaient pas mis une balle dans la tête ce jour-là était parce qu’il était une personnalité publique de tout premier plan. Parce que des questions seraient posées. Cela avait été la lueur dure dans l’œil de Fury, si Tony l’avait correctement interprétée.

Tony essaya de ne pas penser à l’absence prolongée de Loki. Après qu’il ait désactivé le Deadlock, Loki avait disparu et n’était pas revenu. Cela faisait un mois. Qu’il se soit enfui à l’autre bout de l’univers pour lécher ses plaies ou qu’il ait commencé à traquer Amora ne faisait aucune différence pour lui. Enfin, non. Ce n’était pas exactement vrai –récupérer l’âme de Thor était toujours la priorité absolue pour eux tous. Mais aussi loin que les circonstances personnelles de Tony allaient, ce que faisait Loki n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Il avait provoqué ce merdier tout seul.

Une fois que le SHIELD aurait rassemblé leurs preuves et les aurait présentées, Tony pourrait faire face à un emprisonnement à vie. A huis-clos, ils pouvaient jeter la clé et personne n’ouvrirait sa putain de gueule à ce propos. L’intégralité de la chose était une farce ; juste un spectacle de seconde main de bonne foi afin que les gens comme Steve Rogers ne crient pas à la calomnie lorsqu’il serait jeté dans le trou le plus profond que le SHIELD pouvait trouver sans même une tenue de prison et un morceau de savon. Et même le meilleur avocat de la planète ne pouvait contester que Tony n’avait pas su exactement ce qu’il faisait lorsqu’il avait libéré Loki. La surveillance avait tout enregistré.

Mais Tony savait une chose avec certitude. Thor ou pas Thor, que Loki demeure disparu ou pas, même avec la possibilité de preuves incriminantes l’étouffant jusqu’aux oreilles, Tony allait _oh putain que oui_ rendre le fait de l’enfermer aussi difficile que possible pour Nicholas J. Fury.

Et si tout le reste échouait, eh bien.

Enfermer Tony Stark ne tournait généralement pas très bien pour ses ravisseurs.

* * *

C’était jeudi soir et Tony lisait les convocations que Pepper lui avait livrées lorsque Natasha Romanov passa une jambe vêtue de noir par-dessus la rampe de son balcon.

Tony se mit à la fixer alors qu’elle se hissait par-dessus, lâchant un sac d’équipement du SHIELD et un assortiment de dispositifs d’infiltration sur le sol de pierre. Ses cheveux étaient un drapeau rouge de sueur contre sa combinaison noire, et lorsqu’elle enleva ses lunettes de protection, ses yeux étaient de la nuance de vert la moins impressionnée que Tony ait jamais vue.

« -Non, dit-elle avant même que Tony ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. J’ai pris l’ascenseur jusqu’à dix étages en-dessous et ai escaladé de là.  
-Et qu’est-ce que-  
-Des réponses. Je suis venue pour des réponses. »

La bouche de Tony s’étira.

« -Toi ? Ou Steve ? Je suppose que c’est lui qui t’a envoyée ici. Ou est-ce que c’est Fury ? T’es de toute évidence toujours sous son joug, alors lequel c’est ? »

Les yeux de Natasha se plissèrent en considération mais elle ne sembla pas impressionnée, se retournant juste pour tirer une corde de son sac. Tony sortit et la regarda l’attacher à la rampe, lui donnant quelques forts coups de pied pour s’assurer que c’était stable. Puis elle la jeta par-dessus le bâtiment.

« -Je suis venue pour moi, dit-elle d’un ton égal, retirant ses gants sans doigts jusqu’aux poignets. »

Avec la corde sécurisée, elle se tourna et s’appuya contre la rambarde, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« -Je connais le prix de faire de terribles actions pour le plus grand bien. J’ai déjà fait ce choix avant.  
-De même que moi, fit une voix tendue par l’effort depuis sous le balcon, et Tony regarda avec surprise Clint Barton se hisser le long de la corde, se balançant par-dessus la rambarde avec beaucoup moins de grâce que Natasha. »

Barton lui servit un large sourire en reprenant son souffle.

« -Laisse-moi te dire que tu fais une Raiponce sacrément moche. »

Tony le fixa.

« -Je serais offensé, mais je suis trop occupé à me demander où tu gardes ton carquois dans ce petit costume étroit. »

Le sourire qu’il reçut pour ça fut plein de dents.

« -Je l’ai pas pris. Trop voyant. D’aussi loin que Steve est concerné, Nat et moi sommes en rencard. »

Tony haussa un sourcil, mais l’expression du visage de Natasha ne trahit rien.

« -Donc pourquoi vous êtes là ? Des réponses ? Pour quoi ? »

Clint fit la grimace, se passant les doigts dans les cheveux.

« -A propos de Loki. Toi et Loki. »

Il fit une pause, ayant l’air d’avoir avalé un citron trempé de merde, mais il continua.

« -Vous deux couchiez ensemble, pas vrai ? Mais tu l’as pas laissé partir à cause de ça. Tu penses qu’il va le faire, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tony jeta un œil à Natasha, qui récupérait la corde, la faisant glisser entre sa paume et son coude. Sa bouche généreuse était plissée de concentration, mais ses yeux étaient clairs alors qu’elle les étudiait intensément. Il commença à lui venir à l’esprit que peut-être il avait plus d’alliés qu’il ne l’avait originellement supposé.

« -Venez à l’intérieur, dit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers la lumière chaude du salon. Mais vous attendez pas à beaucoup. Même moi je sais pas ce qui s’est passé.  
-Ne dis juste pas que t’as trébuché, Tony entendit Barton marmonner derrière lui, mais les raclements des pas sur la pierre disaient qu’ils le suivaient. »

C’était…c’était bien, pensa Tony, un peu surpris par le nœud se desserrant dans sa poitrine. Donc les Avengers ne l’avaient pas juste balancé aux chiens bureaucratiques. Enfin, pas tous. Mais avec Œil de Faucon et la Veuve Noire dans son camp, le propre duo intrépide du SHIELD, couplés avec Pepper et Rhodey, eh bien. Peut-être que Tony n’avait pas besoin de Steve Rogers, après tout.

Mais avec le papier dans sa main l’informant que le procès allait prendre place dans une semaine, le temps allait définitivement le dire –et bientôt.

« -Avant qu’on ne commence, j’ai une question, dit Natasha alors qu’ils entraient dans le salon, laissant glisser son pack contre le côté d’un canapé.  
-Ok, mais si c’est une question sexuelle, tu peux te la garder. »

Natasha lui lança un sale regard –et ne dit pas un mot de plus. Elle sortit, par contre, cinquante dollars de sa manche et les donna à Clint, qui jubilait.

Pour une fois, Tony se garda de demander.

* * *

Les quartiers judiciaires du SHIELD étaient froids, sentaient le bois laqué et le métal poli. Assis à la barre pour être interrogé, Tony avait la parfaite position pour voir exactement qui le SHIELD avait autorisé à entrer, triant mentalement les gens au fur et à mesure. Il devait s’en souvenir, au cas où tout partait en vrille.

Les double portes à l’arrière de la pièce séparaient l’audience en deux via une large aile pile en bas de l’endroit où Tony était assis. Sur le côté qu’il avait décidé être le ‘sien’, Pepper et Rhodey étaient assis ensemble, feuilletant des papiers et ayant l’air tendu. Derrière eux était assis Bruce Banner, qui avait enfilé un costume digne de ce nom pour l’occasion, mais avait l’air de vouloir être n’importe où sauf là.

Clint et Natasha étaient assis derrière un Agent Coulson indéchiffrable, qui utilisait sans doute une tablette pour passer en revue les preuves qui le feraient sombrer. D’autres agents du SHIELD triés sur le volet étaient présents, ainsi que quelques uniformes qu’il ne reconnut pas, mais jusque-là il n’y avait qu’environ trente personnes pour témoigner de la procédure.

Tony laissa ses yeux errer paresseusement, mais il ne vit aucune tête blonde familière dans la tribune. Sa bouche se tordit. Encore à ajouter une querelle à la liste afin qu’il n’ait pas à être présent ?

Son attention fut détournée quand Fury se plaça au centre de la pièce, son manteau virevoltant alors qu’il se dirigeait à grands pas vers Tony. Il n’y avait rien à lire sur son visage, mais tout dans sa posture disait qu’il était sérieux. Il tapota le microphone attaché à son revers avec deux doigts, l’allumant.

« -Anthony Edward Stark, vous êtes accusé d’avoir aidé et de vous être fait le complice de l’évasion de Loki Laufeyson de la détention du SHIELD. Que plaidez-vous ? »

Fury ne perdait pas de temps, observa Tony. Il n’y avait rien à perdre, alors. Il se pencha en avant jusqu’à portée du micro monté.

« -Le divertissement. »

Dans la tribune, Pepper et Rhodey se raidirent. Bruce se mit la tête dans les mains. Tony se contenta de sourire quand Fury souffla longuement par le nez, jetant un œil à ses agents.

« -Entrez une plaidoirie _valide_ , Mr. Stark.  
-Pourquoi ? défia Tony, détachant le micro et le prenant avec lui en se renfonçant dans son siège. Tout à propos de cette audition est invalide, vos charges sont invalides et vous allez supprimer le résultat de toute façon, alors pour quoi avez-vous besoin d’une plaidoirie ? »

L’expression de Fury aurait pu être taillée dans la pierre.

« -Que l’enregistrement note bien le fait que le défendant a renoncé à son droit d’entrer une plaidoirie. De ce fait, les pénalités maximum pour toutes les charges seront appliquées en attendant l’issue de cette audience. »

La bouche de Tony s’étira sur un coin en rencontrant l’unique œil de Fury en train de le foudroyer du regard.

« -Vous ne pourriez pas me garder même si vous essayiez. Mais hey, faites de votre mieux. Je suis quelqu’un d’ouvert. En fait, je vais vous faire une faveur et aller droit au but. »

Tony éleva la voix afin que tout le monde puisse l’entendre.

« -J’avoue avoir désactivé le Dual Deadlock. »

La galerie explosa en une cacophonie de voix parlant toutes en même temps. Quelque part au milieu, Tony entendit Rhodey jurer longuement et bruyamment. Pepper avait l’air d’être sur le point d’avoir un anévrisme. Devant Tony, le visage de Nick Fury s’était relâché sous la surprise. S’il y avait quoi que ce soit qu’il s’était attendu à entendre sortir de la bouche de Tony, ce n’était pas ça.

Lorsque la galerie fut réduite au silence et que les protestations eurent cessé, Tony se leva et se pencha au-dessus de la barre.

« -Agent Coulson ! Dites-moi quelque chose. Quand le SHIELD peut-il retenir un prisonnier en détention ?  
-Mr. Stark, dit platement Fury, levant une main autoritaire pour faire taire Coulson. Ne vous adressez pas à la tribune tant que vous êtes à la barre. »

Les yeux de Tony se plissèrent. _Séduis la foule, Stark._

« -Alors _vous_ répondez-moi, Directeur –vous avez toutes les réponses, pas vrai ? Ou voici une énigme pour vous : quand un prisonnier du SHIELD n’est-il pas un prisonnier du SHIELD ? Pouvez-vous me répondre pour celle-là ? »

Les narines de Fury se dilatèrent furieusement. Eh bien, pensa Tony impitoyablement, s’il ne voulait pas qu’il prenne en otage son action en justice légalement suspecte, il n’aurait pas dû appeler Tony putain de Stark à la barre.

« -C’est moi qui pose les questions ici-  
-Je vais vous dire quand. Un prisonnier du SHIELD n’est pas un prisonnier du SHIELD lorsqu’il est retenu en détention par de la _technologie Stark Industries_ non-enregistrée, non-testée, et non-approuvée par le gouvernement. Directeur, je suis désolé mais vous n’avez jamais eu l’autorisation d’emmener ma propriété et de l’utiliser. De ce fait, Loki Laufeyson n’a jamais été retenu prisonnier par _vous_. »

Fury s’immobilisa complètement. De même que chaque agent du SHIELD dans la tribune. Derrière l’épaule de Pepper, un Bruce Banner souriant largement avait l’air d’être sur le point de lancer son soutien-gorge à Tony. Mais il n’avait pas encore fini.

« -En partant de ce postulat, le Dual Deadlock demeurait ma propriété et de ce fait _relevait de ma décision de le désactiver_ afin de bannir l’utilisation non-autorisée. Pour la sécurité de vos agents, bien sûr –Dieu sait que vous obtenez ce pour quoi vous avez payé, de nos jours. Ou –non, je suis désolé, je vais vous donner le bénéfice du doute là, est-ce que vous _m’avez_ payé pour la phase bêta du Dual Deadlock ? Miss Potts, avons-nous un contrat de vente ? »

Pepper capta parfaitement son plan immédiatement, ses doigts tapant sur son ordinateur avec une aisance pratiquée. Son expression était polie et neutre, mais ses yeux luisaient d’un plaisir féroce.

« -La recherche enregistrée ne montre aucun contrat de vente entre Anthony E. Stark, ses compagnies ou ses équipes d’intervention affiliées au gouvernement, à savoir, l’Initiative Avengers, et la Stratégie Habileté Intervention…  
-D’accord, assez, aboya Fury. Vous avez démontré ce que vous voulez. »

Pepper le gratifia juste d’un sourire béatifique et ferma son ordinateur avec un clic.

A la barre, Tony passa ses yeux sur les agents alignés du côté de Fury dans la tribune. Ils avaient l’air un peu nerveux –tous à part Coulson, qui devait être sous médocs pour avoir l’air aussi impassible tout le temps- mais il capta le plus minuscule acquiescement de la part de Natasha avant qu’il ne revienne à Fury.

 _A votre tour,_ défia silencieusement Tony, le regardant de haut. Les affaires et les légalités étaient aussi chiantes que la mort, et si on lui en donnait moitié la chance il préférerait travailler sur un nouveau projet, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour une seule seconde qu’il n’avait pas la mémoire et la connaissance technique des affaires et de la loi fédérale pour esquiver Fury jusqu’à ce que l’apocalypse ne s’abatte.

Et Fury le savait.

« -Ok Stark, je suppose que vous m’avez eu. »

Fury écarta les mains en signe de défaite. Du coin de l’œil Tony vit Natasha et Clint se regarder, consternés. Devant lui, les yeux de Rhodey se plissèrent. A _son_ côté, les doigts de Pepper se glissèrent à l’intérieur d’une mallette.

Tony eut soudainement un très mauvais pressentiment.

« -Vous voyez, l’audience était juste pour soulager ma conscience. »

Fury lui sourit un peu.

« -La vérité est, Stark, que j’aurais pu vous neutraliser à l’instant où vous avez désactivé votre petit dispositif. Mais je ne l’ai pas fait, car heurts de personnalités mis à part, vous faites du bon travail. Alors j’ai pensé que je pourrais apaiser le moindre doute que l’audience aurait pu avoir concernant votre culpabilité dans cette affaire. »

Se penchant un peu vers lui, Fury inclina la tête en une légère révérence.

« -Merci pour avoir avoué au début de l’audience. Vraiment, c’était tout ce que j’avais besoin d’entendre. »

La réalisation s’épanouit sur les traits de ses amis dans la tribune, le sang quittant leurs visages bien-aimés et leurs sourires s’évanouissant. Légalités. Qui en avait besoin lorsque vous et votre organisation entière étiez au-dessus de la loi ?

Joué par Nick Fury, pensa Tony de façon désobligeante. Eh bien, c’était insultant.

« -L’audience était juste pour m’amener ici, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Et me donner le temps de me préparer si le moindre de vos amis décidait de faire quelque chose de stupide, confirma Fury. Vous nous avez fait perdre notre seule monnaie d’échange si Asgard se ligue contre nous, Stark. A toutes fins utiles, Thor est mort. Mais nous avions Loki. Dans l’optique de la crise d’interrogation comme celle que nous avons eue, si vous ne pouviez pas le raisonner, Laufeyson allait être le ticket dont nous avions besoin pour échapper à une guerre. Jusqu’à ce que _vous_ le laissiez sortir. »

Abattant ses mains sur la rampe entre eux, Fury fusilla Tony du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il se rassoit complètement dans son siège.

« -Alors en cette instance, je me sens _extrêmement_ justifié d’ignorer la procédure régulière et d’avoir décidé de vous jeter dans une cellule jusqu’à ce que je me sente _mieux_ à propos de l’état du monde. Avez-vous la moindre idée du temps que ça pourrait prendre ? Parce que moi certainement pas. »

Par-dessus l’épaule de Fury, Tony vit Bruce Banner commencer à se lever.

« -Excusez-moi, mais- »

Fury fit volte-face.

« -Docteur Banner, si vous faites ne serait-ce que penser à peindre la ville en vert, vous devriez savoir que j’ai une petite équipe en position au-dessus de la résidence privée d’une certaine Elizabeth Ross. Soyez assuré que vos actions ici aujourd’hui dictent le fait qu’elle passe une bonne journée, ou une extrêmement mauvaise. »

Bruce s’immobilisa et se tut, sa mâchoire se contractant alors qu’il jetait un œil à Tony. Il se rassit, mais ses yeux étaient inhumainement verts et écumant de rage.

« -Avez-vous l’intention de tuer ou de menacer quiconque n’est pas d’accord avec vous ? demanda Rhodey d’une voix tendue. »

Ses yeux étaient d’un acier froid.

« -Parce que j’ai un rendez-vous à trois heures que je pourrais devoir annuler. »

Oh, Tony connaissait cette voix. Ce n’était pas une bonne voix. Cela sembla déclencher quelque chose chez Fury, aussi, parce qu’il se redressa un peu brusquement là où il se tenait. Son sourire était aussi rassurant que celui d’un requin.

« -Calmez-vous, Colonel Rhodes, personne ne va mourir aujourd’hui. Tony Stark a l’intention de partir calmement pour le bien de ses proches. »

Fury se tourna vers lui.

« -N’est-ce pas ? »

Des mains discrètes se posèrent sur des armes de poing discrètes alors que les agents du SHIELD semblèrent s’étirer collectivement en un seul identique mouvement. Bruce avait l’air de calculer mentalement s’il pouvait arracher les entrailles de Fury avant qu’il n’alerte son ‘équipe’ pour qu’elle passe à l’action. Pepper et Rhodey semblaient être en train de texter furieusement sous la table, comme si le moindre dispositif électronique pouvait envoyer des informations depuis cette salle.

Ils le tenaient, pensa Tony, engourdi, sentant la vérité de la chose s’installer dans ses os. Il devait les laisser l’emmener. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de se sortir de celle-là. Natasha et Clint avaient fait de leur mieux pour lui trouver des échappatoires, ils avaient retiré la surveillance pour lui et lui avaient même donné un passe-partout pour les menottes qu’ils auraient pu lui mettre avant l’audience. Pepper et Rhodey avaient compilé argument après argument pour sa défense, appelant quiconque était quelqu’un pour faire suffisamment pression sur le SHIELD pour le laisser partir. Et tout ça pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ses amis en danger.

Tony se pencha lentement en avant, présentant ses mains pour les entraves inévitables.

Il n’y avait pas de miracles aujourd’hui.

L’œil unique de Fury brillait de satisfaction.

« -Laissez l’enregistrement montrer que Tony Stark a fait enfin étalage d’un peu de putain de bon sens. Agent Coulson, s’il vous plaît arrangez une escorte pour- »

Les doubles portes au fond de la salle s’ouvrirent à la volée.

Tony cligna des yeux face à la lumière plus forte, mais il n’y avait pas moyen de confondre cette silhouette.

Son cuir noir était déchiré, les touches de vert en-dessous tachées de sang. Or teinté maculé de rouge scintillant sur sa gorge, ses poignets et son torse. Avec une lance létale à crochet dans une main et un sac tissé dans l’autre, Loki descendit l’allée à grands pas, jetant à peine un regard aux agents du SHIELD se précipitant pour dégainer leurs armes. Il gratifia, par contre, Fury de quelques mots choisis.

« -Un présent pour vous, Directeur. »

Le sac dans sa main glissa sur le sol jusqu’à frapper les bottes de Fury avec un son sourd.

« -Ou peut-être une promesse. Soyez le témoin de ce qui arrive à ceux qui me contrarient. »

Les coutures du sac s’ouvrirent, une lumière verte traversant la toile de jute pour révéler le contenu.

Pepper lâcha un hurlement étouffé. Tous les autres regardèrent dans un silence choqué, jusqu’à ce que Clint Barton ne lâche un aboiement de rire étrangement aigu.

Fury se baissa juste et ramassa la tête de Skurge par la colonne vertébrale tranchée, la tournant dans ses mains. Il eut soudainement l’air un peu pâle.

« -Oh, c’est des plus réels, lui dit Loki, montrant les dents en quelque chose qui était plus un feulement qu’un sourire. A présent sortez de mon chemin avant que je ne ruine mon programme et n’arrache la vôtre pour faire la paire. »

Ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque chose au lieu d’obéir sembla être une mauvaise réaction de la part de Fury. Faisant tournoyer la lance, Loki enfonça brutalement l’extrémité émoussée entre les côtes de Fury, le repoussant juste hors de portée pour que le second tournoiement du crochet de la lance ne passe droit à travers cache-œil et paupière, exposant la ruine scarifiée et recouverte de film blanc en-dessous. Du sang gicla de la peau déchirée, et Loki fit un pas sauvage en avant, dans sa direction, pour appuyer sa menace.

« -As-tu trouvé Amora ? lâcha Tony, incapable de s’en empêcher. »

Il _devait_ savoir.

« -C’est pour ça que t’es de retour ? »

Loki se tourna vers lui juste assez longtemps pour qu’un idiot quelconque à l’arrière ne tire, la balle atteignant l’arrière de sa tête et ricochant simplement dans la tribune.

Pepper hurla de nouveau, de façon aiguë et surprise.

Les entrailles de Tony se refroidirent à la vue du sang s’étendant sur le bras de sa blouse de soie. Juste une égratignure, pensa-t-il, paralysé, regardant Rhodey passer à l’action et appliquer une pression, la balle n’était pas entrée-

Loki se retourna presque paresseusement pour faire exploser l’agent en une multitude de morceaux de viande, sa lance maculée de sang envoyant un barrage de magie verdâtre droit dans –et à travers- la poitrine du type. L’étalage de gore en résultant envoya au sol cinq agents, pris de haut-le-cœur.

« -Oh, c’était cathartique, murmura Loki avec un fin sourire. »

Il fit courir ses yeux sur la foule paniquée.

« -Si vous tenez à vos vies insignifiantes, lâchez vos armes maintenant. »

Le cliquetis de multiples armes atteignant le sol fut immanquable. A côté du banc, Fury luttait pour se redresser avec ce qui devait être quelques côtes brisées ou un sternum fêlé, la moitié de son visage baignée de sang.

« -Êtes-vous, fit Fury, la voix sifflante, ici pour vous venger ? »

L’expression de Loki passa d’une joie sauvage à une rage noire et inversement si vite que Tony se fit presque un torticolis. Quelque chose s’était rompu dans le dieu de la malice, quelque chose d’important. Ou c’était juste à ça que ressemblait la soif de sang.

« -En quelque sorte. Mais vous avez quelque chose dont j’ai besoin, en premier lieu. »

Ses yeux verts brûlaient comme des étoiles, bouillant de magie et de malice lorsqu’il se tourna pour enfin accorder toute son attention à Tony.

« -Je la fais courir si vite qu’elle n’a ni le temps ni l’inclination de toucher son âme, dit Loki, plantant ses paumes sur le bois laqué entre eux. »

D’aussi près, Tony pouvait voir que le rouge sur ses accoutrements habituellement dorés était en effet du sang. Il en dégoulinait, et pas une goutte n’était le sien.

« -Skurge est mort et Victor demeure ici. Elle est seule et désespérée, mais sa magie lui donne les moyens de continuer à fuir. Beaucoup comme je lui ai échappé une fois, elle m’échappe à présent. »

La courbe de sa lèvre disait exactement ce qu’il pensait de ça, mais Tony était distrait par la longueur acérée de ses ongles noirs, par la maigreur de son visage et les cheveux noirs qui cascadaient avec trente centimètres de plus dans son dos.

Où était allé Loki au juste ?

Et durant combien de temps ?

Tony cligna des yeux pour sortir de ses pensées.

« -Tu veux le Dual Deadlock.  
-Non. »

Soulevant sa lance, Loki la plaqua dans un bruit retentissant de toute sa longueur à travers la barre. Des cheveux et des bouts de peau pendaient toujours sur le bord tranchant.

« -Je veux que vous en fassiez un de ça. »

Tony n’était pas du genre à béer face à quoi que ce soit. Non, le cynisme réservé était plus sa tasse de thé lorsqu’on lui présentait des requêtes impossibles. Mais il s’en approcha putain de près lorsqu’il réalisa que Loki était sorti de la trajectoire d’Amora pour faire modifier à Tony une lance magique afin de tirer des radiations _anti-magie_ sur un ennemi en mouvement. Comme si c’était une chose qu’il pouvait même faire et –et n’était-il pas sur la liste noire de Loki avec Fury et ses copains en costume ? Depuis quand ça avait changé bordel ?

« -Monsieur ? Devrions-nous lui tirer dessus ? demanda doucement Barton depuis quelque part dans la tribune. Je veux dire, c’est pas comme si on avait besoin de la technologie de Tony pour capturer un dieu psychotique avec une puissance de dingue et une dent contre nous, pas vrai ? »

Fury était sur ses pieds, s’appuyant lourdement sur Coulson. Son œil scarifié était une masse ensanglantée mais l’autre était aussi clair que jamais alors qu’il passait de Tony à Loki, son esprit fonctionnant au ralenti.

Loki se tourna vers l’homme blessé.

« -Vous n’avez jamais eu aucune chance contre moi sans vos Avengers, Directeur. »

Son sourire était une fine balafre d’amusement.

« -Combien sont de votre côté ? Il manque le Capitaine et votre Hulk est aussi enclin à vous mettre en pièces qu’à m’attaquer. L’essence de Thor repose en un sommeil troublé, à des dimensions entières de vous. Vos assassins de talent ne peuvent s’empêcher de sentir que le vent a tourné pour vous. »

Se rapprochant de Fury, laissant Tony avec la lance, les yeux de Loki passèrent de Coulson à Fury comme s’il ne savait pas qui tuer en premier. Utilisant la distraction, Rhodey passa la rampe de bois entre la tribune et la barre, se dépêchant vers Tony.

« -Si tu le laisses tuer le directeur du SHIELD tu vas faire tomber un ouragan de merdes politiques sur nos têtes, Tony, murmura férocement Rhodey. Arrête-le !  
-Comment ? murmura-t-il en retour. Au cas où tu l’aurais pas remarqué, _il est taré !_  
-Je sais pas ! Fais-lui voir un peu d’mollet !  
-Fais- qu’est-ce que ça veut _dire_ ? Je suis pas une veuve vieillissante de l’époque Victorienne, Rhodey-  
-Ecoute, je suis en rogne contre eux comme t’en as aucune putain d’idée, Tony, mais j’ai besoin que tu apaises ça ou on va patauger dans le sang. Règle ça avec Fury plus tard, mais pour le moment tu dois foutre une muselière là-dessus. »

Un doigt se braqua dans la direction de Loki, là où il tournait autour de Fury sous l’œil tendu de l’icône du SHIELD.

« -Préférablement avant que Banner nous pète complètement une durite. »

Par-dessus l’épaule de Rhodey, Bruce Banner avait l’air d’avoir de sérieux problèmes de pression artérielle.

Merde.

« -Ils m’ont presque eu, Rhodey, dit Tony à travers ses dents serrées. Mais ils avaient _en effet_ Loki. Pendant trois semaines, qu’ils l’ont eu. Et tu veux que je lui dise d’arrêter ? Comme s’il écouterait ? »

Rhodey le fixa sans expression un moment, lisant tout ce qu’il ne disait pas là dans ses yeux. Même Tony ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait dire, mais il savait une chose-

Son train de pensée se dissout à l’instant où Rhodey sortit un pistolet et braqua le canon contre la tempe de Tony.

« -Loki, arrête ton délire de psychopathe, ou je fais sauter la cervelle de mon meilleur ami. »

Loki se raidit, se retournant lentement pour faire face à Tony. Dire qu’il avait l’air mécontent était un euphémisme, décida Tony alors que Rhodey passait un bras sous son menton pour le retenir là.

« -Ah. Donc le plus grand bien piétine les liens de l’amitié. »

Loki s’éloigna de Fury et de Coulson, qui transpirait à grosse gouttes mais sinon avait l’air peu ému. A côté de Tony, Rhodey était une ligne tendue d’obligation. Connard. Quelle initiative.

« -Massacre ceux qui t’ont fait griller. C’est pas grave. J’en ai pas particulièrement quelque chose à faire, disait Rhodey, sa voix ne trahissant rien qu’une résolution d’acier. Mais Fury et le SHIELD restent sur pied, et tu peux avoir Tony. Attaque-les, et je mets une balle dans le seul type qui peut t’aider.  
-T’es rayé de ma liste de cartes de Noël, grogna Tony alors que Rhodey le faisait se redresser, utilisant partiellement son corps comme bouclier pendant que Loki se dirigeait à grands pas vers lui. »

L’extrémité de ses doigts émettait des étincelles d’une sorte d’énergie verte-noire.

Oh, pour-

« -Si tu le tues je t’aiderai pas, fit Tony d’une voix râpeuse, parce qu’au diable Thor si Rhodey devenait un dommage collatéral dans le processus. »

Loki s’arrêta net.

« -Il menace de vous _tuer_ , Stark. »

Son incrédulité était palpable.

« -Tout le monde menace de me tuer. Rhodey a juste plus de raisons que la plupart. »

Tony tira légèrement le bras qui le retenait vers le bas afin de pouvoir respirer plus facilement.

« -Accepte, Loki, et on pourra passer à la construction de ta lance. »

Durant un instant, tout le monde dans cette pièce retint son souffle, attendant qu’un sorcier de légende extrêmement assoiffé de sang et à la puissance de dingue utilise ses facultés de raisonnement pour prendre la bonne décision.

Ce fut sans aucun doute le moment le plus long de la vie de Tony.

La rage tordait les traits de Loki, mais c’était l’instinct émotionnel d’un animal sauvage se retrouvant en cage. Tony savait qu’ils avaient gagné à la ligne seule de ses épaules. Puis l’étincelle dansant sur l’extrémité des doigts de Loki s’éteignit.

« -J’accepte vos termes, dit-il lentement, chaque mot tiré d’entre ses dents serrées. Soyez tous maudits. »

 _Là_ ça sonnait comme le sentiment le plus honnête que Loki ait jamais exprimé, décida Tony alors que Rhodey le relâchait, le pistolet disparaissant de nouveau dans sa ceinture.

« -Je pense que je dois changer de short, Tony entendit son ami marmonner derrière lui. »

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Heureusement qu’il ne te connaît pas au-delà de ta réputation, ou il aurait su combien tu bluffais à mort avec ce marché. »

Tony fit une pause.

« -Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ton déploiement à l’étranger, au fait ?  
-Congé spécial pour éviter à tes miches de s’faire griller, quoi d’autre ? Je suppose que la quincaillerie espère toujours un renouvellement de contrat avec Stark Industries.  
-Lèches-bottes. »

Tony prit la lance à deux mains, ignorant précautionneusement le sang et les bouts de Skurge à l’extrémité. Comment Loki avait traversé son cou de taureau en utilisant ça bordel ?

« -Une lance anti-magie. Je dois être dingue. Comment même tu isoles-  
-Vous trouverez tôt ou tard, dit laconiquement Loki. Pour l’instant, nous retournons à votre atelier. »

La main aux ongles acérés qu’il tendit était clairement destinée à les téléporter tous les deux là-bas. Tony se retrouva extrêmement mal à l’aise avec l’idée du transport via magie.

« -Il ne peut pas y aller, dit Bruce avec résignation. »

Il était toujours assis dans la tribune, mais ses yeux étaient revenus à leur brun familier.

« -Tous ses accès ont été révoqués, toute sa technologie confisquée. Même JARVIS. Cela va prendre au moins vingt-quatre heures pour tout remettre en place et en marche. »

Tony ne comprit pas le regard pointu que lui lança Loki à ça, mais il n’eut pas le temps de le déchiffrer car une autre voix s’éleva depuis le fond de la salle.

« -Je peux rétablir tous les accès. »

Steve Rogers avait l’air fatigué mais résolu en descendant jusqu’à l’avant de la chambre, contournant pistolets et une mare de sang en train de s’étendre. Il vit la tête de Skurge au sol et sa mâchoire tressaillit, mais il ne dit rien avant de se tenir devant Tony.

Il fit glisser une carte d’accès blanche sur le bureau. Le ‘A’ rouge imprimé dessus ne faisait aucun doute. Lorsque le QG des Avengers avait été officiellement ouvert et que les passes aient été distribués, Steve avait dit que ce pour quoi ils étaient faits était ridiculement évident. Tony avait juste ri à l’époque, disant que si quiconque pouvait passer la sécurité du manoir alors ils méritaient de rejoindre l’équipe. Il avait l’impression que cent ans étaient passés depuis.

« -Je vais tout faire sortir de la cave, essaya Steve alors que le silence se prolongeait, ses yeux bleus soutenant ceux de Tony.  
-Pas besoin, répondit-il sèchement, repoussant la carte vers lui. Je travaillerai mieux aux étages des Ressources et Développement à la Tour Stark. Libérez juste JARVIS et toute ma technologie. Je les ferai chercher dans la matinée. »

Steve cligna des yeux juste une fois.

« -Je –ok, je vais m’assurer que cela soit fait, répondit-il, blessé. »

Tony ignora le regard et se tourna vers Loki, qui regardait l’intégralité de l’échange de ses yeux intelligents. Il n’était pas prêt à s’occuper de Steve pour le moment.

« -Est-ce que tu peux transporter de la cargaison vivante sans l’endommager durant le transit ? Je veux pas arriver sans mes jambes.  
-Vous découvrirez que j’ai appris un tour ou deux lors de mon absence, fut tout ce que dit Loki en réponse, tendant une nouvelle fois la main à Tony. La Tour Stark, donc. »

Tony hésita, passant un œil sur le reste de la pièce. Pepper serrait son bras blessé et chuchotait frénétiquement quelque chose à Bruce, qui prenait des notes pour elle. Clint et Natasha collectaient les armes lâchées au sol, lui lançant des regards satisfaits malgré les dents roulant sur le sol alors qu’ils se déplaçaient.

Nick Fury le regardait la mâchoire serrée et du sang en train de sécher sur son visage, mais la colère semblait être une arrière-pensée alors qu’il les regardait tous les quatre. En captant le regard de Tony, il inclina une nouvelle fois la tête. Une reddition digne, probablement, dans les livres d’histoire du SHIELD. Tony prendrait ce qu’il pourrait.

Revenant à Loki, qui le regardait les yeux plissés, il ne put s’empêcher de méditer sur la sagesse de choisir le démon que l’on connaît. Dans tous les cas, intentionnellement ou pas, Loki venait juste de lui sauver les miches. Tout ce qu’il voulait en retour était une arme pour récupérer l’âme de son frère. Le prix semblait juste, tous biens considérés.

Tendant le bras, Tony s’empara de la main pâle qu’on lui tendait sachant que même si ce n’était qu’une trêve, Loki était vraiment revenu. Même si c’était un ennemi, un ami ou un allié incertain, sa réapparition signifiait que le pari de Tony avait largement payé.

Cela signifiait également que Thor avait à présent une réelle chance de pouvoir lutter. Avec sa technologie combinée à la magie de Loki, il n’y allait pas avoir un seul coin sombre dans le cosmos dans lequel Amora pourrait se cacher.

Alors même si le feu dans le regard de Loki promettait toujours rétribution lorsque tout serait terminé, même si la courbe de ses doigts sur ceux de Tony provoqua une embardée dans sa poitrine, ils avaient un objectif sur lequel se focaliser, et pour le moment cela lui suffisait.

Il espérait juste que cela serait suffisant pour Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà les gens, après ce dixième chapitre, nous attaquons la partie que vous attendez depuis des années et que vous n’avez encore jamais eue, à part pour ceux d’entre vous qui se sont sentis suffisamment motivés pour aller lire ce qui se passait en anglais…
> 
> Je ferai de mon mieux comme d’habitude pour faire le plus vite possible, mais dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de votre patience !


	11. Chapter 11

Tony n’aimait pas la magie.

Il la respectait, d’accord, avec le postulat qu’elle lui avait botté le cul lors de plus d’une occasion. Elle avait été également responsable de quelques putain d’missions étranges par le passé. Mais il _n’aimait_ pas ça.

La téléportation, par contre, était une catégorie complètement différente.

Une catégorie _géniale_.

Aussitôt Tony avait-il pris la main de Loki que l’intégralité de la salle d’audience tournoya jusqu’à disparaître de sa vue. Durant un instant, la main fraîche agrippant la sienne avait été la seule chose que ses sens avaient pu enregistrer. Puis, juste comme dans les films, il cligna simplement des yeux et le monde revint, et il se tenait sur le balcon du salon à la Tour Stark.

Tony décida ici et maintenant qu’il allait faire un téléporteur. Il se fichait du temps que ça prendrait ou de combien de pommes de test il sacrifierait dans sa création, il allait le faire putain.

Loki relâcha sa main presque immédiatement et s’éloigna de lui, ses yeux parcourant la pièce. Il embrassa du regard le poste de travail dépouillé et l’absence de tout ce qui ressemblait à des appareils électroniques avec un intérêt pointu. Le regard plissé qu’il lança à Tony par-dessus son épaule était calculateur.

« -Le SHIELD reconnaît votre aptitude à devenir une menace. »

Tony ne prit pas la peine de le nier. A la place il se contenta d’hausser les épaules, se dirigeant vers les larges tiroirs d’entrepôt derrière le bureau à la table de verre. Il avait un tapis graphique digital quelque part là-dedans, il en était certain.

« -Le SHIELD aime rouler des mécaniques, expliqua-t-il, désignant le bureau vide. Ça n’a pas d’importance ; j’aurai de nouveau tout demain. Peut-être plus tôt, selon le niveau de culpabilité de Steve. »

Sortant le tapis roulé d’un tiroir et trouvant un stylet pour aller avec, Tony se leva et l’étala sur le bureau. Il avait un téraoctet de mémoire locale, ce qui aurait à faire l’affaire jusqu’à ce que JARVIS ne revienne et qu’il puisse l’y télécharger. Son interface holographique 3D n’était pas fantastique, mais cela rendait les choses énormément plus faciles à designer.

Soupesant la lance dans sa main, Loki s’approcha de l’autre côté du bureau. L’instant téléportation mis à part, c’était trop proche pour le confort de Tony. Cinq minutes auparavant il avait transformé un homme en soupe de grumeaux. Mais les yeux de Loki passèrent juste sur le tapis alors qu’il s’allumait dans un clignotement de lignes bleues, ouvrant un nouveau dossier de projet.

« -Lance, s’il te plaît. »

Tony pointa le bureau.

« -Préférablement sans la viande collée dessus. »

Le poing de Loki se serra autour de la lance comme s’il voulait l’utiliser, mais la seule magie qui en sortit fut une faible vague de lumière verte et or qui enleva les restes gores du crochet de métal distordu qui formait la tête de la lance. Cela rappela vaguement à Tony l’Hydre de Lerne ; trois têtes serpentines entrelacées pour atteindre le sommet. Intégrer un Deadlock dedans sans se déchiqueter les mains allait être un défi.

« -Bien, dit Tony quand Loki posa la lance en travers du bureau. C’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin. Reviens dans quelques jours –ça devrait être plus que des croquis et des idées à ce moment-là. »

Les yeux de Loki étincelèrent à ça, mais il ne répondit pas de suite. Sa bouche était une pâle distorsion de mécontentement. Baissant le regard sur la lance, il passa un unique doigt à l’ongle noir tout son long.

« -Cette partie est de l’uru. Je ne vous suggère pas de l’altérer, dit-il brièvement, tapotant le bout de son doigt contre la ‘tête’ centrale. »

La goutte de sang en résultant donna au métal brillant une teinte rosâtre.

« -Cela ne pliera pas, ne fondra pas, et ne se brisera pas. Pas dans la moindre forge que vous pouvez trouver ici, du moins. Le reste est suffisamment malléable. »

Tony siffla doucement. L’uru était le même métal dans lequel avait été forgé Mjölnir. Bon conducteur de magie et d’enchantements, avait dit Thor. Mjölnir en était gorgé. Si la pièce centrale était le cœur principal de la lance, il pouvait démonter le reste.

« -Où t’as trouvé ça ?  
-C’est à moi, répondit platement Loki. Démontez-là ; je m’en moque. Rendez-la juste utile pour moi. J’ai besoin qu’Amora soit dépouillée de toute magie avant que je ne prenne l’âme.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda brusquement Tony, fronçant les sourcils. Soyons honnêtes ; t’es un genre de centrale. Amora est sournoise et obsessive, et elle est assez forte avec son contrôle mental, mais elle n’est pas toi. Je pense que tu pourrais la prendre. »

Ce n’était pas un compliment, d’après son ton. Loki ne le prit pas comme en étant un.

« -Il est probable que je pourrais. Mais si je lui force véritablement la main en combat et qu’elle parvient à s’échapper de nouveau, elle va…compliquer les choses. »

Un muscle tressauta dans sa mâchoire.

« -Je ne peux pas permettre cela. Pas encore. Plus que ça, vous n’avez pas besoin de savoir. »

Perturbé par ça, Tony regarda Loki s’éloigner du bureau et se tourner pour observer le ciel de l’après-midi.

Même sous les lumières les plus chaudes de la villa, Loki ressemblait toujours à un corps réanimé avec un fétichisme pour le cuir. Qu’est-ce qui lui était arrivé bordel ? A part le sang éclaboussant son armure de corps, il y avait une sauvagerie en lui qui n’était pas là avant. Loki avait l’air sauvage ; plus mince et plus perspicace, usé et en lambeaux. Tony étudia les longs cheveux sombres, ses ongles tachés et l’éclat peu naturel de ses yeux. Avait-il trempé dans de l’étrange magie ?

Peut-être que _c’était_ simplement Loki, sous la langue d’argent et la ruse. La destruction, et une rage écumante à peine contenue.

« -Amora est dans la poigne d’un sort de localisation que je lui ai jeté, dit soudainement Loki. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle le brise, elle n’essaiera pas de manipuler l’âme de Thor. Cela devrait vous donner au moins une semaine. »

Une semaine. Sept jours. Cent-soixante-huit heures. Était-ce de la panique montant dans sa poitrine ?

« -Tu sais, et je ne dis pas ça habituellement, mais tu pourrais être en train de surestimer mes capacités juste un petit peu. La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, j’avais pas de lampe magique. »

Son esprit bouillonnait déjà d’idées à la vitesse de la lumière.

« -C’est pas juste un Dual Deadlock, c’est un Dual Deadlock qui _parfois_ tire des radiations et peut être utilisé en tant que lance magique. C’est comme développer une arme de feu _et_ de glace-  
-Si vous n’allez rien faire d’autre que vous plaindre, je peux toujours menacer les vies de tous ceux que vous aimez, intervint froidement Loki. Miss Potts, ou le brave Colonel Rhodes peut-être ? Même le Capitaine Rogers, qui vous a regardé avec _tellement_ de regret. Est-ce qu’une mort sur la conscience vous fait travailler plus vite et vous fait parler moins ? Je peux certainement m’en charger. »

Tournant une main paume vers le haut, un grésillement de magie verte-noire se rassembla dans sa main. Elle avait l’air souillée, se déversant comme de l’huile fétide à travers sa peau. Ouais, pas moyen que la magie de Loki ait ressemblé à _ça_ avant.

« -Mets-la en sourdine, tu veux ? Je peux ne pas comprendre exactement pourquoi tu fais vraiment ça bordel, mais je veux aussi que Thor revienne. »

Tony attendit qu’il baisse la main avant de continuer. Cette magie n’avait définitivement pas l’air salubre.

« -Je vais trouver quelque chose qui correspond à ce dont t’as besoin. Pendant ce temps pourquoi n’irais-tu pas…voir un toiletteur. Ça devrait tuer quelques heures. T’as une sale tête. »

Eh bien _ça_ ça piqua, pensa Tony alors que les yeux de Loki se plissaient dangereusement. Le pas qu’il fit dans la direction de Tony avait l’air d’avoir été emprunté à un chat de jungle.

« -Comparé à quoi, Stark ? La dernière fois que vous m’avez vu, peut-être ? »

L’éclat de ses dents ne pouvait en aucun cas être considéré comme un sourire.

« -Restez assuré que je n’ai pas oublié votre rôle dans mon emprisonnement.  
-Je m’attendais pas à ce que ce soit le cas. »

Tony tapota le stylet sur la lance alors que Loki faisait un autre long pas vers lui, contournant cette fois le bord du bureau.

« -Je parie que tu te souviens aussi de qui t’a fait sortir de là. Et qui doit toujours te faire une nouvelle arme avant même que tu puisses penser à tuer qui que ce soit. Mes amis inclus. »

Tony inclina la tête en direction de la porte.

« -Maintenant dégage de chez moi. Je dois travailler. »

L’outrage tordit les traits de Loki durant une unique seconde extrêmement gratifiante avant qu’il ne se balance sur ses talons, sa lèvre se retroussant. Ils savaient tous les deux que Tony était intouchable jusqu’à ce que la lance soit faite. Peut-être qu’il le paierait pour ça plus tard –ok, il le paierait presque certainement plus tard- mais là ça faisait du bien d’être de nouveau le maître de son propre domaine.

Le fait que c’était les actions de Loki qui l’avaient fait sortir de cette situation extrêmement délicate avec le SHIELD au départ n’était qu’une technicité irritante.

« -Tu sais, dit-il alors que le corps de Loki s’illuminait de pouvoir. C’était un sacré bon timing là. Comment tu m’as trouvé ? »

Pour une raison inconnue, cette question atténua une partie de la colère de Loki. Sa bouche s’étira légèrement, et Tony fut frappé par le changement brusque de la malice à l’espièglerie.

« -Eh bien, je suppose que cela répond à une des questions que j’avais, répondit Loki, quelque chose d’entièrement désagréable illuminant son regard. Vous n’avez vraiment aucune affinité avec la magie, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tony y réfléchit durant précisément deux secondes avant que les mots ‘ _sort de localisation_ ’ et le souvenir d’une magie froide comme la glace s’insinuant dans son cœur le firent palper sa poitrine en une soudaine panique. Oh putain, cela avait été à l’intérieur de lui depuis tout ce temps, tapie là comme un démon malveillant, un petit GPS scintillant de l’enfer-

« -C’était un jet de sort non consensuel, espèce de taré d’magicien flippant à deux dollars, invectiva Tony, le visage brûlant. »

Il y avait de la magie _dans sa poitrine_.

« -Maintenant fais-la dégager de moi putain.  
-Je ne pense pas non. Je vous souhaite un après-midi productif, Stark, fut tout ce que répondit Loki alors que l’énergie l’engloutissait. Attendez-vous à me voir demain.  
-Tu peux pas juste –et t’es parti. Génial. Fais chier. »

Eh bien, au moins ça expliquait comment Loki s’était téléporté droit où il se trouvait la nuit où ce Fatalibot l’avait attaqué en mode furtif. Ça c’était de la violation de vie privée de la plus haute instance ou il ne s’y connaissait pas. Cela ne faisait même pas sens –pourquoi Loki voudrait garder un œil sur lui ? Ou avait-il juste essayé un nouveau sort pratique après avoir brisé celui qu’Amora lui avait jeté ? Sa version devait être plus forte, ou alors elle l’aurait déjà brisé.

Et alors cela frappa Tony que, avec chaque nouvelle vérité dévoilée derrière les actions de Loki, plusieurs de ses actes commençaient en fait à faire encore moins sens qu’auparavant. Cela le fit se demander s’il avait vraiment révélé quoi que ce soit tout court. Peut-être qu’il se jouait juste de lui-même.

Peut-être que Loki le laissait faire.

Mais c’était un mystère à résoudre pour une date plus lointaine. Pour le moment, il avait du travail à faire.

Balançant le stylet sur le bureau, Tony s’extirpa de sa veste de costume, desserrant le nœud de sa cravate afin de pouvoir déboutonner le col. Devant lui, la lance luisait innocemment sur le verre, ses lames incurvées réfléchissant la lumière de l’après-midi.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose que Loki choisirait pour lui. C’était trop simple, trop discret. Le temps que Tony en ait fini avec, l’intégralité de la chose aurait l’air considérablement différent. Excepté pour ce bout d’uru inaltérable, qui le fascinait incroyablement.

Repoussant la pensée de son esprit pour le moment, il fixa le tapis graphique. Son espace blanc et ses grilles vides le tentaient habituellement, mais cette fois il devait être prudent. Réduire la magie d’Amora à zéro sans toucher Loki était l’objectif là. Ce qui voulait dire que l’isolation des signatures énergétiques, la précision de la pulsation de radiation, sans compter le temps de désactivation devaient être minutés à la seconde près, afin que la lance puisse rapidement revenir à un état de magie positif. Une centaine de variables s’engouffrèrent dans sa tête, chacune plus intimidante que la précédente.

« -Chaque chose en son temps, marmonna Tony pour lui-même, plantant ses mains sur le bureau. J’ai besoin d’un verre, de frites exceptionnellement grasses, de… »

Il avait besoin de son atelier, ce qui n’allait totalement pas arriver. Steve pouvait être enclin à lui redonner tous ses accès, mais ce n’était pas un boulot pour les Avengers. Ce n’était même pas un boulot pour Iron Man. C’était juste Tony Stark, fabriquant des armes. Ca au moins il avait fait avant. Il n’avait pas besoin des Avengers pour ça.

En fait, il valait probablement mieux ne pas les impliquer là-dedans. Pas avec la façon dont les choses avaient tourné pour lui dernièrement. Peut-être que c’était la véritable pause dont il avait besoin. Du temps loin des Avengers, de retour dans son propre rythme, entouré de sa technologie et modelant le prochain gros succès dans la guerre contre les super-méchants. Essayer de sauver une vie de la façon la plus égoïste qu’il connaissait.

Vieux territoire, vraiment.

Cela pourrait même être bon pour lui.

* * *

Dix heures, sept designs impossibles et une bouteille de scotch plus tard, Tony commençait sérieusement à considérer l’idée de juste cloner un nouveau Thor.

Sûrement que cela devait être plus facile.

* * *

« -Toc toc, connard ! Ouvre la porte, je dois aller pisser. »

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, renversant une bouteille vide sur le sol et manquant de tomber du canapé avant de se rattraper. Putain de merde, il faisait toujours noir dehors. Qui bordel… ?

« -Allez Tony, dit une nouvelle voix. »

Natasha.

« -Je peux hacker ton système mais j’ai pas encore eu mon café. Ouvre. On a apporté des cadeaux. »

Clint et Natasha. Venant pour une visite, encore une fois. Sûrement que Fury ne les avait pas envoyés. En fait, Fury leur aurait probablement dit de rester complètement à l’écart de Loki. En particulier après ce qui était arrivé à leur ami agent fou de la gâchette. Sans compter toutes les menaces.

Quand même, des cadeaux ? se demanda Tony, se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait eu, peut-être trois heures de sommeil ?

« -Tony, allez. Ce truc est lourd. »

Eh bien cela devait être Bruce.

« -Est-ce que quelqu’un a une clé ? »

Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutaient tous bordel ? Le personnel du SHIELD aurait pu rapporter son équipement. Des types engagés pour l’occasion était ce à quoi s’était attendu Tony ; les mêmes qui avaient dépouillé sa demeure jusqu’aux câbles. Mais à la place ils étaient tous venus à sa porte, debout avant l’aube pour filer un coup de main. Ou dans le cas de Clint, pour utiliser ses toilettes.

Tout ça pour faire la chose tout seul, pensa Tony, déglutissant. Tout ça pour ça.

« -N’allez-vous pas répondre à la porte ? dit une voix depuis les ombres sur le balcon. »

Loki n’était visible que par la lueur inhumaine de ses yeux, ce qui faisait franchement flipper Tony à mort. Depuis combien de temps il était là ?

« -T’es en avance, commenta-t-il en guise de salut. »

Loki s’approcha lentement, se déplaçant silencieusement dans l’obscurité précédant l’aube. Sa silhouette disait qu’il portant toujours son armure et son cuir. Tony espéra qu’il avait au moins nettoyé le sang.

« -J’ai conclu mon marché. »

Le ton de Loki contenait un monde de secrets.

« -Ouvrez la porte, Stark. Ou dois-je ? »

Pas dans cette vie, pensa Tony en se levant, trébuchant légèrement sur le tapis graphique enroulé sur lequel il gribouillait. Jusque-là chaque idée avait été un échec total, mais il ne voulait pas le dire à Loki. Il trouverait quelque chose. L’échec n’était juste pas acceptable cette fois.

Appuyant sur la commande manuelle d’ouverture des portes de l’ascenseur, Tony se gratta le ventre paresseusement alors qu’elles révélaient les visages distinctement peu impressionnés de Bruce, Natasha et Clint. Ils portaient tous de larges panneaux scintillants de circuits, de câbles et d’ampoules. Plus grands que la personne de base, ils étaient emballés dans du cristal fin, du silicone et du bon vieux plastique.

C’était le cœur de JARVIS. Ou du moins l’un d’eux. C’était spécifiquement celui qui appartenait à la Tour Stark ; celui qu’ils avaient enlevé pour empêcher Tony de mal se conduire durant son assignation à résidence. Ils étaient allés le récupérer pour lui.

« -Avant que tu commences à sangloter et à nous remercier, on joue pas les gentils, grogna Clint alors qu’ils commençaient à traîner des pieds avec le cœur de l’IA. JARVIS se comportait de façon très étrange. C’est comme s’il ne sait pas parler sans toi. Il s’est réduit à ses fonctions primaires. Il passe même plus de porno. »

Tony ne fut pas surpris.

« -Et comment. Après avoir modelé Iron Man, j’ai amélioré ses fonctions périphériques pour qu’elles entrent toutes en mode standby s’il est séparé de moi plus de trois semaines. JARVIS distinguera toujours amis et ennemis et ses infos passent, mais il devient essentiellement une version de lui sans fioritures. »

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent à l’expression mécontente que fit Clint à ça.

« -Barton, me dis pas qu’il te manque.  
-Me juge pas, marmonna Clint alors qu’ils traînaient des pieds à travers la pièce vers là où le panneau du cœur était. »

Les devançant, Tony appuya le panneau pressurisé à quelques endroits clés pour le libérer du mur, l’ouvrant alors qu’ils approchaient. Le cœur devait être précautionneusement glissé dans le port, et bien que la précision soit leur spécialité, l’estomac de Tony se contracta quand même alors qu’ils le tournaient dans le bon angle.

« -C’était calme, finit par dire Bruce alors qu’ils soulevaient le panneau pour le mettre complètement droit. »

Tony sentit presque quelques mèches devenir blanches juste en les regardant.

« -Pas de Thor, pas de JARVIS, pas de toi. Steve a pratiquement vécu dans le gymnase pendant une semaine environ. C’était juste nous majoritairement. »

Tony les aida à aligner le panneau, à l’écoute du clic révélateur. Lorsqu’il retentit, il repoussa doucement le cœur dans le processeur central qui alimentait le bâtiment, referma le panneau, et attendit.

Absolument rien ne se passa. Natasha se raidit à son côté, repassant probablement mentalement en revue chaque instant depuis le coffre du manoir où le cœur avait pu prendre un coup. A côté d’elle, Clint lui lançait un regard équivalent à un hurlement silencieux.

Tony sursauta un peu en réalisant ce qui s’était passé.

« -Ok, pour ma défense c’est la première fois que j’ai à faire ça. Est-ce que quelqu’un a un téléphone ? Je dois appeler JARVIS.  
-Tu sais qu’il n’est pas vraiment une personne, pas vrai ? demanda lentement Clint, regardant Tony comme s’il était dingue. »

Bruce se contenta de sortir son vieux Nokia d’une poche et de le lui passer.

« -Tu veux récupérer tes daisy chains* ou pas ?  
-T’as regardé mon _porno_ ?  
-JARVIS génère un rapport hebdomadaire de toute utilisation de données massif ainsi que des URLs responsables. Ça m’a intrigué. »

Clint eut l’air extrêmement trahi par ça, ce qui divertit Tony à mort. JARVIS pouvait faire toutes les promesses de secret qu’il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à Tony. Clint avait probablement cru la promesse de JARVIS de ne pas le dire à qui que ce soit.

« -Pouvons-nous possiblement perdre plus de temps ? demanda froidement Loki derrière eux tous. Après tout, ce n’est que pour l’existence prolongée de Thor que nous devons nous dépêcher. »

Clint sortit un couteau Bowie de sa ceinture et fit volte-face juste au moment où Natasha se rapprocha, positionnée parfaitement dans l’angle mort de Clint. Bruce, par contre, avait juste l’air spéculateur alors qu’il étudiait Loki.

« -Ah oui, parce que ça te préoccupe vraiment ? répondit Clint, incrédule. Essaie de couvrir son angle mort durant cinq putain d’années d’affilée, et là tu pourrais être en mesure de sortir la carte ‘Thor’. »

Commencer la matinée avec des quolibets était une initiative quelque peu téméraire, décida Tony. Bon pour le cœur. Ou le chèque du croque-mort.

« -Ne prêchez pas la solidarité et la fraternité avec _moi_ , Agent Barton, répondit Loki, sa lèvre se retroussant. Le sang que j’ai répandu durant les siècles pour le bien de Thor pourrait teinter un océan en rouge. Alors peut-être que vous devriez rengainer votre couteau avant que je ne l’enfonce dans un endroit déplaisant. »

Clint eut l’air de vouloir protester davantage, mais Natasha lui lança un regard pointu.

« -Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Et il a raison ; nous perdons du temps. »

Tony composa le numéro du QG des Avengers et enfonça son pouce sur le bouton d’appel, sentant une partie de la tension s’évacuer de la pièce alors que Clint rengainait le couteau dans la ceinture de son jean. Cela aurait pu être bien pire. Il se redressa quand l’appel aboutit avec un clic.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas JARVIS.

« -Salut, Bruce, dit Steve, sonnant ridiculement réveillé en considérant à quel point il était tôt. De quoi as-tu besoin ? Il est trop tôt pour une update. Il s’est passé quelque chose ? »

L’estomac de Tony se contracta. L’appel était supposé être transmis par défaut à la grille automatique ; personne ne répondait plus aux appels entrants tant que JARVIS ne les avait pas traités. Génial.

« -Rien qui ne puisse être réparé par ta transmission de cet appel sur la grille principale, Cap, dit-il avec désinvolture, ignorant l’inspiration surprise sur la ligne. Et hey, j’adorerais discuter à un moment de ces updates que Banner est supposé te faire, mais j’ai vraiment pas le temps là.  
-Je…commença Steve, mais il se reprit presque immédiatement cette fois. Ouais, ok. D’accord. Je te connecte. »

La ligne se coupa alors que l’appel était transféré. Tony utilisa ce temps pour loucher vers Bruce, qui haussa juste les épaules, sans remords.

« -C’est lui qui passe les infos à Fury, dit Bruce en guise d’explication. Et il sait que tu veux pas de lui ici.  
-Quand ai-je jamais dit ça ? Je n’ai jamais dit ça explicitement. »

Ce qui était entièrement vrai et Tony défendrait son histoire jusqu’à la mort. Entendant le clic de l’appel se connectant à la grille principale où JARVIS traitait les appels d’assistance entrants, Tony se redressa.

« - _Déclarez la nature de votre appel je vous prie_ , fit JARVIS d’une voix monotone automatiquement. »

C’était un enregistrement, mais c’était l’endroit le plus facile pour mettre la main sur ses processus d’activation vocale à distance.

« -JARVIS ! S’il te plaît dis-moi que je t’ai manqué, dit Tony, souriant au regard plat des autres. »

Il y eut un _bleep_ d’une demi-seconde sur la ligne le temps que JARVIS ne reconnaisse la fréquence de voix de Tony contre ses protocoles de sécurité et ne restaure son système à plein régime.

« - _Monsieur. Votre dernier ordre était il y a trois virgule sept semaines. Allez-vous bien ?_  
-Mieux que bien. Connecte-toi à la Tour Stark pour moi ; on a du travail à faire.  
- _Initialisation de la connexion. Cela fait du bien de vous avoir de retour, monsieur._ »

Tony raccrocha juste au moment où toutes les lumières de la pièce s’allumèrent, signalant que JARVIS revenait en ligne dans la tour. Bien, c’était bien. Cela commençait déjà à donner l’impression d’être revenu à la maison.

« -Si JARVIS est de retour, tout ce dont tu as besoin est ta technologie personnelle pour être de nouveau complètement à flot et opérationnel, pas vrai ? demanda Natasha en remontant ses manches, révélant un couteau à ressort attaché sur chaque avant-bras. »

Les sourcils de Loki tressaillirent lorsqu’il les vit, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Clint avait juste l’air déprimé.

« -Un maître assassin, réduit à jouer les déménageurs, dit-il avec chagrin. »

Puis il lança un regard à Bruce.

« -Hey, tu supposes pas que…  
-Il casserait tout dans les environs, alors non, répondit Bruce, amusé. Et puis, je suis ici pour aider Tony. S’il veut de moi. »

Il y avait toujours une petite hésitation lorsque Banner offrait d’aider, mais ce n’était jamais que parfaitement authentique. De l’assistance d’un expert en radiations ? Pourquoi pas bordel ? Elles n’étaient pas de la variété gamma verte et méchante, mais la perspective de Bruce sur le problème aiderait immensément les choses.

« -Oui. Oui, je veux définitivement de toi, dit catégoriquement Tony. A nous deux on s’occupera de ça ou découvrirons comment voyager dans le temps, un des deux. Commençons pendant que les autres commencent à livrer ma technologie. Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche et boire quelques gallons d’expresso. »

Bruce acquiesça.

« -Je vais activer mon vieux labo nucléaire. La chambre doublée de plomb qui s’y trouve devrait faire une bonne salle de test. »

Sans commentaire supplémentaire il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur. Le labo de Banner n’avait pas été utilisé depuis la construction du QG des Avengers, mais tout serait juste là où il l’avait laissé, si ce n’était un peu poussiéreux par manque d’utilisation.

Les yeux de Natasha dérivaient vers la cuisine. Plus spécifiquement, là où la cafetière se trouvait, sur le banc. A côté d’elle, Clint avait juste l’air peiné. Loki les ignorait tous obstinément, ses yeux perçant des trous dans le mur. Tony y réfléchit durant exactement trois secondes.

« -Ok, Natasha, fais-moi du café pendant que j’suis sous la douche, tu peux te servir. Barton, les toilettes sont là-bas. Alerte JARVIS si t’as le moindre problème –et quelqu’un peut-il dire à Steve de faire un usage raisonnable de ses muscles de super-soldat ? »

Tony fit une pause alors qu’une pensée lui venait à l’esprit.

« -A propos de muscles, où est Thor ? »

Il vit Loki tressaillir imperceptiblement du coin de l’œil. Natasha haussa juste les épaules.

« -Aux quartiers généraux. Steve est avec lui. »

Eh bien, cela faisait sens.

« -Du changement ? »

Elle hésita légèrement.

« -Il est pareil, majoritairement. JARVIS a enregistré une légère baisse d’activité cérébrale avant qu’il ne s’éteigne. Le corps de Thor…a eu quelques accidents. On s’en est occupé. »

Tony cligna des yeux.

« -Des accidents ? »

Le regard de Natasha soutint le sien, ne regardant délibérément pas Loki. Tony comprit soudainement ce qu’elle voulait dire et sentit son estomac tomber comme une pierre. Ok, eh bien dans ce cas ils auraient juste à travailler un peu plus vite. Si seulement afin de ne pas avoir à penser à leur dieu du tonnerre aux yeux vides perdant encore un peu plus de sa dignité. Il pouvait ne pas être là en ce moment, mais c’était toujours _Thor_.

« -Eh bien, s’il se passe rien en ville, demande à Steve d’aider. Thor pourrait apprécier un changement de paysage si on est tous ici. »

Au minimum cela pourrait chasser Loki du bâtiment durant quelques heures ; l’avoir en train de rôder allait juste rendre Tony dingue.

Avec le plan pour la journée fait, tout le monde se sépara. Tony les laissa pour prendre sa douche, son esprit bouillonnant de possibilités alors qu’il se déplaçait à travers la villa. La pression de ce qu’il avait à faire s’était installée dans sa poitrine comme une pierre, mais qu’il soit maudit s’il laissait ça le perturber. La dernière fois qu’il s’était senti comme ça, c’était sous l’empoisonnement au palladium et avec sa vie en jeu. Cette fois, les choses étaient loin d’être sans espoir. C’était le délai le problème.

Découvrir le voyage dans le temps avec Bruce Banner commençait soudainement à paraître beaucoup plus viable.

Tony le plaça mentalement dans sa liste de choses à faire en cas d’échec.

* * *

La journée passa dans un flou de scans, d’équations, et d’une vue explosée du Dual Deadlock retourné dans chaque angle que JARVIS pouvait rendre. Entre les talents d’ingénieur de Tony et l’esprit de Bruce pour les radiations appliquées et leur endiguement, ils devraient _au moins_ avoir les plans de la lance.

Au lieu de ça ils avaient mis à la poubelle des plans électroniques, vidé plusieurs tasses de café et la mâchoire de Bruce avait adopté un tic très perturbant que Tony n’aimait pas du tout.

« -C’est mauvais, pas vrai ? dit Tony avec lassitude, s’appuyant contre la table. On pourrait terminer ça en quelques mois, pas de problème. Mais six jours ? »

Bruce se passa une main dans les cheveux et retourna de nouveau la projection de la lance.

« -C’est l’isolation le problème, répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils en considérant l’hologramme. La magie n’est pas comme l’électricité, ou même le champ de radiations du Deadlock. Il n’y a aucun moyen de tuer la magie d’Amora sans endommager celle de Loki à chaque fois qu’il utilise la maudite chose. Il aura le temps de déverser un océan à travers le trou d’un nœud avant qu’on arrive à trouver comment isoler le composant du Deadlock. »

Un silence las tomba entre eux, alors qu’ils contemplaient le dilemme dans lequel ils étaient. La magie était juste un facteur trop inconnu. Thor avait insisté sur le fait que c’était juste un genre de science différent, mais peu importe ce que c’était, elle avait des variables et des équations que Tony devait encore saisir. Elle brisait des _lois_.

« -Peut-être qu’on devrait demander à Loki, suggéra Bruce, enlevant ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur sa manche. C’est lui le sorcier, après tout. »

Tony le regarda longuement.

« -Tu l’as vu, pas vrai ? Cheveux longs, ongles acérés, plus taré qu’un rat de chiottes ? Je sais pas ce qui l’a empêché de transpercer Clint de son poing ce matin mais on dirait pas qu’il prendrait bien le fait qu’on lui dise qu’on est à court d’idées. »

Très probablement que Loki lui balancerait juste quelques remarques cinglantes et menacerait encore de tous les tuer. Ça avait été son refrain de la nuit dernière, du moins. Et puis, Tony n’avait pas envie d’entendre de suite la grosse dame chanter. Il y avait un moyen de faire ça ; il ne savait juste pas encore ce que c’était.

« -Tu ne trouves pas ça intéressant que quelqu’un de _son_ ego soit parvenu à demander de l’aide ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« -Es-tu en train de dire que son ego est plus grand que le mien ? Parce que je vous ferai savoir, Docteur Banner- »

La porte du labo s’ouvrit dans un grand bruit alors que Steve entrait, portant quelque chose dans ses mains. Un petit quelque chose de métal que Tony avait laissé dans son atelier aux quartiers généraux. Steve était allé fouiller dans ses affaires ?

« -J’ai pensé que ça pourrait aider, dit Steve en guise d’explication, tendant le Dual Deadlock à Tony. »

Ses yeux étaient fermes et sincères, mais sa voix avec un ton prudent que Tony n’avait jamais entendu auparavant.

« -JARVIS m’a dit comment le déconnecter.  
-Bien sûr qu’il l’a fait, répondit sèchement Tony. »

Frustré et en manque de sommeil n’était pas le meilleur état dans lequel être pour avoir affaire à Captain America.

« -JARVIS te reconnaît comme la seule autre personne ayant l’autorisation d’accès à mon atelier. »

Steve fronça les sourcils dans la minute et posa le Dual Deadlock sur la table.

« - _Tu_ l’as programmé, rappela-t-il à Tony, sa voix brusque. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Bruce, qui avait l’air d’essayer très fort de prétendre qu’il n’écoutait pas.

« -Si vous avez besoin de moi, appelez. »

Tony le regarda juste partir, observant la ligne tendue de ses épaules. Suffisamment larges pour porter le poids du devoir, mais la culpabilité était quelque chose d’autre entièrement. Intelligemment Tony savait que Steve avait juste fait son travail. Faire ce qui était juste. Pris la décision difficile et suivi les règles. Mais rien de cela n’avait fait une putain de chose pour desserrer le nœud serré dans sa poitrine, qui s’était formé quand Steve lui avait claqué cette porte de cellule au nez.

« -C’est ton ami, dit doucement Bruce, regardant attentivement Tony. Juste parce que tu sais être en train de faire ce qu’il faut cela ne veut pas dire que Steve l’avait compris à l’époque-  
-L’idée du sacrifice qu’a Steve c’est couvrir la grenade avant qu’elle ne détonne, répondit fermement Tony. Il a jamais perdu la face devant qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit. Comment monsieur sans défauts comprendrait-il ce que c’est que de devoir- »

Il s’immobilisa complètement.

C’était ça.

« -Oh mon dieu.  
-Quoi ? dit Bruce, pâlissant alors que Tony se raidissait. Quoi ? »

Une centaine de designs et de plans envahirent sa tête, chacun alimentant le crédit de l’idée soudaine. Les lignes formaient des plans et des sources de radiations, des explosifs et des détonateurs et un champ de radiation de, quoi, environ six mètres ? Cela devait être six mètres au moins mais le réduire à trois permettrait à Tony de concentrer la radiation, la tuant instantanément jusque dans les os et tendons d’une personne et oui, oui _ça marcherait_ -

« -Bordel, Tony, à quoi tu penses !  
-Grenades ! lâcha-t-il. »

L’adrénaline et l’inspiration s’abattirent sur lui en tandem alors qu’il s’éloignait de la table, faisant les cent pas le long du labo. Son esprit tournait à plein régime autour des possibilités.

« -Des grenades, répéta lentement Bruce. Tu veux donner à Loki un dispositif tueur de magie incendiaire ?  
-Non, non, dit Tony, souriant largement. Je veux lui en donner vingt. Trente si j’y arrive dans les temps. »

Il désigna le Dual Deadlock sur la table.

« -Réfléchis-y, Banner, réfléchis à de minuscules –genre je parle de la taille d’une _balle de golf_ là- Dual Deadlocks que tu peux lancer. Avec l’aptitude de Loki de se téléporter avant la détonation, le rayon de l’explosion n’est même pas un problème. Merde, on peut même probablement les attacher à la lance elle-même pour la portabilité… »

Il leva les mains en l’air.

« -C’est efficace, ça réduit le temps de production à rien et ça va marcher. Bruce, dis-le moi, je suis un génie.  
-Tu es un génie, dit Bruce avec bonne humeur. Mais on doit toujours trouver à quel point l’énergie du Deadlock doit être concentrée afin de neutraliser instantanément la cible. »

Il souriait en le disant cependant, s’asseyant même un peu plus droit dans sa chaise en travaillant sur l’idée dans sa tête. Ouais, ça allait marcher.

Tony se passa les mains dans les cheveux en faisant un autre tour de la pièce, assemblant mentalement les composants dont il aurait besoin. Banner marquait un point à propos de la concentration, mais JARVIS avait suffisamment de données sur Loki de la fois où ils l’avaient scanné pour pouvoir estimer la force qui serait nécessaire. Ils n’avaient pas exactement Amora sous la main pour faire un diagnostic et en être complètement sûrs.

Eh bien, il y avait _une_ option qu’ils pouvaient utiliser pour ça.

Une option vraiment terrible, mais les situations désespérées et tout ça devait compter pour quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de demander.

* * *

Loki avait l’air de vouloir tuer Tony et de se faire un nouveau manteau de sa peau.

« -Donc, dit-il lentement. Non seulement vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne pouvez pas, en fait, faire ce que j’ai demandé, mais vous aimeriez également m’infliger pour la troisième fois ce maudit appareil ? »

Ses narines se dilatèrent de rage réprimée.

« -Comme si je n’en avais pas eu assez d’être démuni et maltraité comme un animal ? »

Tony se gratta la nuque. Derrière Loki, les autres eurent soudainement l’air extrêmement occupés. Enfoirés de fouineurs. Aucune des technologies de sa villa ne mettait autant de temps à être installée.

« -En fait tu peux garder ton armure pour celui-là, dit-il à Loki avec une grimace. »

Naturellement, savoir cela semblait n’être qu’une piètre consolation.

« -Mais ouais, ça résume pas mal la situation. Je peux essayer d’utiliser les vieilles données pour projeter combien cela prendra pour la rendre hors-jeu, mais la magie est super chiante à prévoir. Je sais pas à quel point ce sera efficace. »

Tony se retrouva à retenir un peu son souffle en regardant Loki absorber l’information, plus qu’un peu incertain à propos de savoir s’il allait juste lui foutre son poing dans la figure pour ne serait-ce même que le suggérer. Changer le plan pour la lance avait été une chose –ça au moins il aurait pu facilement l’expliquer. Mais avoir besoin de soumettre de nouveau Loki à cette merde pour le bien de Thor ? Elle était putain de raide celle-là, et Tony le savait.

La dernière fois que le Dual Deadlock avait été utilisé sur Loki, cela avait été pour faciliter sa torture. Le dispositif que Tony avait fabriqué avait été utilisé pour neutraliser toutes ses défenses, révéler une forme qu’il haïssait, et avait permis de le soumettre à une répugnante cruauté. Qui bordel dirait oui au fait d’être potentiellement de nouveau exposé à ça ?

Alors que le silence se prolongeait, Tony se rendit compte qu’il était un connard pour ne serait-ce que le suggérer. Les situations désespérées étaient une chose. Mais re-balancer quelqu’un la tête la première dans une expérience comme ça, même si c’était Loki –taré, dur-à-cuire Loki- pour le bien d’une science exacte ? Cela signifiait qu’essentiellement, Tony disait que comparé à Thor, Loki n’était que de la viande et de la magie. Santé mentale, peau, pouvoir ; tous négligeables lorsque mises dans la balance contre le dieu du tonnerre.

N’était-ce pas là l’exact opposé de ce que Thor avait essayé de lui montrer ?

« -En fait, tu sais, oublions juste ça, dit-il vivement. »

Ils pouvaient trouver une autre solution pour le problème de concentration, ils finissaient toujours par trouver des moyens de contourner les barrages après tout-

« -Ce sera la dernière fois, dit simplement Loki, coupant proprement le train de pensée de Tony. »

Il étudiait ses ongles avec l’expression la plus étrange sur le visage –durant un instant cela avait presque ressemblé à de l’affliction. Mais lorsqu’il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Tony cela avait disparu, et il ne restait que de la résolution.

-« -Je peux faire confiance à vos motivations jusque-là, Stark. Faites en sorte que cela compte. Il y a plus en jeu que ce que vous ne réalisez. »

Et ça recommençait. Une allusion, une menace sur laquelle s’inquiéter jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait en coulisses. C’était également quelque chose auquel Tony ne pouvait pas se permettre de réfléchir jusqu’à ce qu’il ait complété la tâche en cours. Et cela voulait dire emmener Loki dans le labo nucléaire et le frapper d’une dose de radiation tueuse de magie plus forte que toutes celles auxquelles il avait été sujet jusque-là.

Mais Loki était prêt à s’y soumettre, alors il ne pouvait pas hésiter à faire ce qui devait être fait.

_Cela sera la dernière fois._

Quoi que cela veuille dire, Tony aurait juste à s’assurer que cela en valait la peine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minute Culturelle :
> 
> *Daisy chains : L’expression a environ une dizaine de sens selon le domaine et le contexte dans lesquels elle est employée, mais pour ce cas précis, elle désigne une position sexuelle impliquant plusieurs partenaires, lesquels sont allongés en cercle et ont la bouche sur le sexe de l’autre, formant ainsi comme une ‘couronne’ de marguerites dont l’expression est l’analogie initialement. Oui, même dans le domaine du porno, vous apprenez des choses en Fanfiction.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki était un dur à cuire.

Tout le monde le savait. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était l’un de leurs plus forts ennemis, et ce n’était pas seulement en raison de la magie qu’il maniait. Il était implacable lorsqu’il avait un but, comme s’il était galvanisé par un besoin instinctif de faire les choses jusqu’au bout. Même lorsqu’il perdait, il ne fléchissait pas. Il se contentait d’attendre.

Tony n’était pas sûr de ce qui motivait Loki Laufeyson. Mais alors qu’ils regardaient tous à travers la fenêtre renforcée là où le dieu de la malice encaissait des doses terribles de radiations de Deadlock, Tony sentit un frisson s’étendre à travers sa poitrine.

Ils _n’arrivaient pas_ à le maintenir à terre.

« -Mon dieu, murmura Bruce en augmentant encore la concentration. »

Il avait l’air malade. A son côté, Steve regardait avec une fascination horrifiée.

Bordel, c’était tous leur cas. C’était comme regarder un accident de voiture, à part que la carcasse était un sorcier, baigné de sueur et haletant âprement, chaque souffle un feulement dans sa gorge. De la magie s’écoulait de ses doigts comme des joyaux, se dispersant dans l’air avant qu’elle ne puisse toucher quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de Loki étaient complètement masqués par une lueur intense de noir émeraude, là où l’énergie était incapable d’être contenue, coulant de ses yeux le long de son visage comme du sang. Il était en quelque sorte une force de la nature, et même Tony ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir un peu ébahi par la pure et absolue force de volonté qui le maintenait sur ses pieds à chaque fois qu’il prenait un coup.

Cela faisait trois heures qu’ils irradiaient l’intégralité du corps de Loki, et ils n’arrivaient pas à le gaver de suffisamment de radiations en un seul tir pour couper la magie à sa source.

Ouais, Loki était un dur à cuire.

« -Pourquoi ça marche pas bordel ? exigea de savoir Clint après que la dixième augmentation de radiation ait été atteinte. L’autre a marché et c’est la même merde. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Le Dual Deadlock était comme un dôme plein de radiations. C’était partout, expliqua Bruce, continuant à l’acquiescement de Tony. Pense-le comme une chambre pleine de gaz anesthésiant. T’en es entouré et tu vas succomber parce que c’est partout. Cette radiation est plus comme une injection de sédatif. Si on mesure pas correctement la dose cela le fatiguera, mais cela ne le mettra pas K.O. C’est pour ça que ça ne marche pas. »

Il hésita.

« -Il est également parfaitement possible que son exposition précédente au Dual Deadlock pourrait dans les faits l’avoir inoculé contre cette méthode.  
-Il devient immunisé ? demanda promptement Steve. Il peut faire ça ?  
-Possiblement. On ne le saura pas tant qu’on ne l’aura pas désarmé avec succès. »

 _Désarmé_ , pensa Tony en regardant se relever encore une fois pour un autre coup. C’était un mot pour le dire.

Son téléphone sonna, et Tony sortit de la salle de contrôle pour répondre. Ils n’allaient pas avoir de résultats dans les prochaines cinq minutes. Il grimaça à la photo illuminée de Pepper sur le téléphone. Peut-être que cela allait prendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

« -Pepper ! Désolé j’ai pas appelé hier-  
-Eh bien merci mon dieu tu es vivant ! invectiva Pepper. Au fait, moi aussi !  
-Oh allez, c’était juste une égratignure, protesta-t-il. »

Une égratignure qui avait presque arrêté son cœur, mais plus il en jouait moins il y avait de chance qu’elle ait une crise de panique après avoir frôlé la mort. Elle en avait eu suffisamment grâce à lui.

« -Tu vas bien. Ça a donné quoi, deux points de suture dans ton bras ?  
-Trois, en fait, et tu me dois une nouvelle blouse de soie.  
-C’est toi qui a tous mes détails de carte de crédit, répondit-il plaisamment. Fais-toi plaisir. »

Le silence à l’autre bout de la ligne était offensé de manière presque tangible, ce qui le fit sourire.

« -Comment allez-vous, Miss Potts ?  
-Je vais bien, soupira-t-elle, apaisée. Mon bras est dans une stupide écharpe. On attaque le SHIELD pour mise en danger irréfléchie de notre PDG par intérim, au fait. Ça n’aboutira nulle part, mais ça me fait me sentir mieux de savoir que Nick Fury est plongé jusqu’au cul dans ma paperasse. »

Ça c’était une pensée réconfortante.

« -Tu sais que je t’adore, pas vrai ?  
-Oui, répondit-elle d’un ton pincé. Tu devrais également adorer Rhodey parce qu’il a ramené un rapport extrêmement furieux à son officier commandant. Il m’a dit de dire au revoir, mais je lui ai dit que t’appellerais. »

Il était lourdement sous-entendu dans son ton qu’il ferait ça ou perdrait une main.

« -J’appellerai absolument.  
-Bien. Est-ce que tu fais des progrès avec ce projet de défense magique ? Est-ce que Loki est là ? J’allais venir, mais j’étais avec les Relations Publiques à essayer de faire passer cette blessure et ta disparition prolongée. Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ? »

Tony la mit au courant de ce qui s’était passé jusque-là, depuis le retour de sa technologie jusqu’à la nouvelle idée pour ce qu’ils étaient en train d’essayer d’accomplir. Il eut le sentiment qu’elle s’était un peu détachée pendant la partie technique, mais elle se reconcentra à la mention de Steve arrivant à la tour pour aider.

« -Est-ce qu’il t’a pardonné déjà ? interrompit-elle, faisant Tony s’arrêter net.  
-Est-ce _qu’il_ –Pepper, c’est moi la partie blessée là.  
-Non, c’est faux, dit-elle patiemment. Steve Rogers est un de tes meilleurs amis, mais il n’est pas un de tes plus vieux, Tony. Moi si, et s’il y a une chose que j’ai apprise au fil des années, c’est que lorsque je me sens coupable à propos d’une dispute c’est presque toujours ta faute. Je m’excuse juste pour que tu arrêtes de bouder. »

Tony considéra bouche bée le mur en face de lui.

« -Donc t’es en train de me dire que toute ma vie d’adulte est un mensonge –non, non, je refuse d’y croire. Et puis, Steve m’a laissé tomber quand je-  
-Faisais quelque chose d’illégal ? Mettais possiblement en danger la vie des gens ? »

Pepper soupira lorsqu’il refusa de répondre.

« -Ecoute, tes intentions peuvent être bonnes mais personne ne sait ce qui se passe dans ta tête à part toi. Steve est un soldat. Steve a des règles. Tu les as toutes brisées, Tony, et t’as montré que tu lui faisais pas confiance. Va t’excuser auprès de ton ami.  
-Mais alors il gagne, objecta Tony. Et j’ai l’air d’un connard irréfléchi !  
-Si ça correspond, répondit sèchement Pepper. Ecoute, je dois y aller, j’ai un rendez-vous à sept heures. Amuses-toi à tirer dans la tête de Loki. »

Elle raccrocha avant que Tony ne puisse ne serait-ce que bafouiller d’indignation.

Cela ne correspondait absolument _pas_. Partiellement, peut-être, et seulement parfois. Le truc avec Steve ? Définitivement pas une de ces fois.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il fut complètement distrait de ce train de pensée quand Bruce sortit en trombe de la salle de contrôle, ayant l’air d’être sur le point de vomir. S’appuyant sur le mur à côté de Tony, il commença à secouer la tête.

« -Je peux pas faire ça, dit-il sévèrement. Comparativement, si c’était des rayons gamma…je serais mort. Ulcéré au-delà de toute reconnaissance. Je ne suis pas un –il encaisse la concentration relative de soixante-dix-huit sieverts. Je n’ai pas l’estomac pour, Tony. Je suis désolé. Tu dois continuer sans moi. »

Eh bien, c’était compréhensible. En rétrospective, Tony aurait probablement dû penser à ça avant d’inviter Banner à appuyer sur le bouton pour un type alors qu’il testait avec des radiations testées au minimum. Cela pouvait faire ressurgir toutes sortes de mauvais souvenirs.

« -Oublie ça, Doc, répondit Tony, plaçant une main ferme sur l’épaule de Bruce et la serrant. Merci d’avoir été ma table d’harmonie aujourd’hui. Tu m’as aidé. »

Le sourire qu’il reçut en retour était larmoyant au mieux, mais c’était suffisant.

« -Bonne chance avec. Il met plus de temps à récupérer, et on dirait que l’effet cumulatif l’affecte également, alors factorise ça lorsque tu mesures une dose.  
-Le ferai. A présent dehors, dit-il, désignant la sortie de sa tête. Jette un œil à Thor en passant, tu veux bien ? »

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de découvrir qu’il s’était baladé au-delà du bord de la passerelle d’atterrissage d’Iron Man.

Tony revint dans la salle de contrôle pour trouver Natasha, Steve et Clint en train d’arborer les expressions sinistres des veilleurs de nuit de cimetière alors qu’ils regardaient dans la chambre scellée. A l’intérieur, Loki vacillait légèrement sur ses pieds, et il était devenu cireux d’une façon alarmante.

« -Ça commence vraiment à lui coûter, mais il ne reste juste pas à terre, reporta Clint alors que Tony vérifiait les niveaux de radiation. »

Bruce ne plaisantait pas : Loki encaissait une dose puissante. Aussi inoffensive pour les êtres non-magiques que la radiation était supposée être, Tony sentit une piqûre de nervosité scientifique remuer dans sa poitrine.

« -Je ne pense pas que cette méthode va marcher. »

Steve sonnait presque soulagé.

« -Nous devrions arrêter. »

L’ignorant, Tony regarda dans la chambre où Loki se tenait. Il brillait de sueur et de magie, laquelle semblait fuir de lui partout où elle le pouvait. Des vapeurs s’en échappaient comme de la fumée à chaque respiration, et le fond de sa gorge brillait à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Des veines qui ne devraient être vues qu’en une faible trace bleue étaient d’un vert toxique sur les panneaux magnifiés de JARVIS. La radiation déclenchait sa magie comme mécanisme de défense, comme des anticorps surgissant contre un virus. Bruce avait eu raison –il y devenait résistant. Mais sachant qu’Amora avait senti les effets du Deadlock auparavant, cela ne rendait Loki que plus parfait pour le test.

La question était de savoir jusqu’à combien augmenter le dosage sans le tuer accidentellement de douleur. L’aptitude à canaliser l’énergie et à utiliser la magie était profondément enfouie en lui, si les scans étaient de quelque indication. La couper entièrement à la source pourrait potentiellement arrêter son cœur s’ils utilisaient autant de radiation du Deadlock.

Mais si l’effet _cumulatif_ était ce qui causait les symptômes persistants, alors plus vite ils en avaient fini, mieux cela serait.

« -Y a-t-il quelque chose ? demanda Loki à travers les haut-parleurs, ayant l’air d’avoir la gorge pleine de verre. »

Incroyablement, un faible rictus étira ses lèvres.

« -Je pensais que le but de ce test était de me neutraliser. Me suis-je trompé ?  
-Connard, marmonna Clint, mais ça sonnait presque comme un compliment. »

A côté de lui, Natasha regardait attentivement Tony. Sa capacité à sentir lorsqu’il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide rivalisait presque avec celle de Pepper. Il ouvrit la ligne vers la chambre de radiation.

« -Puisque tu te sens si alerte, j’aimerais doubler la concentration, dit-il à Loki. As-tu la moindre réserve à ce propos ? »

A travers le miroir sans tain il n’y avait aucun moyen pour Loki de croiser les yeux de Tony, mais le sourire vicieux qu’il servit au panneau de miroir dit tout.

« -Laissez votre marque. Si vous le pouvez. »

Ses mains grésillèrent de pouvoir.

« -Allez –vous avez déjà l’air d’être à votre limite, protesta Steve. »

En défense de la santé de Loki ou pour juste ne pas être d’accord avec lui, Tony n’était pas sûr.

« -Un tir comme ça pourrait vous tuer. »

Loki rit juste, le son grinçant et rauque. Mais c’était authentique et téméraire, et Tony pouvait entendre l’acier derrière.

« -Rien ne peut me tuer. A présent donnez tout ce que vous avez, ou laissez Thor en payer le prix. »

Aussi loin que les tentatives de manipulation de Loki allaient, c’était presque bancal. Et Steve sembla se rendre compte de ce à quoi il avait été sur le point de mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais sa bouche était une ligne mécontente, ses épaules tendues. Ils savaient tous que Thor aurait leurs têtes pour ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire à Loki pendant toute l’après-midi. Pour ce qu’ils lui avaient fait depuis que son âme avait été emportée. C’était juste une de ces tristes situations, vraiment. Le côté laid des actes héroïques.

« -Prépare-toi, dit Tony à Loki en augmentant la concentration actuelle du Deadlock jusqu’à atteindre le double. Celui-là va faire mal. »

Il obtint à peine une réaction.

« -Vous ne m’avez pas encore sous-estimé, Stark. Ne commencez pas maintenant. »

Tony se mit à fixer le bouton pour engager le tir. C’était de la science, après tout. Loki avait accepté. Cela devait être fait. Tout ce que Tony devait faire était activer le tir et faire confiance au fait que Loki pouvait l’endurer autant qu’il pensait le pouvoir. Il n’y avait aucune alternative –du moins, aucune que quiconque était prêt à autoriser. Thor devait survivre à ça. Même si le prix était aussi élevé que celui qu’il était sur le point de payer. Cela devait juste marcher.

« -Faisons ça alors, dit Tony, avant de tendre la main vers le bouton. »

Steve attrapa son poignet.

« -Attends, dit-il doucement, ses doigts serrant étroitement. »

Les yeux de Steve étaient d’un bleu féroce et tellement sincères putain que ça faisait mal.

« -Tony, écoute-moi. Tu _l’apprécies_. Ou tu l’appréciais. Est-ce que tu vas être en mesure de vivre avec toi-même si tu le tues accidentellement ? »

L’apprécier ? Cela faisait deux mois que Thor avait perdu son âme. Deux moins que Tony avant enfoncé un couteau dans l’estomac de Loki et l’avait laissé se faire emmener par le SHIELD. Deux mois que Steve l’avait regardé comme s’il ne savait pas à qui revenait sa loyauté, et maintenant il voulait que Tony arrête le test et pense au risque ?

« -Mon _dieu_ tu sais pas ce que tu veux, n’est-ce pas ? invectiva-t-il, refusant de se sentir désolé quand Steve tressaillit. »

Il ne s’agissait pas que de réparer leur amitié.

« -Je veux juste m’assurer que tu ne fais pas ça en raison de quelque jugement déplacé-  
-Non, Steve, arrête. Ecoute, je vais pas mentir là. Il y a vingt-cinq pourcents de chance que ça le tue ou détruise sa magie de façon permanente, déclara platement Tony, sachant que Loki pouvait l’entendre. C’est une évidence, mais ça veut dire qu’il y a soixante-quinze pourcents de chance que ça marche dans les faits. Ce sont de bonnes probabilités. »

Tony entendit la respiration de Steve expirer précipitamment lorsqu’il enfonça un bouton sur le panneau de contrôle, mais c’était juste pour désactiver le miroir sans tain afin que Loki puisse les voir. Il pouvait tout aussi bien, pensa-t-il avec nervosité alors que le regard alien de Loki croisait le sien. Ses yeux ne montraient rien que le scintillement entaché de sa magie.

« -Mais laissons la décision à la demoiselle en détresse. Loki, tu sais quel est le risque là. Si tu me dis que ça n’en vaut pas la peine on peut arrêter maintenant, lui dit-il, appuyant ses bras sur le panneau. On peut toujours faire les grenades Deadlock sur une concentration projetée-  
-Et me faire tuer plus tard au lieu de maintenant si elles ne marchent pas ? Je ne pense pas non. »

Loki foudroya Steve du regard.

« -Vous entravez la progression, Capitaine, et cela ne me fait aucune faveur. Interférez encore et j’arrache votre cœur miséricordieux. »

Steve leva ses mains en l’air en le plus grand geste de ‘allez vous faire foutre’ que Tony ait jamais vu, son visage plus sombre qu’un nuage d’orage. Mais Loki l’ignora juste, ses yeux revenant sur Tony avec expectation.

Il n’y avait aucune hésitation, aucune crainte de souffrir ou de dégâts permanents ou de la mort sur le visage de Loki. Il y avait juste de la résolution et un tempérament en train de monter alors que le retard se prolongeait. Une impatience de se consigner à un genre d’agonie qui le laisserait complètement impuissant devant eux. Si ça marchait.

Cela devait marcher. Cela _allait_ marcher.

« -Puis-je appuyer sur le bouton ? murmura bruyamment Clint alors que Loki reculait sur sa marque, sortant un billet de cinquante de sa poche arrière et le pressant dans la main de Tony. »

Il soupçonnait que c’était le même que lui et Natasha avaient parié.

« -Laisse-moi juste avoir celui-là. S’il te plaît ? »

Le visage de Steve se renfrogna en une expression ne sachant pas si elle était perturbée ou outragée. Dans les faits c’était vraiment très peu séduisant, peu importe ce que c’était. Avant que Tony ne puisse répondre à l’offre, Natasha tira Clint en arrière, arrachant l’argent de la main de Tony dans le même mouvement.

« -C’est mon cinquante porte-bonheur, dit-elle en guise d’explication, enfonçant son genou dans les fesses de Clint pour l’envoyer vers la sortie. T’as les choses en main et j’ai faim. On va commander le dîner.  
-Et boire ta vodka, ajouta Clint alors qu’il était poussé à travers la porte. Et escalader la tour ! »

La porte se referma bruyamment, la manivelle tournant de nouveau pour revenir à sa place. Tony se demanda si c’était le stade où la plupart des gens avaient une migraine et remettaient en question leurs choix de vie. Steve semblait certainement être en train de le faire.

« -Est-ce qu’ils sortent ensemble ? demanda Steve, les sourcils froncés. J’arrive jamais à le dire. »

Tony haussa les épaules et prépara les paramètres du Deadlock par manque d’autre chose à faire avec ses mains. A l’intérieur de la chambre, Loki faisait les cent pas comme un animal sauvage. Ils devraient en finir avec ça de suite.

« -Nah. Qu’on les aide s’ils sortent avec qui que ce soit d’autre par contre.  
-Ouais. »

Lançant à Tony un regard presque furtif, Steve fit un signe de tête à Loki.

« -Voulez-vous que je parte, également ?  
-Des endroits à visiter, Capitaine ?  
-Peut-être, dit Steve sans ciller. Je pourrais en trouver un. Si vous voulez. Tony, je-  
-Vraiment pas le moment pour ça, dit Tony, louchant sur les données dont JARVIS s’occupait. »

A travers le panneau il agita la main vers Loki pour qu’il revienne à sa position centrale, chargeant le rayon concentré du Deadlock sur la portée désirée en préparation. Du coin de l’œil, Steve sembla se dégonfler un peu. Les entrailles de Tony se tordirent.

Fais chier.

« -Pepper dit que c’est ma faute. »

Il fit une pause.

« -Tu sais. Tout.  
-Non, c’est… »

Le visage de Steve se froissa.

« -J’étais tellement inquiet à propos de faire ce qui était bien que je t’ai jeté aux loups. On est une équipe. Je suis supposé avoir foi en mon équipe. »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se mit à fixer sans la voir la chambre de radiation où Loki se tenait, en haillons et fier.

« -Le méchant est supposé rester méchant. Je pensais que tu étais fou, mais…je sais pas. Je me suis trompé. »

C’était amusant de voir combien l’excuse de laquelle Tony pensait se délecter le plus était en fait la pire chose du monde à entendre. La justification avait un goût de cendres dans sa bouche, et n’était-ce pas juste parfait ? Pepper avait à répondre de beaucoup –juste après que Tony lui aurait acheté un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Et une nouvelle blouse de soie.

« -Laisse-moi deviner, t’as demandé à JARVIS de te sortir toutes les vidéos sur Loki après qu’il t’ait légué l’accès administrateur. »

Tony y réfléchit.

« -J’ai vraiment effacé tous les trucs compromettants, pas vrai ? Ce qui est plutôt dommage, vraiment, si on y pense. C’était des nuits sacrément bandantes.  
-Naturellement, marmonna Loki depuis la chambre. J’ai fait tout le travail. »

Et _apparemment_ la ligne audio était toujours ouverte.

« -Conneries, protesta Tony, imperturbable. T’as manqué de te cogner la tête contre le mur plusieurs fois. J’étais là. C’était tout moi.  
-Amusant, il me semble me rappeler plutôt du contraire.  
-C’était quoi ça, dieu de l’arrogance ?  
-Le son de la vérité blesse-t-il vos oreilles, Stark ? Non ? Peut-être l’irritation de vos genoux, alors.  
-Oh mon dieu, _arrêtez de parler_. »

Steve était devenu presque violet.

« -Tout ce que j’ai vu est la vidéo du SHIELD. Juste…tire le Deadlock, s’il te plaît. Avant que je me tire une balle. »

Il avait l’air désespéré de s’imbiber d’alcool dès que possible. Le pauvre diable avait vraiment pas de chance, pensa joyeusement Tony. A travers la vitre, Loki l’observait attentivement.

« -Je coupe l’audio dans cinq minutes, l’informa Tony. Ça va être un tir puissant, alors attends-toi à ce que ta peau montre une réaction en l’absorbant. Comment est la douleur jusque-là ?  
-Supportable, dit Loki, mais sa bouche était suspicieusement serrée. Pas désirable. Mais je peux supporter bien pire si cela donne un résultat que je peux utiliser. »

C’était déjà ce qu’il avait indiqué, et la permission ne vint pas de façon plus explicite que ça.

« -Arrêtez donc de retarder l’inévitable. »

On y était alors. Steve battit en retraite dans le fond de la pièce, s’appuyant contre le mur les bras croisés. Devant le panneau de contrôle, Tony vérifia les niveaux pour une efficacité optimale une dernière fois avant d’acquiescer derrière la vitre. En réponse, la magie de Loki s’embrasa autour de lui comme une tempête localisée, un noir huileux et des étincelles vertes s’écoulant de son corps, s’évaporant en brouillard en quittant sa peau. Il allait encaisser le tir droit au centre de sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur. La radiation s’étendrait à partir de là, se saisissant de chaque canal d’énergie qu’il utilisait pour manier sa magie.

« -Prépare-toi à l’impact. Engagement du rayon Deadlock dans trois, deux, un. »

Il tira.

Cela frappa Loki comme un bélier ; un torrent blanc aveuglant d’énergie de Deadlock concentrée heurta sa poitrine et explosa autour, s’enroulant et obscurcissant l’intégralité de la fenêtre panoramique à un tel degré que Steve tira Tony en arrière et lui couvrit la tête, comme si la vitre pouvait se briser et tous les envelopper. Au pire cela pourrait probablement neutraliser le sort de localisation dans la poitrine de Tony, mais Steve n’avait pas l’air de vouloir prendre le moindre risque.

« -Eh bien, c’était un peu plus gros que ce que j’avais anticipé, admit Tony, levant la tête de l’épaule de Steve pour loucher vers la fenêtre. Merci pour le renforcement de- _oh putain_. Il est à terre. JARVIS, aère la chambre ! _Maintenant !_ Je dois entrer là-dedans ! »

Entendant à peine le juron choqué de Steve derrière lui, Tony regarda fixement par la vitre l’endroit où Loki était recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le sol cimenté, l’intégralité de son corps en train de convulser et parcouru de spasmes violents. Ses mains comme des griffes raclaient de profondes tranchées dans le béton. Il n’y avait même pas ne serait-ce que le plus petit scintillement de magie autour de son corps. C’était un net succès.

Les signes vitaux de Loki en train de dégringoler disaient que quelque chose d’autre s’était terriblement mal passé.

« -Oh putain, dit Tony d’une voix rauque quand Loki tressaillit une fois, deux fois, avant de devenir effroyablement immobile. JARVIS, fais-moi entrer maintenant.  
- _Monsieur, bien que la radiation Deadlock n’est faite que pour s’en prendre à la magie, il est toujours-_  
-Ouvre ! aboya-t-il, se jetant sur la porte de la chambre alors qu’elle se déverrouillait docilement. »

Son cœur tambourinait suffisamment fort pour faire mal alors qu’il ouvrait la porte, se débarrassant de la main de Steve qui le retenait.

« -Putain, Rogers, n’ose même pas. Il va rien m’arriver. »

Puis il traversa la porte, faisant quelques pas courts et précipités vers Loki. Il s’agenouilla brutalement, le creux de sa gorge envahi d’une épouvante froide.

Enveloppé de cuir froissé et de l’enchevêtrement désordonné de ses propres cheveux, Loki était voûté dans un angle tellement douloureux qu’on aurait presque dit qu’il s’était cassé quelque chose. La seule peau que pouvait voir Tony était celle d’une main, laquelle était parcourue de courants d’un bleu profond.

« -Allez, murmura-t-il en plaçant une main sur l’épaule de Loki, le retournant doucement sur le dos. Laisse-moi voir à quel point c’est grave. »

_Ne sois pas mort._

Le roulement lâche de la tête de Loki sur le côté exposa son cou, lequel fit étalage d’un pouls ralenti. Libérant un long souffle, Tony glissa rapidement sa main le long de la courbe d’une pommette, dégageant ses cheveux. Le souffle qui effleura sa mâchoire était léger, mais stable et régulier. Loki était toujours vivant. Dénué de magie, inconscient et parcourru d’ondulations de bleu, mais définitivement vivant.

« -Eh bien, adieu dix ans de ma vie dont j’avais grandement besoin, dit Tony à son visage endormi, un nœud de peur tenace se desserrant dans sa poitrine. Ne refais jamais ça. »

Durant le temps que cela prit à JARVIS pour aérer la pièce et laisser entrer Steve, Tony avait redressé Loki et trouvé les boucles de son plastron, l’enlevant pour faciliter sa respiration. Pas besoin de cutter laser cette fois, pensa-t-il en se rasseyant, ses doigts passant sur le cuir. Rien de disloqué dans la chute non plus. Il le mit sur le côté au moment où la porte libérait le verrou de sécurité.

« -Eh bien, j’espère que t’es impotent maintenant parce que ça t’apprendrait, l’invectiva Steve, s’agenouillant de l’autre côté de Loki. J’arrive pas à te croire des fois.  
-Bien sûr que t’y arrives. »

Ignorant ça, Steve pressa ses doigts sur le pouls de Loki, puis vérifia que sa tête n’ait pas de traumatisme avec les mouvements courts et habiles du soldat entraîné aux premiers soins basiques. A la première vague de peau bleue sous sa main, il siffla et battit en retraite, fixant sa main.

« -Mon dieu, ils ne les appellent pas géants du givre pour rien.  
-C’est ce que-  
-Si tu finis cette phrase et si c’est ce que je pense que c’est, je t’enferme là-dedans, lui dit fermement Steve, s’emparant du poignet de Loki et le redressant avant de le faire passer précautionneusement sur son épaule. Transportons-le sur un lit afin qu’il puisse dormir et récupérer. On dirait que JARVIS a récupéré toutes les données dont il avait besoin. Amora va pas savoir ce qui va lui tomber dessus.  
-Bien. Je vais être en mesure de commencer le design ce soir. »

Ouvrant les portes pour Steve afin qu’il puisse transporter Loki hors de la chambre, Tony observa la pâleur de sa cargaison quand il le dépassa.

« -Est-ce qu’il devrait être à l’envers comme ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Déplaçons-le juste avant qu’il ne se réveille.  
-Ok, mais ne tape pas sa tête sur quoi que ce soit. C’est moi qu’il va blâmer. »

Ils reprirent l’ascenseur vers la villa avec l’intention de le balancer sur un canapé, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne clair que Natasha, Bruce et Clint s’étaient installés ici avec Thor pour une soirée télé. La Tour Stark était de toute évidence devenue le QG des Avengers pour une nuit, Tony essayant sans succès d’en être agacé. Cela battait l’objectif de refuser de revenir au manoir, mais cela pouvait faire du bien d’avoir un peu de bruit de fond.

Placer Loki dans la chambre du maître avait été l’idée de Steve, mais Tony ne se plaignit pas. Il allait travailler toute la nuit de toute façon. Et puis, il estimait que se plaindre de la présence de Loki dans son lit à ce stade avancé du jeu était un peu sans intérêt.

A eux deux ils déchargèrent Loki sur le lit, empilèrent son armure sur la chaise à côté du lit et réglèrent la température sur quelque chose de raisonnablement confortable. Leur patient inconscient demeura ignorant de toute la manipulation, au soulagement évident de Steve.

Cela faisait sens pour Loki de récupérer là où JARVIS pouvait garder un œil sur lui sans la présence des autres Avengers. Il était également parfaitement raisonnable de supposer qu’il n’aurait pas envie que quelqu’un l’observe alors qu’il était blessé. Tony savait qu’il n’avait aucun talent médical –il ne savait même pas comment faire toute une histoire d’une égratignure de balle, et cela avait été _Pepper._ C’était…cela faisait sens. Complètement.

Il atteignit le salon avant de jurer, ramassant les tapis graphiques et se résignant à une nuit inconfortable de travail sur des plans à double-dimension dans sa chambre.

Côté positif, au moins il n’aurait pas à supporter Clint devant _Terminator 3_ pour la sixième fois.

* * *

A sa surprise, malgré l’idée moins qu’idéale du lieu de travail, Tony se retrouva à élaborer à une vitesse fulgurante le design préliminaire de la grenade. Alimenté par les nouvelles données, le bourdonnement d’anticipation, de _création_ dans ses veines donna aux heures de frustration précédentes des allures de souvenir lointain.

Avec les calculs de JARVIS et la vue démantelée du ‘canon’ brut du Deadlock projetée sur les murs comme référence, Tony eut bientôt un plan grossier du design expérimental. Les grenades, même celles qui explosaient avec une radiation spécialement conçue, étaient du gâteau comparées à l’idée de la lance magique originelle. Après tout, miniaturiser un réacteur d’énergie qui fournirait suffisamment de puissance pour abattre un ennemi beaucoup plus large ? Vieux territoire là, et ce n’était pas une cave en Afghanistan.

Loki dormit pendant que Tony travaillait, complètement inconscient de ses marmonnements et des lectures calmes de JARVIS. Il semblait que c’était plus l’épuisement que la blessure causée par le dernier tir du Deadlock qui le faisait dormir aussi longtemps. Absorber avec régularité le genre de tirs qu’il avait encaissé durant presque quatre heures viderait n’importe qui.

Enfin, non, corrigea Tony silencieusement, jetant un œil au lit. Cela aurait tué une personne ordinaire depuis longtemps. Loki ? Il avait survécu comme un chef, mais il n’avait également pas enregistré la moindre énergie magique autre que celle du glamour instable qui cachait sa peau Jotun. Cela n’avait pas cessé d’onduler, comme une pierre lancée dans de l’eau immobile. Ça avait été une putain de pierre, par contre.

Tony le laissa tranquille, étalant ses plans sur le sol et sollicitant JARVIS quand nécessaire. Quelque chose lui disait que Loki n’avait pas dormi comme ça depuis un moment, peut-être quelques mois. Et pourtant, le voir au milieu des draps de Tony comme ça rappelait quelque chose de l’époque avant les mois furieux et coupables depuis que Thor avait perdu son âme.

C’était ainsi que tout avait commencé, s’il pouvait mettre le doigt sur un unique instant. Le déclencheur. Une visite nocturne tardive, et un dieu de la malice se penchant au-dessus de –et tombant dans- son lit. Il eut l’impression que c’était il y a des années. Les temps avaient été plus faciles alors.

Il était en bons termes avec le SHIELD, déjà. Thor avait été fort et tapageur et toujours enclin à partager un verre, et Steve n’avait jamais regardé Tony comme s’il n’était plus certain de qui il était. Et, Loki…eh bien. Loki était le méchant. Mais comme l’avait dit Steve, à un certain point il était devenu quelque chose d’autre. Un allié incertain, pendant que leurs objectifs se rejoignaient. Puis une nuit il était devenu quelque chose d’entièrement différent. De la glace dans sa bouche et de la magie dans ses veines, il avait permis à tout ça d’arriver. _Plus_ que permis.

Puis ce fut terminé. Tout avait changé.

Jusqu’à ce que Loki ne revienne des tréfonds de l’univers pour demander de l’aide. Furieux, passionné, et apportant avec lui une rancœur que Tony ne pouvait contester, mais de retour pour aligner leurs objectifs quand même. C’était la partie qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre. Le _pourquoi_ de son retour. Quelque chose ne collait pas, et Tony ne savait pas ce que c’était.

Il était trop tard pour y réfléchir. La journée avait été bien trop longue putain et il y avait encore trop à faire. Laissant tomber son stylet et se relevant sur ses pieds, Tony grimaça quand ses chevilles craquèrent dans le silence. Une tasse de café, ou peut-être un scotch, et il serait en mesure de continuer pour au moins quelques heures.

Il contournait le bord du lit lorsqu’une main jaillit et attrapa son poignet.

« -Bordel de – _putain_ , lâcha Tony, son cœur tambourinant de frayeur. Merci, vraiment, pour ce bref teaser de ce que fait l’arrêt cardiaque. J’ai presque vu la lumière. »

Se penchant pour loucher vers Loki, il scruta son visage à la recherche de signes de douleur.

« -Comment tu te sens ?  
-Devinez, fut la réponse grinçante. »

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent d’un seul coup, clignant rapidement dans la faible lumière. Tony leur jeta un regard et inspira profondément. Loki le remarqua.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-Ton œil gauche est redevenu rouge, dit prudemment Tony. »

C’était historiquement la partie où Loki se mettait extrêmement en colère contre lui, et pourtant il ne put s’arrêter.

« -Pourquoi juste un œil ? L’intégralité du sort n’aurait-il pas dû partir en fumée en même temps que ta magie ?  
-Pourquoi ? Pour la même raison que mes ongles ont pris une nuance de noir plutôt malsaine, je soupçonne. »

Loki se redressa en position assise avec un grognement, sa tête retombant en avant un instant alors qu’il reprenait ses esprits.

« -Votre dispositif a percé des trous quelque peu permanents dans le glamour du Père de Toute Chose. »

Tony versa un peu d’eau de la carafe sur la table de chevet et la lui donna en y réfléchissant. Les effets du Deadlock affaibliraient probablement un sort, quoique de façon des plus maladroite.

« -Le sort de métamorphose est le travail d’Odin ?  
-En effet. »

Alors que Loki portait le verre à sa bouche et buvait longuement, ses ongles captèrent l’attention de Tony. Donc Loki ne s’était pas exactement arrêté pour une manucure pendant qu’il pourchassait Amora ; ou plutôt, sa dernière session avec le Dual Deadlock dans la cellule du SHIELD avait levé une partie du sort. C’était…

Attendez une minute.

« -Donc ce que tu es en train de dire c’est que mon invention peut annuler un sort lancé par le roi d’Asgard ? Qui existe depuis que la Terre porte des couches ? »

Le sourire aveuglant qui apparut sur le visage de Tony n’aurait pas pu être retenu même s’il avait essayé.

« -Je peux avoir ça par écrit ? »

Loki avait l’air d’avoir envie de fracasser le verre dans sa main et de poignarder Tony dans le cou avec. Heureusement, il avait également l’air d’avoir envie de basculer et de mourir. Mettant son allégresse en sourdine pour le moment, Tony prit le verre de la main instable et le posa, le remplissant de nouveau pour plus tard. Ce fut là que Loki sembla remarquer où il était exactement, et en particulier ce qu’il ne portait plus.

« -Vous m’avez dévêtu ? demanda-t-il aigrement, passant une main sur le tissu vert de son pourpoint.  
-J’ai enlevé ton armure, corrigea Tony. Parce que tu respirais comme un fumeur compulsif de quatre-vingt-dix ans. Me regarde pas comme si t’as besoin de montrer à quelqu’un sur une poupée où je t’ai touché. »

Loki lui lança un regard noir. Tony le lui rendit avant de se rendre compte qu’il avait complètement digressé.

« -Enfin. Magie. Tu peux en utiliser ? »

Loki tourna une paume vers le haut et la fixa intensément.

Rien ne se passa.

Se penchant près pour fixer sa paume, Tony sentit les prémisses de l’épouvante se rassembler dans son estomac. Cela faisait presque trois heures qu’il avait été touché. Le Deadlock était seulement supposé neutraliser pour environ trente minutes-

Il se mangea de la lumière verte en pleine face.

Poussant un cri, Tony s’éloigna de la lumière si vite qu’il glissa par-dessus le bord du lit. Loki le regarda avec intérêt se relever calmement, se réinstallant au bord du lit dans une complète dignité. Un œil vert luisait de satisfaction.

« -A présent Stark, avez-vous besoin de montrer à quelqu’un sur une poupée où la magie vous a touché ?  
-Je te déteste tellement, dit Tony, se frottant le visage et la mâchoire de façon compulsive. JARVIS, reviens dans les scans d’énergie des cas antérieurs où Loki a été inconscient et factorise-les dans les autres données. C’était probablement trop bas pour être capté.  
- _Oui, monsieur. Les scans de plus basse fréquence indiquent que Loki Laufeyson a récupéré ses aptitudes magiques exactement dix-sept minutes après son exposition au niveau optimal de radiation du Deadlock._ »

Loki parvint à avoir l’air sauvagement satisfait trois secondes avant que JARVIS n’ajoute :

« - _Les enregistrements de magie topiques indiquent une dégradation de la couche d’énergie extérieure au niveau de l’œil gauche, sur l’extrémité de tous les doigts, de la naissance des cheveux jusqu’à la mandibule droite, sur la cuisse droite, le mollet et orteils droits. La dégradation semble être permanente et en train de s’étendre._ »

Alors que JARVIS finissait d’énumérer les zones où le sort avec des trous, Loki sembla complètement calme. Mais sa gorge se contracta un peu trop fort lorsqu’il déglutit, et il y avait un vide sur son visage qui disait que les eaux en train de dormir avaient coulé putain de profondément à l’instant. Il semblait faire preuve de gentillesse de prétendre de ne pas l’avoir remarqué.

« -Ce sera tout, JARVIS. »

Revenant à Loki, Tony pataugea un moment. Parle ? Parle pas ? Pars ? Le vieux et familier sentiment de culpabilité baratta profondément dans son estomac.

« -Réjouissez-vous, Stark. »

La voix de Loki ne contenait aucune inflexion.

« -Vous êtes véritablement un génie parmi les mortels. Bientôt tous devront me connaître pour ce que je suis véritablement : un bâtard de Jotunheim, et pas un prince d’Asgard. »

Il plissa légèrement les yeux.

« -Le mensonge d’Odin révélé. »

Avant qu’il ne puisse se raviser, Tony tendit la main et dégagea les cheveux de Loki de sa mâchoire, exposant le côté droit que JARVIS avait listé. Sans surprise, s’enroulant depuis la naissance de ses cheveux jusqu’au-delà de sa mâchoire se trouvait une traînée de bleu profond, comme si quelqu’un avait trempé trois doigts dans de la peinture et les avait passés au travers de la peau pâle. Là, la peau était froide et décorée des marques fines et précises qui le prouvaient Jotun.

Loki éloigna sa main d’une gifle.

« -Thor ne vaut pas ça, feula-t-il doucement, ses yeux dépareillés fixes et aveuglés par les larmes. Ce tourment, cette moquerie ? Pourchasser une vulgaire harpie hurlante et son trophée à travers mondes, étoiles et ténèbres, affamé de lumière et de son durant d’innombrables mois froids et sans fin, piégé dans des sorts temporels et tout ce qui pourrait lui épargner mon courroux durant quelques secondes de plus –et pour _quoi_ _?_ »

Tony le fixa.

« -Loki…  
-Un foyer qui ne m’acceptera pas, un père qui ne peut même pas me reconnaître ? Un frère qu’après _tout_ je ne peux vaincre. Nay, à la place je pourchasse son ravisseur, avec l’intention de mettre la sorcière à genoux, sachant que si j’échoue elle portera un coup en mon nom que même Odin ne pardonnera pas. »

Un tremblement de pure rage impuissante le parcourut, un grésillement de magie brute dansant à travers ses épaules.

« -Si je la laisse l’avoir, je suis faible. Si je la pourchasse trop désespérément, elle fuit à Asgard en tant que l’héroïne qui a sauvé l’âme de Thor de mes machinations malfaisantes. Et alors que verra Asgard, Stark ? Avec les fils de la magie du Père de Toute Chose s’effilochant de ma peau même ? Ils verront un monstre, et ils le verront comme la vérité. »

Tony eut à peine le temps de penser à des mots comme _coup monté_ et _monstre_ avant que Loki ne commence à remuer pour se redresser, que cela soit pour se lever ou partir et prendre entièrement congé de la chose. Et il était juste tellement en colère putain-

« -Arrête, arrête, arrête, dit rapidement Tony, plantant ses mains sur les cuisses de Loki pour le maintenir en place. Arrête et réfléchis une seconde. Respire une minute et juste, _ow_ ne casse pas ça _j’ai besoin de ce poignet._ »

La pression de la poigne de Loki s’amoindrit juste légèrement, mais au lieu de s’éloigner de lui Tony fit l’impensable et s’assit sur lui. Juste pile dans le giron d’un sorcier qui était de toute évidence en train de perdre l’esprit. Et les gens disaient que Tony Stark n’était pas courageux.

« -Stark, écuma Loki. Vous osez-  
-Détruis le sort, dit précipitamment Tony. »

Les yeux de Loki s’écarquillèrent d’incrédulité.

« -Je suis sérieux. Mets l’intégralité de la chose en pièces et fais-en une autre. Tu peux le faire, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux bordel. Le Loki que j’ai vu aujourd’hui m’a fait flipper à mort avec sa force. Maintenant arrête de pleurnicher et crochète-toi une nouvelle peau, parce que je suis des plus sûrs que ta magie devient immunisée contre le Deadlock. »

Respirant fort, il tendit les bras et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Loki avant de serrer, manquant de le secouer.

« -Putain, pourquoi tu m’as rien _dit_ de ça ? Amora menace de te faire porter le chapeau ?  
-Cela ne semblait pas pertinent. »

Loki sonnait presque engourdi après sa crise. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« -Que voulez-vous dire, ma magie est immunisée ? »

Tony haussa les épaules, se demandant silencieusement comment sortir du giron de Loki.

« -C’est juste une théorie à ce stade, mais t’auras probablement pas à t’inquiéter du Deadlock bientôt. Apparemment t’es en train de muter en un superbe papillon. Ce que, pour ton information, je trouve hautement agaçant. »

Eternellement pas impressionné par ses tournures de phrase, Loki ne prit pas la peine de répondre à ça au-delà d’un haussement pensif de sourcil. Le voyant commencer à s’éloigner, Loki mit ses mains à plat sur les cuisses de Tony en un retournement de la situation précédente totalement injuste.

« -Cela me prendra plusieurs jours pour tisser un sort si complexe. Durant cette période, je serai exposé. »

Tony, qui essayait déjà de formuler des plans d’attaque et des éventualités si Amora prenait la direction d’Asgard, cligna des yeux, confus.

« -Tu veux dire, bleu ? »

Des doigts lui pincèrent la jambe. Fort.

« -Ok, ok arrête. Qu’est-ce que t’es en train de dire là ? »

La bouche de Loki se serra.

« -Je suis en train de dire que je n’ai pas entièrement mis les choses à plat avec Victor, qui demeure toujours une menace pour le moment. Je ne peux pas me focaliser sur lui et travailler sur un sort de cette magnitude en même temps. »

Il semblait que cela lui coûtait cher de l’admettre, mais ce n’était rien que Tony n’ait déjà entendu avant.

« -De même, je ne fais pas confiance aux Avengers pour ne pas tenter quelque témérité pendant que je suis occupé. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« -Donc tu ne vas _pas_ refaire le sort. »

Loki exerçait toujours une poigne punitive sur ses cuisses.

« -Peux-tu juste me faire un dessin là ? Je suis vraiment distrait par tes griffes près de ma-  
-Je veux que vous assuriez mes arrières, imbécile, fit Loki en le foudroyant du regard. Voilà le tableau. Accordez-moi ce temps et j’épargnerai votre vie malgré vos transgressions passées. Avons-nous un accord ? »

Donc c’était à ça qu’il voulait aboutir ? Une renégociation de leurs termes originaux. La Tour Stark, une semaine, la vie de Tony en échange d’une chance de tisser un nouveau déguisement Asgardien au cas où Amora s’y réfugiait. Clairement Loki n’avait pas oublié sa promesse de revenir et de s’occuper de lui, mais il était prêt à nettoyer l’ardoise pour ça.

La formulation était étrange cependant. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux Avengers, mais il voulait que Tony le couvre ? Il réfléchit aux lacunes et aux pièges mais ne revint que les mains furieusement vides. A ce stade il n’était même pas sûr de combien de secrets sans intérêt il restait à Loki.

« -Alors ? invita Loki, retirant enfin ses mains seulement pour en tendre une, s’attendant clairement à une poignée de main pour sceller l’accord. Cela marche en votre faveur, Stark. Avons-nous un accord ? »

Tony y réfléchit.

« -Non. »

Loki se raidit.

« -Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il, la voix dangereusement basse.  
-Je veux quelque chose d’autre en échange. »

Il pouvait presque voir l’esprit de Loki se mettre en branle, calculant et définissant de nouveaux termes qui pourraient possiblement être plus attirants que ce qu’il avait offert. Ce qu’il put voir dans les faits fut l’instant de frustration lorsque Loki réalisa qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce que Tony voulait.

« -Parlez, alors, dit-il froidement. Que veut Tony Stark ? Une promesse de laisser Midgard tranquille ? Laisser Thor tranquille une fois que cela sera fait ? Ou davantage d’expériences et de tests pour régler cette immunité que je puis posséder ? »

Il se redressa suffisamment pour se pencher dans l’espace de Tony, son regard tranchant comme du silex.

« -Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

Prenant la main que Loki avait autorisée à tomber sur ses genoux, Tony la pressa à plat sur sa poitrine, juste à gauche du réacteur Ark. Le regard que lui lança Loki fut mesuré.

« -Votre cœur ?  
-Ouais. Est-ce que ta magie peut enlever le shrapnel ? »

L’observant attentivement, la main de Loki brilla de vert contre sa poitrine, dénuée nettement du lustre noir glissant de précédemment. Tony la sentit s’étendre à travers ses côtes et ses poumons comme de la glace, se faufilant vers son cœur. Loki inclina la tête, presque comme à l’écoute de quelque chose entre les battements. Il ferma les yeux.

« -Il y a une traction là, murmura-t-il. Je la sens, retenant le métal attendant de pénétrer le tissu de votre cœur. Il y en a tellement…comme des dents, aiguisées pour le festin. »

Les yeux de Loki s’ouvrirent ; rouge profond et vert clair, tous deux solennels. Il retira sa main.

« -Je crains de ne pouvoir vous donner ce que vous demandez. »

La vague de déception qu’il ressentit fut inattendue, considérant le fait que cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait accepté le shrapnel comme une addition permanente à son corps. Pour une idée de dernière minute, les racines étaient profondes.

« -Cela valait le coup, sourit-il, faisant bizarrement Loki froncer des sourcils. Tes termes originaux m’ont l’air bien. Maintenant, je devrais probablement retourner travailler.  
-Bien sûr, répondit Loki, apaisé pendant que Tony s’éloignait et se levait, étirant ses bras avec un soupir fatigué. »

Il repassa mentalement en revue son programme de la nuit. Quelques heures de plus pour affiner l’ensemble de son design, puis dodo. Avant ça, du café et un scotch, n’était-ce pas là son idée de plus tôt ? Cela sonnait soudainement comme une idée géniale. Une de ses meilleures, vraiment.

« -Stark, dit soudainement Loki alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte. »

Se retournant, il vit Loki se lever sur ses pieds. Sa main était de nouveau tendue. Quel rigoriste.

« -C’est de coutume lorsqu’une affaire est conclue, même sur Asgard.  
-Oh que non, je te serre pas la main. »

Tony fit le signe de croix avec deux doigts.

« -J’ai lu _Harry Potter_. C’est pas ok. Et puis, on l’a même pas fait la première fois. Les accords verbaux sont parfaitement ok de nos jours et à cette époque. »

Le visage de Loki s’assombrit.

« -J’essaie de vous montrer que je respecterai ma part de ce marché, dit-il, très lentement et prudemment. Que vous puissiez me faire confiance. »

Oh.

Tony sentit l’humour quitter son expression. Juste parce que Loki ne le tuerait pas pour l’avoir livré au SHIELD ne signifiait pas qu’il ne le ferait pas payer de chaque autre façon imaginable. Mais cet argument n’était pas sur la table, et ils savaient tous les deux que ce score serait final un jour. Loki demandait carrément la confiance avant quoi que ce soit d’autre. Ne présumant rien. Ne manipulant rien. C’était un accord aussi honnête que possible –si Loki respectait sa part de la chose.

Tout ce que Tony avait à faire était de ne pas vendre Loki pendant qu’il récupérait et travaillait sur ce nouveau sort. La balance penchait définitivement en sa faveur, ce qui le fit se demander si Loki avait jamais planifié de le tuer après tout. Peut-être que tout ce qui lui vendait était la paix de l’esprit.

Tony était fatigué de réfléchir.

« -Très bien, dit-il simplement, attrapant la main tendue pour lui. T’as ton marché. »

Fixant leurs mains, Loki eut l’air surpris durant une fraction de seconde, presque consterné. Puis la main chaude et sèche dans celle de Tony serra fermement, envoyant un intense frisson de magie profondément dans sa paume. Il recula avec un juron.

« -T’es sérieux là ?! s’exclama-t-il, bouche bée devant sa paume qui le piquait. »

Loki haussa juste les épaules.

« -Vous avez perdu mon sort de localisation. C’en est un nouveau. Oh, et… »

Il se rapprocha de Tony, l’acculant droit dans son espace personnel.

« -Vous pourriez découvrir que Victor est conscient du fait que je réside à la Tour Stark. Soyez donc sur vos gardes. »

Le sourire qu’il reçut après cette petite perle était presque affectueux.

Tony réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle il venait juste de se fourrer avec un sentiment de déception détaché. Déception envers lui-même, majoritairement.

« -Donc je viens juste de signer pour jouer ton garde du corps contre Docteur Fatalis, et en retour je reste en vie ? »

Un éclair soudain de réalisation le frappa.

« -Je parie que c’était là que t’étais la nuit dernière, aussi –en train de lui dire où tu étais avant de préparer les Avengers à le combattre s’il se montrait. J’ai raison ? »

Loki sourit.

« -Ne laissez personne vous appeler un imbécile, Stark. Un peu lent à la détente, mais très intelligent néanmoins. »

Eh bien.

Il s’était bel et bien fait avoir. Si cela était arrivé à qui que ce soit d’autre, Tony proclamerait son amour et son admiration en ce moment. Mais en l’état des choses, tout ce qu’il put sortir fut un soupir. Il n’y avait aucune honte à être vaincu par le meilleur, pas vrai ?

« -Il y a tellement de niveaux à ma complète et pure impotence en ce moment que je suis honnêtement un peu terrifié.  
-Je sais. »

Loki serra même sympathiquement son épaule.

« -Tu devrais probablement m’embrasser de suite.  
-Je- »

La main recula par réflexe, mais c’était un peu satisfaisant de voir les yeux de Loki plissés et suspicieux.

« -Non. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ce petit _arrangement_ … »

Tony agita la main entre eux.

« -…fait totalement de toi Whitney Houston. Et aussi parce que je suis un peu excité par toute cette toile de mensonges que t’as tissée autour de moi, et c’est soit ça, soit je mets mon armure et te tire dessus à feu nourri. A toi de décider. »

C’était un ultimatum téméraire, mais il était tard, Tony était fatigué et il y avait un flux d’amusement excité répugnant envahissant ses veines comme de l’adrénaline. Jeux d’esprit et tours de passe-passe. Qui l’aurait su ?

« -Très bien. »

Les yeux de Loki luirent alors qu’il tendait la main, passant une main chaude le long de la colonne de la gorge de Tony. Des extrémités de doigts légères tracèrent des lignes paresseuses le long des tendons avant de remonter dans un effleurement pour s’emparer de sa mâchoire, inclinant sa tête en arrière afin que leurs bouches puissent se rencontrer.

Oh oui, _ça_ il se souvenait. La chaleur affamée et humide de cette bouche sur la sienne fit revenir tous les souvenirs ; draps froissés, sel sous sa langue et peau humide glissant contre la sienne en des nuances bleu réacteur Ark. Il avait toujours la même odeur, cuir et savon et pointe de sueur. L’effleurement frais de longs cheveux sous ses doigts, assez pour y fourrager une main, assez pour tirer la tête de Loki en arrière et goûter la peau tendre sous sa mâchoire. La sensation de chaque halètement humide contre son oreille, ravalés mais pas suffisamment.

« -Soudainement je me souviens comment vous m’avez distrait, Stark, murmura Loki contre sa bouche, faisant passer ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure. »

La lueur dans ses yeux ne pouvait être décrite que comme affamée.

« -Pas étonnant que tous mes plans soient allés de travers. Quel dommage que je sache à quoi m’en tenir à présent. »

Avec un dernier baiser punitif et consciencieux, Loki s’éloigna complètement de lui, s’occupant en réarrangeant ses vêtements. Ses yeux ne revinrent très prudemment pas à Tony.

Pour sa part, Tony essayait juste de trouver comment il allait garder ses mains pour lui pour la semaine à venir. Génial. Il n’y avait aucun plan de contingence pour ça. Et pourtant, si cela demeurait le plus gros problème sur sa liste alors il allait être putain de sage. Fatalis ? Vraiment ? Loki était un fils de pute.

Et pourtant, cela faisait un moment qu’Iron Man avait pourfendu les cieux et échangé des coups avec quelques-uns des poids lourds. Peut-être qu’il était temps. JARVIS avait besoin d’un test, après tout.

En tout et pour tout, la perspective pour le futur avait l’air putain de brillante.

Pour une semaine, du moins.


	13. Chapter 13

Ils disaient qu’être prévenu c’était être armé, ce qui fut pourquoi Tony fut complètement interloqué lorsque Fatalis échoua à accepter l’invitation de Loki à la Tour Stark.

Tony passa les trois premiers jours de la semaine à fabriquer furieusement les grenades, dormant à peine et surveillant compulsivement avec JARVIS la moindre attaque à leur encontre à chaque fois que son estomac avait ne serait-ce qu’une crampe. Lorsqu’il devint clair que la seule chose s’approchant de la tour était une bande de pigeons (de vrais pigeons, pas des robots, ce que Tony avait découvert après un incident collant avec ses répulseurs), il avait enfin été en mesure de se détendre un peu. Fatalis n’était pas exactement du genre à bien prendre les instructions, après tout.

Loki avait disparu de la circulation –ou du moins la circulation qui n’était pas le dernier étage de stockage. Apparemment travailler sur des sorts de métamorphose était une affaire délicate qui requerrait de l’intimité, bien que Tony soupçonne fortement que Loki se confinerait juste pour manger un sandwich. Peu importe ses raisons pour s’enfermer, cela donna une douche froide efficace aux moindres idées que Tony avait alimentées à propos de poursuivre leur engagement précédent. Comme cela avait été. Il y avait des poissons plus gros et plus en rogne à faire frire, et s’il était honnête, cette époque était bel et bien terminée. Comme il l’avait dit, Loki savait à quoi s’en tenir à présent. Il était temps de tourner la page.

Deux autres jours passèrent sans incident, et Tony compléta un grand total de sept grenades. L’extrémité de ses doigts était déchiquetée après plus d’une échappée du cuvelage de métal et il y avait une brûlure impressionnante sur sa paume, une courtoisie de son fer à souder, mais jusque-là chacune avait été un succès. Cela prenait plus longtemps qu’il ne l’aurait aimé de les assembler, mais mettre ensemble des cœurs de Deadlock capricieux et des explosifs était une affaire délicate, même pour quelqu’un de son exceptionnel génie. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu’une ne détonne plus tôt –lorsqu’encore dans la main de Loki, par exemple.

Les pensées de Tony dérivaient souvent vers Thor pendant qu’il assemblait les composants, les mouvements familiers à présent malgré la maladresse ajoutée de ses doigts coupés. Les autres essayaient de le cacher, probablement sur les ordres de Steve, mais les scans de JARVIS et la surveillance lui disaient toute la vérité qu’il avait besoin de savoir.

L’activité cérébrale de Thor déclinait rapidement. Son corps vacant, la partie qu’ils pensaient continuerait même sans âme, se détériorait. Là où avant il avait été capable d’au moins tenir une fourchette et manger, il devait maintenant être nourri à la main. Il ne se levait pas à moins d’être guidé ; ne pouvait pas marcher plus de trois mètres sans que ses jambes ne cèdent. Sans mentionner les autres fonctions basiques qu’il perdait. D’après les estimations de JARVIS, il entrerait un état végétatif total dans quelques jours.

Sur ce postulat, calculée par la vitesse de dégradation, la mort cérébrale totale surviendrait naturellement entre cinq et onze jours. Naturellement. Comme s’il y avait quoi que ce soit de naturel à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé –de ce qui arrivait toujours.

Tony n’avait pas mis Loki au courant de l’état de son frère par respect pour le niveau de concentration dans lequel il avait besoin d’être, mais cela ne semblait pas bien. Peu importe ce que Loki disait ou faisait, il avait ses crochets profondément enfoncés en Thor, des crochets qu’il ne savait pas comment retirer. Il méritait de savoir, mais en même temps Tony n’avait désespérément pas envie d’avoir à voir son visage lorsqu’il réaliserait que son frère était en train de mourir peu à peu.

Que même s’ils réussissaient à récupérer l’âme de Thor, il pourrait ne pas y avoir de corps où la remettre.

Scellant la huitième grenade et mettant le cuvelage en place, Tony la posa à côté des autres sur la table de travail. Elles luisaient sous la lumière agressive, leur coque d’acier conçue pour s’ouvrir comme un œuf et irradier sous une concentration maximale durant exactement trois secondes. Elles ne détonneraient qu’après avoir été lancées plutôt qu’après un compte à rebours défini, grâce aux capteurs de pression déclencheurs que Tony leur avait installés. C’était la seule autre précaution à laquelle il avait pu penser qui pourrait protéger Loki si Amora se rapprochait pour attaquer et qu’il avait déjà une grenade en main.

Au pire, ils finiraient tous deux estropiés par une détonation accidentelle. Loki étant Loki, il encaisserait mieux le choc qu’Amora, compte tenu de son expérience précédente avec le Deadlock. Hypothétiquement, cela devrait même lui prendre moins de temps pour récupérer.

Cela allait-il être suffisant ? Si Amora parvenait à endommager l’âme à la main, et Tony n’allait pas lui attribuer une crise juvénile de ‘si je ne peux pas l’avoir personne ne peut’, cela pourrait mal tourner.

Il y réfléchissait toujours lorsque les fenêtres explosèrent dans une immense pluie de verre et un Fatalibot entra en volant dans son labo.

« - _JARVIS !_ Salle de panique protocole neuf ! cria Tony, un bras couvrant ses yeux alors que du verre s’éparpillait partout. »

Il pouvait être exposé, mais il n’y avait pas moyen que le Fatalibot atteigne Loki. Pas avec les plaques de titane renforcé qui venaient juste de recouvrir chaque mur, plafond et sol sur les six prochains étages.

« -Vos défenses personnelles laissent beaucoup à désirer, dit le Fatalibot, ses pas écrasant durement le verre en s’approchant. N’appelez pas votre armure, Mr. Stark. Ni vos Avengers. J’ai une proposition pour vous.  
-Pour moi, répéta Tony, son esprit tournant à plein régime. »

Le robot le tuerait avant qu’il ne puisse mettre l’armure, et lui-même avait isolé la Tour Stark de la grille de sécurité des Avengers pendant qu’il travaillait. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’il pouvait faire dans les faits, mais il ne semblait pas le savoir.

« -Enfin. Une proposition pour le Marchand de Mort. »

Une main en armure glissa le long de la table du labo et s’empara d’une des grenades Deadlock. Il la soupesa paresseusement.

« -Vous répondez toujours à ce titre, n’est-ce pas ? »

_Merde._

« -Clients américains seulement. Le transport c’est chiant.  
-Je vois. »

Le déclenchement de pression cliqua sur la grenade alors que le Fatalibot la serrait.

« -Voudriez-vous faire une exception pour Docteur Fatalis ? »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire exactement quel genre d’exceptions il ferait pour Docteur Fatalis lorsque le couvercle du conduit d’aération sauta du plafond et une tornade de phalènes noires s’engouffra dans la pièce, s’enroulant autour de Tony jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus voir quoi que ce soit. Un millier d’ailes en train de battre effleurèrent sa peau durant la plus brève des secondes, se déplaçant pour se réunir à côté de lui sous la forme d’un dieu furieux.

Furieux et pâle, avec des yeux brûlant d’un rouge Jotun pur et haineux. Tony déglutit. Si Loki testait une nouvelle tactique psychologique avec ces yeux, c’était putain d’efficace.

« -Victor. »

Un treillis d’énergie verte rampait à travers ses mains.

« -Loki, répondit calmement le Fatalibot. Tu interfères. »

Il lança la grenade au centre de la pièce.

« - _Loki-_ »

Tony se tourna pour le pousser hors du pire de la détonation avant qu’elle ne le touche, mais il savait même en bougeant que les grenades avaient été trop bien faites. La pièce s’illumina de bleu juste au moment où un bras en armure l’attrapa par la nuque, l’attirant en arrière vers les fenêtres brisées. Tony vit dans un dernier regard Loki tomber immédiatement à genoux, ses longs cheveux tombant pour masquer son visage-

-et alors il flottait au-dessus de Manhattan, sans défense, emporté par des bras de titane à travers le ciel du soir.

« -N’ayez pas l’air si contrarié, Mr. Stark. Je vous tuerai seulement quand j’aurai terminé, entonna une voix à côté de sa joue, là où le métal froid de la visière laissait place à quelque chose de bien plus glaçant. »

Une respiration.

C’était Victor von Fatalis.

Tony Stark n’était en aucun cas étranger à la peur. Mais le nœud tendu, glacial qui se noua dans sa poitrine à cet instant lui dit qu’il y avait la peur pour lui-même et celle de l’échec écrasant, impuissant.

A cet instant, Tony connut les deux.

Leur vol fut court, ponctué par l’activation du même bouclier furtif que Tony avait vu dans le Fatalibot amélioré qu’il avait combattu quelques mois auparavant. Il savait par cette expérience que les Avengers ne seraient pas en mesure de le trouver sous ce genre de technologie. Même Iron Man aurait du mal à re-calibrer le vol pour ce genre de fréquence.

Suspendu par-dessus le bras de Fatalis, baissant le regard sur les gratte-ciels et sentant le vent lui fouetter douloureusement les joues et les bras, Tony commença à se demander si cela pouvait être plus facile de forcer Fatalis à le lâcher. D’aussi haut, tombant en chute libre, il ne sentirait rien.

Son train de pensée morbide fut interrompu quand Fatalis décéléra abruptement, les envoyant tous deux à travers des arbres et les gifles rugueuses du frein des branches. Tony fut relâché à trois mètres du sol, impardonnables, l’impact suffisant pour lui couper le souffle en atterrissant durement sur l’herbe. Aspirant de grandes goulées d’air inefficaces, il essaya de faire le point sur la situation.

Le plus important, leur localisation.

« -T’es comme un tueur en série qui revisite les scènes de ses crimes, n’est-ce pas ? fit Tony, la respiration sifflante en louchant sur les alentours familiers. »

Il n’y avait pas de carnaval ce soir.

« -Central Park n’est pas exactement un endroit privé pour une conversation traitant d’armes lourdes, et t’es pas vraiment habillé pour passer inaperçu. »

L’ignorant, Fatalis désengagea le jetpack, qui se désactiva dans un crissement mécanique. Appuyant une main sur l’arbre le plus proche, il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Tony sentit la satisfaction monter dans sa poitrine. Fatalis pouvait – _pouvait_ \- le faire flipper à mort lors d’un mauvais jour, mais là il semblait très fortement qu’il s’était mangé la radiation du Deadlock en pleine face.

Figurativement, bien sûr. Fatalis était venu habillé pour impressionner, comme toujours. Il était caché par son armure brillante de la tête aux pieds, laquelle était davantage que les plaques de protection de base savait Tony d’après les dossiers du SHIELD, et couverte de nouveau de la tunique verte et de la cape à capuche qui étaient devenues sa marque de fabrique. Qu’avaient les méchants avec le vert ? Amora, Fatalis, Loki, est-ce qu’ils avaient tous fait partie d’un club secret avant que les choses ne partent en vrille ?

« -Votre travail s’est déroulé au mieux, Mr. Stark, dit finalement Fatalis. »

Ses yeux étaient des trous noirs alors qu’il les dardait sur Tony.

« -Fatalis a suivi vos progrès avec grand intérêt. Une méthode de subjugation pour ceux d’une grande force magique serait des plus désirable pour les…individus les plus talentueux. »

Utilisant le tronc d’arbre derrière lui comme soutien, Tony se releva lentement. Ses côtes le lançaient méchamment, mais en ce moment la douleur était le dernier de ses soucis. Fatalis n’était pas à la quatrième place de la liste de danger du SHIELD pour rien, et il n’était certainement pas connu pour sa patience bordel.

Mais lui montrer de la peur ?

Aucune chance.

« -Me regarder ? »

Tony eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Conneries. La Tour Stark et les quartiers généraux des Avengers ne sont pas enclins à être surveillés. Pas même pour toi, Doc. »

Peut-être que ce n’était pas le sujet, mais merde, d’un autre côté ça l’était un peu. S’ils avaient encore été hackés Tony était raisonnablement sûr qu’il allait avoir une petite crise.

« -Vos efforts dernièrement ont été louables. »

Fatalis inclina légèrement la tête.

« -Vous avez pris l’effondrement total de l’intégralité de votre réseau de sécurité très sérieusement. Mais est-ce qu’autoriser Captain America à faire part de votre avancée au SHIELD était une sage décision ? Fatalis ne pense pas. »

Si vous ne pouviez pas hacker un côté pour obtenir des infos, hackez l’autre. Pratique standard, vraiment. Tony jura silencieusement. Steve n’aurait rien donné de plus à Fury que des updates en vidéo-conférence, rien de technique, mais même ça aurait dit à Fatalis plus qu’assez sur ce que fabriquait Tony –ce qu’il avait réussi à fabriquer.

Et si Fatalis savait, alors l’Enchanteresse aussi.

C’était fini. C’était fini depuis des jours pendant qu’il faisait des grenades en toute inconscience, pensant à la victoire et aux sauvetages de dernière minute et à un partenariat final entre Loki et lui. Comme un imbécile complet, Tony avait osé espérer qu’ils avaient une chance. Qu’ils pouvaient sauver Thor.

Amora avait déjà gagné. Si elle savait que Loki avait été avec lui toute la semaine, il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’elle se soit reposée sur ses lauriers, à essayer de briser un putain de sort de localisation. Elle avait dû se jeter sur l’âme de Thor comme un gosse sur une barre chocolatée. Même si elle ne l’avait pas fait, elle savait que les grenades étaient inutiles, même dans les mains de Loki.

Fixant Fatalis dans la lumière déclinante du soir, Tony se demanda pour la première fois ce qu’ils allaient dire à Jane Foster. Est-ce que quelqu’un lui avait dit pour Thor ? Non, bien sûr que non. Retourné à Asgard, peut-être. A combattre une nouvelle menace, bien sûr. Tiens, de nouvelles données. Peu importe ce qui préservait le bonheur et la sécurité des civils.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a donné, Fatalis ? demanda Tony d’un ton fatigué. Je te vois juste pas jouer les Cupidon pour une sorcière Asgardienne et essayer de tuer Loki sans obtenir quelque chose en retour.  
-Un gage du déplaisir de Fatalis, rien de plus. Loki sait ce qu’il en est. »

Faisant un pas en avant vers Tony, sa silhouette était dessinée en nuances de noir et d’argent.

« -Qu’a donné l’Enchanteresse ? Quelque chose qu’on pensait perdu, depuis longtemps. »

Des doigts en armure se soulevèrent pour toucher une joue recouverte de plaque de métal presque distraitement.

« -Au-delà de ça, Mr. Stark, cela ne vous regarde pas. Je suis venu avec une proposition pour vous. »

Tony n’arrivait pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire. Le pire que Fatalis pouvait faire à ce stade était le tuer pour avoir refusé, mais plus longtemps cela prendrait, plus tôt Loki reprendrait conscience. Avec un peu de chance, le sort de localisation tout frais avait été suffisamment fort pour survivre à la radiation du Deadlock dans laquelle il venait d’être pris. Il espérait juste que Loki était d’une sorte d’humeur sauveteuse, mais étant donné le piège dans lequel Tony était tombé à cause de Fatalis dès le départ, ce n’était pas des plus probables.

Il restait toujours sept grenades complétées à la tour, après tout. Plus qu’assez pour que Loki les prenne et s’enfuie avec.

« -Quoi, qu’est-ce que t’as à offrir ? demanda finalement Tony, alors que le silence se prolongeait trop. Crache juste le morceau.  
-Très bien. »

Les ombres se rassemblaient alors que les étoiles apparaissaient, mais les yeux de Docteur Fatalis semblaient briller en doré sous les ténèbres de son capuchon.

« -Fatalis vous offre l’âme de Thor Odinson. »

Tony s’immobilisa.

Durant un moment bref, confus, il n’arriva pas à comprendre l’offre. L’âme de Thor était tout ce qu’ils voulaient. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Cela réparerait tout –le SHIELD lâcherait Tony, Asgard ne deviendrait pas une menace, Thor reviendrait, tout _reviendrait à la normale_ -

Cela serait comme si les trois derniers mois n’étaient jamais arrivés.

« -Comment ? demanda Tony d’une voix contrôlée, ses yeux fixés aveuglément sur le sol recouvert de feuilles entre eux.  
-Une simple affaire. Enchanteresse porte l’âme d’Odinson autour de son cou, dans un pendentif d’un étrange cristal bleu. Si je l’attirais en Latvérie, dans mon château, la désarmer serait l’affaire d’un instant. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« -Briser le cristal libèrerait l’âme, la renvoyant à sa place d’origine. Vous ne seriez même jamais impliqué, Mr. Stark. »

Tony leva les yeux vers lui avec incrédulité. Ça, c’était-

« -Briser le collier renverrait l’âme dans son corps comme –comme une sorte de boomerang mystique ? Est-ce ce que t’es en train de dire ? »

Même lui pouvait entendre le ton légèrement fébrile dans sa voix, mais Fatalis était en train d’offrir toutes les informations, toute l’aide dont ils avaient besoin pour remettre les choses dans l’ordre.

« -En effet. De plus, grâce à moi, Enchanteresse demeure ignorante des événements actuels. Elle reviendra facilement à Fatalis dans sa panique. »

Alors il n’y avait qu’une question. _La_ question, vraiment.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu veux en retour ? »

L’étudiant intensément, Fatalis ne répondit pas immédiatement. A la place, il referma la majorité de la distance entre eux en deux grands pas, le bruit faible du métal contre le métal le seul son qu’il fit. La proximité le fit surplomber Tony, le clouant efficacement contre l’arbre par aura et menace seules. Pas de menace, pas d’attaque, juste de la présence. En cet instant, Fatalis semblait aussi loin de Loki que Loki ne l’était de Thor.

« -En retour je veux quelque chose de peu de valeur pour vous, mais de grande importance pour moi. Quelque chose que vous avez une fois abandonné sans arrière-pensée. »

Sous l’aile de sa capuche, ses yeux brillaient comme des torches dorées.

« -Donnez-moi Loki Laufeyson, et votre dieu du tonnerre vous sera rendu. »

Tony attendit la chute. Quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Mais Fatalis observa juste sa réaction, ses cartes étalées sur la table. C’était ses termes.

Loki.

Il voulait juste Loki.

« -Comment ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi. Qu’est-ce que tu demandes ? _Pourquoi_ ? »

A ça, Fatalis recula, se tournant dans un tournoiement de vert pour faire face à la clairière. Il ne fut rapidement plus qu’une silhouette noire et un reflet de métal dans le noir grandissant. Il alla jusqu’à un arbre tombé, probablement un des arbres dans lesquels était rentré Skurge durant leur combat. A l’époque où tout avait commencé à déraper. A l’époque où il avait sauvé la vie de Loki.

Il y avait plusieurs vies, à présent.

« -Je sens les limites de ce corps se refermer sur moi, Mr. Stark. Cette courte espérance de vie, cette forme faillible. Je cherche à rectifier cela. Un sorcier de pouvoir aussi vaste que Loki, sa chair immortelle-  
-Tu viens juste de l’assommer dans mon labo, intervint Tony, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Grillé comme une ampoule. T’aurais juste pu l’emmener- »

Une main gantée le souleva contre l’arbre par la gorge. Le visage de Fatalis était à quelques centimètres du sien, suffisamment proche pour que Tony puisse entendre chaque respiration sifflante à travers la fente de sa visière.

« -Les interruptions éprouvent grandement la patience de Fatalis.  
-Ok, siffla Tony. »

Ses pieds n’étaient plus au sol. Une poigne serrée d’un centimètre de plus et sa trachée cèderait. Fatalis le relâcha sans avertissement, s’écartant sur le côté alors que Tony s’effondrait de nouveau au sol, essayant de ne pas tousser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« -Loki a épuisé son utilité en tant que camarade, aboya Fatalis. Donnez-le moi, entravé par votre Deadlock –entravé de façon à ce qu’il ne puisse jamais s’échapper, et vous aurez ce que vous cherchez. C’est la proposition, _Iron Man_. Vous avez besoin de Thor Odinson. Les Avengers ont besoin de leur Dieu de la Foudre. Laissez la fin justifier les moyens à travers lesquels vous le recevrez. »

Avant même que Fatalis ait fini de parler, l’esprit de Tony parcourait déjà les paramètres, les calculs, les niveaux de radiation et combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour bricoler un Deadlock final assez fort pour contrecarrer l’immunité grandissante de Loki, sa force, et maintenir un niveau constant d’irradiation qui durerait le temps d’un voyage en Latvérie, jusqu’à la base d’opérations de Docteur Fatalis.

Cela pouvait se faire, facilement. Tony avait tous les mensonges sur le bout de la langue, tous les retards nécessaires. Bordel, Loki se cachait en ce moment au dernier étage ; il ne s’en rendrait même pas compte. La science était loin d’être son point fort.

Les Avengers applaudiraient la chose. Fatalis jouait sur le long terme –largement de quoi donner au SHIELD et aux autres le temps de placer des espions pour garder un œil sur son pouvoir grandissant en faisant ses expériences et ce qu’il avait d’autre en tête pour Loki. Nick Fury lui enverrait probablement un panier de fruits.

C’était, de loin, la proposition la plus douce qu’un super-méchant du calibre de Fatalis ait jamais étalé sur la table pour eux. Stupéfiante dans sa simplicité : un frère pour l’autre.

Thor, noble et bon, retournerait aux Avengers.

Loki, escroc et traître, recevrait ses justes misères.

C’était presque poétique, vraiment.

« -Eh bien ? Que dites-vous ? »

Fatalis perdait patience.

Tony cligna des yeux.

« -Je _hais_ la poésie. »

Comme s’il allait faire deux fois la même erreur tiens. Peut-être qu’ils devaient recommencer. Peut-être qu’ils devaient congeler le corps de Thor façon spécial Captain America. Peut-être qu’ils devaient juste tenter une approche différente. Tony savait une chose avec certitude ; il ne vendrait pas Loki. Il pouvait mettre celle-là sur la note de Thor –un ‘va te faire foutre’ géant à Docteur Fatalis en l’absence d’un gros casse-toi à coup de marteau à la place.

« -Désolé, Doc. T’auras juste à te faire un autre corps version Frankenstein d’une autre manière.  
-Regrettable. »

Fatalis visa sa gorge de nouveau, puis sembla se raviser. Tony lutta pour cacher sa stupéfaction. Sa gorge le lancinait déjà profondément et allait lui laisser un joli bleu demain matin.

La distraction fut juste suffisante pour que le tiraillement et la déchirure soudains de son t-shirt ne l’interpellent qu’au moment où Fatalis avait déjà enfoncé et tourné le réacteur Ark, l’arrachant de son support avec un sifflement pressurisé.

Tenant le réacteur Ark de Tony dans une main gantelée, Victor von Fatalis demanda :

« -En êtes-vous certain, Mr. Stark ? »

Refroidi d’épouvante à peine contenue, Tony plaqua une paume sur le trou béant dans sa poitrine et tint sa position. Il n’allait pas donner à Fatalis la satisfaction de le voir paniquer, non. Il mourrait d’abord.

« -Et si je te faisais une proposition différente, suggéra Tony. Parce que je suis un mec sympa et je pense qu’on peut s’entraider. Tu vois, je peux pas te donner Loki.  
-Peux pas ?  
-Donnerai pas. »

Le niveau d’acier dans sa propre voix le surprit.

« -Mais je vais faire un échange avec toi. J’ai tes plans, tu peux avoir les miens. Les schémas du Dual Deadlock, plus spécifiquement. En retour, tu te retires de cette course. Laisse-nous Amora, et tu reçois un tout nouveau jouet à construire. »

Fatalis soupesa le réacteur Ark pensivement. La lueur bleue transformait son visage en argent fondu.

« -Ou je prends ceci et vous laisse mourir. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Ou ça. »

De la sueur descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme un doigt froid. L’horloge dans sa tête faisait tic-tac si fort dans sa tête qu’il pouvait à peine réfléchir.

« -Mais ça t’attrapera pas un sorcier. »

Naturellement, Fatalis prit un temps atrocement long à délibérer sur les nouveaux termes. Tony essayait de calculer combien de temps la charge à la base du port du réacteur Ark tiendrait avant que le shrapnel ne commence à bouger. Cinq minutes ? Moins ?

« -Fatalis accepte vos termes, dit-il finalement. Envoyez vos schémas à l’ambassade. Contrairement à Laufeyson, j’honorerai ma part de cet accord. Trahissez-moi à votre propre péril, Mr. Stark. Je n’ai encore rien tenté contre les Avengers. Ne me faites pas hâter mes plans. »

Le soulagement s’abattit sur lui si fort qu’il affaiblit presque ses genoux.

« -Génial. Cool. On a un marché. Je les enverrai par mail lorsque je rentrerai.  
-Bien, répondit Fatalis, écrasant le réacteur Ark dans son poing. »

Les composants brisés tombèrent dans l’herbe dans une cascade d’étincelles mourantes alors qu’il se détournait.

« -Passez mes salutations à Loki. Si vous survivez. »

Les genoux de Tony heurtèrent le sol alors que Fatalis s’envolait de nouveau, la traînée d’énergie dorée de son échappée illuminant le réacteur brisé. C’était en de trop nombreux morceaux pour ne serait-ce que penser à le réparer. Il n’y avait pas le temps, pensa-t-il, l’esprit vide. Courir pour aller chercher de l’aide ne ferait qu’élever sa fréquence cardiaque et le tuer plus vite. Il n’y avait pas une seule personne dans les environs à qui emprunter un téléphone. Personne ne savait où il était.

Il n’y avait pas le temps.

S’en rendre compte vint calmement. C’était ainsi que ça allait finir. Pas d’héroïsme, pas d’explosion de gloire. Juste une attaque cardiaque dans les ténèbres silencieuses de Central Park, entouré de végétation de merde et du son de l’horloge tournant dans sa tête.

Tony s’affaissa contre la base d’un arbre.

« -Eh bien, c’est juste parfait. »

Il avait commencé à lancer furieusement des pièces du réacteur cassé dans les ténèbres lorsqu’une décharge aveuglante de magie verte s’ouvrit au-dessus de sa tête, et un imprévisible, _impossible_ dieu de la malice tomba du trou dans le ciel.

Loki atterrit dans un énorme bruit sourd à côté de lui, rien de plus qu’un tourbillon de cuir et de cheveux détouré par la lueur vive de la magie.

« -C’était désagréable, marmonna Loki en s’asseyant, dégageant ses cheveux de ses yeux. J’ai dû sauter de la tour juste pour passer votre maudit neutralisateur de téléportation. »

Il se tourna pour observer Tony curieusement.

« -Victor vous a laissé en un seul morceau, à ce que je vois. »

Tony le fixa, sans voix.

Loki ne l’avait pas laissé pour mort. Il n’avait pas juste pris les grenades qui avaient été fabriquées jusque-là et suivit le sort de localisation d’Amora. En toute justice, Loki s’était arrangé pour que Fatalis attaque la tour. Afin que les Avengers puissent s’occuper de lui. Cela avait été son plan depuis le début.

Mais peut-être que faire tuer Tony dans le processus n’en avait pas fait partie.

Sa gorge était trop serrée. Croiser les yeux de Loki était hors de question, alors il cligna des yeux dans le noir, essayant de se reprendre. Il avait été pris par surprise. Et alors ? Ce n’était pas la première fois, ni même la troisième. Loki était doué pour le surprendre, même maintenant, alors qu’il touchait de ses doigts froids la douleur lancinante et brûlante dans son cou, suivant le col déchiré de son t-shirt jusqu’au port vide dans sa poitrine.

Loki s’immobilisa complètement à l’instant où ses doigts ne trouvèrent rien de plus que de l’air.

« - _Stark._  
-Je sais. Ça va. »

Que pouvait-il dire d’autre ? Il entendit Loki lâcher un unique souffle tremblant, essayant de se calmer. C’était un peu satisfaisant, en fait.

« -Où est-ce ?  
-Détruit. »

Tony remua alors, essayant de se relever sur ses pieds. Ils auraient à se téléporter au bord du champ du Deadlock et marcher le reste du trajet à l’intérieur, mais le réacteur de rechange prendrait la relève avant que le moindre dommage ne soit fait. En supposant qu’ils bougent dans les prochaines quatre-vingt-dix secondes.

A côté de lui, Loki était embrasé de vert, pâle et gelé là où ses mains étaient pressées contre le cœur de Tony.

« -Vous êtes en train de mourir, dit-il, sans expression. »

Ses yeux luisants étaient fixés sur le port vide avec une sorte d’horreur silencieuse.

« -Je vous ai mené à ça. Vous êtes en train de mourir et –je ne peux pas vous guérir. »

Tony Stark n’était pas un homme cruel par nature. Ce n’était pas son genre de prolonger la violence ou la souffrance plus longtemps que nécessaire, étant plus intéressé par simplement obtenir des résultats. Mais à cet instant, en entendant l’étrange nœud dans la voix habituellement lisse de Loki, il hésita presque à parler.

Presque.

« -M’enterre pas encore. »

Tony retira précautionneusement la main de sa poitrine.

« -J’en garde un de rechange aux quartiers généraux des Avengers. Le Deadlock est toujours actif là-bas, mais- »

Il n’eut pas l’occasion de finir sa phrase avant que de longs bras ne l’écrasent dans une embrasse d’acier, les jetant tous les deux dans un vortex de vert brillant.

Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’entendre la culpabilité de Loki, après tout.

* * *

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au centre du salon, l’enfer se déchaîna.

« -Sainte Mère de Dieu ! lâcha Steve, sautant sur ses pieds. »

Clint balança son pop-corn dans une réaction apeurée bizarre, en recouvrant le tapis.

« -Vous deux, qu’est-ce que vous _faites_ ?  
-Où est gardé son réacteur Ark ? demanda Loki avant que Tony ne puisse inspirer décemment.  
-Quoi ? demanda Clint, sans expression. Quel genre d’interro surprise c’est, ça ? »

Natasha commença juste à se déplacer vers le couloir, enlevant ses chaussettes en même temps.

Tony se dégagea de la poigne d’acier que Loki avait sur lui et se retourna.

« -JARVIS, déverrouille le coffre. Veuve, t’as environ trente-six secondes.  
- _Le coffre est à présent ouvert. Bonne chance, Agent Romanoff._ »

Natasha se hissa juste au-dessus du canapé et se catapulta le long du couloir comme une fusée sous stéroïdes. Elle avait toujours été la seule suffisamment agile pour parcourir les couloirs et escaliers tout en transportant une pièce d’équipement de sauvetage à un milliard de dollars comme le réacteur Ark de Tony.

« -Assied-toi, dit urgemment Steve, ses yeux s’écarquillant en grand en fixant le port. Respire profondément. Tout va bien. Ne laisse pas ta fréquence cardiaque augmenter. Natasha sera de retour d’une seconde à l’autre. Ça fait combien de temps ?  
-Trop longtemps à mon goût, Cap, admit Tony. »

Il laissa retomber sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé.

« -A bon entendeur : n’essayez pas de marchander avec Docteur Fatalis. »

Clint se laissa tomber à côté de lui, ayant l’air tendu.

« -Merde, dit-il avec une sincérité venant du cœur. Je peux mettre ma main ? »

Steve et Loki eurent l’air consternés. Tony se mit à fixer le plafond et essaya de ne pas compter les secondes.

« -Juste utilise pas ta main à pop-corn. »

Et puis, cela serait une distraction.

Les doigts de Clint avaient juste passé le bord du port lorsque la main de Loki jaillit et attrapa son poignet, aussi rapide qu’un serpent en train de frapper. Tout le monde se figea.

« -Peut-être une autre fois, Agent Barton. »

Sa voix était contrôlée –probablement un peu trop contrôlée, si la pâleur soudaine de Clint était un quelconque indice. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de magie sauvage s’élevant de Loki comme de la vapeur, probablement un résidu de la grenade lui ayant explosé au visage plus tôt. Clint acquiesça juste et reprit sa main, juste au moment où Natasha revint dans la pièce en sprintant.

Cheveux roux virevoltant, jogging gris glissant sur ses hanches, elle bondit par-dessus l’autre canapé et fonça droit dans son giron, introduisant le nouveau réacteur avec un clic métallique. Tony le poussa fort et le tourna à douze heures, engageant le verrouillage pressurisé.

Clignotant en s’allumant dans son nouveau support, le bourdonnement d’énergie familier dans sa poitrine fut de la musique à ses oreilles. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement.

« -Joli travail, murmura Tony alors que Natasha glissait de ses genoux en un unique mouvement, ayant l’air à peine essoufflée. Je ferai un scan plus tard, mais je pense qu’il y avait toujours une charge dans le socle. Cela a dû être suffisant pour retenir le shrapnel. »

Il jeta un œil autour.

« -Où est Banner ?  
-En train de s’occuper de Thor, dit brièvement Steve. Dis-nous ce qui t’est arrivé bordel. »

Tony pouvait sentir le regard de Loki percer le côté de sa tête. Il voulait le savoir plus que quiconque, ça au moins c’était clair. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout dire devant les autres –leur dire qu’il avait laissé tomber Thor pour le bien de Loki ne passerait pas bien, peu importe le résultat qu’ils obtiendraient.

Alors il ne l’inclut pas. Reprenant toute l’histoire depuis l’arrivée de Fatalis jusqu’à la leur au QG des Avengers, il leur dit tout ce qui lui était arrivé à part la première offre qu’il avait refusée. Cela ne servirait aucune cause, de toute façon. Il lui vint alors à l’idée qu’il gardait trop de secrets à son goût. Les maux nécessaires étaient davantage la méthode préférée de Loki, pas la sienne.

Personne ne fut content à l’idée de Fatalis ayant les schémas de Tony, mais étant donné l’immunité de Loki grandissant à chaque exposition, cela devenait rapidement un dispositif obsolète dans tous les cas. C’était humiliant de donner à JARVIS l’ordre d’envoyer les fichiers à l’ambassade latvérienne, mais si cela voulait dire que Fatalis ne donnerait aucun soutien et aucune information à Amora, ça en valait plus que la peine à ses yeux.

Finalement, il n’y avait rien de plus qu’ils pouvaient faire. Le temps était écoulé, et il n’y avait plus de préparations à faire.

« -Alors je pars à l’aube, dit finalement Loki, alors que les autres étaient assis avec un air sinistre autour de lui. J’ai pris la liberté de séquestrer les grenades à l’intérieur d’un voile de ma propre magie. Elles me serviront bien lorsque je ferai face à Amora. »

Il y avait un fond étrangement sinistre sur ses traits. Tony se demanda à quel point il était certain de son succès.

« -Ce cristal dont Victor a parlé, je l’ai vu. Demain, je vais essayer de le prendre. »

Steve se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« -Je n’aime pas ça. »

Il hésita seulement un instant avant de se tourner vers Loki.

« -Mjölnir ne pourrait pas –je veux dire, pourrais-tu y avoir accès pour ça ? »

Les yeux de Loki s’écarquillèrent. Même la tête de Natasha fit volte-face. A la fin il se contenta de secouer la tête, une épaule s’élevant en un haussement élégant.

« -Mjölnir appartient aux braves, fut tout ce qu’il dit. »

Il baissa rapidement les yeux sur Tony.

« -Les efforts de Stark me seront plus utiles que la foudre.  
-Et pour ce qui est du soutien au sol ? suggéra Clint, écartant les mains. Est-ce que tu pourrais pas la canaliser de cette façon ? Rien ne vaut une petite sécurité numérique.  
-Fury autoriserait une équipe de snipers pour ça, ajouta pensivement Natasha. Est-ce qu’une balle perforante standard briserait ce cristal ?  
-Tain, je vais juste me prendre un coca alors, se plaignit Clint. Qui a besoin de l’archer ? »

Loki ne répondit pas, les regardant se chamailler à la place et se balancer de nouvelles idées dessus avec un regard brumeux. Tony l’observa du coin de l’œil, se demandant ce que ce regard signifiait. Peu importe ce que c’était, cela continua jusqu’à ce que les autres ne parviennent à lui tirer une promesse réticente que s’il pouvait, il ramènerait Amora sur Terre en la traînant –littéralement.

« -Thor n’échoue jamais à inspirer la loyauté, murmura Loki quand les autres se séparèrent pour la nuit, avec Steve prononçant la fin du meeting afin de pouvoir briefer Banner sur ce qui s’était passé. Qu’il soit là ou pas pour le voir. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« -Oh je sais pas, ils semblaient enclins à te filer un coup de main avant qu’on ne pique l’âme de Thor.  
-C’est vous qui le dites. »

La conversation mourut rapidement après ça.

Ils descendirent le couloir, Tony se dirigeant vers sa chambre avec l’intention de placer un pack de glace sur son cou et de changer de t-shirt. Cela faisait six semaines qu’il n’avait pas mis les pieds aux quartiers généraux, mais cela n’avait pas beaucoup de sens de revenir à la Tour Stark. JARVIS avait arrangé des réparations, les grenades n’étaient plus là, et il n’y avait aucune activité d’individu aux superpouvoirs dans la ville. Peut-être qu’il avait circulé que les plus gros noms du jeu s’étaient déclaré la guerre. Qui avait envie d’être pris dans ce genre de feux croisés ?

A deux pas derrière lui, Loki suivait, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Tony se retrouva à se demander si la chambre dans laquelle il dormait avait été aérée, mais il en doutait. Seulement les chambres attribuées étaient régulièrement nettoyées, qu’elles soient utilisées ou pas.

« -Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il finalement, enlevant les restes déchirés de son t-shirt. T’es vraiment en retard dans ton quota de menaces ce soir. »

Les balançant dans la poubelle, Tony sortit une paire de jean douce et usée de l’armoire, et un nouveau t-shirt. Pas exactement de la haute couture, mais c’était juste ce genre de nuit.

« -Je vais bien, répondit Loki, sonnant distrait. »

Tony jeta un œil sur le côté et le vit passer un doigt sur la dague qu’il gardait sur son bureau. Le regard qu’il lança à Tony fut très vert, et très sérieux.

« -J’aimerais beaucoup emmener ceci avec moi. »

C’était stupéfiant à quel point il avait envie de refuser. De dire à Loki que la dague était à lui maintenant. D’une certaine manière cependant, c’était juste un symbole de tout ce qui avait mal tourné. C’était la dague qui avait laissé une cicatrice sur Tony, celle qu’on lui avait lancé à la tête dans cette chambre même. C’était celle qu’il avait enfoncée dans l’estomac de Loki la nuit où Thor avait perdu son âme.

Il semblait bizarrement approprié que l’intégralité de leur relation foireuse puisse être symbolisée par une arme. Parmi toutes les choses possibles, c’était un couteau à la lame acérée qui ne pouvait manquer sa cible.

« -C’est à toi, dit Tony brusquement, se détournant. Pas besoin de demander. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il la passa avec l’eau se déversant à forte pression à l’arrière de sa tête, essayant de découvrir pourquoi il avait l’impression de faire ses adieux. Parce qu’il pensait que Loki n’allait pas y survivre ? Non, ce n’était pas ça. Quoi qu’il en soit, Loki endurait. Il endurait toujours. Ce qui était triste était que Tony savait qu’il réussirait –il récupérerait l’âme de Thor, quoi qu’il arrive. Il survivrait.

Alors…eh bien. Alors les choses reviendraient à ce qu’elles étaient. Affaire classée ; âme retournée, tout contact coupé.

Tony n’était pas habitué à laisser les choses partir. Mais cette fois il savait qu’il n’y avait juste pas le choix.

Peut-être que cela serait mieux pour eux deux ainsi.

C’était la meilleure option.

Lorsqu’il émergea de la salle de bain, il trouva Loki assis au bout de son lit, ayant l’air plus perdu que Tony l’ait jamais vu. La dague avait déjà disparu, probablement avec les grenades. Avec sa tête baissée, ses cheveux retombaient en un rideau sombre sur une de ses épaules. C’était toujours un beau désordre, trop long à cause des sorts temporels dans lesquels il avait été pris en pourchassant Amora.

« -J’ai presque parfait mon changement d’apparence. »

Loki fixa ses paumes blanches, sa bouche tressaillant en quelque chose pouvant à peine être qualifié de sourire.

« -Mais mes mains ne se réchauffent pas, peu importe ce que j’essaie. Que supposez-vous que cela dise ? »

L’estomac de Tony se serra inconfortablement. Rassurer, réconforter, faire des adieux même –rien de tout ça n’était son fort. Il semblait que tous étaient là en même temps là.

« -Cela dit que j’ai plus besoin d’un pack de glace, pour commencer, dit Tony, balançant sa serviette et s’asseyant à côté de lui. Pose-les là pour moi. »

Prenant une main glaciale dans la sienne, il la plaça prudemment sur le côté de son cou avant de faire de même avec l’autre. Le soulagement fut presque immédiat, le froid chassant la douleur de ses muscles meurtris, en apaisant la brûlure intense. Fatalis avait une putain de poigne, comme une pince. Il aurait à se souvenir de ça pour la prochaine fois.

Loki laissa ses mains là où Tony les avait posées, mais ses yeux avaient dérivé sur le réacteur Ark.

« -Que vous a proposé Victor initialement ? »

Tony ne réagit prudemment pas.

« -Rien. »

Les sourcils de Loki se haussèrent.

« -Stark, même si je ne venais pas de sentir votre pouls s’accélérer, je sais que vous êtes un menteur. Rappelez-vous à qui vous parlez. »

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Tony, les scrutant.

« -J’aurai la vérité de vous. »

Ce fut tout ce qu’il put faire pour ne pas grimacer.

« -Tu peux pas faire confiance au fait que j’ai pris la bonne décision ?  
-Vous êtes presque mort pour ça.  
-Ça en valait la peine. »

Les mots furent dehors avant qu’il ne puisse les rattraper, trop bruts, trop honnêtes dans l’air chaud entre eux. Le pire était que Loki le savait aussi, même s’il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tony était plus qu’heureux de garder ça pour lui. Si ça allait être la dernière fois qu’ils se parlaient comme s’ils n’étaient pas dans les camps opposés du combat, il n’allait pas laisser ses conneries compliquer les choses.

« -Je suppose que cela n’a pas d’importance. C’était imprudent de ma part de ne pas voir que le courroux de Victor vous impliquait autant que moi. »

L’expression de Loki s’aigrit légèrement.

« -N’aurais-je pas été si impliqué dans mes propres affaires, j’aurais pu prévoir son attaque. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -J’ai connu pire. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« -En fait, je pense que _tu_ étais pire. Tu sais, avant.  
-Avant, confirma Loki. »

Des doigts à l’instar du toucher le plus froid de l’hiver descendirent la longueur du cou de Tony, probablement plus précautionneusement qu’ils avaient strictement besoin d’être. Est-ce que le retrait de son réacteur Ark l’avait ébranlé à ce point ?

« -Tu sais-  
-Il est temps que je parte. »

Les mains sur sa gorge s’évanouirent, laissant en quelque sorte Tony encore plus froid qu’avant. Loki ne le regarda pas en se levant, lissant son manteau dans un mouvement pratiqué.

« -Je requiers du repos avant de me téléporter pour rejoindre Amora. Pour ce qui est de nos objectifs, Stark, c’est là que nos chemins se séparent. Pour le meilleur ou le pire, notre association est terminée. »

Tony se contenta d’acquiescer.

« -Eh bien, ce fut violent, dit-il avec ironie. Et puis, plutôt stressant.  
-Et douloureux, ajouta Loki, pressant une main sur son estomac. Extrêmement, dans certains cas.  
-N’oublie pas surprenant. »

Il se leva, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Loki acquiesça.

« -Oui, je- »

Le baiser dans lequel Tony piégea sa bouche fut volé au moment parfait, les lèvres chaudes ouvertes sur le prochain mot, ne soupçonnant absolument pas l’initiative. Il pouvait se sentir mal à propos d’avoir tué le sang-froid de Loki demain, raisonna-t-il, glissant ses mains autour de l’armure et du cuir pour l’attirer plus près. En cet instant, il voulait quelque chose pour se souvenir de lui –quelque chose qui n’avait pas été souillé par la trahison et la colère.

« -Arrêtez, murmura Loki dans sa bouche, le mot passant au travers d’un souffle erratique alors qu’ils se détachaient. Assez maintenant, Tony Stark. Cela suffit. »

Et pourtant, alors qu’il parlait, ses paumes comme des fers rouges froids se pressaient dans la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, parcourant une dernière étendue de peau.

« -Ouais. Je sais. »

Et Tony laissa retomber ses mains, une ultime fois.

« -Bonne chance. »

Loki acquiesça. Il se détourna, dans un mouvement d’une telle finalité que cela faisait presque mal de regarder. Depuis quand c’était devenu un problème pour lui bordel, Tony ne le savait pas. Peut-être que c’était la première fois qu’il ne l’avait pas activement jeté directement hors de sa vie.

Son corps s’illumina de magie, s’étendant sur sa silhouette dans une ondulation de vert.

« -Portez-vous bien, Stark. Puissions-nous ne jamais nous recroiser. »

Puis il fut parti, et Tony fut seul.

« -Adieu, Loki. »


	14. Chapter 14

A la fin, tout ce qu’ils purent faire était attendre.

La prétention de normalité était maintenue par les tours de patrouille, bien que l’activité des super-méchants avait été mineure durant les dernières semaines. Les apparences devaient être maintenues, même si c’était juste pour rappeler à la ville qu’ils étaient toujours là, à garder un œil sur les choses. Alors que les Avengers célébreraient habituellement une période si calme, sans une bataille ou trois il n’y avait rien pour détourner leurs esprits de la situation de Thor et de l’attente tendue que Loki revienne.

Après en avoir discuté avec Steve, Tony revint au QG des Avengers. C’était autant une distraction qu’une nécessité, en particulier après que le SHIELD ait coupé les communications pour réparer leur fuite d’informations et améliorer leurs systèmes de sécurité. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était que Fatalis lise leurs dossiers comme le journal du dimanche.

Alors les armures revinrent, l’atelier fut remis en service et avec l’exception de Thor c’était presque comme si l’horloge avait été remontée. Cela mangea environ deux jours pour Tony, ce qui à ses yeux était plus productif que faire les cent pas à l’étage de la salle de contrôle et vérifier l’horloge toutes les dix minutes.

Trois jours après que Tony ne ré emménage, le corps de Thor lâcha.

Steve avait été avec lui lorsque cela arriva. Suivant l’alerte de danger de JARVIS, Tony s’était précipité dans la cuisine pour trouver Thor plié dans les bras de Steve sur le sol, entourés d’éclats d’assiettes cassées. Les tressaillements incontrôlables des jambes de Thor et le sang de Steve dans ses cheveux avaient fait tellement peur à Tony que cela avait été du ressort de Bruce de réagir, le repoussant sur le côté pour vérifier les signes vitaux et aider à transporter Thor en sécurité.

Cela avait été la première fois dans sa mémoire récente que Tony s’était figé dans un moment critique. Pire, l’écho de l’offre rejetée de Fatalis résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Mais Thor n’aurait pas voulu ça. Cela devait être suffisamment consolateur.

Six jours après que Loki ait disparu, Bruce et JARVIS diagnostiquèrent que le corps de Thor était entré dans un état comateux complet. Steve était parti lorsqu’ils avaient débattu sur le fait d’insérer une sonde d’alimentation, mais Tony s’était juste tenu là en silence, le nœud dans sa poitrine grandissant et devenant de plomb sous le poids de la culpabilité. Au rythme où allaient les choses, une sonde d’alimentation n’allait pas avoir d’importance, que ce soit d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Aurait-il dû mettre au courant Loki de la condition de Thor ? Cela aurait-il aidé ? C’était trop tard pour se le demander, mais alors qu’une semaine passa, il n’y avait rien à faire à part se remettre en question et espérer à mort que ses grenades donneraient à Loki suffisamment d’avantages pour gagner.

Tony Stark n’était pas du genre à prier, mais quand l’activité cérébrale de Thor commença lentement à s’éteindre comme les lampadaires à l’aube, il souhaita presque l’être.

* * *

Sept jours devinrent huit, huit jours devinrent neuf.

Thor était en train de mourir.

Lors de la nuit finale ils s’assirent tous dans le salon, solennels et pâles. La question avait été posée, et maintenant c’était à eux d’y répondre.

« -Je le ferai, dit doucement Steve. Lorsque ce sera fini. J’emmènerai le corps à l’emplacement du Bifrost. »

Il déglutit une fois, sa bouche se tordant comme s’il allait être malade, mais devant les yeux de Tony le masque rigide du devoir revint s’installer sur ses traits. Il se demanda combien de fois Steve avait dû être le porteur de ce genre de nouvelle.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Clint avait l’air d’avoir envie de frapper quelque chose, de tirer dessus, de hurler, de jurer ; _action_ , hurlait l’intégralité de son corps. Aussi fatigué que l’était Tony, il comprit. L’impuissance et la détermination furieuse faisaient un cocktail amer, et il avait mariné dedans durant ce qui semblait être des mois.

« -Pourquoi on en parle maintenant, lorsqu’il est toujours là, toujours en vie ? Il est pas –on peut pas l’enterrer avant qu’il soit mort putain. »

Pour tout le désespoir dans sa voix, Clint se tenait là, effondré alors que le mot s’envolait de sa bouche.

La bouche de Natasha se pinça, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur le tapis. Steve fit la grimace. Bruce lâcha juste un souffle silencieux, enlevant ses lunettes. Il s’était occupé de Thor presque à chaque étape du processus. Tony n’avait pas entièrement apprécié le fardeau de la chose jusqu’à cet instant, regardant son ami frotter ses yeux fatigués comme s’il avait été réveillé depuis de bien trop longues années.

« -Personne n’a envie de planifier ça, dit lourdement Bruce. Mais c’est ce qui arrive, et on doit y être préparés. Il ne va pas aller mieux.  
-C’est un miracle qu’il ait tenu si longtemps, ajouta Natasha. »

Son regard habituellement clair était terne de chagrin lorsqu’elle releva les yeux sur son partenaire.

« -La mission est terminée, Clint. »

Tony aurait pu s’immiscer et ajouter son grain de sel, aurait pu rassurer Barton qu’ils avaient fait tout ce qu’ils pouvaient. Cela n’avait jamais été qu’un ultime essai, de toute façon. Loki, Amora, les grenades Deadlock ; avant même qu’ils se rendent compte que le corps de Thor souffrait de ne pas avoir d’âme, il n’y avait pas eu beaucoup d’espoir qu’ils la récupèrent.

Se tournant, Clint le regarda. Peut-être pour une idée tarée de dernière minute, peut-être pour un plan secret osé. Mais quoi qu’il vit sur le visage de Tony, quoi qu’il y lut, cela aspira ce qui restait de rigidité à sa colonne vertébrale et la rébellion de ses yeux. Il s’assit lourdement.

« -Odin va vouloir récupérer Mjölnir, dit Clint avec engourdissement. »

Steve acquiesça.

« -Je m’en occuperai.  
-Et Jane, dit Tony d’un ton bourru, se surprenant. Quelqu’un devra lui dire.  
-Coulson s’en chargera, dit rapidement Natasha avant que Steve ne puisse rouvrir la bouche. Ils ont déjà fait affaire avant. Ce n’est pas juste de ton ressort, Steve. »

La vérité était que ce n’était pas du tout de son ressort. D’accord, être le leader des Avengers venait avec une certaine quantité de responsabilité, mais ce n’était pas de sa faute. Peut-être qu’ils avaient tous pris connaissance des risques à endosser le titre de ‘super-héros’, mais ce qui était arrivé à Thor n’avait pas résulté d’un combat. Si les systèmes de sécurité avaient été plus forts, si Loki avait été honnête, si Tony n’avait pas été si arrogant et si aveugle, peut-être que cela aurait fait une différence. Steve n’avait laissé sa marque nulle part là-dedans, mais il était là, prenant les choses en charge quand même.

Ils discutèrent doucement un peu plus longtemps, choisissant les arrangements et assignant les tâches qui allaient avec. Tony, avec sa connaissance de tout ce qui avait eu lieu, expliquerait aux Asgardiens lorsque le temps serait venu. Qu’Odin le croie ou pas était une autre histoire. On n’attendait d’aucun parent à ce qu’il traite la mort de leur fils premier né avec justice et objectivité. Pas même un roi.

Lorsque la réunion fut terminée, Tony mit du temps à se lever sur ses pieds. Steve s’attarda un moment malgré le fait d’être de patrouille avec Clint, mais il n’y avait rien à dire.

« -C’est ce que c’est, Cap. On a essayé. »

Ils avaient essayé si fort putain. Pour rien.

« -Est-ce que tu as abandonné en ce qui concerne Loki ? »

Steve semblait presque réticent à demander. Tony secoua la tête.

« -Il y arrivera, dit-il simplement. Trop tard pour Thor, mais il y parviendra. »

Tony se demanda ce qui arrivait à une âme si elle était libérée sans corps dans lequel revenir. Disparaissait-elle ? Brûlait-elle ? Peut-être qu’elle se perdrait juste, dérivant dans des endroits inconnus comme un souvenir.

« -Je suis à court d’idées, Cap. Il n’y a pas de science, pas de gadget miracle, pas d’armure ou d’élément inconnu –il n’y a rien que je puisse faire. C’est une âme. C’est inquantifiable. »

Tony sentit un choc quand Steve s’assit à côté de lui. Une main se referma sur sa nuque, la secouant légèrement.

« -Je sais que j’ai été un vrai con à propos de toi et Loki. Non, écoute-moi, dit Steve alors que la bouche de Tony s’ouvrait. J’ai besoin de le dire. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que nous avions une chance lorsqu’Amora a pris l’âme de Thor. Je pensais qu’il était perdu. Nous n’avions juste pas le genre de pouvoir pour la pourchasser. Mais alors t’as fait en sorte que Loki se rallie à nous, et à vous deux, vous avez donné à Thor une chance de lutter. »

La gorge de Tony était serrée.

« -Ouais, et pour quoi ?  
-Pour quoi ? »

Sa voix était incrédule.

« -Est-ce qu’au juste tu réalises ce que tu as fait cette année ? Tu as transformé un de nos plus dangereux ennemis en un allié potentiel. Loki est passé d’essayer de nous tuer à manquer de se faire tuer parce que tu as dit que cela devait être fait. Il a été poignardé, enfermé, torturé, assommé, a encaissé je ne sais combien de tirs plein de radiations dangereuses-  
-Les radiations du Deadlock sont modérément inoffensives-  
-…et il est toujours en train d’essayer d’aider. Si tu penses qu’il le fait seulement pour le bien de son frère alors je suis désolé, Tony, mais tu as tort. Je peux faire face à la réalité là ; nous allons perdre Thor demain. Mais peut-être que nous n’avons pas tout perdu. »

Il y avait suffisamment d’apitoiement en Tony pour nier les mots de Steve et faire remarquer que bien sûr, Loki avait vécu l’enfer mais la majorité de la chose avait été due à son propre ego, son propre refus de se laisser coiffer au poteau. Mais en regardant son ami lutter pour lui donner une sorte de foi, Tony se rendit compte que Steve avait placé une sorte d’espoir en Loki, aussi.

_Puissions-nous ne jamais nous recroiser._

Mais à la fin, aucun espoir n’était mieux que les faux espoirs.

« -Un joli vœu, Steve. »

Tony se leva brusquement, évitant le regard découragé de son ami.

« -Je vais surveiller Thor ce soir. Cela donnera à Banner une chance de dormir un peu. Bonne patrouille. »

Il n’attendit pas d’entendre la réponse de Steve.

Une nuit dégagée, une bouteille de scotch et une veillée à tenir.

Tony Stark n’était pas du genre à prier, mais Thor ne le dirait à personne.

* * *

« -…m’a sauvé la vie plus de fois que je peux compter. Tu t’souviens quand –non, qu’est-ce que j’raconte ? Tu n’y faisais pas attention. J’ai toujours aimé ça chez toi. Tu ne conservais jamais ces moments comme des faveurs que je n’avais pas demandées. »

Tony prit une longue gorgée de son verre, inclinant sa tête en arrière contre le côté du lit. Le plafond était d’un blanc pur. Il pouvait entendre le rauquement bas de la respiration de Thor derrière lui.

« -Je suis pas bon pour ce qui est de perdre. Perdre les gens. Te l’ai-je jamais dit ? »

Il cligna lentement des yeux, regardant le plafond devenir plus net.

« -Bien sûr que non. »

Tony savait qu’il était plus qu’un peu ivre. Le tournoiement chaud de lumière dorée dans la pièce était devenu doux et réconfortant sur les bords quelque temps auparavant, ses paupières se faisant lourdes à chaque gorgée de scotch. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû apporter la bouteille avec lui. Peut-être qu’il ne devrait pas être assis par terre, à parler à quelqu’un qui n’était pas là.

Comment Loki avait-il appelé le corps de Thor ? De la viande vide. De la viande et des os vides, maintenus chauds juste assez longtemps pour leur donner l’espoir de réparer les choses. L’espoir pouvait être bon, lorsque ça payait à la fin. Lorsque ce n’était pas le cas, malgré tout, malgré tout le sang et la sueur et les larmes, toutes les disputes et risques et mensonges…cela pouvait tuer une personne, ne ramassant les morceaux qu’après. Justifiant les moyens inutiles.

Se souvenant de quand il avait échoué à agir.

_Fatalis vous offre l’âme de Thor Odinson._

Lorsque tout serait dit et fait, cela allait être lourd à porter.

« -Loki n’aurait pas été surpris, tu sais, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Si j’avais passé le marché. Il se flagellerait pour m’avoir fait de nouveau confiance, mais il n’aurait pas été surpris. Je pense qu’il le mettrait juste sur le compte du fait que je sois un connard pour le plus grand bien. Il aurait même pu s’échapper après que Fatalis ait trahi Amora. Après que tu aies récupéré ton âme. »

Tony se servit un autre verre avec des mains trop prudentes.

« -Je savais tout ça et j’ai quand même pas pu le faire. Pas pu lui dire, non plus. J’ai l’armure rutilante, mais cela ne me va pas si bien. »

Cela n’aurait pas vraiment changé quoi que ce soit, de le dire à Loki. Cela aurait toujours fini par Tony ivre et coupable et seul, ressassant chaque possibilité, chaque choix hâtif.

« -Hey, dit une voix depuis le seuil. »

Natasha, dans un sweat-shirt trop grand et confortable, son visage dénué de maquillage. Elle leva une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide comme un ticket d’entrée.

« -Stoli ? »

Tony désigna d’un geste éloquent l’étendue de tapis en moquette à côté de lui.

« -Je mélange pas les boissons ce soir.  
-Plus pour moi. »

Elle s’empressa de se recroqueviller à côté de lui, gratifiant son verre d’une tape rapide avec la base de sa bouteille. Son menton désigna le lit qu’ils utilisaient comme dossier.

« -Du changement ?  
-Sa fréquence cardiaque a commencé à diminuer il y a environ une heure. La respiration est faible et difficile. »

Tony prit une grande gorgée qui le brûla.

« -Peut-être encore une heure, top chrono. »

Natasha dévissa le bouchon de sa bouteille et en prit une lampée qui rendit Tony étourdi rien qu’en regardant. Le rôt qui suivit le fit franchement sursauter, mais son sourire était un éclair blanc d’amusement.

« -Il appréciait toujours les bons buveurs, expliqua-t-elle, s’essuyant la bouche de son pouce. Nos tableaux de service s’opposaient habituellement, mais quand toi et Steve étaient de sortie ensemble on buvait jusqu’à ce que Bruce et Clint nous traînent au lit. »

Ses ongles se mirent à gratter distraitement l’étiquette.

« -Je lui ai appris comment nettoyer et charger un semi-automatique, tu sais. Il m’a appris comment mettre une bride à une chèvre. »

La bouche de Tony tressaillit.

« -Des talents vitaux aussi importants sont une obligation. Bon pour toi. »

Elle cacha son sourire dans la bouteille, cette fois n’en prenant qu’une gorgée. Le silence retomba entre eux mais cela allait ; c’était confortable, contemplatif. Nostalgique, même. Thor avait été énorme, impossible et aimé de tous durant les cinq années qu’ils avaient passées en tant qu’équipe. Un flambeau terrifiant et éclatant de fiabilité et d’amitié.

Il allait leur manquer.

L’horloge venait juste d’atteindre deux heures du matin lorsque Clint entra, dans un jogging et un t-shirt froissés, ses cheveux partant dans toutes les directions derrière sa tête. Un mug de ce qui sentait comme du thé aux herbes était fermement serré dans sa main. Tony se demanda presque dans quel univers alternatif il était tombé lorsque Bruce le suivit, portant un mug assorti. Bruce, qui avait l’air d’à peine se souvenir de ce qu’était le sommeil.

« -Je pensais que t’étais en patrouille avec Steve, commenta Tony alors que Clint s’asseyait en face de lui. Pourquoi t’as l’air d’avoir dormi ? »

Clint haussa les épaules.

« -On est arrivés à la porte et Rogers a juste annulé pour la nuit. »

Il donna un coup de coude à Bruce.

« -Puis ce type a interrompu ma sieste de déni avec du putain de thé et de la culpabilité. Comme si j’essayais pas d’éviter ce moment exact. »

Steve entra, pieds nus et ayant l’air d’avoir juste fait trente rounds avec chaque installation d’entraînement au combat dans le gymnase. Tony se demanda s’il avait essayé de l’éviter, aussi. Mais voilà où ils étaient tous, tassés comme de la limaille vers l’aimant. Se rejoignant au milieu, ne voulant pas dire au-revoir mais sachant que cela devait arriver de toute façon.

Tony se décala juste assez pour que Steve s’assoit de son autre côté. Remplissant de nouveau son verre, il fit passer la bouteille. Steve la prit avec un demi-sourire d’excuse, clairement conscient du fait que Tony n’aimait pas partager du bon scotch avec le seul homme dans la pièce qui ne pouvait pas être ivre.

« -A l’échec écrasant, dit sèchement Tony, levant son verre en un toast. Aux femmes déterminées.  
-A l’aide en des endroits inattendus, dit Steve, aussi obstiné que jamais. A essayer quand même. »

Clint s’éclaircit la gorge, levant son thé.

« -A cette fois où la cape de Thor est passée à la machine avec tout mon linge blanc. »

Natasha eut un large sourire.

« -A cette fois où j’ai aidé avec la lessive de Thor. »

Elle leva haut sa bouteille au regard trahi de Clint.

Bruce se contenta de sourire dans son thé.

« -A Thor.  
A Thor. »

Ils burent en signe de souvenir et d’adieu, assis sur le tapis comme un cercle d’enfants perdus pas prêts à lâcher prise. Les Avengers.

Derrière eux, presque comme s’il avait attendu la permission, Thor exhala dans un soupir silencieux. Puis il n’y eut plus rien que le silence.

C’était fini.

« - _Proshchai, tovarisch_ , murmura Natasha, baissant la tête. »

Ils tressaillirent tous quand le cardiogramme plat hurla. Steve arracha juste la prise du mur sans lever les yeux, son regard fixé sur le tapis. Tony pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient humides.

« -JARVIS, enregistre l’heure de la mort, dit Tony, ravalant la douleur dans sa gorge. »

Il se releva.

« -Notifie le SHIELD de ce qui est arrivé.  
- _Oui, monsieur. Heure de la mort : 2 :16 du matin. Envoi d’une notification officielle au Directeur Fury en cours._ »

Steve remua sur le sol à côté de lui. Tendant le bras, Tony offrit sa main pour l’aider à se lever lorsqu’une force ondulante de présence pure se réverbéra en lui comme un électrochoc. Des sensations explosèrent derrière ses yeux en un flux incohérent ; des odeurs, des images, des sons –un stroboscopique d’expériences déferlant sur lui comme une avalanche.

Un ciel étoilé tournoyant. Du vert et du jaune. Une bouche rouge souriante. Des falaises glacées. Un déferlement de magie trop familière.

Des voix.

« - _…me consoler ? J’aurai la tête de son traître de frère sur un pic rouillé._ »

Quatre hautes ombres ; menaçantes et immenses. Des yeux comme des morceaux de verre rouge. Des épées de glace se formant sur d’énormes bras bleus.

Du sang.

Un hurlement.

Des étoiles tourbillonnant en un blanc impossible-

Puis le corps de Thor Odinson inspira un grand coup sifflant, brut, et ouvrit les yeux.

Personne ne bougea. Personne ne parla.

Se redressant sur des bras raides, bougeant comme un vieil homme, Thor lutta pour reprendre son souffle et leur faire face. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d’inquiétude. De véritable, réelle, inquiétude vivante. Tony n’avait jamais posé les yeux sur un spectacle aussi bienvenu.

« -Mes amis…dit Thor d’une voix rauque. Vous avez l’air absolument terrible. »

Steve fut sur ses pieds en un instant, bouche bée.

« -Oh mon dieu. Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te _sens_ ? »

Clignant lentement des yeux, Thor passa une large main sur sa barbe trop longue.

« -Cela me démange. J’ai faim. C’est comme si cela faisait des siècles-  
-Est-ce que j’peux te toucher ? lâcha brusquement Clint, ayant l’air extatique et terrifié en même temps. »

Tony connaissait le sentiment ; il avait l’impression d’halluciner.

« -Dis quelque chose au hasard. Dis quelque chose d’Asgardien comme ‘messire’ ou ‘ _félonie_ ’. »

Thor prit juste la bouteille de scotch des doigts lâches de Steve et prit une lampée.

Ils devinrent tous dingues à cet instant. Juste un peu. Tony regarda ses amis pratiquement s’entasser sur leur dieu du tonnerre groggy, plein de sourires et de rire comme si les deux derniers mois n’étaient jamais arrivés. Thor supporta le tout avec une grâce fatiguée, allant même jusqu’à répondre à la pluie de questions de Clint entre deux retraits d’électrodes de son torse. Steve digérait juste toute la scène avec émerveillement, pendant que Natasha se perchait au pied du lit, essayant de passer sa vodka alors que Bruce continuait de la repousser des doigts tendus de Thor.

« -Pas d’alcool ! s’exclama Bruce, confisquant les deux bouteilles. Il vient juste de se réveiller, n’a pas mangé depuis deux jours –je ne le permettrai pas.  
-Vraiment ? répondit Thor, le coin de sa bouche s’étirant. »

Steve lui serra l’épaule.

« -Tu as en effet besoin d’un examen médical complet, dit-il sérieusement. Tu as été inconscient longtemps. »

Au regard dubitatif de Thor, Steve passa le dos de sa main sur sa barbe dorée hérissée.

« -Un rasoir ne serait pas de trop non plus. Tu ressembles au Loup-garou. »

Tony fut impressionné.

« -Était-ce là une référence de pop culture ? Des casse-croûtes pour vous deux. »

Cela lui valut un regard sec de Steve alors que Bruce s’affairait dans la pièce, ayant l’air perturbé par le fait de devoir ressortir tout l’équipement médical. Banner n’était pas exactement un docteur médical, mais il en savait assez pour être leur homme. Et hey, Thor ne ferait pas la différence. Tony aurait été le seul renfort, et il ne pensait juste pas être du genre à pouvoir insérer un cathéter. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment fait ça, n’est-ce pas ?

« -Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Natasha alors que Tony s’éloignait un peu du groupe, plus pour s’aérer que pour autre chose. Tu as l’air pâle. »

Cela aurait été facile de lui demander immédiatement si elle avait vu quoi que ce soit de similaire à ce dont il avait fait l’expérience un instant avant que Thor ne se réveille, mais voir Natasha, toujours calme et stoïque, détendue et souriante lui dit tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir.

Peu importe ce que cette vision avait été, Tony avait été le seul à la voir.

« -C’est émouvant de voir un tel soulagement à mon réveil, dit finalement Thor, retirant des mèches éparses de son visage. »

Une partie de sa jovialité quitta son expression.

« -Mais dites-moi tous ; que s’est-il donc passé durant mon repos ? Est-ce que Midgard est sauve ? »

Tony sentit les regards des autres tomber sur lui, mais ce fut distraitement noté alors qu’il repassait en revue tout ce qu’il avait vu. Il n’avait pas de connaissance extensive dans le domaine des neuf mondes de Thor, mais il n’y avait qu’un seul endroit qui avait d’énormes gens bleus et des falaises de glace dentelées. Loki avait définitivement été sur Jotunheim avec Amora lorsque l’âme de Thor avait été libérée.

Loki n’avait pas vaincu Amora. Il avait juste brisé sa plus précieuse possession.

Thor était libre et vivant, mais qu’en était-il de Loki ? Ce hurlement avait été le sien, Tony en parierait ses armures. Le sang avait pu lui appartenir également, s’il considérait que l’âme avait été dans la poigne de Loki lorsque le cristal s’était brisé.

Quatre géants du givre, une sorcière. Ces béhémoths n’utilisaient pas la magie.

De sang. Du sang et un hurlement.

Loki n’avait pas pu revenir pour rapporter l’âme en personne. N’avait pas pu déambuler sur Terre comme ils le lui avaient fait promettre. Tony savait ce que cela signifiait. Il le savait car Loki n’avait pas su que _son_ temps était compté. Il n’avait pas fracassé le cristal pour Thor –il l’avait fait pour lui-même. Tenant sa parole, à des mondes et des étoiles de distance.

Se débrouillant à présent. Dans le meilleur des cas, il était toujours vivant et en train de se battre.

Dans le pire-

« -Tony ? »

Steve faisait des mouvements de menton subtils vers Thor. De toute évidence ils avaient passé un vote tacite pour savoir qui le mettrait au courant.

Thor se contentait de le regarder. Il était toujours assis sur son lit, enveloppé dans les couvertures et les draps, son expression dessinée de lignes de patience et de fatigue. Mais il était réveillé et vivant, et lorsqu’il s’était endormi son frère avait vécu sous leur toit comme un allié.

« -Loki a essayé de me tuer. »

Thor sourit un peu.

« -Tu peux le dire, Tony Stark. Dis-moi que je me suis trompé. »

Tony fut surpris de découvrir qu’il pouvait sourire en retour.

« -Crois-le ou non, t’as gagné ce round. C’est Loki qui t’a sauvé la vie. »

Ils lui racontèrent l’histoire par petits bouts, prenant la relève les uns pour les autres lorsque quelqu’un n’avait pas été présent. Tony expliqua du mieux qu’il put les événements qui avaient mené au réveil de Thor, moins quelques détails inutiles. Personne ne fit ne serait-ce que tressaillir lorsqu’il laissa délibérément de côté certains moments intimes entre lui-même et Loki. Mieux, Clint avait l’air soulagé de ne pas avoir à revivre les souvenirs. Bien que ce qu’il faisait déjà dans le salon à manger une banane ait de quoi interroger.

Thor s’accrochait à chaque mot, écoutant avec grande attention alors que chacun d’eux offrait sa version des événements. Il soupira à la tendance au secret de Loki, devint froid et sinistre à la mention du SHIELD. Personne n’envia Nick Fury cette nuit. Tony avait eu son rôle à jouer néanmoins, racontant tout à Thor. D’une certaine façon, Thor sembla plus préoccupé par son bien-être que celui de Loki.

« -Tu n’avais aucune armure. Aucune protection, dit Thor avec désapprobation. L’hostilité de Loki n’est pas un fardeau facile à porter. Entrer dans cette cellule sans arme, Tony Stark, aurait été de la folie même parmi les miens.  
-Tony a été plus qu’un peu fou lorsque Loki est concerné, confirma Steve allègrement. »

Bruce et Natasha roulèrent des yeux, mais Thor ne le remarqua pas.

« -Le laisser partir comme ça a fait que Tony s’est retrouvé lui-même jeté en cellule. »

La partie de l’histoire de Tony s’arrêtait là, puisqu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire d’un mois d’assignement à résidence. Natasha et Clint parlèrent de leur récolte d’informations à l’intérieur du SHIELD pendant que Bruce avait caché une armure d’urgence là où le SHIELD –et Steve- ne pouvaient pas la confisquer. Le visage de Steve alors que Bruce expliquait ça n’eut pas de prix. Pour sa part, Steve fut calme et peiné en faisant part de sa position entre le SHIELD et Tony. Le leadership versus l’amitié.

Thor ne fut pas ému.

« -Tu n’aurais pas dû abandonner ton allié, Capitaine. »

Steve ferma les yeux.

« -Je sais.  
-Mais je lui ai pardonné, offrit Tony. Et puis, ai gardé beaucoup de secrets. On a eu une légère baisse de confiance. Ca fait tout partie du passé maintenant, pas besoin de sortir ton masque de culpabilité, Cap. »

Raconter le reste fut facile après ça. Jusqu’à un certain degré, du moins –il y avait des choses que Tony pouvait supporter sur le visage de Thor et puis il y eut cette expression lorsqu’ils lui dirent jusqu’à quel point Loki avait enduré pour parfaire les grenades Deadlock avec Tony. Autant d’amour brut, à vous en déchirer la gorge, d’angoisse, faisaient presque mal à voir. Mais Thor…c’était ses vieux amis.

« -Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit ? demanda Tony lorsqu’ils furent enfin à court de mots. J’en connais pas la physique, mais ton esprit s’est baladé autour du cou d’Amora durant deux mois. Est-ce que tu pouvais –as-tu fait l’expérience de quoi que ce soit ? »

_As-tu regardé les géants du givre tuer ton frère ?_

« -C’est difficile à dire, admit Thor. J’ai l’impression d’avoir rêvé. Mais au réveil, lorsque je plonge dans mes souvenirs il n’y a rien. »

Il regarda prudemment Tony.

« -Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?  
-Je sais pas, curiosité morbide je suppose »

Pas besoin de faire sonner l’alarme pour le moment, alors.

« -Est-ce que t’as vu une lumière accueillante ? Un portail nacré ? Le décolleté d’Amora ? »

Tony vit Steve le gratifier d’un long regard, mais c’était Thor qui avait son attention. Il secoua légèrement la tête, haussant les épaules.

« -Si je me souviens de quoi que ce soit je te le dirai, fut tout ce qu’il dit en réponse. »

Il avait l’air fatigué. Parmi toutes les choses qu’il pouvait possiblement être, Thor était fatigué. Tony aurait bien fait une sieste lui-même –enfin, avant que l’âme de Thor ne prenne un raccourci à travers sa tête et ne le barbouille de ses souvenirs. Maintenant il était légitimement la seule personne avec la moindre idée d’où était Loki, et que Loki avait des ennuis. Thor ne pouvait clairement pas encore aider. Combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu’il aille suffisamment bien pour utiliser le Bifrost ? La dégradation musculaire et les embrouilles que son cerveau avait encaissées pourraient le mettre hors-service pendant quelques semaines, peut-être plus.

Si Loki n’avait pas aussi longtemps, s’il ne pouvait pas s’échapper alors cela allait être de leur – _son_ \- ressort de trouver une échappatoire. Par n’importe quel moyen nécessaire.

Eh bien, il était partant pour un autre projet.

Autant sauver la mise.

* * *

Cela commença avec un mail.

_Victor,_

_J’aimerais te parler de l’Initiative Avengers._

_Je plaisante. Le temps que tu lises cette phrase, tous tes fichiers contenant des mots-clés comme ‘mutation’ et ‘clonage’ et ‘Loki’ seront transmis sur le serveur sécurisé de JARVIS. Retourner sa veste c’est fair-play, pas vrai ?_

_Si tu veux pas que tes sales petits fantasmes de savant fou passent directement dans le communicateur de Thor, cela pourrait être une bonne idée de faire revenir Amora à New York en tant que jolie et flambante distraction pour lui. (Ah oui, il est réveillé au fait.)_

_Tony Stark_

_P.S : Si t’as des problèmes avec le prototype de Deadlock, essaie de le régler sur 77 sieverts relatifs pour enlever la poussière, puis fais l’inverse. Porte une combinaison contre les radiations ou Fatalis Jr pourrait devenir une chimère._

* * *

Pendant que Tony attendait la réponse et le paquet de données, il travaillait. Dur.

Le Deadlock fut augmenté plus haut que jamais, fort et suffisamment net pour neutraliser Loki, Amora et même possiblement Odin en campagne guerrière. La première fois qu’il l’avait testé à ce niveau, il avait en fait senti le nouveau sort de localisation dans sa poitrine s’éteindre comme une flamme mourante. Mais c’était fort, c’était bien et il l’avait immédiatement fourré dans la nouvelle poitrine bleue et chromée de JARVIS comme un secret.

La lance crochue de Loki avait été laissée à la Tour Stark, et Tony en fit bon usage, également. Dans sa résolution de créer autant d’armement anti-magie que possible, la Lance Deadlock fut développée deux semaines plus tard, avec suffisamment de puissance pour écraser Loki lui-même s’il se trouvait dans la trajectoire. C’était un froid réconfort de savoir que cela n’avait pris que le double du temps que Loki lui avait originellement donné pour développer la lance. Et pourtant, c’était une arme duelle comme prévu, magie et neutralisatrice de magie, et le bout d’uru à l’intérieur n’avait pas du tout été endommagé. C’était du putain de bon travail et il n’y avait personne pour le voir.

L’arsenal de Tony s’étendit alors qu’il travaillait. Un mois plus tard, ce fut un festival d’armes d’assaut anti-magie, grenades, mines, avec la lance et JARVIS à sa tête. Il rajouta même quelques armes spécialisées.

Juste au cas où.

* * *

« - _Monsieur, mon armure mobile a gagné quarante-cinq kilos depuis que vous avez commencé les modifications. Mes propulseurs requièrent à présent une augmentation de puissance additionnelle de trente pourcents pour continuer à être performants en standard._ »

Tony referma la plaque extérieure sur un biceps de métal, relevant le regard sur une visière blanche éclatante.

« -JARVIS, tu es une œuvre d’art brillante grandeur nature. Arrête d’être timide. »

Il passa les articulations de ses doigts sur le torse.

« -T’as quelques millions de dollars de nouvelle technologie en toi, pas un carré d’agneau. »

Et pourtant, les propulseurs allaient avoir besoin d’un peu plus de punch. Tony le mit sur sa liste mentale de choses à faire en observant son poste de travail. Toujours pas de mail.

« - _Votre compliment empeste l’autosatisfaction, monsieur_ , dit JARVIS d’un ton maussade, pliant les bras pour calibrer leur maniabilité. »

A côté de Tony, Clint avait l’air ennuyé.

« -Est-ce que t’as remoulé ses fesses ? dit-il accusateur. Ça ressemble plus à des fesses maintenant. »

Il leva les deux mains dans une sorte de mouvement arrondi confus. Tony haussa un sourcil, mais JARVIS le coiffa au poteau.

« - _Agent Barton, je vous assure qu’il n’y a aucune ‘ferraille’ additionnelle dans ma ‘malle’. Les plaques arrière demeurent inchangées._ »

Clint rougit légèrement. Tony lui lança juste un chiffon propre et de l’étain usé.

« -Si tu reluques JARVIS, tu pourrais tout aussi bien le polir. J’ai fini pour le moment. »

Il fit rouler sa chaise à travers son poste de travail, ajoutant quelques notes aux plans de l’armure et recryptant les fichiers. Il était à la fin de son projet de longue haleine, ce qui voulait dire que les distractions entre se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Le fait qu’il autorise Barton dans son atelier pour faire des commentaires sur des choses comme les fesses de JARVIS en témoignait. Les jours calmes leur faisaient des choses étranges à tous.

Thor n’était pas le dieu du tonnerre enragé que Tony avait fait de lui dans son mail. A la place il passait la plupart de ses journées à dormir, son corps essayant de récupérer du choc et de se réajuster au fait de se réveiller avec tous les circuits de nouveau fonctionnels. La pomme dorée qu’ils avaient découpée pour lui avait fait le gros du travail pour la détérioration physique, mais même cela avait du mal à guérir un esprit déplacé. Âme. Peu importe. Quand même, à chaque fois qu’il se réveillait il était un peu plus éclairé, un peu plus présent.

Il se rappelait un peu plus à chaque fois, aussi. Un tournoiement d’espace. Ouvrant les yeux pour voir les mains d’Amora retirer une lumière claire de sa poitrine, quelque chose qui avait placé profondément ses racines dans son corps. Des ténèbres et du sang. Loki piégé dans une sphère de magie, le temps accélérant à l’intérieur alors qu’Amora lui riait au visage. Des extraits de la poursuite à travers l’univers. Loki l’avait fait sonner comme une course solitaire, et d’après Thor, cela avait vraiment été le cas.

Alors que les jours devenaient des semaines, Tony commença à penser que la course était terminée pour Loki.

« -Est-ce que tu penses qu’il est mort ? demanda-t-il brusquement, se tournant vers Barton. »

Il était assis par terre aux pieds de JARVIS, polissant vraiment les plaques comme on le lui avait dit.

« -Loki, je veux dire. Thor est revenu, mais lui non. C’est quoi ta théorie là-dessus ? »

Clint haussa les épaules, tamponnant le chiffon à l’intérieur de la boîte de cirage.

« -Comme si j’le savais. J’aurais pensé qu’il reviendrait au moins pour exulter, ou enquiquiner Thor pour avoir été une cible aussi facile. »

Il remonta le long de la plaque de la cheville.

« -D’après moi, soit il est mort, retardé, ou juste en train de faire son connard. »

Le mouvement du chiffon s’immobilisa.

« -Désolé.  
-A propos de quoi ? »

Secouant la tête, Barton reprit son travail.

« -Rien. J’pensais juste qu’avec le fait que t’amasses soixante-dix genres de trucs anti-magie là en bas, peut-être que t’espérais que je dise qu’il est probablement vivant. »

Tony rafraîchit ses mails. Cela s’actualisait en temps réel, mais cela ne faisait jamais de mal de vérifier.

« -Le Deadlock pourrait être utile pour les futures attaques magiques. Cela fait sens de le développer davantage.  
-Mouais.  
-Oh, allez, protesta Tony, balançant un boulon en rab sur la tête de Barton. Essaie pas de te la jouer Dr. Phil avec moi là. C’est Loki. C’est un misérable artiste de convention menteur, indigne de confiance, avec plus de secrets que le Pentagone et le SHIELD réunis. Tu penses que je me languis, n’est-ce pas ? Je me languis pas. Je suis productif.  
-Tu te languis comme une petite garce, Tony, et t’as le béguin pour Loki. »

Clint balança le chiffon pour braquer un doigt dans sa direction.

« -Possède tes goûts flippants. Accepte-les. Ne fais qu’un avec ta trique. »

Ça faisait juste trop de conneries pour les prendre au sérieux.

« -J’veux pas t’entendre parler de mes goûts flippants pendant que tu caresses une cheville de robot. A quel point les vapeurs sont fortes dans ce cirage ?  
-Assez fortes, admit Clint. Je pense que j’essayais de dire que ça dérangera personne si dans les faits tu dis que t’es inquiet. Tout le monde sait que toi et Loki aviez une sorte de relation. A part Thor, de toute évidence. Vas-tu jamais lui dire que tu t’es envoyé en l’air avec son frère ? »

Tony secoua la tête, se sentant étrangement perturbé. Relation. Ça sonnait pas correct. _Partenariat_ semblait plus léger, plus confortable. Tout ce qui était plus que ça tomberait comme une pierre dans son estomac.

« -Ce n’est plus pertinent. Les adieux ont été dits. »

Un putain de final, vraiment. Peut-être qu’il voulait dire qu’il ne reviendrait pas, même s’il gagnait. Peut-être que la vision était juste un indice.

Clint eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« -Allez, comme si cet enfoiré obsessionnel peut lâcher quoi que ce soit sans conquérir un monde ou deux en premier. »

Si ce quelque chose avait la moindre valeur pour Loki, du moins. Mais leur temps ensemble avait été conditionné par des accords et des trêves, et ils n’avaient plus besoin d’aucun des deux. Peut-être qu’il squattait chez Fatalis en ce moment même, riant d’un mail stupide.

Peut-être qu’il ne découvrirait jamais ce qui s’était passé.

Tony rafraîchit de nouveau sa boîte de réception. Rien. Il s’empara de la lance de Loki et commença à en resserrer les agrafes. L’autre alternative était devenir dingue. Ou voler jusqu’en Latvérie. Ce qui était vraiment plus ou moins la même chose.

« -S’languis, marmonna Clint, à quatre pattes à présent alors qu’il était en train de frotter en cercles les plaques du mollet de JARVIS.  
-JARVIS, taser s’il te plaît. »

Le cri perçant réverbérant qui suivit le fit dans les faits se sentir un peu mieux à propos de la vie.

* * *

« -Je dis juste, fais-toi une petite barbe avant de la raser. Vois si t’aimes bien. »

Tony leva légèrement sa tasse.

« -Hey, essaie ça, c’est un nouveau mélange. »

Thor prit la tasse de café sans protester, prenant une gorgée pensive qui aurait vraiment dû le brûler. L’expression sur son visage fut indéchiffrable quand il rendit la tasse à Tony.

« -Comment c’est ? demanda curieusement Steve par-dessus son journal. Est-ce mauvais ? »

Le dimanche matin avec ses gros bras blonds préférés était toujours une affaire joyeuse. Ça avait manqué à Tony. Ou plutôt, faire boire à Thor sa nouvelle acquisition de café hors de prix et voir son visage se rider comme une pomme séchée lui avait manqué.

« -Le goût n’est pas désagréable, dit Thor, les surprenant tous les deux. Me rappelle le sol labouré et le goudron fumant. »

Ils se mirent chacun à le fixer.

« -Donne-moi ça, dit Steve, se penchant en avant pour prendre la tasse des mains de Tony. »

Il prit une gorgée et se mit immédiatement à tousser.

« -Oh mon dieu. Si l’enfer avait un goût, ce serait celui-là. Où trouves-tu ce truc ? »

Il rendit la tasse à Thor, comme pour protéger Tony du goût. Après, Asgardiens. Tony pourrait probablement faire couler de la lave dans sa gorge et Thor commenterait la texture.

« -J’ai mes sources. »

Steve eut l’air d’avoir envie de l’interpeler sur la non-réponse lorsque JARVIS l’interrompit.

« - _Monsieur, vous avez des mails_. »

L’accent subtil sur ‘mail’ ne fut pas perdu pour Tony. Se penchant légèrement en avant sur le canapé, il essaya de garder une réaction calme.

« -Ouais, qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
- _Deux nouveaux messages. Le premier est majoritairement une série d’explétifs en plusieurs langues étrangères. J’ai à présent un paquet de données sur mon serveur sécurisé._ »

JARVIS fit une pause, puis continua avec :

« - _Le second message dit simplement ‘Elle est là. La vague de froid était inattendue._ »

Thor posa le café dans un bruit claquant.

« -Vague de froid ? Elle ? De qui est ce message ? »

Tony leva les mains.

« -Attends, attends. JARVIS, scanne la zone à la recherche de signatures énergétiques. Vérifie les infos. Peu importe ce qu’elle fait, c’est probablement dans un endroit public. »

Se tournant vers Steve et Thor, il dit :

« -Avant que vous ne paniquiez, juste, faites-moi confiance. J’ai fait revenir Amora afin qu’on puisse mettre fin à ça.  
-Mettre fin à quoi ? demanda Steve, déconcerté. Thor est de retour, il n’y a aucune raison de la combattre. Non seulement ça, mais il n’est pas autorisé sur le terrain encore. Tony-  
- _Monsieur, il semble que nous ayons une situation._ »

JARVIS alluma la télévision, où déjà les rapports déferlaient. Tony releva les yeux sur l’écran divisé selon les chaînes, chacune montrant la même scène en temps réel sous différents angles.

« -…portail semble s’être ouvert, il semble y avoir un blizzard en sortant…  
-…ce reporter n’approche pas plus l’hélicoptère, mais il semble y avoir d’énormes créatures bleues humanoïdes…  
-…bataille magique au cœur de cette invasion…  
-…civils ont été priés d’évacuer la zone à tout prix jusqu’à ce que cette situation soit contenue. »

Il y avait des géants du givre sur Terre. Il y en avait _beaucoup_. Pas quatre, comme la vision lui avait montré. C’était plus genre soixante. Pile au milieu du toit de Madison Square Garden.

Et là, pile au centre de la cohue, se tenait une femme en vert aux cheveux jaunes, riant devant une silhouette à genoux. Deux géants du givre le broyaient presque contre le béton.

Loki. Juste une tache de noir, de vert et de rouge.

Mais toujours vivant.

« -Mon frère, murmura Thor, ses yeux verrouillés sur la minuscule silhouette encerclée à l’écran. »

Son visage était d’un blanc d’os, mais ses yeux étaient tranchants et froids.

Puis, il tendit la main.

« -A moi, _Mjölnir_. »

Tony regarda le marteau de guerre traverser chaque mur entre Thor et son endroit de repos, les recouvrant de bouts de plâtre. Steve tacla Tony hors du chemin du dieu furieux juste au moment où la foudre envahit la pièce avec une incroyable explosion de lumière et de son, brisant les fenêtres et aveuglant Tony.

« -Oh dieu, mes yeux, marmonna Tony dans l’épaule de Steve alors que la lumière s’évanouissait, tachant sa vision d’énormes points verts. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. »

Steve libéra Tony et fixa Thor. Après autant de temps à le voir en jean et en t-shirt en tant que corps aux yeux vides, il transportait vraiment une présence terrifiante en armure complète. Indifférent au chaos de la pièce, sa cape rouge ondulait comme un drapeau de guerre. D’aussi près, Tony pouvait voir ses yeux s’embraser d’électricité, mais son visage était pâle. Thor était loin d’être prêt pour ça.

« -Mes amis, commença Thor, mais Tony se précipitait déjà hors de la pièce.  
-JARVIS ! Prépare le dispositif d’assemblage, appela-t-il en courant vers l’ascenseur. Charge le Heat Pack, Deadlock et la lance. Initialise l’unité de combat mobile DOS. Permis de tuer en vigueur. Classification Ami/Ennemi incluant Loki Laufeyson comme amical. Colle-le comme de la glue. Traitement garde du corps complet. JARVIS, tu sais de quoi je parle.  
- _Oui, monsieur. Ordres à présent effectués. Protocole Costner passé en priorité un._ »

Eh bien, cela faisait depuis tout ce temps qu’il avait envie d’une confrontation, pensa Tony en plongeant trois étages en-dessous jusqu’à son atelier. Il avait les joujous, la rancœur, et beaucoup d’énergie en trop après ce café. Il était apprêté au combat plus qu’il ne le serait jamais.

Il avait également quelque chose à prouver à un certain dieu de la malice.

Tony entra dans le dispositif d’assemblage, l’armure s’installant sur son corps lorsque les haut-parleurs au-dessus s’allumèrent. C’était Steve.

« - _On a un peu de combat sur les bras aujourd’hui_ , dit-il sinistrement. _Envoi des coordonnées en cours. Ce n’est pas notre récupération habituelle, mais on a une dette à payer._ »

L’HUD de Tony s’alluma en bleu avec les données entrantes. Il cligna des yeux aux relevés de fréquences, puis sourit tellement fort que son visage lui fit mal.

L’annonce de Steve se transmettait partout.

« - _Avengers, abattons-les._ »


	15. Chapter 15

Cela faisait longtemps depuis qu’ils avaient combattu en équipe.

Longtemps depuis que quoi que ce soit ait été suffisamment important pour les sortir de la période de calme, depuis que quelque chose avait exigé que l’intégralité de l’équipe se mette en tenue et se prépare pour la bataille. Tony s’était brièvement inquiété qu’ils n’arrivent plus à se coordonner et qu’ils se frappent les uns les autres comme des silex au lieu de s’assembler comme les pièces d’une machine finement réglée.

Il n’aurait pas dû.

« - _Quinjet prêt et sortant de la baie du hangar un maintenant,_ dit Natasha sur la ligne. _Canons principaux armés. Temps d’arrivée à la cible estimé à six minutes. Copilote, Captain America. Quelle est la position d’Œil de Faucon ?_  
- _Veuve Noire, c’est Œil de Faucon, prêt au combat et armé jusqu’aux dents. Je prends le JARVIS express. Position un peu…gay._  
- _C’est Banner, et je ne veux pas savoir. Communicateur actif, peux pas promettre que cela restera le cas. Concernant le code vert. Je vous verrai là-bas les gars._  
 _-C’est Thor. Je vais partir devant le quinjet pour évaluer nos ennemis Jotun. Iron Man va se joindre à moi, puisque nous sommes plus rapides et plus agiles._  
-C’est ce que—  
- _Captain America à l’équipe. Le gros de notre attaque se dirige droit vers les géants du givre. Tony, tu peux avoir Amora et Loki. Un feu nourri en utilisant tes armes Deadlock devrait la maintenir à distance. Thor, les géants du givre. Briefe-nous rapidement._ »

Tony s’envola pendant que Thor faisait la liste de leurs forces et faiblesses connues, écoutant d’une oreille alors que Steve déblatérait contre-attaques et positions stratégiques pour chacun d’eux. Ce n’était rien que Tony n’avait déjà deviné d’après la taille des géants du givre et ce qu’ils avaient appris de Loki lui-même ; qu’ils étaient grands, costauds, et froids. Faiblesse contre la chaleur, le feu et probablement les lumières vives. Une planète froide, sombre comme celle sur laquelle ils vivaient ne pouvait que signifier que leur vision diurne était plus pauvre que celle de Loki sous cette forme.

Mais ils étaient forts. D’une force au niveau Asgardien. Aptitude à invoquer de la glace à volonté et à l’utiliser comme arme. Peau qui émettait un froid intense et provoquerait des engelures du quatrième degré en cas de contact. Pour Tony, ils étaient un putain de problème glacé –et rien pour lequel il ne soit pas prêt.

« - _Très bien vous tous_ , dit laconiquement Steve alors que Tony prenait de l’altitude, dépassant le sommet des bâtiments pour avoir une vue correcte. _Œil de Faucon, je te veux à distance. Hulk et Thor, vous êtes les bagarreurs. Allez-y et faites-leur un accueil digne de ce nom sur Terre. Veuve, tu as le jet. Tire avec précaution –la zone immédiate est évacuée mais c’est toujours New York._  
 _-Bien reçu. J’ai laissé mon missile dans l’autre jet._  
 _-Après, ce portail est toujours ouvert –on veut les y renvoyer, pas le fermer. Iron Man, tu dois mettre Loki en sécurité et neutraliser Amora sans la tuer. Penses que tu peux y arriver ?_ »

Tony rit dans le micro.

« -Je pense que je vais aimer essayer. Faites attention à sa magie, par contre. Les jeux d’esprit et les illusions c’est le jackpot chez elle. Essayez de ne pas avoir de contact visuel.  
- _Je sens qu’il y a une histoire là,_ commenta Clint. _Si JARVIS peut me déposer au bord d’un toit je devrais pouvoir les cueillir. Est-ce que le SHIELD nous a contactés ?_  
 _-Rien encore, dit Steve. Mais ils savent qu’on est déployés._ »

Tony n’aimait pas ça. La dernière fois qu’il avait combattu Amora, ils s’étaient reposés sur leurs lauriers si longtemps qu’une tour de glace avait manqué d’écraser un carnaval rempli d’enfants. Après, s’ils ne se manifestaient pas, alors peut-être qu’ils n’interviendraient pas du tout pour celle-là. Se distancer des Avengers pendant qu’ils sauvaient un vieil ennemi était probablement tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire. Réponse gouvernementale typique.

« -Donc on garde plus de cinquante géants du givre confinés sur le toit de Madison Square Garden, on bâillonne Amora et on essaie de les faire revenir dans leur terrier. »

L’estomac de Tony se serra lorsqu’il avisa la scène.

« -Pas de problème. J’y vais. Thor, m’électrocute pas accidentellement. En particulier si je hurle le safe word.  
- _Safe word ?_ »

Loin sur son flanc, Thor eut l’air déconcerté. Clint aboya un rire bizarre depuis là où il s’accrochait au dos en armure de JARVIS comme une bernacle.

« -J’expliquerai plus tard. Grouille-toi ; je pense que Papa Schtroumpf vient de me repérer. »

En effet, un des géants du givre avait remarqué ses miches rouge et or haut dans le ciel et agitait une lance de glace dans sa direction. Génial.

C’était facile alors. Ça c’était de l’entrée en scène.

« -JARVIS, t’es plus de corvée de garde du corps. Assure-toi de leur donner un accueil chaleureux. Je veux dire vraiment chaud.  
- _Bien sûr. Un niveau en particulier, monsieur ?_  
-Règle la vague sur ‘Allume-feu’. Et pour l’amour du Ciel, fais dégager Œil de Faucon. Thor, donne le signal à JARVIS pour réduire le troupeau.  
- _Aye._ »

Même dans le communicateur il sonnait fatigué. Avec de la chance Steve l’avait remarqué.

Tony s’élança à pleine vitesse vers le toit, se positionnant pour arriver dans le dos de Loki, là où les géants du givre étaient le moins nombreux. Peut-être qu’ils voulaient tous regarder Amora le tourmenter avant de le tuer. Dommage pour eux –l’intermission allait être une belle chaudasse rouge.

Il se débarrassa des deux forçant Loki au sol en premier. Faisant l’impasse sur l’élégance, il visa les yeux et les bouches. Les missiles d’épaule s’occupèrent du reste, faisant exploser les têtes et libérant Loki de la force écrasante qui l’avait maintenu à genoux. Tony tendit les bras pour l’attraper avant de tomber en avant, mais se retrouva à la place à reculer quand Loki se releva lui-même sur ses pieds et se tourna, son visage pâle et stupéfait.

« -Iron Man, salua-t-il d’une voix rauque. »

Du sang coulait dans ses yeux verts fatigués. A cours de magie ?

« -Je dois dire que vous avez un timing impeccable. »

Le courant sous-jacent de soulagement dans ses mots manqua de les briser.

« -Je crains que cela ne prenne davantage que nous deux pour triompher aujourd’hui.  
-Mensonges et calomnie. Je gère. »

Et pourtant, ça faisait beaucoup de géants du givre qui le fixaient d’une façon incroyablement peu amicale.

Par-dessus l’épaule de Loki, la lèvre supérieure d’Amora tressaillit en un feulement délicat. Son rouge à lèvres était étalé au coin de sa bouche, montrant une mince trace de sang là où sa lèvre s’était ouverte. A part quelques cheveux en désordre et une marque de coup traversant sa gorge, elle avait l’air en bonne santé de façon insultante.

« -Encore toi. Chéri, sois poli et autorise Laufeyson à mourir rapidement. »

Elle inclina la tête, le regardant froidement.

« -Tu ne pouvais même pas retenir Skurge longtemps. Quel espoir as-tu contre ma nouvelle armée ? »

L’HUD fut envahi d’une ligne de relevés alors que les géants du givre se rassemblaient derrière elle. Jusque-là, ils n’étaient focalisés que sur lui. Thor était resté en arrière comme demandé, et JARVIS était –où était JARVIS ?

« - _Whoa, whoa, whoa ! ATTENTION ! MERDE !_ hurla Barton comme un dément sur la ligne alors que JARVIS fondait sur les géants du givre à grande vitesse, une vague ondulante et rouge de pure énergie thermique se déversant de ses paumes. »

Accroché à son dos, Barton tirait flèche après flèche devant lui. D’après les explosions qui en résultèrent, son carquois avait une réserve de traits remplis de trifluorure de chlore. En faisant jaillir sur les géants du givre en d’énormes sprays, JARVIS embrasait le fluide alors même que l’Allume-Feu faisait cuire leur peau partout où ça la touchait.

Les géants du givre rugirent de douleur et de rage, reculant en masse face à l’assaut. Plusieurs tirèrent des genres de balles de glace par réflexe, lesquelles fondirent avant même de trouver une cible. Clairement quelqu’un leur avait fait avaler des conneries dépassées sur les défenses de la Terre.

Amora était livide.

« -Ce n’est que de la simple chaleur, espèces d’imbéciles ! cria-t-elle, se tournant vers son armée enflammée. N’êtes-vous pas des guerriers ? Formez les rangs ! »

A cet instant, Tony vit que ses poings étaient étroitement serrés et étincelaient de magie éclatante.

« -Ah oui, dit-il. Je pense que j’ai quelque chose pour ça. »

Lorsqu’Amora fit volte-face vers lui, écumante de rage et brillante, Tony tira une dose de radiation Deadlock droit dans son cœur. Pour couronner le tout, c’était une dose injectée par une grosse aiguille remplie de tranquillisant pour éléphant irradié.

Amora manqua de souffle, les yeux baissés avec horreur sur les veines de radiations dévoreuses de magie en train de s’étendre sur sa poitrine, suivant les chemins naturels qui fermaient tous les canaux d’énergie dans son corps. C’était l’EpiPen de l’enfer et il contenait trois fois la dose que Loki avait mesurée pour les grenades. Elle tomba comme une pierre, sa magie mourant comme une bougie soufflée. Tony ne la rattrapa pas quand elle s’écrasa contre le ciment face la première.

Loki le fixa, abasourdi.

« -Par les Neuf qu’était-ce que cela ? »

Tony releva la visière.

« -De la science. »

Il eut l’audace de rouler des yeux.

« -Peu importe, c’était cool et tu le sais. Tiens, mets ça dans ton oreille, fit Tony en tendant son oreillette de rab. »

Loki la prit avec des doigts prudents, l’installant dans son oreille avec une expression de dégoût. Il avait l’air d’une épave. Un bleu sur une pommette, du sang séché traçant un chemin craquelé sur le côté de son visage, des cernes s’accumulant sous ses yeux ; il avait l’air d’avoir été malmené durant des jours tout en étant forcé d’être réveillé pour ça.

« -Je peux entendre Barton hurler des obscénités, dit Loki, jetant un œil à la paire virevoltante, toujours en train de griller des derrières Jotun en une diversion véritablement spectaculaire. Intelligent, d’utiliser la chaleur d’une telle manière. Où avez-vous appris ce tour ? »

Tony grimaça et remit sa visière.

« -Tu sais que j’avais rien à voir avec ça. »

Ce n’était pas un sujet que les Avengers devaient entendre au milieu d’une bataille. Durant un moment, les géants du givre se précipitèrent de l’autre côté du toit où les choses étaient moins inflammables. A droite au loin, un portail sombre bâillait toujours comme une promesse. S’il y avait plus de géants du givre là-dedans la situation pouvait devenir vraiment préoccupante, très rapidement.

« -Je le sais, répondit Loki, le regardant du coin de l’œil. Après tout, c’était mon idée. »

Tony s’immobilisa. Les relevés envahissaient toujours l’HUD, mais il n’en voyait pas le moindre.

« -Quoi ? croassa-t-il. »

Loki eut le culot d’hausser les épaules.

« -Je n’arrivais pas à être sûr que vous croiriez mes intentions, alors j’ai planté une idée chez mes charmants interrogateurs. »

Le regard qu’il glissa à Tony était mesuré.

« -D’aucun ne doit jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de la pure pitié dégoûtée. Thor ou pas, une fois que vous m’avez vu dans cet état vous vous êtes empressé de me libérer. »

Cela ne faisait pas sens. Personne, absolument personne ne se soumettrait à ce genre de—

A part Loki bien sûr.

« -T’as pas pris la glace, réalisa Tony, se sentant engourdi et malade et _stupide_. Tu dirais n’importe quoi pour sauver ta peau et t’as pas pris la glace. »

Loki eut un sourire pincé.

« -Vous avez un cœur tendre prévisible, parfois. A présent, devrions-nous— »

Le coup de poing que balança Tony frappa Loki sur le côté indemne de sa mâchoire, le faisant tomber en arrière sur les fesses pile à côté d’Amora. Lors de n’importe quel autre jour, Tony se féliciterait ; il avait enfin choqué Loki Laufeyson. En cet instant, il était tellement en colère qu’il pouvait à peine _voir_.

« -Alors dis-moi : est-ce que tu te joues encore de moi ? Est-ce que t’as fomenté tout ça aussi ? »

Depuis tout ce temps. Un complot après l’autre. Cela n’allait jamais finir.

« -Putain, t’as probablement envoyé cette maudite vision. Peut-être que t’as même donné à Fatalis l’idée de t’échanger dans le parc. Y’a quoi d’autre que je sais pas ? Est-ce qu’au moins tu _as_ des ennuis en ce moment ? Est-ce que t’as passé un autre marché ? »

Tony rit quand Loki ouvrit la bouche, tendant la main pour devancer ses mots.

« -Questions rhétoriques, Loki. J’ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. »

Avec des mouvements erratiques qui n’avaient rien à voir avec l’armure, Tony détacha la Lance Deadlock de l’attache magnétique dans son dos et la balança aux pieds de Loki. Sans attendre de réaction il se dirigea à grands pas droit sur les géants du givre. Il ressentait un désir écrasant de faire exploser des trucs.

« - _Gênant,_ marmonna Clint.  
- _Très gênant,_ confirma JARVIS, faisant demi-tour en une boucle pour permettre à Barton un second passage.  
-La ferme, leur feula dessus Tony, sortant ses canons et tirant droit au centre de la masse Jotun. Tuons juste des trucs et rentrons.  
- _Bien reçu,_ répondit Steve, une voix bienvenue si jamais il y en avait une. _On est à douze heures, à basse altitude. Est-ce que t’as dit quelque chose à propos de Fatalis ?_ »

De l’autre côté du bâtiment, le quinjet descendit comme un oiseau de proie et un homme en rouge, blanc et bleu en sortit d’un bond. Thor atterrit lourdement à côté de Steve, sa cape rouge une vive tache de couleur contre le monochrome sombre du bâtiment. Il trébucha juste légèrement en adoptant une démarche assurée, faisant tournoyer Mjölnir dans sa poigne comme si ce n’était plus trop familier pour lui. Hulk n’était pas encore arrivé à la fête, mais à ce stade ça n’avait pas d’importance. Tony était chaud pour un bon combat.

Malheureusement, ce fut dans ces eaux-là que les géants du givre se rendirent compte qu’ils devraient se faire des armures de glace, ce qui apparemment avait une sorte de facteur ridiculement guérisseur sur leurs blessures. Génial. Parce que la journée ne pouvait pas empirer.

Tony se battit à l’aveugle, exécutant les ordres au fur et à mesure qu’ils arrivaient. Les projectiles de glace n’étaient pas vraiment un problème pour l’armure, mais les géants eux-mêmes étaient forts et méchants. JARVIS et Clint se baladaient comme une mouche mutante au-dessus, identifiant les points faibles et leur tirant dessus, récupérant occasionnellement des flèches sur les morts. Les tirs concentrés semblaient neutraliser immédiatement les géants, mais les attaques de grande envergure et le combat au corps à corps ne faisaient pas grand-chose.

Tony le découvrait juste via une énorme paume bleue sur son casque lorsque le géant du givre trembla et s’effondra à ses pieds.

« -Oui, quelle était cette partie à propos de Victor ? haleta Loki, lance en position et fumant toujours en vert. Espèce de paranoïaque… »

Il en abattit deux de plus.

« -…et exaspérant… »

Sa lance fit exploser les genoux d’un troisième.

« -…petit _mortel ?_  
-N’ose même pas me parler là, invectiva Tony, attirant Loki plus près pour tirer ses missiles d’épaule sur un type massif avec une hache. »

Il ressemblait à une édition limitée de Skurge version géant du givre.

« -J’suis en colère et j’me sens comme un connard. Le truc de torture avec la chaleur ? Est-ce que tu sais pendant combien de temps je me suis senti _coupable_ pour ça ?  
-Oui, grogna Loki avant de tirer sur quelque chose sous son bras. »

Tony le rattrapa quand le contrecoup le renvoya en arrière d’un pas. Se dégageant de leur embrasse accidentelle, ils se tinrent dos à dos.

« -Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous ai dit la vérité ? Parce que j’aime être frappé en pleine bouche ?  
-Je sais pas, je sais rien _de toi_ ! »

Deux tirs de répulseur renvoyèrent une poignée de géants du givre vaciller à portée du marteau de Thor, qui attendait.

« -Vous me connaissez, Stark. Probablement que maintes fois vous espérez que cela ne soit pas le cas. »

Un impact tremblant contre son dos lui dit que Loki avait tiré sur quelque chose et avait fait mouche.

« -Imaginez à quel point la vie serait paisible alors. Toujours un héros, toujours hautement estimé par vos pairs—  
- _Hey je_ l’estime _très bien,_ dit Clint avec irritation. _Putain de leprechaun._ »

Steve aboya un rire surpris sur la ligne. Même Natasha eut une exclamation moqueuse dans le jet.

« -Je sais qu’t’es à la pêche aux compliments, mais compte pas sur moi pour mordre à l’hameçon, dit Tony, repérant trois géants en train de charger. »

Se tournant, il attrapa Loki en travers de la poitrine et s’élança en l’air, le laissant leur tirer dans les yeux depuis au-dessus. Tony les fit tous deux atterrir au centre du combat de Steve aux prises avec un autre géant, les envoyant tous deux valser par accident.

« -Désolé, Cap.  
-C’est pas grave, toussa Steve, se relevant sur ses pieds. C’est comme combattre Thor. Je veux dire, si on laissait Thor dans le congélateur pendant un an.  
-J’pensais qu’tu serais habitué à un peu de glace depuis le temps. »

Former un triangle avait été une mauvaise décision ; ils furent encerclés en quelques secondes. Malgré leur dispute, Tony n’était pas sûr de pourquoi Loki ne s’était pas carapaté en se téléportant, puisqu’il avait suffisamment de magie pour abattre une petite armée Jotun. Eh bien, il n’allait pas cracher sur un sorcier de talent.

« - _Ça prend trop de temps_ , dit Natasha haut au-dessus d’eux, faisant des cercles paresseux avec le jet. _Évacuez ; je vais essayer quelque chose._  
- _De combien on parle d’évacuer là ?_ demanda dubitativement Clint. »

Tony attrapa juste Loki et Steve par leurs armures et s’envola par-dessus la cohue, esquivant quelques volées de glace et de neige fondue. Le portail était toujours grand ouvert, expédiant toujours de la neige et des rafales de vent glacées.

« - _Thor, est-ce que ces types comprennent notre langue ?_ »

Natasha positionnait le jet par-dessus la partie la plus nombreuse du groupe. Allumant les lumières d’atterrissage, elle attirait très bien leur attention. Trois d’entre eux essayèrent de sauter sur le jet, mais elle était hors de portée.

« - _Non, mais Loki et moi pouvons parler en ton nom. Quel est ton message ?_  
- ** _Rentrez chez vous putain._** »

Avec un bruit de métal et un sifflement pressurisé, Natasha largua près de quatre-mille litres de fuel directement sur les géants du givre.

« -Oh mon dieu, dit faiblement Steve. Dites-moi que ce n’est pas vrai. »

Heureusement les Jotuns devinèrent rapidement exactement ce qui leur avait été versé dessus. Thor lança un avertissement, mais à ce stade c’était juste une formalité –ils se précipitaient déjà vers leur portail neigeux, chez eux et en sécurité. Il y avait juste une anicroche dans le plan.

Ils chargeaient droit sur Thor dans leur fuite.

« -Merde, jura Tony, atterrissant durement de l’autre côté du toit. Ils vont l’écraser. Il est déjà recouvert de fuel, il peut pas utiliser la foudre comme ça—  
- _Je peux essayer_ —commença Clint, mais JARVIS le coupa.  
- _Une seule étincelle de mes mécaniques internes embrasera un enfer._ »

Natasha jura.

« - _Loki ?_ »

Fixant son frère alors qu’il était balayé, trempé de fuel et à un centimètre d’être piétiné, Loki secoua la tête.

« -Je ne peux pas encore me téléporter. »

Cela lui coûta de le dire. Puis sa mâchoire se raffermit.

« -Je vais tenter—  
-Dégagez de mon chemin, feula Amora, les repoussant tous sur le côté. »

Elle vacilla en avant, déversant de la magie instable dans l’air.

« -Je ne suis pas allée aussi loin pour que cette tribu de _bétail balourd_ — »

De la lumière l’enveloppa en une déchirure ondulante d’énergie dimensionnelle, la déposant devant Thor.

« -…ne tue ma seule récompense pour tous ces _maudits_ efforts dès le départ ! »

Elle leva ses bras vers le ciel.

Une tornade de lumière émeraude occulta complètement le toit, crépitant comme un feu sauvage. Utilisant les stabilisateurs de l’armure pour combattre le vortex venteux, Tony attrapa de nouveau Steve et Loki, espérant à mort que JARVIS ait évacué avec Clint. Il ne pouvait rien voir. L’HUD s’était éteint sous l’interférence. C’était plus que de la magie –c’était une tempête de puissance pure, instable, et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi elle était faite.

« -Elle essaie de l’emmener, cria Loki par-dessus le vent mugissant. »

Ses cheveux lui fouettaient le visage.

« -Mais cette magie va les tuer tous les deux. Stark, vous devez me lâcher !  
-Peux pas faire ça, cria Tony en retour. Tu vas toi-même te faire tuer !  
-Si je n’y vais pas alors tout ceci aura été pour rien ! Laisseriez-vous Thor périr ? »

Tony haleta à l’intérieur de l’armure, pris entre l’égoïsme et le stupide, _stupide_ héroïsme.

« -Je peux pas faire l’échange, cria Tony en retour, serrant la lance dans la main de Loki jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’active. Alors j’y vais à la place. »

De la lumière bleue avala le regard horrifié de Loki alors que le Deadlock anéantissait sa magie. Activant manuellement les propulseurs, Tony s’élança au cœur de la tempête.

Il y avait trop d’énergie dans la zone pour pouvoir naviguer électroniquement. Enlevant la visière, les yeux larmoyants sous le fouet du vent sur ses joues, le monde crépitait de vert et brûlait de la puanteur de l’ozone. Il ne pouvait pas voir Thor, mais chaque pas l’emmenait plus loin vers la source de pouvoir. Elle était là –elle devait être là.

Les plaques de son armure furent prises dans la tornade surnaturelle, s’érodant sous les bords de la magie en train de s’effilocher. La visière se remit en place quand l’armure enregistra des dégâts, mais bientôt cela n’aurait plus d’importance. Il devait juste atteindre Thor avant qu’elle ne se désintègre.

Tony l’entendit alors ; le hurlement aigu d’une femme, distordu par quelque chose de pas naturel. Un cri discordant, sur deux tons, trop teinté de douleur pour formuler des mots. Il se tourna dans sa direction, voyant une forme arquée, un drapeau de cheveux jaunes. Une masse froissée en-dessous. Là.

Un mur atterrit devant lui.

« - _Monsieur._ »

La voix de JARVIS était presque statique, mais les épaules en armure qui le protégeaient de la tempête étaient plus solides que jamais.

« - _A—service. La navigation est compromise—ordres manuels. Faites-moi avancer jusqu’à ce que—s’est dégradé._ »

C’était un protocole, finalement. La priorité un dans sa programmation basique, pour passer outre tout le reste.

_Veille sur moi, mon pote._

« -On va y arriver, haleta Tony, poussant JARVIS en avant. »

Quelque chose mugissait devant, et la lumière était presque trop vive pour pouvoir voir. Sous ses mains il sentit les plaques de JARVIS s’émietter comme de la limaille dévorée par la rouille.

« -On va sauver Thor, on va y arriver. Initialise le champ de radiations Deadlock.  
- _Initialisation._ »

Un frisson le parcourut.

« - _Deadl—échec. Intrusion—interne. Mes excus—monsieur—_ »

Tout après ça ne fut qu’une vague de grésillements. Mais ce n’était pas grave.

« -Tu as fait du bon travail, dit Tony, mais c’était majoritairement pour lui-même. »

JARVIS s’effondrait déjà, ses pièces bleues et chromées emportées par le vent tournoyant.

« -Tu as fait du très bon travail. »

Il pénétra dans l’œil de la tempête.

Amora était tendue à mort sous la tension de la magie qu’elle canalisait, flottant à trente centimètres du sol. Son dos avait l’air brisé par l’arc pas naturel dans lequel elle était contorsionnée, de la magie brute sortant de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Puis le hurlement changea.

« -Tu ne le prendras jamais, s’exclama-t-elle, tressaillant en essayant de bouger. J’ai –trop donné.  
-Alors tu vas le tuer ? hurla Tony par-dessus le bruit. »

Il s’agenouilla à côté de Thor, le retournant. Aussi près d’elle, la magie n’était pas corrosive mais Thor respirait à peine. Du sang coulait de son oreille.

« -Je –l’aime.  
-C’est pas de l’amour ! L’amour le laisserait partir. »

Il modifia sa poigne.

« -Tu ne _peux pas !_ »

Quelque chose lâcha à l’intérieur de son corps, broyé alors qu’elle était davantage renversée en arrière, hurlante. Ses bras écartés brillèrent de veines brûlantes de pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait pas l’arrêter, et ça allait la tuer. De la magie, forcée à travers la radiation dévoreuse de contrôle du Deadlock. Pas de canaux, pas de direction, juste une porte de pouvoir brut qu’elle ne pouvait pas fermer.

A l’extérieur du cœur de la magie, quelque chose rugissait par-dessus le vent.

Tony sentit le toit trembler. Une fois, deux fois. Se répétant comme une percussion.

Boom, boom, boom.

Le son devint une forme. Une forme très grosse, en fait.

Et elle était en colère.

« -MAGIE, rugit Hulk, se ruant sur Amora comme un énorme boulet de canon vert. HULK DETESTE LA MAGIE !  
-Oh, et merde. »

Tony attrapa Thor et _tira_ , les faisant tous deux rouler hors du chemin alors que Hulk percutait la forme hurlante d’Amora, de plein fouet, l’envoyant elle et toute sa magie s’écraser droit dans le ciment.

La lumière s’éteignit, vacillant sous les poings de parpaing de Hulk. Au loin, Tony vit Loki courir vers eux à pleine vitesse. Steve lançait son bouclier à Hulk, hurlant quelque chose qu’il ne comprit pas. Le quinjet s’éloignait rapidement, Œil de Faucon suspendu à une corde en-dessous.

La lumière explosa.

Le son se transforma en douleur. Tony se jeta par-dessus Thor et s’accrocha alors que de la lumière brûlante s’étendait, détonant en une énorme colonne de feu verte malsaine. Quelque chose lui rentra dans le dos ; des débris ou Hulk, il ne savait pas. Tony ferma juste les yeux et serra les dents, essayant de respirer là où il n’y avait pas assez d’air à inspirer.

Deux pensées lui traversèrent l’esprit avant que l’effort ne le fasse rendre les armes.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas la fin._

_S’il vous plaît._

Puis, rien du tout.

* * *

Quelque chose tirait sur sa poitrine.

« -C’est ruiné. Enlevez-lui le reste. »

De l’air froid toucha ses jambes et ses bras.

« -Est-ce que le SHIELD a terminé d’aspirer le fuel ?  
-Toujours en cours. Comment va Thor ?  
-Ils m’ont cassé la jambe, dit une voix tendue. Plusieurs autres choses également, mais je guérirai. »

Tony se laissa porter.

Thor était vivant. C’était bien.

« -Hulk désolé d’avoir cassé le bouclier. »

Steve rit étrangement.

« -Il a sauvé tes grosses miches vertes. Il a fait son boulot. »

L’équipe allait bien. Un peu fatiguée, un peu courbaturée, mais vivante. Ils avaient gagné et ils étaient vivants. Tony n’aurait rien pu demander de plus, vraiment…

Une bouche se pressa sur le lobe froid de son oreille.

« -Réveillez-vous, Stark, murmura une voix. J’ai besoin de vous. »

Il connaissait ces mots. A l’intérieur de la chaleur qui le berçait, Tony tenta de s’accrocher à eux, mais les ténèbres l’avalaient déjà. Sa conscience s’évanouit un instant plus tard, se demandant toujours pourquoi cette voix avait tremblé.

* * *

Six heures plus tard, Tony se réveilla en sursaut à l’infirmerie avec une intraveineuse dans le bras et la main de Steve le maintenant sur le lit.

« -Du calme, dit-il. Tu vas bien. On va tous bien.  
-Non, c’est— »

Tony lutta pour arracher son esprit du brouillard.

« -Loki ? »

Steve remua légèrement.

« -Il nous a laissés sur le toit. »

Cela sonnait comme une excuse.

« -On ne sait pas où il est allé. »

Tony se laissa retomber dans les oreillers, essayant de trouver un sens à ça. Majoritairement, il échoua.

« -Oh. »

* * *

Les conséquences de l’attaque d’Amora furent minimes, d’aussi loin que les dégâts étaient concernés.

Les Avengers allaient bien. Bordel, les Avengers étaient des héros, malgré avoir manqué mettre le feu à une pièce iconique de New York City. Mais ce que le public ne savait pas ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il y avait un trou énorme dans le toit et l’intégralité de la chose avait besoin d’être remplacée, mais Pepper était déjà en train de négocier avec le SHIELD pour savoir qui payait pour quoi.

Thor était rentré, lui et sa jambe cassée, à Asgard. La type avait besoin de vacances après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, alors malgré son insistance comme quoi il reviendrait dans une semaine, Steve le lui avait interdit pour l’intégralité du prochain mois. Ils s’étaient disputés là-dessus, longtemps et bruyamment, mais même Thor ne faisait pas le poids contre Steve Rogers quand il était catégorique.

Hulk ne se retransforma pas durant un moment, en raison d’une énorme cloque en forme de femme le long de son corps. Personne ne souhaitait une telle blessure sur Bruce Banner, alors ils le laissèrent faire ce qu’il voulait pendant qu’il guérissait. La plupart du temps il s’asseyait juste dans la piscine d’eau salée, tenant toujours les morceaux du bouclier brisé de Steve et essayant de les recoller. Tony ne l’avait pas vu se briser, mais Steve l’avait lancé sur Hulk en tant que protection contre la détonation. Cela avait marché dans l’ensemble.

Le SHIELD avait emporté les corps des géants du givre, les quatre qui avaient survécu à la tornade de magie corrosive de l’enfer. Nick Fury avait dit que c’était pour les étudier, mais l’expression sur son visage disait que l’ordre venait de plus haut. Tony ne demanda pas, et Fury n’élabora pas. Peu importe ce que c’était, l’ignorance était un paradis.

Ils ne trouvèrent jamais le corps d’Amora. Ça valait probablement mieux.

Pour sa part, Tony guérit et retourna au travail. JARVIS insistait sur le fait qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’un nouveau corps construit à partir de zéro, mais cela lui donnait quelque chose à faire. Et puis, Barton avait été dans tous ses états depuis qu’il avait retiré un casque bleu des débris et avait demandé où son complice robot était. Il n’y avait pas de mal à avoir JARVIS sur la touche au cas où ils avaient besoin de lui, de toute façon. Il avait sauvé la vie de Tony, après tout, et tout ce qui distrayait Barton pour qu’il ne pose pas de questions à propos de Loki était une bonne chose.

Loki.

Il n’était jamais revenu.

Tony repoussa la chose à l’arrière de son esprit, majoritairement. Avec tout plié et emballé et des fins heureuses partout, il ne pouvait pas demander grand-chose de plus à leur dieu de la malice. Steve lui avait dit que Loki avait récupéré du tir de la Lance Deadlock presque immédiatement, mais à ce stade Tony avait déjà disparu dans la tempête. Lorsque la magie d’Amora avait complètement explosé, ça avait été Loki qui lui était rentré dedans, invoquant un bouclier pour le protéger lui et Thor du pire de la chose.

Après tout ça, après tout d’une façon générale, qui en demanderait plus ?

Ouais, Tony le relégua à l’arrière de son esprit.

Majoritairement.

* * *

« - _Monsieur, vous avez un visiteur._ »

Tony leva les yeux sur le châssis de sa Porsche, lampe de poche entre les dents. Des fuites d’huile. Sur une _Porsche_. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il pensait à construire sa propre voiture, mais il commençait de plus en plus à penser que cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Cela devait battre le fait d’être allongé sur le dos, les doigts huileux, en train de faire les gros yeux au filtre à huile de la voiture comme s’il l’avait offensé. Comme c’était chiant.

« - _Monsieur._  
-JARVIS, j’ai dit pas d’interruptions. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?  
- _Je dois insister._ »

Retirant la lampe de poche de sa poche, il foudroya du regard le bloc moteur. Insister ?

« -Très bien. »

Il fit glisser le pousse mécanique de sous la voiture, attrapant son chiffon de nettoyage au passage. Peut-être que la prochaine fois qu’il aurait une fuite d’huile il anticiperait et porterait quelque chose avec des manches.

Lorsqu’il se redressa, Loki se tenait dans son atelier.

« -Bonjour, Stark. »

Tony se mit à le fixer.

C’était loin de faire suffisamment longtemps pour ça, mais c’était comme voir un fantôme. Six semaines que cela faisait depuis qu’Amora s’était faite annihiler. Six semaines depuis que Loki avait disparu comme s’il n’allait jamais revenir.

Il avait l’air…d’aller mieux. Guéri. En bonne santé. La longueur de cheveux sauvage que Tony lui avait vue la dernière fois avait disparu, coupée pour retomber juste au-dessus de ses épaules. Son visage avait de nouveau des couleurs, ou du moins autant que Loki pouvait clamer posséder. Son armure avait disparu, et son absence donnait une impression peu familière brutale. Mais il portait toujours du lin vert et du cuir noir, alors ça faisait du bien de voir qu’au moins certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Dans ses mains, Loki tenait un bouclier rond familier.

« -J’ai pensé que je pourrais retourner ceci en un seul morceau, dit Loki alors que le silence se prolongeait. J’ai dû extorquer les pièces à une de mes Némésis désagréable. Informez donc le Capitaine Rogers qu’il me doit une nouvelle armure de corps. »

Eh bien, ça expliquait la tenue. Tony se leva lentement, s’essuyant les bras et les mains en tant que distraction pour s’empêcher de le fixer davantage. Donc c’était juste un passage rapide. Pour Steve.

« -D’accord. Je lui dirai. »

C’était la seule réponse que Tony pouvait penser donner. Ce qui était incroyable, vraiment, en considérant toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit depuis qu’il s’était réveillé à l’infirmerie avec l’écho d’une voix murmurant toujours à son oreille.

Loki acquiesça une fois, lentement. Alors que le silence commençait à s’effilocher en quelque chose de terrible, il redressa ses épaules.

« -Alors je suppose que mon affaire est conclue. »

Tony lâcha un souffle qu’il ne savait pas être en train de retenir.

« -Je pensais que t’avais dit avoir besoin de moi, dit-il, les mots fracassant directement la couche du silence. Je suppose que c’était juste la concussion qui parlait. Je veux dire, le paiement a été complété, de même que la transaction –allez, tu sais comment ça marche avec nous. »

Il savait qu’il sonnait en colère, âpre et blessé. Il savait également qu’il n’y avait pas une putain de chose qu’il pouvait faire pour l’arrêter. Mais le combat était terminé, les termes avaient été respectés. Peut-être qu’il aurait juste à faire avec ça. Se détournant, il balança le chiffon sur le plan de travail, plantant ses mains sur le bord en se mettant à fixer sans les voir les moniteurs de JARVIS.

Peut-être qu’il s’agissait d’un adieu, mais Tony n’était pas obligé d’y assister.

« -Mes adieux ont été faits la nuit où j’ai pris les dispositifs Deadlock et me suis téléporté auprès d’Amora, dit sèchement Loki. »

Il y eut un petit bruit métallique derrière lui quand le bouclier fut posé.

« -Je ne vous dois rien de plus. Le bouclier est de nouveau entier. C’était tout ce que je— »

Tony fit volte-face.

« -Me sers pas ces conneries, dit-il férocement, traversant la distance jusqu’à l’endroit où se tenait Loki, grand et tendu. T’es revenu pour me voir et tu le sais. Si t’en as tellement terminé, pourquoi t’es venu là ? Pourquoi ne pas juste balancer le bouclier à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Steve ? Pourquoi ne pas le réveiller _lui_ au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

Les yeux verts se plissèrent.

« -Qu’auriez-vous voulu que je fasse, Stark ? M’asseoir là comme une infirmière, pleurnichant à votre chevet ? Faire les cent pas avec vos Avengers ? Ou écouter mon frère se faire remettre les os en place dans la pièce d’à côté ? »

Une paume se planta contre sa poitrine, le faisant reculer d’un pas. Loki suivit avec un des siens.

« -Je ne suis pas l’un de vous. Ni le serai-je jamais. »

Tony enleva la main de sa poitrine, mais ne la lâcha pas. Il attira Loki jusqu’à ce qu’ils se tiennent l’un contre l’autre, son regard noir égal au sien.

« -Qui t’es en train d’essayer de convaincre au juste bordel ? défia-t-il. »

Cela lui valut un feulement silencieux, mais pas de déni immédiat.

« -Il n’y a pas d’alliance là. Pas de deals. Rien. Il y a juste moi et toi. Tu veux pas être un Avenger ? Je t’offre pas une place. Franchement ma putain de tension artérielle le supporterait pas. Mais tu sais ce que je _veux_ par contre ? »

La bouche de Loki était serrée, ses yeux orageux. Mais ils étaient braqués sur les siens comme s’il ne pouvait pas briser leur contact visuel même s’il le voulait.

« -Quoi ? demanda-t-il hargneusement. Car je voudrais véritablement savoir : que _veut_ Tony Stark de moi dans les faits ? »

La main qui avait été piégée dans celle de Tony se libéra, se baissant pour à la place serrer fortement les hanches de Tony à travers son jean, le clouant là. Comme s’il pouvait avoir envie d’être n’importe où d’autre à cette seconde même.

« -Honnêtement ? demanda-t-il, se rapprochant afin qu’ils soient à égale hauteur d’yeux. Je veux tout. Tout ce que t’as. »

Les yeux de Loki s’embrasèrent à l’arrogance de la demande, juste à temps pour que Tony ajoute :

« -Mais là tout de suite je me contenterais d’un baiser. »

Tony ne le vola pas. Il aurait pu, quand Loki se raidit dans sa poigne, yeux plissés et lèvres entrouvertes de surprise. Leurs corps étaient pressés ensemble de façon suffisamment étroite pour faire mal, à peine un centimètre de souffle chaud entre leurs bouches –et Tony ne vola pas le baiser.

Les yeux de Loki se baissèrent lentement sur sa bouche, son regard en suivant la courbe avec une intensité presque insupportable.

« -Vous me ruinerez, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Tony. Je pourrais vous détruire. »

Tony se contenta de le regarder.

« -Tout ça, pour un baiser ?  
-Non, répondit Loki, ses yeux sombres et affamés. Pour tout ce qui arrivera dans les jours qui le suivront. Vous savez mieux que la plupart ce que j’apporte avec moi. Demanderiez-vous toujours—  
-Ok, trop de parlotte, dit Tony, piétinant allègrement son avertissement. Plus tard les présages d’apocalypse. Là tout de suite j’ai besoin— »

Loki l’embrassa.

Enfin, non. C’était plus qu’un baiser, d’après les standards de n’importe qui. Soulevé contre les surfaces planes du corps de Loki, une main sous ses fesses pour le maintenir en équilibre et une autre serrée en un poing dans ses cheveux, c’était—c’était se peloter. Et la dernière fois que la bouche affamée de Loki avait meurtri la sienne comme ça, avec autant de besoin, lui coupant le souffle, putain, Tony avait oublié ce que ça faisait.

Cela faisait trop longtemps. La peau chaude sous ses mains, la pression glissante de sa bouche, le goût de son être. Putain, même la pression intense de ses doigts tirant la tête de Tony en arrière, brisant le baiser. Il n’arrivait pas à s’en lasser.

« -Je vous aurais, Stark, murmura Loki, pile à côté de son oreille. »

Son souffle était chaud, sa voix presque inaudible.

« -Ici même, sous la lumière froide, au-dessus de la pierre dure. Aurais-je le contrôle sur une telle chose.  
-Tu sais que je te laisserais faire, dit Tony, traînant sa bouche sur la chair meurtrie de la gorge de Loki. »

Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le cuir doux et trouvèrent la saillie des hanches.

« -Mais là maintenant je pense pas qu’on va— »

Les hanches se frottèrent contre lui.

« -Ouais, non, définitivement pas le faire. Chambre. Téléport ? »

Loki se sentit suffisamment généreux pour s’exécuter.

Les heures qui suivirent furent une étude de découverte, à cartographier de nouveau d’anciens territoires avec les lèvres, les mains et la langue, à trouver de nouvelles cicatrices, passant les mains sur des endroits qu’ils n’avaient pas pris la peine de toucher avant, lorsqu’ils pensaient tous deux pouvoir le faire plus tard. Loki ne cacha pas le frisson traversant son corps lorsque la magie ondula comme de l’eau sous sa peau, sifflant un juron à la place lorsque Tony la pourchassa de sa bouche brûlante. Aucun d’eux ne tressaillit lorsque des doigts trouvèrent des reliefs de cicatrices qu’ils avaient faites—de vieilles histoires, celles-là. Pour Tony, elles faisaient juste partie d’une unique longue route.

Ils abandonnèrent l’exploration, avec réticence, lorsque le sel de la peau et la friction furent de trop. Glisser ensemble, trouver un rythme, pour Tony cela ressemblait à l’impression terrifiante de rentrer à la maison. Ce fut la pensée qui le fit basculer, fort, s’abandonner à la chaleur s’accumulant et au besoin lancinant. Loki se cambra juste avec lui, ivoire et les yeux verts dans la lumière de la lampe. Son exclamation finale fut une chose étouffée, exultée, pressée derrière l’oreille de Tony comme un secret.

Lorsqu’ils furent allongés par la suite, entortillés dans les draps, la peau du poignet et des chevilles se touchant, Tony y réfléchit.

La maison.

Il y avait un vieux proverbe à propos de l’endroit où elle était.

Après, il n’était pas vraiment un spécialiste en analyse de soi.

« -Tu pourrais récupérer ta vieille chambre, dit Tony au plafond, même pas honteux d’à quel point sa voix était rauque. »

A côté de lui, Loki examinait une trace de morsure sur son biceps avec grand intérêt.

« -J’aime celle-là. »

Sa bouche s’étira.

« -Vous pouvez vous y installer, si vous voulez.  
-J’étais là en premier, clochard. »

S’étirant longuement, Tony grimaça quand son dos lui fit mal.

« -Mais je partagerai si tu dis à Thor qu’on est— »

Son cerveau balbutia.

« -Est-ce que ‘associés’ est le mot qu’on utiliserait ? »

Loki eut une exclamation moqueuse, ignorant la question.

« -Vous êtes un lâche.  
-Non, je suis intelligent, insista Tony. Tu vois, il ne peut pas te faire prendre une forme intéressante de bretzel. »

Il fut gratifié d’un rire bref.

« -Avec la bonne motivation, Stark, _vous_ pourriez me faire prendre toutes les formes que vous souhaitez.  
-Je suis trop courbaturé pour ce genre de conversation. »

Malheureusement.

« -Écoute, je le dis pas à Thor. On est amis et collègues. Il va me demander des trucs, je sais qu’il le fera. »

Putain, les cauchemars qui suivraient après ça.

« -Je suis presque certain que le mot ‘courtiser’ va se pointer. Et alors j’aurai à lui dire qu’on a déjà eu des rapports sexuels brûlants, passionnés, et des plus fantastiques.  
-Oh, de la flatterie maintenant. »

Loki vibrait presque d’amusement. Était-ce là à quoi ressemblait la bonne humeur sur lui ? Tony pourrait presque mettre au courant Thor juste pour cette expression.

« -Vous voyez, je vous connais aussi. »

Le silence s’installa entre eux après ça, majoritairement parce que Tony se retournait le cerveau à chercher une sorte d’appât à mettre sous le nez de Loki afin qu’il lui épargne la conversation gênante. Peut-être qu’il pouvait s’arranger pour que Natasha laisse une sorte de pamphlet sur l’oreiller de Thor. _‘Sinon, ton coéquipier couche avec ton ex-frangin.’_ Ce genre de chose.

« -Je lui dirai, dit soudainement Loki, roulant sur le flanc. »

Tony remonta le drap là où il avait glissé de sa cuisse.

« -A condition que vous m’autorisiez à choisir le moment. Et la méthode, bien sûr. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Bien sûr. Tant que j’ai pas à le faire. »

Loki allait sans doute faire subir à Thor une sorte d’horrible expérience traumatisante, mais si Tony n’en voyait pas les conséquences alors hey, ça ajouterait juste du caractère à la chose.

Satisfait, Loki dégagea ses cheveux de son visage et ferma les yeux. Tony le regarda d’un air contemplatif un moment, traçant les lignes de ses traits dans la lumière diminuée. Il n’avait pas vu Loki aussi détendu depuis…eh bien, probablement une vie. Ils avaient pris le chemin le plus long et _définitivement_ le plus dur, mais ça en valait la peine.

Personne n’allait dire que la route à venir n’allait pas être difficile à en crever –il y avait toujours à s’occuper du SHIELD et des ennemis des deux côtés de la ligne, sans compter leurs propres problèmes et combats. Il y avait également un certain Latvérien véreux qui avait une raison de s’en prendre à eux deux. La vie n’allait pas être ennuyeuse, ça c’était certain.

« -Cessez de me fixer. »

Tony cligna des yeux.

« -Ok, peu importe. JARVIS, éteins les lumières. »

Non, la vie n’était pas destinée à être ennuyeuse du tout.

* * *

Trois minutes plus tard, une voix murmura dans les ténèbres.

« -Ordinateur, envoie à Thor tous les enregistrements intimes entre Stark et moi.  
- _Oui, Mr. Laufeyson. Et s’il vous plaît, appelez-moi JARVIS._ »

Les yeux de Tony s’ouvrirent brusquement.

« -Oh espèce de _fils de pute_. »


	16. Chapter 16

Se réveiller était quelque chose que Tony faisait généralement avec précipitation. Se réveiller en sursaut toujours dans le sillage d’une nouvelle idée impossible, s’extirpant d’un désert de cauchemar, se redressant brusquement au son de l’alarme de proximité quand Fury rugissait une update avant que JARVIS ne puisse ne serait-ce que tousser –tout ça. Tony était doué pour se réveiller en étant parfaitement fonctionnel et un peu taré, une jambe dans son jean et une commande de café sur ses lèvres.

Cela faisait sens qu’émerger lentement, voluptueusement du sommeil chaud dans le monde en train de se réveiller le laisse plus déconcerté que n’importe quoi d’autre l’ayant réveillé durant l’année passée.

Il était encore tôt ; l’aube commençait à peine à pénétrer les nuages de la nuit. De la lumière pâle filtrait dans la pièce, juste assez pour que Tony puisse voir des ombres au lieu des ténèbres. Les couvertures étaient chaudes autour de lui, la chambre était calme et le son rythmique de quelqu’un en train de respirer à côté de lui était comme un métronome de réconfort et de paix.

Seulement, il n’était pas supposé y avoir quelqu’un dans le lit à côté de lui.

Tony devrait être seul.

Sa mémoire revint en une vague lente et paresseuse. La nuit dernière. L’atelier. Une forme grande, tendue et saillante sur les bords. Un bouclier réparé ; une excuse. Des arguments sur la vérité, les mensonges et l’envie. Des draps froissés et de la peau nue, une bouche traçant des bleus le long de sa clavicule de la succion de ses lèvres. Un gémissement dans son oreille. Des doigts se courbant autour de ses bras –trop fort, trop déterminés à le maintenir juste là où il était. Des yeux verts brûlant comme un feu surnaturel.

Loki.

C’était Loki qui respirait à côté de lui.

Tony tourna la tête, clignant des yeux, endormi, dans la lumière faible de la pièce, recherchant la silhouette aux membres détendus à côté de lui. Loki était une grande forme étonnamment trapue dans son lit ; tout en jambes, épaules et bras étalés entortillés dans du coton égyptien, niché dans la courbe clémente des oreillers de Tony. Loki dormait sur le ventre ; soit pour le confort ou la protection, il laissait les muscles durs de son dos nu à rien de plus que la merci des draps et à la température de l’air précautionneusement contrôlée, mais les muscles tressaillant et la peau douce du ventre plat étaient pressés contre le matelas. Une vieille question de confiance, probablement. Tony comprenait assez bien la chose –le premier mois après la mort d’Obadiah, il avait dormi exactement de la même manière. Réacteur Ark ou organes vitaux, c’était tout la même chose.

Roulant lentement sur le flanc, Tony se surprit à se demander jusqu’à quel point il pouvait se rapprocher de cette longue et mince étendue de chair avant que Loki ne se réveille et le fusille du regard pour jouer les voyeurs si tôt dans la matinée. Après tout, ils n’avaient jamais fait la danse du ‘matin d’après’. Les interruptions, les évasions et les fausses trahisons s’en étaient chargées.

C’était étrange combien tellement s’était passé mais que quelque part à un moment du trajet, parmi leur intimité pleine de risques et la loyauté féroce et la trahison, ils aient manqué les lents instants que deux personnes amour—

Oh, putain que non, pensa soudainement Tony, se coupant. C’était un train de pensée pour au moins l’année prochaine.

Et pourtant, c’était tentant. Cette idée de glisser entre les draps, par-dessus l’espace frais entre eux pour partager un oreiller et le bruissement léger des couvertures réchauffées par la peau, d’un corps pâle et souple pressé contre le sien en une étendue de proximité confortable.

Tony n’était pas du genre à se blottir par nature. Se réveiller en ayant trop chaud et collé à quelqu’un d’autre n’était pas l’idée qu’il avait d’un bon moment. Le savoir ne l’arrêta pas vraiment alors qu’il refermait la distance, recherchant même le croisement d’une cheville par-dessus la sienne, une main détendue sur l’oreiller à côté de sa joue. Quelque chose qui lui dirait que Loki n’allait pas se réveiller et détruire le monde, détruire Thor, disparaître dans l’espace et le froid et les ténèbres et retourner de nouveau un sablier, et en même temps, toute la confiance et la foi de Tony.

Cela pouvait arriver. Bien sûr que cela pouvait arriver. Ils en étaient arrivés là une fois avant, après tout. Tony Stark ne serait pas suffisant pour retenir Loki s’il décidait qu’une autre croisade Asgardienne était de mise. Si Amora avait survécu. Ou si Thor surgissait en rugissant désapprobation et déception, ce qui, étant donné la merde que Loki avait foutue la nuit dernière, était extrêmement probable putain, vraiment.

Et pourtant, dans cette lumière aquatique, à travers un œil endormi en train de loucher, le regard de Tony suivit le demi-profil du visage de Loki et avait quand même envie de tout. Tout de lui. Et les gens avaient qualifié Tony d’autodestructeur avant.

Assez proche pour partager leur respiration par-delà les quelques centimètres de distance entre eux, Tony sortit sa jambe et précautionneusement, croisa doucement sa cheville par-dessus celle de Loki.

_Eclipsez-vous à l’aube._

C’était presque l’aube, mais le sentiment devait soutenir les intentions que Tony avait. Une ancre. Un contact. Lui-même, proche et confiant contre le flanc de Loki.

Il réfléchissait vraiment trop à tout ce truc à propos de se réveiller. C’était pourquoi une alerte mode arrêt cardiaque de Fury était vraiment préférable à une session de réveil naturel. Tony ne faisait pas dans le naturel. Cela le rendait introspectif et franchement plutôt sentimental et étrange.

Tony était à un cheveu de rouler de nouveau dans l’autre direction lorsque Loki poussa un profond soupir, à s’étirer les côtes, et ouvrit un œil pour le regarder avec une chaleur somnolente.

« -Quoi ? murmura Loki, s’étirant si fort que Tony put presque entendre ses muscles se tendre et vibrer comme ceux d’un chat. Me voir semble vous perturber. »

Ses yeux s’aiguisèrent légèrement.

« -Auriez-vous préféré que je me retire dans ma propre chambre ? »

On y était, sous l’étalement félin possessif –une trace d’incertitude prudente. Nouveau territoire, nouvelles règles. La même chose avec laquelle Tony s’accrochait. Les matins qui s’ensuivaient devraient être plus faciles, n’est-ce pas ?

« -Je t’aime, dit Tony, à propos de rien. Je –huh. Dans mon lit, je veux dire. De toute évidence. »

Lorsque Loki se mit à le fixer, trop près et d’un émeraude profond dans la lumière de l’aube, il ajouta :

« -Et partout autre part aussi, majoritairement. Je suppose. S’il te plaît juste accepte ça comme étant mon incurable habitude de parler en dormant et n’en reparle plus jamais. »

Se retournant dans l’autre direction, mortifié par son manque de filtre protecteur de discours, Tony reprit sa position précédente dans le lit et se mit à fixer intensément le mur.

Loki ne fit pas un seul commentaire. Qu’il soit en train d’honorer la requête de Tony ou qu’il n’ait dans les faits rien à dire était un mystère, mais le silence était un cadeau alors que Tony était allongé là, avec son cœur bancal en train de battre bizarrement sous ses côtes ouvertes et brisées, se demandant depuis quand bordel il avait peur d’admettre tout ce qu’il avait déjà reconnu –qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup de personnes auxquelles il tenait. Ajouter Loki à la liste ne devrait pas être terrifiant, considérant tout ce qu’ils avaient fait et traversé. La fin était arrivée. Les loyautés avaient été prouvées. La foi avait payé—

« -Quelle est précisément la force de votre réflexion en ce moment ? murmura Loki derrière lui, les mots descendant en un bâillement à faire craquer sa mâchoire. Je pense sentir quelque chose en train de brûler. »

Un mur chaud de muscle détendu par le sommeil se pressa contre son dos –un ventre et un torse, l’utilisant comme bouclier, réalisa Tony, sentant un long bras serpenter par-dessus son flanc jusqu’à ce qu’une large paume et des doigts prudents puissent se presser contre son cœur. Pas le réacteur Ark. Son vrai cœur en train de battre.

« -Je ne brûle pas, répondit Tony au mur, retenant son souffle lorsqu’une bouche se pressa contre sa nuque. Est-ce que t’es en train de te lover contre moi ? Je veux pas tout le temps être la petite cuillère.  
-Alors nous échangerons ce soir, à condition que vous me montriez l’enregistrement de Thor recevant son présent. »

Il y avait définitivement une note de malfaisance dans le ton de Loki.

« -Je souhaite le voir souffrir.  
-T’es tellement flippant, répondit Tony, mais sa bouche s’étirait et il n’y avait rien qu’il pouvait faire pour l’en empêcher putain. Deal.  
-Bien, dit Loki. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, j’aimerais beaucoup savoir une chose.  
-Balance.  
-D’après Thor—  
-Quand t’as parlé à Thor ?  
-Avant de vous rendre visite, dit Loki dédaigneusement, comme si ce n’était pas une incroyable nouvelle pour Tony. Il a indiqué que le Père de Toute Chose a l’intention d’avoir une nouvelle entrevue avec moi. »

La paume contre son cœur se pressa plus profondément, les contours nerveux des ongles piquant son torse.

« -Accompagnez-moi ? »

Tony cligna des yeux, essayant toujours de digérer la question.

« -Je—Est-ce que je peux porter mon armure ?  
-Non.  
-Est-ce que je vais être assassiné par une figure paternelle protectrice ?  
-Certainement pas.  
-Je peux dormir dans ta chambre ?  
-Je ne l’ai jamais envisagé autrement. »

Tony y réfléchit durant une bonne demi-minute.

« -Je pensais qu’Asgard était seulement pour les dieux. »

Loki émit un ‘hmmmm’ dans son oreille.

« -Ça l’est. »

Des dents taquinèrent légèrement son lobe en ce que Tony savait être une tentative flagrante de manipulation.

« -Venez avec moi. »

Quand même, une invitation pour aller à Asgard rencontrer des dieux d’anciennes traditions et de mythe ? Qui était-il pour décliner ce genre de requête ?

Tony fit genre en haussant les épaules contre lui.

« -S’tu veux. »

Satisfait, Loki ne fit pas d’autre commentaire durant un long moment. Tony finit par sentir ses paupières se fermer en réaction à autant de chaleur pressée contre lui –on ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer, vraiment, il était à peine 6 heures du matin et il s’était couché tard. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec la paume caressant son torse et son ventre, ou les genoux se pressant dans les siens. C’était juste un bonus, vraiment.

Tony était presque endormi lorsque des dents trouvèrent de nouveau la peau sensible de son cou, taquinant légèrement et le sortant de sa somnolence.

« -Hngg ? marmonna-t-il en guise de question, déjà en train de se rendormir.  
-Dites-moi, Stark : aimez-vous les pommes ? »

Tony fut raisonnablement sûr qu’il avait répondu quelque chose avant de se rendormir, mais merde s’il savait ce que ça avait été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon voilà les gens, là techniquement c’est officiellement terminé, mais sachez qu’il y a cependant un one-shot en plus de disponible, qui est plus ou moins une minuscule suite, et oui je vais le traduire aussi, rassurez-vous XD
> 
> En attendant, je suis ravie que vous m’ayez suivie jusqu’au bout une fois encore, même si ce n’était que pour enfin avoir la fin de cette fanfic, dont la traduction complète a été franchement laborieuse depuis qu’elle a été introduite dans le fandom français…mais la voici enfin en entier, alors profitez ! ^^

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
